Double Dates
by 22CryzTitanium
Summary: Stacie and Beca are going to college and they made themselves a little famous at the first day of school. Are they really normal college students and what happens when both of them meet a certain Blonde and a certain Redhead? (ON HIATUS AS WELL)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there aca-nerds ! ;D Second story here so let's dont be dicks about this one as well ;D Anyways, this one will be as the title says, double fluff of bechloe and staubrey. In this story, Beca and Stacie are very talented students. An incident happened and Stacie fell for Aubrey very badly, and sooner or later, both pair started to date and all the fluff comes from there. :D

I'll update this story once a week and hopefully make at least 2000 words every chapter. I like to stop at a certain point every time I'm sorry if it's too short T.T

Rated M for language and smut a little bit in the later chapters… Enjoy! J

* * *

Chapter One

"Rebecca Mitchell you better get your cute butt out of your bed right now before I go up to your room and pour over a bucket of cold water right onto you!" A voice from downstairs came right into Beca's ear and she groaned.

"OK _MOM_!" she got up from her bed and headed to her bathroom to get ready because she know that the voice definitely meant what she said, _yep she has been there_ and she don't plan to get pored over a bucket of cold water at 8 in the morning.

After around thirty minutes, Beca had already done preparing herself since she's not a morning shower person. She saved the mix she did last night into her laptop and stuck it into her bag. She hung her headphone on her neck and headed downstairs.

"Morning _MOM_." She says as she step into the kitchen.

"Seriously Bec?" The tall brunette looked at her with a disbelief face.

"What? You don't like your new nickname?" Beca laid down her bag on the table and popped down to her seat. She took a sip of coffee before starting on her breakfast.

"Plaid shirt and skinny jeans?! That's what you're wearing for the FIRST DAY OF COLLEGE?!" Saying as if that was the worst decision Beca had ever did.

"Remind me again why we actually end up going to college? And what's wrong with my outfit? Not everybody is confident with their body just like you ya know?" Beca wink at her and took another sip on her morning coffee that she will die without.

"Because both of our bosses thinks that we should have some fun in college and we should at least get that piece of paper that is obviously useless since we are so passed that level in our fields. By the way you have no sense of fashion at all, you're not gonna get laid with that outfit ya know." She rolled her eyes a bit and sat down across Beca and start chewing on the own breakfast as well.

"Whatever… Oh yeah Stace can you drive today? I stayed up almost all night for that mix Luke wanted today. I barely got 2 hours sleep before you called my _MOM_ to wake me up." Beca downed her whole cup of coffee before refilling it with more coffee. She needs the most caffeine she can get to actually stay awake at school today. By the thought of that she got her bottle and filled it up with coffee just to make sure she survived in college today.

"Ya okay, which one are we driving today?" Stacie ignored the last sentence and continued on her breakfast.

"Let's just take Spidey today, I don't wanna get too much attention from the other students."

"And you think taking Spidey will lead you to not-gaining-too-much-attention?" Stacie smirked at Beca and finished her breakfast.

"That's the most un-eye-catching vehicle we have just in case you didn't realized…" Beca rolled her eyes and got up from her seat right after she finished her cup of coffee.

"So, when is your gig this week?" Stacie asked while getting the car keys from a pile of other keys on their mini stool next to the main door.

"Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. I wanted to push Wednesday but Luke said that the other DJ can't make it so… But it's just 9 to 11 gig for that day so yeah…" Beca picked up her bag and head to the main door as well.

"I'm so going on Friday and Saturday after a week in hell. I need to get laid." Stacie step into their garage and hopped into their mini cooper.

"There's some event on Friday so just tell me if you're bringing anyone so I can get them on the guest list ok?" Beca hopped into the passenger seat.

"Sure." And off they head to Barden University.

* * *

Beca and Stacie are sisters to each other.

Beca is very successful in the music industry. After her parents pass away when she was 10, she started putting herself fully into the music world. She uploaded her first mix to Youtube when she was 11, her talent news spread like bacteria in the music industry and many big named companies wanted to sign her up. She signed to HighHeat-Beat as she was 14 because Luke agreed with Beca's one and only condition which is not revealing her face and her real name. Beca just doesn't want to live a life where she needs to avoid paps everyday. Anyways, now she is getting paid with a very high salary and she will get extra when she plays gigs at Luke's bar. She has already worked with lots of famous singers such as Justin Timberlake, Ariana Grande, Ed Sheeran, Beyonce, Katy Pery and such. All of her work will eventually hit to the Billboard's top for weeks. Everybody knows 22Mitch or DJ-22BM but nobody know Beca was the one behind those names.

Stacie on the other hand had the brain of a professor at the age of parents was also in an accident when she was 8. She was born with the interest and passion in physics although she totally doesn't look like she was a SCIENCE person. She had helped solved a few questions about the universe or what not, trust me, you won't even understand if i tell you what it's about. She gets salary as well and she works as a Professor but she doesn't really stays in the lab all day. She just stays in the lab whenever she wants to experiment something which will always ends up with a new successful prove about the universe or what so ever. She and Beca had the one thing most in common which is not wanting to gain fame, so she had an agreement with her boss that she will never need to get her name out.

Both of them knew everything about the other's past and they have known each other for more than 12 years. They just had so much in common and their personality balanced the other out. Since both of their parents passed away when they're young so they basically live and depend on each other. They have this sister-bond in them and absolutely hundred percent trusts in each other after everything they had been through together. But both of them know that they are meant to be sisters and sisters only. Couples? NO WAY.

* * *

"Say hi to the place we're spending for the rest of the year. Whoa… I can feel hundred pairs of eyes on your Spidey Becs, should we like… park somewhere else?" Stacie pulled up in the parking spot and immediately catching attention cause seriously, which student will drive a freaking Ferrari 458 Spider to college?!

"Forget about it, let's just get out and hope my Spidey will not get eye fucked by some freaking car lovers or what not." Beca got down from her babe and immediately heard gasping and some whispering that are somehow not so whisper-ry from the other students.

"Dude, is that a fucking Ferrari I'm looking at?!"

"Whoa look at that hot chick."

"Are they like freaking rich kids or what?!"

"I didn't see them last year, must be freshman right?"

"I'd do anything to get that tall chick on my bed dude."

 _Stop eye-fucking my spidey you nerds. And why is everyone is looking at Stace- God of course Stacie is getting attention from pervert guys, she's wearing a shorts that barely just covers her butt and low-V for day one school GREAT JOB STACE._ Beca said in her mind.

"Let's go Stace" Beca pulled out her bag from the car and both of them start walking to their lockers.

"Come on Becs don't look so grumpy, this is COLLEGE ya know." Stacie unlocked her locker and took out her timetable from her bag checking on her first class.

"I should be at home sleeping ya know." Beca just looked at Stacie with a grumpy face.

Stacie laughed. "So I'll meet you at the cafeteria for lunch?"

"Sure. What time is lunch anyway?"

"Seriously Becs?! Did you even look at your timetable before?!"

"Nope." Beca answered while yawning.

"Of course you didn't god... It's at 12.30. Remember to text me if there's any hot guys in your class kay? Bye Becs see ya later." Stacie walked away and head to her class.

"Whatever…." Beca walked to her class which she had no idea where it was supposed to be at. She'll find it somehow.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this you awesome nerds ! ;D Hope you can enjoy this story as well if you came from my first story ;D I'm really excited to post this story actually because i love Bechloe and Staubrey so badly ! XD Anyways , read and review please, let me know what you guys think and how do you guys want this story to go? I reply to all my reviews so if you're reviewing as a guest make sure to give me a nickname to reply to ;D Happy Holidays and i love you awesome nerds ! :))

#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 20+ followers already?! This was so unexpected... You guys are crazyyyyy. As a thank you for all you awesome followers, an update should be legit ;D Many may realize that i normally write more on Beca and i have to admit she is my favorite character so... I really want to write more about Stacie in this chapter but as you all know Stacie is a Science people and i know anything BUT science XD Less mumbling from me again and let's start the story alreadyy XD**

 **Enjoy guys! :D**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Erm is this room 4 what again… oh wait… room 451?" Beca read what's written on her timetable paper while standing right beside the door.

"Yes, and you are?" The lady in front of the room answered.

"Oh, I'm Rebecca Mitchell. I got lost a bit." Beca walked into the room like it's no big deal for being late.

"Wow Miss Mitchell you are late for an hour. I am Mrs. Joanne, your lecturer for the year so I hope you don't end up being late every time for class." Her face does not look happy.

"I'll try." Beca shrugged and sat at an empty space right at the corner of the room.

"You don't sound like you want to attend class at all do you Miss Mitchell?" The lady got up from her seat.

"Trust me, I don't." Beca answered coldly and started scrolling on her ipod under the table to pick which songs she's going to waste her time with while this bitch is talking in front.

"Well Miss Mitchell, you are here now and I am your lecturer so I expect you to follow my class rules. Number one, DO NOT BE LATE. Number two, NO PHONES OR IPODS."

"Whatever…" Beca sat up and looked at the lady with an annoyed face.

"Okay class, just as I was saying, we're going to have a testament to know where everyone's level and potential is at. So you all have 5 days to prepare and I want everyone to be here this Saturday and perform something that you're good at."

"Wait, I thought we don't have class this Saturday?" _I have a gig on Friday I'm gonna need all the fucking sleep I can get!_ Beca asked and then starting to get super annoyed.

"Miss Mitchell next time please raises your hand before questioning and Yes, we do not have class that day, I just want everyone to come that day and perform."

"Why the fuck must it be on Saturday?"Beca crosses her arm in front of her chest.

"Watch your words Miss Mitchell. And why couldn't it be on Saturday? Are you scared you don't have enough time to prepare?" The lady challenged Beca with a smirk on her face.

"And why do I need to prepare? Its music, why do you need to prepare for music?"

"Well Miss Mitchell I'm pretty sure you need to practice and all but I doubt that someone like you surely wouldn't do any well even if you practice." The lady walked towards Beca and stood in front of her.

"Oh yeah? Try me." Beca stood up and face her.

 _Who does this young lady thinks she is, no students in this school I ever faced before can perform well at the first day of school without screwing up._ The lady thought.

"How about I give you a list of songs for you to choose and if you can perform it with an instrument well, you can skip all the extra classes for the year. Sounds good?"The lady gave a disgusting smile to Beca.

"That easy?! GOD I thought you were going to challenge me to make music here like right now or something. Ya okay that sounds good."Beca throw her hands up in the air.

"But, if you play wrong any note or key you need to come and clean the music room every Saturday."

"Oh please…That's something that will never happen in my life."

"So, your choice of instrument, Miss Mitchell?"

"Piano, that's like the easiest instrument out of everything in the world. Is that ok?" Beca asked just in case the bitch thinks Piano isn't impressive enough she can always go with other instruments.

"Sure."

"Then it's decided." _I am so fucking skipping her extra class this whole year!_ Beca thought.

"Impressive choice Miss Mitchell. Now, let's see what you can play." She hand Beca a stack of paper with a list of songs in front.

 _These are…holy what the fuck? These are all the songs I produced! Wow, my lecturer sure is a big fan of mine._ Beca looked at the list and smirked.

"You like songs from 22Mitch huh?" Beca asked with a small smirk.

"Of course I do, his songs are always catchy, he has a big sense in music. I see you're interested in her songs as well?"The lady answered with a little proud tune.

 _Good a fan that doesn't even know I'm a girl, wow, so much for a BIG FAN. Bitch…_

"Right…you can say it that way…I know how to play all her songs-" Beca was interrupted.

"I can do that too Miss Mitchell and as long as you have the music sheets, I'm pretty sure many people can-"

"-without the sheets." Beca countered her.

"That's impossible! She has like thousands of songs produced since she got into the music industry!" The lady looked at Beca with disbelief.

"TRY ME, name a song and if I can't play it, I'll come clean up every day!" Beca smirked again.

"You're challenging me huh Miss Mitchell?"

"Just finding a way to see you less." Beca replied and several gasp were heard from the students around them.

"You're going to regret everything you said today Miss Mitchell."

"Nah, I think you're going to regret that you took the challenge."

"Very well then let's see if you can play the song that was recently released, All Of Me. And I expect to have a vocal from you as well?"

"Playing is easy but singing? No thanks."

"Why Miss Mitchell, are you scared that you might run from the original key?"

"Geez fine. But I'm only singing once and never again I'm gonna sing here anymore."

"We'll see."

Beca sat in front of the big white piano in the room and touch the keys lightly to have a feel of it. She always sings this song with Stacie in the car but singing in public was really a challenge for her. She doesn't even want to do the vocal for her own songs because she always thought that her voice was not good enough. But she would do it for the sake of getting out from this bitch's extra class the whole year.

Beca started playing and the moment the sounds of the piano went through the room, everybody sat down and listens. It was peaceful and very smooth. Not much longer, Beca's voice started singing to the lyrics of the song.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth_

 _Drawing me in and you kicking me out_

 _You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

 _My head's under water but I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Everybody was shocked the fact that Beca can really play the piano that good and it even felt like it was the original music _.(Well,it was)_ Beca's voice blended in smoothly and filled with emotions.

 _I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all, of you, ohhh._

Once the song ended, everybody in the class stood up and clapped, excluding Mrs. Joanne.

"How about that?" Beca smirked at the lady when she look at Beca with an 'o' shaped mouth.

"I-I can do that too! You're just lucky I chose the one that you're familiar with!"

"Well, you can continue and challenge me if you want but I'm hungry and I need to meet my sis at the cafeteria so… maybe tomorrow. Bye." Beca got her bag and went out of the room once the bell rang.

* * *

"That's the girl that kicked Mrs. Joanne's ass just now in class."

"Whoa!"

"What the?!"

"You mean THE Mrs. Joanne?! The head of music department in our school?!"

"YEAH! You should have seen that girl, she was so good!"

"Her singing was so astounding!"

"She's not the only one good! Just now in physics class, there was one hot sexy brunette that actually corrected Professor Richardson!"

"DUDE! Professor Richardson was never wrong!"

"She said that Professor Richardson was calculating wrongly and she was right!"

"Oh my god! For the first time! Professor Richardson is actually WRONG?!"

"There! That's the girl I'm talking about!"

"Wait, they know each other?!"

"Wow..They don't look like sisters though."

"Maybe they're a couple?"

"I hope not, I was planning to get the hot one on my bed you know."

"This sure is gonna be an interesting year."

* * *

The moment Stacie walked into the cafeteria she can feel everybody looking at her and gasping. _What's all that about?!_ Then she overheard someone say something about music class and most of the people were looking at Beca although she didn't realized because was too focused on her headphone around her head and scrolling on her phone. Stacie eventually knew it must have something to do with Beca. She sneaked behind Beca and pulled off her headphone knowing what reaction she will face as she quickly step back before getting punch by Beca.

"What the fuck dude- Stace? What did I said about NO HANDS ON MY HEADPHONE? And what took you so long? "Beca swang her fist straight up as she stood up and ready to kill whoever did that. When she realizes it was Stacie she calmed down a little but still looked kinda angry while sitting back down onto her seat.

"Thank god I stood back if not I'm sure _that_ would hurt. I'm only 3 minutes late Becs, did you miss me?" Stacie sat down across her and looked at Beca.

"Shut up. This place sucks. I hate my lecturer already." Beca groaned and had her hand running across her hair.

"So I heard you kicked her ass today?"

"What? No, I just prove to her that I'm good in music."

"Same here, my professor actually calculated wrongly, I mean what the hell? How does he even qualify to teach with that quality?"

"By the way, I found a fan of _THE_ big 22Mitch." Beca set down her phone and look straight into Stacie's eyes with a small grin.

"You found your fan in school? What the… who is the stupid one this time?Is he hot?" Stacie took a sip of coffee that Beca bought for her.

"My lecturer.I hate her but she does have good ears."Beca smirked.

"What the fuck? Are you being serious?!Your _LECTURER_ is your fan?"Stacie chocked a little.

"Never been more serious in my life."

"Gosh.. How did you even get into that topic?"

"She was talking something about coming to school on Saturday to perform or what not, of course I refuse to do that I mean I have a fucking gig this Friday I need my sleep! Then she challenges me to play some music from her list. And somehow her list were all the songs I produ- I mean 22Mitch produced. And I may or may not show off that I can play really well, I even sang. The other students were quite impressed and I think my lecturer is still in shock." Beca smirked.

"Wow.. I'm out of words. I've told you many times that you should use your own vocal every once in a while…" Stacie started but was stopped by Beca with a hand held out, "Stop, Stace I sang today because that bitch got onto my nerve and I wanted to get out of her extra class with every way I can."

"Fine. Anyways, any hot guys or hot chicks in your class?" Stacie pouted.

"Are you seriously asking that? NO, I was an hour late for class so I didn't really _CHECK_ on them.." Beca rolled her eyes.

"You were an hour late to class?!" Stacie's eyes went wide but Beca just shrugged at her reaction, "I kinda got lost a bit? Hey don't blame me this uni is kinda big okay…"

"No it's not, you're just tiny." Stacie copied Beca's signature smirk.

"One more height jokes from you and you will never get into the club im playing at. Anyways, I kinda feel like almost everybody is looking at us…and why is that?"

"I hate you. And that would be because we somehow kicked two people's ass that no one had ever kicked before."

"You love me so shut up. So much for the not-gaining-too-much-attention thing going on for us huh?"

"Well, if im getting attention from hot guys or hot chicks I don't mind."

"I can't believe I actually live with you."

"You're happy so shut up or you're gonna end up walking back home later."

"That's _MY_ car Stace."Beca glared at Stacie.

"Yeah, but the keys are with me." Stacie smirked again.

"Damn it."Beca stood up when the bell rang.

"You're welcome. See ya later Becs." Stacie got up and headed to her next class. Hoping that she won't need to correct any more 'professors' today.

* * *

( 30 minutes ago at the mini café at the school corner )

"Hey Bree, how was class?" Chloe put down her phone when her best friend sat across her with a cup of coffee.

"Argh… I got Professor Drake again." Aubrey groaned and sipped her cup of coffee.

"The one that drove you crazy last year?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"The one and only. "

"Whoa… That's tough. I got a new one though, Professor Edward. He's pretty cool but he kinda flirts too much." Chloe gave a disgusting look.

"Ewww…I hope I can still Ace my exam this year. If not my dad is surely gonna kill me."

"Of course you can Bree, you're _THE_ Aubrey Posen! If you can't do it I have no idea who can." Knowing her friend that constantly puts too much pressure to herself, Chloe quickly gave her some confident.

"Thanks Chloe. We need to start recruiting for the Bellas next week by the way, I hope we can get someone good this year."

"Oh! Speaking of newbies, you heard the news about these two new girls?" Chloe got excited when mentioning it.

"What new girls?" Aubrey raised her eyebrows.

"There's these two new girls, one majoring Physics and another one majoring Music and both of them happens to kick Professor Richardson's and Mrs. Joanne's asses at the first day of school." Chloe said and smirked a little cause she was still impressed by these two newbies.

"What?! Both of them kicked the asses of the head of department of their major?!" Even THE Aubrey Posen was impressed.

"Yeah, they were pretty good at what they picked and I heard that the music major girl sang and she was really good!"

"Interesting. I thought I was the only one here that is good at kicking Professor's ass."

"You have your competition now Bree." Chloe chuckle a little.

"Nah… I'll leave this ass kicking job for them. I'm having a test next week already god. "

"Don't worry Bree, I bet you'll be aca-awesome. Do you think we should recruit that girl from the music major?"

"I hope so. Well, you can try to get her to audition? You know how good you are at forcing people."

"Hey! I just like to use my charm but ok, I'll see what I can do."

"Great. I'll see you later Chloe, I need to meet my Professor in the library in five." Aubrey stood up walked to Chloe and gave her a hug.

"Ok see ya Bree. I'll wait you at our car after class." Chloe nodded after they broke theirs hug.

"Okay, bye Chloe." Aubrey left. Chloe sat there for another ten minutes going through her phone, hoping to find out who the two newbies are from the chatting group she joined.

* * *

 **A/N: And that is a cut to this chapter XD Review please guysssssssss, no review=nobody is reading, nobody is reading=why i should even continue thiss TvT So please review that would be like a Christmas present for me!;) Next chapter will not be up until next Wednesday because i will be busy enrolling college and stuff so cheers ! ;D I got a prompt yesterday and i will find some time to write that one-shot next week, anybody is welcome to send in prompts to keep me busy XDD**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am backkkkkkk ;D The feed back i'm getting for this story is awesome, you guys are awesome! I see quite alot of you like the Stacie and Beca 'sistership' which is a good thing because i really like it as well :) Heads up that this chapter contains a quite violent Beca, but in a good way. Ass kicking was never for the teachers only ya know ;D Right, i should respond to the awesome reviews you guys sent me.**

 **LillySmith8000: They were meant to be busted haha ! XD But yeah, this chapter will make them even more 'famous' ;) Beca and Stacie is so not good in keeping everything low profile so yeah... ;D**

 **Guest Becs: Well i definitely can't get you inside of the story since i'm finding a way for myself as well ;D But tell me what you want to see in the story next and I'll try to make you a part of it ;D**

 **Klouvier: I'll never stop this as a thank you for all you awesome readers ;D**

 **Rivrop: Did i mentioned about them meeting up in this chapter, opps, i guessed i just did ;D**

 **And All the Guest reviewers: Thank you guys so much for the support so here you guys go for an update ! ;D Tell me what you want to see coming next ! =)**

 **My enrollment to collage is finally done but i still have a few stuff to sort out. My parents are opening a new steamboat shop so I eventually need to help out every night (cause i need to earn my allowance) which means i will have less time writing. :( I will update every week not certain which day but definitely at least once a week. I'll try my best to never miss a week but no promises. My only promise will be that I'll never abandon this story! ;D Love all you awesome nerds.**

 **Right I'm sorry! too much mumbling again! Here's the story! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Tuesday went by pretty quickly… Beca and Stacie has now currently become the New Star of Barden. They'll eventually kick some lecturer's ass every class and then they end up with a little of attention from everyone. Almost everyone in the school wants to be friends with them.

Stacie, being her own self and dressing up just to get laid definitely made friends with quite a few people, especially guys if I may add. Hot guys and hot chicks are always her target, she's STACIE CONRAD for god's sake. If she's not 'hunting' for them, there's definitely a problem.

And Beca on the other hand, is still that mysterious girl with the 'don't fuck with me' aura around her. You know her, she just likes to live in her own little world so much that she somehow ignores everything outside her world. Well, she did speak with a few other people in class once or twice but still, after a minute of conversation she slips back her headphone and continues to live in her world.

Wednesday morning and Beca was definitely not in her best mood. Her lecturer nagged her for being late again and forced her to stay an hour after school to clean up which means she gets an hour less of sleep before her gig tonight. And whoever that fucks with her today is going to be a poor victim, and when I mean poor, I definitely means he or she will end up in the hospital.

Beca was on her way to the seat where she and Stacie 'owned' in the cafeteria. She was walking towards the table when she somehow saw a group of guys sneaking from another table and was looking at Stacie with some pervert grin. So she decides to sit from far away to see what the guys are planning to do.

A guy wearing a black t-shirt walked up to Stacie and sat down across her. "Hey there, you're Stacie right? I heard about your news with Professor Richardson." Stacie looked up at him from her phone and smiled a little. "Yeah Hi there, you are?"

"I'm Tom, I'm the school Basketball team captain. These are my buddies." Gesturing to the other gang of guys where he first sat, they walked up and stood behind Stacie. It was like they're planning to gang up on Stacie or something.

 _And i thought the Basketball team will have hot guys, disappointed..._ Stacie thought.

"Right…Actually my sister is on her way here and you're sitting at her place so do you mind?" Stacie shifted a little, feeling uncomfortable being in the middle of these fucking guys who are so not hot and sexy.

"We have a party tonight at my place, and it would be awesome if you can join us." That Tom guy asked and the other guys nodded. "Erm, maybe next time? I already have plans going to a club tonight." Stacie wanted to get up but she was pushed back down to her seat by a guy with gold hair. "What the hell?"

"It was actually a notice for you, not a negotiation Stacie." Tom stood up and look down at Stacie. Stacie started feeling pressured, sure she was always with a gang of guys in the club but this was different, she wants to get laid yeah but not with a gang of guys. And definitely not with some sweaty basketball guys that definitely is nothing close to the word _hot._

It was like a switch. A switch that will bring out _the Beca_ , _the Beca_ that you would never want to face, _in your entire life_. Never mess with the ones that Beca care or you will regret. Beca won't mind if you joke with her or what so ever, but if you ever mess with the ones that Beca care, Stacie for instance, you'll need to prepare yourself for some hospital visits.

 **Check mate.**

Without notice, a chair was slammed down Tom's back catching everybody's attention.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!" Tom yelled while turning to see which soon-to-be-dead-guy did it. He was surprised seeing a short brunette standing there. He realized it was the girl that sat with Stacie yesterday. "What is the fucking problem with you, bitch?!" He shouted and his gang of friends quickly gathered beside him waiting to start a fight.

"Leave now, or live to regret." Beca glared at him and it somehow sent shivers down to Tom's spine. "Who do you think you are bitch?" Tom walked towards Beca.

"Get the fuck out of my sight right now or you _will_ regret." Beca furrowed her brows and made sure her knuckles are prepared for the thing she's going to do.

"You need to know who you're facing little kid, you think you can beat us?" Tom gestured to his gang and everybody gathered up with him. "I don't think, I know." Beca smirked and it definitely made Tom angry.

"Let's teach her a lesson guys!" Tom wanted to wave a punch right into Beca's face but she dodged it and sent a right hook right into his stomach causing him to groan in pain. She kick one of the guys that was running towards her and pick up another chair and slammed it into another guy's face. Tom stood back up and swings his fists directly into Beca's stomach but before he could do it, Beca kick him in the crouch.

"Ouch. _That_ , is definitely pain." Beca smirked down at Tom which is lying on the floor. Everybody in the cafeteria jaw hung open at how easy Beca defeated three guys within ten seconds. The other guys from Tom's gang backed up a little not wanting to be the next victim.

Tom stood up and wanted to walk towards Stacie wanting to use her as a bait to pay back on Beca but he never was Beca's opponent because Beca was already having a hand on his shoulder before he could even made a step near Stacie and punched him right into the face.

"An advice for you, Tom." Beca punched him again. "Never. Fuck. With. Me. Or. My. Sister." Punctuating every word with a punch in either his face or stomach. "Got it?" Beca let him go and walked towards Stacie.

"Let's go Stace." Beca pull Stacie gently leading her out of the cafeteria.

When they finally got out from the crowd, Stacie started bursting into laughter. "Badass Mitchell huh? You think we're gonna get in trouble?" Stacie smirked at Beca.

"Just having some fun just now. They can always kick us out of school, it's not like I want to be here." Beca shrugged.

"But I doubt the teachers will even know."Stacie smiled. "Why so sure?" Beca questioned. It's not like she wants to be in trouble.

"If you're a guy, will you go tell the teacher that you and a gang of friends of yours just got beat up by a girl that's nearly half your height?" Stacie said and burst into laughter again.

"I supposed we're safe." Beca winked at her and headed to her next class while waving Stacie goodbye.

 _Shit. I'm hungry. Fucking Tom made me lost my lunch time._ Beca said to herself.

* * *

So it's a Thursday morning now and someone seems to be a little grumpy…

"Arghh! Fuck!" Beca shouted after breaking the second cup just in five minutes.

She is being grumpy because she had a little too much vodka last night so she's currently having a headache and also because she didn't get enough sleep. She usually is grumpy when she doesn't have enough caffeine in her body system or she didn't have enough sleep which is like 14 hours a day.

"Becs just go to the living room and sit down, I'll make you your coffee okay…" Stacie knew Beca will get grumpy so she's kinda used to it.

"Garhh… Just make it quick." Beca stand aside and let Stacie handle the mess she just made.

"Ok I get it now GO, before you break another cup." Stacie starts cleaning up the broken pieces of glass in the basin.

"Alright alright oh my god…" Beca left the kitchen and head to the living room. She lies down on the sofa and rubs her temple with her finger.

"Next time I expect you to listen when I tell you _DON'T DRINK TOO MUCH YOU HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW_." Stacie said with a mother tone.

"Shut up Stace, I just drank some vodka no big deal."

"It's a big deal when I will have to deal with _THE_ grumpy Beca the next morning."

"Fine fine fine and you're still driving today unless you want to kill youse-" before Beca can finish the sentence, Stacie interrupted.

"OK I'm driving, so get your cute butt out of the seat now. We ran out of coffee so we're going to get you two cups from the Starbucks at our school and later after school we'll go stock up ok?" Stacie got the keys and put on her heels next to the door.

"Damn it, let's go before I die."

"Ok Miss Grumpy." And off they go to school, oh wait, Starbucks first.

* * *

"Bree do you wanna go grab dinner together today?" Chloe is sitting opposite Aubrey with a cup of green tea latte.

"Ya I think I can do that, any place you have in mind?" Aubrey is going through her notes from yesterday's lesson.

"Nope, but we'll figure out something tonight."Chloe grin widely. Chloe is always happy when she can spend time with her best friend.

"Ok Chlo, just make sure it's not that Italian Restaurant last week, the food there tasted like puke."Aubrey says making a disgusting face.

"Oh and the girls say they wanna go hang out tomorrow night at the club near our apartment, you wanna join them?"

"Hmm… I dunno… My test is on next Tuesday…"

"Come on Bree, you need to relax a bit, it's just the first week of school. And it can help to bond the relations between the girls." Chloe really want Aubrey to go cause she miss the moments she spend with the other Bellas and she will be graduating next year so…

"Maybe you're right Chlo, I should relax a little."

"So I'll go confirm with the girls then we can ouch-!" Someone grabbed Chloe's arm. Aubrey immediately looked at whom the arm belongs to and saw her all time FAVORITE acapella enemy, Bumper Allen.

Bumper is the leader of the Treblemakers which is an all boy acapella group in Barden University which is also the Barden Bella's biggest competition.

"What do you want Bumper?"Aubrey asked bluntly.

"You girls are sitting at OUR seat."

"We can sit wherever we want Bumper, this table doesn't have your name on it."

"Just get out of OUR seat and we can deal this the easy way." Bumper gripped Chloe a little harder.

"Ouch-! You're hurting me Bumper!"Chloe flinched a little and try to free herself from Bumper's grip.

"Get your hands off her Bumper." Aubrey stood up with clear anger on her face.

"Just get out of this seat before I get angry and- fuck!" Bumper wanted to pull Chloe out of her seat but before he can do that he felt a sharp pain on his toes.

"Go deal with someone your size dude."Beca was stepping on his toes with her boots causing Bumper to scream a little.

Beca never liked guys that think they're 'the best' or what so ever, although she didn't know who this redhead victim is, but she wouldn't stand a chance for some girl to be bullied by some fat ass guy.

"What is your problem little kid? Oh, you're the one that fought with Tom yesterday right? He must've been drunk if he can't even handle this 5 year old kid."Bumper managed to back off a little and he stared at Beca with red eyes. His words made Beca's anger grow, a lot. Beca was never a fan of height jokes.

 _Guys nowadays need to know to never mess with me with height jokes._ Beca thought.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I forgot that you probably have a tiny dick and you can't find anyone else with your SIZE."Beca countered and walk away to order her coffee.

"Shut up you bitch!"Bumper ran towards Beca and wanted to punch her but Beca stand aside and manage to trip Bumper causing him to fall onto the floor, with his face hitting the ground. There was some laughter from other people in the shop.

"Wow, I see you like to talk with the floor huh tiny dick?"Beca look down at him with a blank expression on her face.

"Let's go Bumper before we get late…" Donald pulled him up and leads him towards the exit before he can humiliate himself even more.

"You be careful little bitch, we will deal with this some other day!"Bumper shouted.

"Talk to me when your dick grows bigger dude."Beca mumbled and walked to Stacie.

"You guys ok?"Stacie is standing beside Chloe and Beca stood beside her and yawned a little as if nothing happened for the past few minutes. She really needs her coffee ASAP.

"Ya, thanks for that, I'm Chloe."Chloe face both of them with a huge grin on the face.

"I'm Stacie, and this is my sis, Beca."Stacie rubbed Beca's hair earning herself a glare from Beca.

"Oh so you guys are the two new ass kicker in school?!"

"Wow I never thought of that nickname but yeah…I guess we are."Stacie chuckle a little. Then suddenly someone made a cough sound and the blonde stood up.

"Oh this is my best friend, Aubrey."Chloe introduced.

"You really shouldn't do that you know, it can only cause us more problem with Bumper."Aubrey was obviously talking to Beca. She is thankful that someone actually stood up for them but she was never a fan for fighting.

 _Interesting._ Stacie thought.

"Aubrey! Sorry, she just means that Bumper can get a little handful some times."Chloe glared at her and gave Stacie and Beca a little apologetic look.

"Let's go Stace. I want my coffee now." Beca pull Stacie towards the counter.

"Oh, erm… Thank you Beca." Chloe look at Beca and thanked her sincerely.

"No big deal, stand up for yourself next time redhead." _That hair color is really nice, it suits her so much._

"Hey her name is Chloe."Aubrey said. She was so not impressed with her friend's new nick name that is given by someone so… alternative… and RUDE.

"Whatever…bye redhead."Beca walked away to the counter. _I really want my coffee right now._

"Hey !"Aubrey shouted at her. "It's ok Bree, see you guys in school?"Chloe smiled at Stacie. "Sure thing Chloe ." Stacie smiled and replied.

"Stacie!"Beca shouted from the counter ordering her coffee. "I'm coming geez. Bye Chloe. Bye Bree."Stacie rolled her eyes at Beca and walked to her. "It's Aubrey to you!" Aubrey shouted.

That was definitely someone that Stacie never met before. Stern, confident, and she would be hot if she didn't wear that blazer. _Definitely someone I like._ Stacie smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes that's all for this chapter, sorry its a little short. More interaction between BeChloe and Staubrey in the next chapter so stay tuned? Tell me what you guys think so far and how you guys want the story to continue... Well, R &R as usual and I love all you awesome nerds ! :D Next update will be up next Wednesday so yeah! ;D**

 **(PS: My other story 'Fall For You' will be updated this Sunday cause i didn't have time to write it, this chapter was actually already done since last week but that one i'm doing a few new arrangements so i need some time for it and by all the feedback i got it seems that a lot of them was not happy with the newest update and I'll admit it really got into me. But yeah, I'll update that this Sunday just a little heads up in case any one of you that is curious.)**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: BAAMM! Here's chapter four to this story! You guys are really awesome sending in those reviews I love all of you and i can't express how much it means to me! I'm officially starting my collage life next Monday and I'm really excited about it, can't wait for the collage life and I hope i can meet someone like the girls in this story, ok probably not happening...**

 **Guest Shiro: Hahaha, that's true for sure ;)**

 **Guest Nat: Definitely dont fuck with Beca, you will regret it in your whole life hahaha XD**

 **All the other guest reviews: Thanks all of you awesome nerds! ;D One of you said that you're afraid that they will team up to beat up Beca, let's just say, maybeeeeeeeee... but trust me, Happy Ending is a hundred percent sure for this story so yeah, drama will probably be coming in a few later chapters but...let's just enjoy more fluffy moments ;)**

 **Enjoy this guys! ;D**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

"Movie time!" Stacie shouted after they had their pizza dinner.

"Stace you know I hate movies."Beca stare at her.

"Just sit at the couch with me and we can talk a little Becs, come one."Stacie pull Beca to the couch and pushed her onto it.

"Gosh…"

"I'll get us snacks from the cupboard." She ran to the kitchen and got a few packs of chips and some coke. She got back to the living room and simply played whatever is on the TV.

"So, what ya wanna talk about?"Beca drank her coke and opened a pack of chips.

"Ok… What do you think about the girls we met earlier?"

"You mean the redhead and the Nazi? What about them?"

"I don't know, I may or may not find one of them interesting."Stacie said with a smirk on her face. _She definitely got that smirk from me._ Beca thought.

"You liked someone you met for not even ten minutes?"

"That's what made her special, she caught my interest with just a few minutes!"

"Right… well the redhead is attractive, the Nazi is a little bossy? I don't know. You know I don't look at people like how you look at people."Beca returned with her signature smirk.

"Oh shut up, you're gay and I'm bi so I'm sure you check out girls just like I do."Stacie hit her with the couch cushion she was cuddling with.

"Well, you're wrong then. But really, I wasn't even thinking this morning, I just wanted my coffee ASAP so…"

"Geez you're impossible."

"Nope, you're just sexually frustrated. Relax Stace, you'll be going to the club tomorrow so im sure you can get someone into bed."Beca laughed at Stacie.

"Ya…maybe…" _But she's different…_

* * *

So it's Friday night already and Chloe and the girls are out for a party night. A total of seven girls which are ready to get drunk and have some fun after the first week in school. They gather in front of the club at 9 and once everyone is there, time for PARTY.

"So is everyone here already?"Aubrey asked. Then a few 'yes, yeah' was answered. "Let's go party bitches!"Fat Amy shouted.

"Name please?"The bouncer in front of the main door stopped them and asked. "What? I thought this club is open free every day?"Cynthia Rose looked at him. "Sorry miss, we're having an event today so only people on the guest list can enter." The bouncer look at them with an apologetic face.

"What? You have got to be kidding me…"Chloe covered her face with her palm. She wanted to party at this club for a long time already, this is just too disappointing.

"I'm sorry miss, maybe another day?"

"Aubrey? Chloe?"Suddenly Stacie was behind them.

"Stacie! Hey there, what are you doing here?"Chloe turned around and recognized her. "Oh, I'm here to party of course."Stacie gave her one of her smirk she learned from Beca. "Oh… but they're having an event today and guests only…"

"So you guys can't enter?"Stacie asked.

"Yeap… You wanna join us to another club?" Chloe smiled a little. "Chloe!"Aubrey shouted. She so does not like to hang out with someone that she barely knew.

"What? It can be fun! Right girls?"Chloe turn around to the other girls and ask for support. "With a hot chick like her? Definitely." Cynthia Rose winked at Stacie and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Let's go Stacie!"Chloe pull Stacie and started to walk to the car.

"Whoa…hold on there…you guys wanna party at this club, right?"Stacie held up a hand and stopped them.

"Yeah…but guests only so…"

"Why didn't anyone consider that I may be on the guests list?"Stacie raised an eyebrow.

"WHAT?!"The girls all shouted.

"Come with me…"Stacie lead them back to the main door of the club.

"Hey Jason!"Stacie gave him a big hug.

"Stacie! Gosh I haven't seen you in a week!"

"Yeah… school life just started…I missed you!"

"Aww… so did I… You wanna go in now? Becky was here for almost an hour already."

"Yeah about that… I know them do you think you can let them enter? Becs knows them too!" Stacie gave Jason one of the puppy eyes look.

"Oh…but Im sorry Stacie, tonight is guest only, but Becky can come out and bring them in, that will solve the problem just in case Luke talk about the guest list shit."

"Aw damn… She's gonna kill me for bothering her. It's okay, I'll call her now." Stacie knows how Beca can get so frustrated and scold her whenever her gig was interrupted. _But if this can impress Aubrey, I don't mind._

"Erm…Stacie?"Chloe looked at her with a curious look. "Give me a minute guys, I'll just call Beca to get us in." Stacie smiled and pulled out her phone. "Beca?!"Chloe and Aubrey were shocked.

"Yeapp." Stacie walked away from the group to call Beca. After a few rings Beca's voice was coming through the phone, with a very loud background music accompanying her.

* * *

 ** _Helloooooo, this is your very badass sister speaking._**

 _And this is your very hot sister speaking._

 ** _So are you here yet Stace?_**

 _Yeah I'm here but I'm outside…_

 ** _Come on in then, Jason already knows you!_**

 _Erm… Becs you think you can come out and bring a few of my friends in with me?_

 ** _What?! Stace I told you to give me the names if you're bringing anyone!_**

 _I know! But I just saw Aubrey and Chloe outside! They didn't know there was an event today…_

 ** _What? You mean the redhead and the Nazi?_**

 _Yes Becs so you helping me or not?_

 ** _I don't know…You know how bossy Luke can get if I let people in again…_**

 _Come on Becs, I wanna impress Aubrey…Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee?_

 ** _You telling me the one that you're interested in is the NAZI?! Seriously?! Stace what happened to you?_**

 _Hey she's not that bad and she is definitely hot! And she's different from all of the other girls I've ever met!_

 ** _Geez…You really like her huh?_**

 _There's just something special about her that I can't even say it._

 ** _Fine, what do I get by helping you?_**

 _Garghh…What do you want Becs?_

 ** _Hmmm… maybe a driver to school for four months?_**

 _What!? Two._

 ** _Three._**

 _Come on Becs…_

 ** _Now or Never Stace._**

 _Fine, three, deal._

 ** _Deal. Just wait me outside for a second._**

 _Okay byeeeee._

* * *

"Ok, Beca's gonna bring us in." Stacie told them with a grin on her face.

"Thanks Stacie! Why is Beca here anyways? And why can she bring us in?" Chloe was a little concerned. "Erm… Beca kind of work here…"Stacie knew how Beca doesn't like to let people know about her so she kinda just told like half the truth.

"She works here? Wow…"

"Ya but not as a bartender or what…you can't really see her when she works so…"

"Oh…"Chloe answered quietly…

"Not anything dirty though!"Stacie raised her voice a little after knowing what Chloe had probably been thinking.

"Stace?"Beca got out from the main door and immediately saw Stacie.

Beca was wearing a pair of long leather black pants, matched with a simple plaid shirt. She had her usual red converse shoes on. And her hair wear curled loose on the shoulder. It's so simple yet so attractive. Chloe saw her and was astounded. _She looks so hot._ When Chloe was drooled by Beca's outfit, she didn't realize that Beca was also checking her out. Chloe has a red short dress on with some small dots on it and a pair of black high heels. _She is HOT._

"There she is!" Stacie lunged forward to Beca and hugged her, and yes, of course Beca did not like that but it's Stacie so she's not disgusted or what.

"Let them in Jason, I may or may not have forgotten to put them in the list…Don't tell Luke though…you know how he can nag about this…"Beca turn to Jason and told him, giving him a wink during the last sentence.

"I understand Becky, enjoy girls!"

"Thanks Jason."

"Come on in guys."Stacie led the girls into the club.

Once they got in, Beca pulled Stacie aside as the other girls are looking at the whole club. It's simple yet classy. The girls have been to many clubs but definitely not something like this. Many people are dancing on the dance floor and the smell of alcohol is everywhere. The background music was loud but the speakers are doing a good job with the sound quality and effect.

"Stace just bring them to the lounge and get them drinks or whatever they want, I still have another two hours."

"Ok Becs."Stacie winked at her.

"Erm… Beca? Thanks for bringing us in." Chloe and Aubrey walked towards them and smiled at Beca.

"No problem redhead."Beca smiled back.

"It's Chloe."Aubrey said with an annoyed face.

"It's the same…I need to go work now. I'll be back after two hours tops so…"Beca rolled her eyes and face Chloe fully, she really want to know more about this certain redhead.

"Oh, I'll still be here so maybe we can catch up a little when you're back."

"Sure thing."Beca smile and walked away.

* * *

"Whoa…Are we like in the VIP lounge or something?" Cynthia asked while walking into the room upstairs.

"We sure are, this is a room for Beca and me with our friends so no one can bother us, so just enjoy here girls." Stacie winked at her and smiled at the other girls.

"Whoa…You guys have a VIP room in this club? Awesome…" Chloe gasped a little and sat down.

"So…mind introducing? Cause I wouldn't wanna call all of you Hey or Dude or something." Stacie sat at the couch near the entrance.

"Oh right! Girls just introduce yourselves." Chloe said while admiring the whole room.

"I'm Fat Amy and before you ask, yes, I call myself Fat Amy so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back." Amy spoke up first.

"Okay…"Stacie was a little surprised, but she nodded and smiled.

"Im Cynthia Rose, just call me CR if you like."Cynthia winked at Stacie and she nodded a little.

"Yeah, she's the gay one in our group." Amy just couldn't hold herself any longer when she saw the way CR looks at Stacie's face.

"Amy! Sorry she never filters what she says." Aubrey shoted. _That was so not necessary._

"Oh it's okay…Im Bi so…Im good with it." Stacie chuckled a bit and nodded at Aubrey to calm her down a little.

Aubrey sat back down without any reaction or weird looks to Stacie. _At least she's not homophobic which means I have a chance right?_ Stacie thought.

"I'm Jessica." Two girls that sat beside Chloe suddenly spoke at the same time.

"What?!" Stacie was confused.

"I'm Jessica and she is Ashley."One of them spoke up and gestured to the other girl.

"Oh and she is Lily, she doesn't speak much so yeah…" Aubrey then pointed at an Asian girl.

"Okay, I'm Stacie by the way." Stacie stood up.

"We know!" The girl said at the same time.

"Great so… drinks anyone?" Stacie asked while opening the door.

"YEAHHH!" They all shouted! That's their main purpose after all. _GETTING DRUNK._

"Jesse!" Stacie popped her head out and shouted when a guy passed by her.

"Hey Stacie! It's been so long since you last came!"The guy walked up to Stacie and gave her a hug.

"Hey it's only one week!" Stacie slapped his arms lightly.

"Long enough for you." Jesse raised his arms in surrender.

"Shut up Jesse…oh these are my friends, Beca's too." Stacie motioned to the girls inside.

"Hey there girls, I'm Jesse. So drinks?"

"Just get us something strong Jesse, everyone's here to get drunk." Fat Amy said.

"Right on top of it!"And Jesse left the room.

"Jesse, bill on Beca!" Stacie shouted right after Jesse left.

"Of course it is!"Jesse smiled at her and went to place their order.

Luke (Beca's boss) is actually more like a big brother to Beca, when he first signed Beca he knew what happened to Beca and also really like how strong Beca became, maybe it was because he faced something familiar when he was young. He offers Beca to bring friends to the club so Beca can actually be more socialized but Beca, let's just say she just don't like _human._ So eventually Luke says that if Beca bring friends to the club, it will be FOC for them hoping Beca to have more friends and or maybe get a partner for the rest of her life. He wouldn't want his one and only best DJ to be alone forever.

 _He is a great brother and a great Boss but, he is very bossy…_ Beca's words.

"Wait WHAT?!"Aubrey screamed a little. "Nothing." Stacie shrugged. "You said _Bill on Beca_ ?! Hey NO NO NO! You guys already got us in that is more than enough!" Chloe stood beside Aubrey and argued. "Oh no worries really, because Beca works here so when her friends come in the drinks are free." Stacie waved it off.

"Ohh…so she has some _POWER_ here huh?" Aubrey raised an eye brow, she would not want to be friends with some stripper or what…

"Ya, you can say it that way…" Stacie answered.

* * *

"So, who's up for some dancing?!" Fat Amy shouted after half an hour of chit-chat and several 'Me!' was heard.

"Let's go girls!" Cynthia led the way. "Aubrey?Stacie?" Chloe stopped when she realized Aubrey and Stacie was not following.

"Chlo you know I don't dance…" Aubrey answered. "I'll join you guys later." Stacie winked. "Okay well! Remember to relax Bree! We'll be right back." Chloe winked at her.

After the girls left, there was an awkward moment between Stacie and Aubrey but Stacie soon broke the silence.

"So… You don't dance?" Stacie asked. "Yeah…Im not a fan of dancing. How about you?"

"Oh, I just don't dance when I'm sober." Stacie shrugged.

"I see…So you and Beca are sisters?" Aubrey asked. Of course she wants to know more about these two girls, their like so mysterious and the more Aubrey hears about them the more she's curious.

"We like to tell people we're sisters but actually we don't have any blood relation, we just knew each other for a long time and we live together so…" Stacie sipped her vodka.

"Oh, I thought so, cause you two seems different." Aubrey finally got the one question that she was most curious. _Of course they aren't related, Beca is this rude, violent, alternative girl when Stacie is this sexy, hot, socialized girl. Wait…sexy, hot? What was I thinking…_

"Actually we have more in common than you think, but you'll have to find out." Stacie smirked at her.

"That smirk is definitely one of it right? But I think I'll pass this quest." Aubrey roll her eyes playfully.

"I remembered you're majoring Law in Barden, right?" Stacie asked, she wants to keep this conversation going on and on and on and on…to no end.

"How'd you know that?" Aubrey was shocked. "You were reading a Law book that day at Starbucks." Stacie said like in a matter of fact. "Yeah, im on my second year." Aubrey smiled. _Wow, she actually noticed and remembered that even it was just the first time we met and not even for ten minutes…_

"Oh… Im majoring Physics." Stacie said. "Ya I know, both you and Beca are like so popular in school now, everybody in school knows that." Aubrey scoffed.

"Oh yeah…the ass kicking thing…" Stacie finally understands. Well she is a little disappointed that Aubrey wasn't 'checking her out' to actually know that.

"But I gotta say I'm impressed. Professor Richardson really was never wrong."

"He was doing some calculation but he forgot to sub in something so…" Stacie shrugged.

"Well, I guess the ass kicking fact is the second thing you and that Beca are having in common then."

"You can say that, let's go dance." Stacie got up and offered a hand to Aubrey. "No! I told you I don't dance." Aubrey declined.

"Come on, you never like dancing is because you never danced with someone as good as me before!" Stacie wiggles her eyebrows. "No Stacie." Aubrey said in a stern face.

"Come on Bree, you know you can't stand my sexiness." Stacie smirked and gave her one of her sexy look. "Ewww...No." Aubrey definitely found that attractive but…

"Come on, just five minutes and then you can come back if you don't enjoy it." Stacie begged and pull Aubrey up.

"Fine." Aubrey eventually gave in.

In result, Aubrey stayed at the dance floor for longer than an hour which is a shock to Chloe. _Bree, you definitely have a toner towards Stacie…_

* * *

 **A/N: Another stop right there guys! I hope you guys like the Staubrey moments in this chapter, heads up that the next chapter will have some Bechloe moments but you guys will have to wait for that to come ;D Tell me what you guys want to see coming up next! R &R as usual and I love all you awesome nerdsss! ;D**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay it was a little too early to update this but I managed to got it done before Sunday so here it is ;) The next chapter wont be up until 15th because of college and I'm really nervous about it that I somehow broke three plates at my mum's restaurant today, so yeah take that ! XD**

 **This chapter is a little more on BeChloe so yeah don't sue me for shipping BeChloe too much cause just like Fat Amy said, everybody loves a good Bloe ;D**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and seriously 75 followers?! I've never dream of getting this much followers and i hope i don't disappoint you guys! ;) I'll try to keep my story at its best but if you guys have any suggestion that you guys have, just leave it in the review or just PM me.**

 **Enjoy guys ! ;D**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

The whole gang of girls were really enjoying themselves on the dance floor, grooving to the awesome mix played by the current DJ, little did they know the current DJ is actually a little brunette they just met.

A freaking hot British guy suddenly went on stage and the music was turned down a little, "MAKE SOME NOISEEE!" and the crowd was cheering and whistling making weird sounds but it was definitely a great reaction if that's what you're asking.

"You guys are some crazy crowd, did you guys enjoyed yourselves?" The guy asked and the crowd was cheering, shouting, screaming again…It was insane.

"Of course you guys are, there's great alcohol, great guys, great chicks am I right?" And there it goes again…

"But let's not forget the awesome DJ tonight, let's make some noise for the one and only DJ-22BM!" Chloe froze for a moment, she'd never imagine herself to be actually dancing to her favorite DJ in the world. _No wonder the mixes were so familiar…_

"Yeah I know how you guys like her but…her session is done tonight and this upcoming mix will be her last one so let's enjoy this last mix from DJ-22BM!" and the crowd went wild once the music was turned on to the highest volume, the previous mix was fading and a familiar beat came in ear…

"Oh my god…" Chloe gasped when she recognized the beats the moment the mix was starting…

Chloe can never forget this mix, it was the first mix she heard by this little DJ. And she had listen to this mix a million times, and ninety percent of the times she was listening to this, her hand was never free…it was her jam, her _lady jam_.

And Chloe was not the only one that loves this mix, the whole club went wild, even Aubrey thinks this mix was great. The beats by Titanium fits perfectly when the lyrics of Bulletproof was sang.

The whole club went _CRAZY_.

As soon as the mix ended, another DJ took responsible of the music. It wasn't bad, but DJ-22BM is known as _THE BIG BM_ not for nothing ya know? There were still people dancing on the dance floor but it wasn't as crazy as before.

Beca left the booth and starts packing her own equipment into her own room, the equipment in the club wasn't bad but she just like to use her own stuff. And if you ask why don't just leave the stuff there so she doesn't need to prepare for tomorrow, well let's just say she don't like other people touching her _baby_.

* * *

Half an hour later Beca finally appeared in the lounge and the girls were enjoying themselves with different alcohols chit-chatting.

Stacie was the first one to notice her appearance once she entered the lounge and she hugged Beca, "Becs! You're finally here!"

"Hey there, I'm done with work so I'm here for my drink now, you girls enjoyed?" Beca looked at the other girls, well not really, she was just asking a certain redhead.

"Oh definitely Beca, thanks for bringing us in again." Chloe answered and smiled.

"You thanked too much redhead." Beca smirked at her and made herself comfy at her own beanie in the corner of the room.

Stacie sat at the sofa beside Beca and started introducing the girls. "So, this is Fat Amy, CR, Jessica, Ashley and Lily. And you already knew Aubrey and Chloe. And this is my one and only sis, Beca."

"So you're the other ass kicker in school huh Shortstack?" Fat Amy asked.

"Wow, another height-related nickname? Geez." Beca rolls her eyes, she was not a fan of height jokes but she's use to it, as long as it's not from a guy's mouths.

And then Chloe spoke up which caught Beca's hundred percent attention, "We heard a lot about you from the other music major students, you should join us in our group!"

"What group?" Beca asked, and Cynthia solved her question. "Oh, we're all in the acapella group in our school, The Barden Bellas."

"Oh…so that's like a thing right now huh?" Not trying to lie, Beca definitely thought that it was really lame…like seriously?

"You bet it is, we're the sexiest acapella group in US!" Fat Amy said while swaying her hips.

"Of course you guys are, but sorry I don't even sing." Beca said casually, she so do not want to be in a lame group, and because of her work she cannot compete in any competition that is out of the school. "Too bad Shortstack." Fat Amy said and downed her own bottle of vodka, she just really liked vodka okay?

* * *

"Hey anyone in for round two of dancing?" Aubrey asked this question which obviously made the girls wide-eyes. Chloe knew Stacie was one of a kind by making her uptight best friend dance just now but seriously? Making her uptight best friend _like_ to dance is a whole new level. _Damn I gotta ask how Stacie did this._

"Is our commander asking what I heard she's asking?" Fat Amy looked at the other girls and earned a few nodding from them.

"Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?" Chloe asked while giggling.

"You guys are so dramatic…Let's go dance Stacie." Aubrey said and then she pulled Stacie up from her seat. Stacie was a little shocked by Aubrey and she stuttered a little, "What…yeah sure…"

"Whooshhh…" Beca whisper a little whip sound when Stacie passed by her and earned a glare from Stacie.

"I'm the best dancer in Tasmania so I'm going bitches!" Fat Amy stood up and the few other girls followed them as well.

"Chloe? Beca?" Stacie stopped at the door and asked.

"I'll stay this time, I want more drinks." Chloe answered and sipped her own glass of alcohol. "I'm really tired so I'll stay here and get some drinks first." Beca said as well.

 _I ain't standing a chance to be alone with this redhead._ Beca thought.

"Okay ginger, short stack, go get drunk!" Fat Amy said while stumbling towards the door.

* * *

Beca was always the I-cannot-talk-to-people-because-I-obviously-will-embarrass-myself type of people. So she somehow stayed quiet in the lounge and she thanked god when Chloe broke the silence.

"So Beca, what do you work here?" Chloe asked.

"Erm… A little backstage preparation I guess? It's no big deal." Beca shrugged it off, hoping Chloe will just drop the topic.

"Oh… hey did you ever have the chance to meet the DJ playing just now?" Chloe asked while her eyes lit up.

"You mean _the big BM_?" Beca smirked. _God she's gorgeous…_

"Yeah, I love her mixes…" Chloe said.

"So you're a fan of her?"

"Totes, I just really like her mixes. And her last mix just now was definitely the best."

"Oh that one, yeah it's one of my favorites too." Beca smiled remembering the time she made that mix. It was the first mix she made when she was going through the hard time after her parents died.

"Have you seen her before? I know how she doesn't show her face." Chloe asked, she would die to get a chance and meet her favorite music producer and DJ.

"Yes actually, she's quite hot." Beca smirked. _I'm not lying, I am quite hot._

"Damn! If I get to see her, I'm sure I'll give myself to her." Chloe said with a big grin on her face.

 _Wow…I found myself a pretty BIG fan I see…_ Beca thought.

"You will won't you." Beca smirked again while sipping her drink.

"Mhmmm, I'll even tell her that I used her mix as my lady jam." Chloe said as if stating a normal subject like the weather or something.

 _Did she just…wow…_

"Interesting. I'm sure she'll be happy to hear that she was able to get you wet and undone." Beca was really stunned, this red head is not like any girl she had met before, well, the open sex talk part was a little like Stacie but seriously, this red head is much more attractive. _No offence Stace._

"I wonder why she doesn't show her face though…you said she was hot…why is she so afraid then?" Chloe pouted.

 _Holy fuck, is she pouting? I think I'm in heaven, wait…Am I dying already? I swear I just saw an angel…_

Beca sat still for a while and then only she answered, "Maybe she just doesn't want to be recognized?"

"Yeah you're right…So, about the Bella's thing…You sure you don't want to join us?" Chloe changed the topic, one topic that she will never drop.

"Like I told you guys just now, I don't even sing." Beca said and then shrugged a little.

"I have a friend in your class you know, I know that the ass-kicking thing was including you singing All Of Me." Chloe said with a playful smile and Beca just stuttered a little, "What? Uh I-I mean I just don't like to s-sing." _What the fuck am I doing?_ Beca mentally slapped herself.

"Come on…we really want to win this year's ICCA champion! Help us make our dream come true?" Chloe held Beca's hand in her own one and gave Beca one of her famous puppy eyes.

 _Gosh those eyes, it's so blue so charming, is it even legal? Can I sue her? I swear she can kill me by just giving me that look…_

"I-I I'll consider about it ok red?" Beca really don't think she can join because of some stupid policy or rules she signed on the contract that got her into Barden but who knows?

"Okayyy…" Chloe looked sad, like, really really sad… It's like someone just kicked her puppy, or worse… like someone just killed her puppy…

Beca sighed and said, "Give me your phone red."

"Why? Are you planning to locate my GPS and kidnap me one day just because I'm sexy?" Chloe stared at Beca playfully and then dig her phone from her bag.

"No, but if you don't give me your phone then you can't nag me every day to convince me to join you guys…" Beca smirked again.

"Oh! So you'll consider?" Chloe's eyes literally lit up, Beca probably saw fireworks inside those blue eyes just now.

"No, but maybe you can message or call me to convince me harder, I'm sure you have other ways to convince me." Beca winked at her and took Chloe's phone, she keyed in her number and then sends herself a message and her phone vibrates immediately.

"Oh totes! I can use my charm on you!" Chloe laughed.

"You're already doing it red." Beca mumbled more to herself but little did she know, Chloe actually heard it and felt a little weird inside her tiny heart…

* * *

Beca swear she don't like to handle drunken people AT ALL. She handled Stacie once and she so did not like that experience, Stacie puke all over her precious car and not to mention she kissed Beca on the lips, for like a year…okay maybe that was a little too much, but really it was really long, like _really_ long. It's not that she feels disgusted or anything she just, don't _like_ it.

But she somehow is supporting a drunken redhead that is mumbling the most random thing on earth.

"Be-Beca! You have five sisters that look just like you?" Chloe said and giggled.

"You're drunk red." Beca said while bringing Chloe to sit at the corner of the entrance.

"Oh! You don't have five sisters! You have si-six!" Chloe shouted like she just discovered the most awesome news on earth.

"Yeah…Where the hell are the others?" Beca mumbled but Chloe heard it and answered, well maybe it wasn't an actual answer… "I-I think they went back to the funfair!"

"I bet they went to anywhere but the funfair red." Beca laughed, "They went to the funfair to get balloons!" Chloe shouted again…

"Oh my god…this is why I don't like handling drunkers…" Beca sighed and dialed Stacie's number.

* * *

 ** _Stace? Please tell me you're not drunk…_**

 _Becs! I'm just a little blurry but Aubrey is with me in the lounge, she's really drunk…_

 ** _Chloe is with me here near the entrance…what do we do with them?_**

 _We obviously should drive them back what else?_

 ** _We don't even know where they live Stace!_**

 _Then just drive them to a hotel! We can't just leave them here…_

 ** _Where are the others anyway?_**

 _I think I saw the others went back just now…_

 ** _Ok… Did you drive your car today?_**

 _No, I took the cab just now._

 ** _Ok so meet you at the back door in five?_**

 _Sure, I hope Aubrey doesn't punch me again…_

 ** _I'm sure you want it._**

 _I'm hanging up!_

* * *

After around 20 minutes, with the help of Jason, Beca and Stacie finally managed to load up the both girls inside Beca's Ferrari FF, they were lucky Beca drove this today because her other cars are…two seated. She should get a new four seater car soon.

"Thanks Jason! Help me tell Luke I went home please?" Beca handed Jason some tips.

"Sure Becky, you're coming tomorrow right?" Jason winked at her and then asked.

"Yeap, see you tomorrow Jason." Beca waved goodbye and then hopped into her car. "Bye Jason, I'm gonna miss you." Stacie said and then hugged Jason. "I'll miss you too Stacie."

"Let's go Stace…" Beca shouted from inside the car and then Stacie got into the car.

Beca starts driving and turned on some slow music, not wanting to wake the two drunken girls behind.

"Where to?" Beca asked, Stacie probably knew more than her in this.

"There's a four star at Oak Street, just at the corner." Stacie said while switching the music, she do not like piano music…

"Okay…Let's get a room to crash in as well, I don't feel like driving back now, I'm so fucking tired." Beca groaned and step on the paddle to speed up a little.

"Whatever Becs, I wanna sleep and that's all I want…"

"Sure. What do we say when they ask about our family tomorrow? I don't want them to know about our names just yet Stace, Chloe is a fan and I don't want her to date me just because of my name…"

"Oh my god! Becs! You're into Chloe!?" Stacie shouted really loud, forgetting that the person their talking about is just behind them.

"Yeah, go tell the world Stace." Beca said sarcastically.

Stacie thought of a second before saying, "You haven't been in a relationship since Jennifer!"

"Well, that's because nobody caught my eye until she came out. I mean, did you see her?! She's hot as fuck and she's really cute, like really really cute…" Beca smiled while saying, Chloe is one of the least things that Beca will smile just by mentioning it.

"THE BECA MITCHELL IS FINALLY OFF THE LIST!" Stacie winded down the window and shouts.

"Shut it Stace, I don't even know if she's into girls. I mean, what if she just likes the D?" Beca rolled her eyes and sighed thinking about the last sentence…

"Strap-on, what else?" Stacie answered and shrugged.

"Stace! I'm serious here!" Beca can't believe her sister, she's trying to get a serious idea and Stacie is telling sex jokes?

"So am I! Hey, Aubrey is probably ten times harder to chase so think positive, and like did you not see how Chloe was checking you out just now? She definitely finds you hot." Stacie cheered Beca up a little, she had never seen Beca this serious about a girl before so this Chloe is definitely something.

"I hope so…So what do we tell them?" Beca asked.

"Maybe like our parents left us a butt load of cash?" Stacie said.

"Yeah okay that'll work."

* * *

They reached the hotel a few minutes later and then got themselves two rooms on the highest floor, one for the two other girls and another one for them.

They got help from the staff there by giving some tips, heavy tips, and managed to bring the both drunken girls into their room. One on each bed. After all that, Stacie immediately crashed on the bed in their room but Beca, being the inner sappy sweet girl actually went to the 7-eleven just next to the hotel and got some coffee powder, aspirin and a few bottle of ginger peppermint tea.

She left a few aspirin on the small table in between Chloe's and Aubrey's table and poured coffee powder inside the kettle and set it to warm so that the girls can drink it warmly the next morning, knowing that they will need some ways to survive the huge hangover. Then she got some paper and wrote a little note, leaving it beside the aspirin.

 _Morning girls, here are some aspirin, try to down it with coffee which will be prepared in the kettle, it helps better. After that you can drink the ginger peppermint tea that will kill the headache. We'll be in the room on your left so just knock if you need anything, but don't knock before 9, because FYI it is a Saturday and we don't need to wake up that early. (Yes, that one was meant to be said to you Aubrey) Order room service for breakfast, don't bother to check the price because the bill is on us. (Yes Chloe, we are still paying no matter what you say and yes Aubrey, we can afford that)_

 _-Beca & Stacie_

* * *

 **(PLEASE READ THIS!)**

 **A/N: There's that guys ;) I have no idea if the coffee with aspirin thing works because I've never had any alcohol AT ALL so don't sue me (._.') I got that from google hopefully google is not cheating me XD And the titanium and bulletproof is really awesome, if you guys have never listen to it before go listen to it now, just type in Titanium Bulletproof mix in youtube and the first one it is.**

 **Yes, I accept prompts through review, twitter, PM whatever ;) Anything that you guys would like me to write just send it to me ;)**

 **Next, I would really like you guys to review and tell me what you guys want to see in the future and tell me if Beca and Stacie should tell the girls about their work and fame in the next chapter. If you're reviewing, it would be great if you guys can tell me the favorite part of this story so far. I really want to know what you guys like to see more. ;) And one last question, tell me if you guys would like a story based on one of the girls handling stress,depress and self-harm... It will be based on my true feelings that i went through a few years ago so yeah ;) If you guys would like to see that, tell me which couple do you all want to see in that story ;)**

 **It would be a New Year present for me if you guys answer my question please? (Puppy eyes from CHLOE) I'm not updating until i get at least five reviews please? T.T (Is this threatening?!) JKJK**

 **You guys are awesome, I love all of you, and i really mean it! heart eyes from me every time i see a review from you guys ;)**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Bamm! New chapter UP! ;) I'm really enjoying coming up with all different ideas for this story and the other one...let's just say it's a little stuck...**

 **Guest Nat: BeChloe is always cute and i'm glad you liked it ;)**

 **Ashley1022: Thanks ;) Chloe will understand trust me and they will be some drama for Bechloe but it will be a happy ending ;) (Did i just made some spoilers...opps ;))**

 **LillySmith8000: I'm working on the self harm story so yeah, feel free to tell me which couple you would like to see in that story ;)**

 **AND TO ALL THE AWESOME GUESTS REVIEWERS : Thank you guys ;) Yes I'm working on the self harm story but i currently just have a rough idea about it, Beca and Stacie wil be confessing about their work and fame in another two or more chapters so currently just stick with curious Chaubrey ;) You guys are awesome! :)**

 **So, College just started and it was a blast although it was just two days of induction... The people in the class were really nice but lesbihonest there's always some dickheads in it but yeah...Btw, I'm studying A-levels which i have no idea why i said it out...anyways, the lecturer gave out a research kind of h/w already so after i'm posting this im back to business, i mean homework...T.T**

 **That was unnecessary but yeah, enjoy this, you guys are the best and yeah ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Morning 8am, the alarm clock in Aubrey's body eventually woke her up and she regretted immediately for drinking too much last night. You know when people say about this huge hangover that your head is pounding and breaking into two pieces, or maybe even more pieces than you can ever imagine and then you have the urge to bang your head right into the wall just to stop the pain? Yeah that's what Aubrey is feeling right now.

Aubrey groaned and sat up to realized she wasn't in her bedroom or any room of the girls, "Where the hell am I…? Fuck did I?!" Aubrey pulled down her blanket and found her clothes were still on, "Thank god…"

Aubrey then saw the redhead on the next beside her and called out her name, hoping the redhead will have an idea on how they end up in this… _Woah…This is a huge hotel…_ Aubrey's eyes went wide.

"Chloe?" Aubrey called out, earning a disapproving groan from the redhead, "Mhmm…Five more minutes mom…"

"Chloe wake up!" Aubrey shouted a little louder and Chloe finally opened her eyes.

"Aubrey it's Saturday why wake me up so early…argh…" Chloe sat up and immediately feel the pounding in her head.

"Because we're at somewhere we don't even know…" Aubrey said.

Chloe's eyes shot up and realized that both of them are in this huge room that is obviously a hotel and she thanked god her clothes were still on. She didn't remember a thing after they played 'never have I ever' and she remembered drinking…almost every turn.

"How did we end up here…?" Chloe asked.

"Maybe this will answer our question…" Aubrey pointed at the little note on the small table and went to grab it, then she sat beside Chloe and they read it together. They were really shocked that the girls actually settle them in this huge hotel, but they're even shock when they realized the girls prepared everything to kill a hangover for them. They quickly took the aspirin and drank the coffee.

They didn't plan to order anything to eat, instead, they took a warm shower and relaxed themselves in the tub, waiting for the time to pass until they can wake up the girls next door.

* * *

"Let's go wake them up." Aubrey said after drying her hair with the hairdryer in the room. Chloe looked up from her phone and nodded.

'Knock knock'

The girls knocked on the door for a few times but didn't get any reaction from the girls inside. And then they knocked again.

"Oh my god! Stacie you better have coffee in your hand the moment you come in or I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Beca shouted, it was still very very early for her and she was never a morning person. She had forgotten the fact that they're actually in a hotel and the one knocking is actually the one and only redhead that she's interested.

"I'm not outside Becs so you can't really kill me…" Stacie mumbled in her pillow and stood up to open the door.

"Oh fuck…" _Now I remembered._ Beca said to herself.

"Good morning, erm…" Chloe stood awkwardly in front of Stacie until Aubrey snapped, "Kill me Beca, you said we can wake you up at nine and it's…" Aubrey stopped to look at her watch, "Nine twelve already." Aubrey said before realizing that the brunette standing in front of her is the sexy one she's been taking a like since last night.

"Good morning gorgeous, come in." Stacie said and smiled at Aubrey, letting way for the two girls to enter the room.

What the two girls saw next is very shocking. Beca walked past them, sending them a glare but regretted immediately. She stood in front of the table where the kettle is at, in the outfit she was in last night but her face was so grumpy, like someone had set fire to her mixing board or something.

"Becs calm down…You're scaring them…" Stacie said and went to Beca's bag to grab Beca's Ipod and headphones. Beca took a few deep breaths and stood in front of the kettle, preparing her own coffee.

The two girls stood there awkwardly and then Aubrey spoke up, "Good morning Beca, we're just here to ask if you would want to-" before she could finish, Beca snapped at her.

"Wait! Just don't talk to me for five minutes… Please…" Beca said and then she immediately relaxed when Stacie slid down Beca's headphones on her head and hand her the Ipod. Beca let the loud music take over her hearing and close her eyes to enjoy the music.

"What the hell…" Aubrey mumbled not knowing what she did wrong to let Beca talk to her that way… Stacie chuckled a little at Beca's reaction and also not to mention Aubrey's 'I-am-so-killing-that-midget' face.

"Becs can't handle her morning anger too well, she isn't used to waking up early in the morning especially when she didn't have enough sleep. So I'm sorry for her attitude just now but she'll cool down after she have her coffee and also after she have a quiet moment in her brain, you guys will get used to it a few more times."

Stacie explained for Beca, she knows how other people will feel weird about her act just now but she was glad that Chloe and Aubrey seemed to understand. Although Aubrey is still a little mad about her reaction.

After Beca drank down two cups of the coffee she made, she made another one and walk towards where the other girls are at, she handed the cup of coffee to Stacie and sat down beside Chloe on the bed.

"Sorry about the look just now, my anger always takes control of what I'd do before I can even think in the morning, and I'm sorry I snapped at you just now Aubrey. Do you guys wanna grab breakfast together?" Beca said with an apologetic face.

"Sure, where do you have in mind?" Chloe asked, not minding Beca's act earlier.

"There's a diner next street, you guys wanna try there? I heard their French toast is really good." Stacie suggested with a little excitement. Don't judge her, she just like to spend time with Aubrey okay?

Beca just rolled her eyes at Stacie's excitement but then she smirked, because she knows exactly where Stacie is talking about and Stacie may have left out an important information about that diner…

"Sure, but we're paying for breakfast, just as a thank you for not leaving us at the club and also not to mention the aspirin and coffee, that was really sweet of you guys." Chloe said and look at the girls full-heartedly. She was really touched of the acts, her passed boyfriends and girlfriends never did anything like that to her before, Beca and Stacie aren't even her girlfriend!

Stacie raised an eyebrow at the aspirin and coffee thing, she knew Beca was sweet but she also knew that Beca will only do this to the people that she really cares, Beca only does that to people like Luke or Stacie, or her passed girlfriends… She made a mental note to tease Beca with this later.

"No no no, we suggested breakfast of course we're paying." Stacie said after recovering from her thoughts and waved them.

"Erm, we came into your room to ask for breakfast so actually _WE'RE_ the one that suggested breakfast." Chloe said while smirking.

 _I think I may have passed this Beca-smirk germ to Chloe as well…_ Beca thought.

"How do you guys afford all these anyways?" Aubrey asked bluntly, she heard about them driving this Ferrari car to school but she never took it serious before, but now she may believe them…

"Erm, when our parents passed away they left us a butt load of cash so yeah…" Beca scratched the back of her neck and said nervously.

"Owh, I'm sorry to hear that…" Aubrey said, she didn't mean to bring up this topic. "It must be really tough for you two…" Chloe continued.

"Nah, this one here is acting more than a mother and father and sister to me, so it's no biggie to us, we just need some time when it happened and now we're fine about it." Beca shrugged and pointed at Stacie.

"Yah, Becs and I went through a lot together so we're good." Stacie smiled while messing up Beca's hair, earning herself a glare from the smaller brunette.

"So breakfast?" Chloe asked and stood up.

"Sure, you girls can go pack up your stuff and we can prepare ourselves, meet you guys at the lobby in an hour?" Beca said and then walked them to the door.

Beca and Stacie sat back down at the bed and looked at each other, then Beca broke the silence.

"They don't seem suspicious about us right?"

"We played well so yeah… Aubrey's really sexy in the morning." Stacie smirked.

"Perv." Beca rolled her eyes playfully.

"Shut up, you were checking Chloe out as well don't think I didn't realized."

"You shut up now."

"You really fall hard for her didn't you?" Stacie smirked again, she realized.

She realized how Beca is being happier now, she realized how Beca actually apologized for her act to Chloe and Aubrey just now, she realized how Beca was looking at Chloe just now, and she definitely realized how Beca was serious when she said she don't want Chloe to date her just because of her fame.

"Like what I said, she's sexy as fuck, how can I not?"

"Come one Becs, she brought out the sweet romantic Beca Mitchell, she must be something."

"I am not sweet and romantic Stace, I'm Badass…" Beca put on her most badass face, although it failed, badly.

"Yeah, aspirin and warm coffee in the kettle freshly prepared for her. Yup, not sweet at all MITCHELL."

"Shut up…" Beca blushed and went straight to the bathroom to prepare herself.

* * *

The girls somehow got out the room at the same time so now, four of them are in front of the counter, checking out of their room so they can go enjoy breakfast.

"Good morning girls, what room?" The man behind the counter said with a smile.

"722 and 723." Beca answered.

The man typed a few things into the computer and said, "Okay, that will be $985 for both rooms tax included Miss Mitchell."

"Which one is the fastest here?" Beca took out a few cards and handed it to let the guy see. Chloe and Aubrey's eyes went wide, Stacie wanted to scold Beca for doing this stupid thing and made them more suspicious to the girls but she held back.

"Citigroup should be good Miss Mitchell." The man was shocked at first but then he took a card and smile.

"Erm Beca we-" Chloe beside her said quietly but was cut by Beca.

"Chloe, I got this okay? Don't bother to pay us back because we won't take it." Beca said and gave Stacie a look to ask for support. "Yeah girls, we've got this." Stacie winked at them.

"That's nearly a thousand dollars Beca! You two need to save some money too you know…" Aubrey said, she don't know what make those two girls so GENEROUS but she won't take advantage of it.

"Aubrey, it's fine really." Stacie put a hand on Aubrey's shoulder, assuring her that it's fine.

Who are we kidding, Beca and Stacie makes more than ten thousand dollars a month, why not use them wisely? And they know how college student suffer from I'm-a-student-and-I'm-broke-syndrome so since they can afford it, why not help the girls?

"Ok, but we're paying for breakfast later." Chloe sighed and said.

"We'll see red." Beca smirked at her.

The girls walk out after Beca signed and then they stopped in front of Beca's car although the girls have no idea about it…

"Should we call the cab or do you guys prefer walking?" Aubrey asked.

"Why bother to do that when you're just in front of my car?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"THIS IS YOUR CAR?!" Aubrey shouted, literally telling the whole world about it.

"Wait, I thought your car was a Ferrari 458 Spider?" Chloe asked, she kind of heard about it from her friend, and also through the forum that is talking about them in their school website.

"This is my second car…?" Beca wasn't sure what to say…

"You have two Ferrari's?" Both girls shouted.

"Erm…Yeah…" Beca really panicked now, she look at Stacie giving her the 'help-me-dude' look.

"Her dad left her Spidey and this one, was bought when she got her first bucket of cash after saving up for years." Stacie smiled at the girl while saying, she came up with a perfect lie. Well it's not a FULL lie, just half of it.

"Ohh…" The girls didn't seem to buy it, but they just stayed quiet.

"Hop in guys, I'm hungry." Beca unlocked her car and opened the backseat door.

Beca was always the gentleman when it comes to going out with other girls. It's just her personality. Aubrey hopped in and then Chloe wanted to enter but Stacie stopped her, "Chloe do you mind sitting in front? I don't really like to sit in front when Beca drives…"

"Why?" Chloe was curious, of course she don't mind sitting with Beca in front.

"Erm…because…" Stacie was stuck…her mind somehow doesn't want to function at the moment but thank god Beca came to the rescue.

"We'll eventually fight when she skip my song." Beca smirked at Stacie.

"No we don't, you'll kill me." Stacie rolled her eyes.

"Well, you're not dead yet so I don't really kill you." Beca said and then Chloe eventually believed in what they said, and she gave way so Stacie can enter the backseat.

Okay so the truth is Stacie wants to sit with Aubrey and wanted to give a chance for Beca and Chloe to sit together, although they won't be doing anything or less, they won't talk since it's just a five minute drive, but a little close distance for bonding wouldn't hurt right?

"I'm HUNGRY…!" Aubery shouted.

"Right…let's go." Beca closed the backseat door and then went to open up the passenger side door to let Chloe enter before shutting it. Then she got into her own driver's seat and head off to the diner that is actually opened by Stacie's cousin.

Stacie wasn't kidding when she said the French toast there was really good, because Stacie planned to fry the French toast by herself. It was one of her specialty which is the reason she was the one that's always responsible in Breakfast in their house. Stacie can cook, screw that, Stacie can cook better than anyone in their school and Beca can prove that.

* * *

It was just a simple diner, nothing fancy, not too crowded since the people there usually prefer to take out before they went to work. A tall brunette that was working on some calculations was at the front desk and she realized the girls walking towards her.

"Good morning ladies, how many- Stacie!" The brunette was surprised at Stacie's appearance, normally Stacie will just come on Sunday morning, but today is not Sunday… She walked out and went to give Stacie a big hug.

"Morning Syl, I haven't seen you in like…years…" Stacie kissed the brunette on the cheeks and said.

"It wasn't that long okay…Becky! " The brunette playfully slapped Stacie's arm and turned to see Beca.

"Syl! You never change that nickname ever since Luke told you…" Beca playfully rolled her eyes and hugged her a little.

"And who are these two gorgeous?" The brunette saw the other girls standing behind Stacie and walked up.

"Syl, meet Aubrey and Chloe, they're our soon-to-be-best friend." Stacie said with a wide grin on her face.

"Oh are we?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"Mhmphh…" Stacie hummed. Sybil smiled at their interaction, _this chick is your new target for sure Stacie…_ She thought.

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Sybil, Stacie's…cousin." Sybil gave the two girls a smile.

"It's our pleasure." Chloe said.

"So I take it as a table for four of you?" Sybil walked back into the front desk and took a few menus.

"Yeap, I want back our normal table, or is it taken already?" Stacie asked with a little pout.

"Oh it's always reserved for you." Sybil smiled at her.

"Which is why she loves you so much Syl." Beca smirked.

It was the corner table that can look at the park opposite the street. There's a big story behind it, but…we'll let Stacie talk about it in some later chapters.

"Come on in girls." Stacie led the way and they went in.

After the girls sat down, Sybil put down the menus and ask, "So, should I take your order or does Stacie want to do the honor?"

"I'll do it Syl, you can go serve others, we're fine here, don't worry." Stacie stood up and said with a smile. Sybil gave her a nod and walked away.

"I'll have the usual, peppermint mocha and French toast. And I expect it to be perfect this time Stace." Beca sent Stacie a playful glare and smirked.

"Of course Becs, what about our two gorgeous here? Shall I serve you our best French toast in town or do you want something else?" Stacie gave her best French accent which caused the girls to giggle.

"French toast it is, and I'll have a cup of ice lemon tea please." Aubrey closed the menu and said.

"Chloe?" Stacie asked.

"I'll take whatever Beca is taking." Chloe said after she gave up struggling her decision.

"Woo, we're playing follow the leader now?" Stacie smirked.

"Or do you recommend any other awesome drinks you serve?" Chloe said with a challenging tone.

"Hmm, I'll see what the bartender says today." Stacie smiled and pick up their menus.

"Go Stace, I'm hungryyyyyyy…" Beca push Stacie away and groaned…

"Alright Miss _Grumpy_." Stacie rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen to place their order.

Sybil was waiting for Stacie in the kitchen and the moment she walked in, Sybil smirked at Stacie.

"So Stacie, the Blondie huh?" Sybil asked.

"Was I that obvious Syl?" Stacie smiled and starts preparing the French toast for her girls.

"Nah, just a little. But nobody ever got the chance to taste your cooking in such a short period, she must be something." Sybil shrugged it off.

"Shut up Syl, can't I be nice to cook for my friends?" Stacie sticks out her tongue playfully at Sybil.

"Of course you can, you can be nice and bring her to bed just because you cook for them." Sybil grinned.

"Ok, out of the kitchen Syl, you're bothering me…"

"This is _my_ kitchen Stacie…" Sybil said and gave her a smirk.

"Right…but you're still bothering today's _master chef_."

"Whatever…Should I tell them that you're answering a phone call as a cover for missing so long?" Sybil laughed at her and then head towards the exit of the kitchen.

"Yeah Syl, you know me too well."

"I've known you for nineteen years, what do you expect?"

"I love you Syl, and I'll bring you to bed if you're not my cousin." Stacie said and sways her hips at Sybil.

"Woah, I so do not need that Stacie." Sybil just simply groaned and shook her head.

"Get out now sexy."

"Have fun with Blondie." Sybil said.

 _I hope she give me the chance though…_

* * *

 **A/N: That is it guys, thank you so much for spending your time on this story and I hope you guys liked this chapter. Many of you may feel kind of weird by Beca's attitude but really, it happens to me, it's like that I-dont-want-to-fuck-with-anyone-nor-do-i-want-to-deal-with-any-shit feeling, it's weird but it's real. I'm not sure if it's a disease but i hope i'm normal ;) Next update soon, as long as i can on my computer i'll post it soon but yeah...**

 **The last chapter i asked about the self-harm plot story and some of you actually Pm-ed me about it which is really awesome of you guys, i'm still thinking about it but I think i will write it as soon as i finish my other story which was not updated for more than a week by me already (shit). I received a prompt about writing a one-shot of the Bella's just having some time together and that will be up...by the end of January maybe? but yeah...**

 **Thank you all awesome nerds and I love you guys so much that my heart is telling me that I'm cheating on each of everyone of you and I feel bad about it...(NO I DO NOT FELL BAD ABOUT IT) But yeah, R &R and I can't wait to read all the reviews you guys post ;) Please review please review and please review ;) **

**#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Short update just to keep you guys here ! ;)**

 **Enjoy reading ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

It took around half an hour for Stacie to prepare all four French toast, and then she asked the waiter there to serve it and wait for around five minutes just before she head out.

"Sorry guys, the phone call turned out longer than expected…" Stacie sat down at the table and the girls were eating already. By the look of their faces _, yeah I think I did a pretty good job._

"It's alright Stacie, and by the way, you're right, the French toast here is ridiculously delicious!" Chloe said.

"ITYS." Stacie grinned.

"What?" Chloe looked really confused.

"I told you so." Stacie smirked at her.

"You win Stacie…It's really good, we should come here and eat more often Bree." Chloe playfully rolled her eyes and then she looked at Aubrey and said.

"Hmm, the French toast here isn't always as delicious as today ya know." Stacie said with a mysterious face.

"What? Why?" Aubrey asked.

"Because the chef today isn't here every day…" Beca said, although she had no idea why Stacie wanna hide the fact that she cooked it.

"Damn, but I like the French toast, it tastes like heaven…" Chloe said and made a funny expression.

"Maybe you can give me a call whenever you want some of that and I can make a reservation for you with the chef." Stacie said but then Beca can't take it anymore, "Cut the crap Stace. Girls, you might want to thanks Stace for this meal." Beca said making Stacie laugh.

"Why?" Aubrey was very, very confused.

"Because _SHE_ is the one that made that piece of heaven for you girls." Beca answered while smirking.

"Seriously?!"

"Yeap, you think she really needed to answer a call for 30 minutes? Nah, she never really gets any call…" Beca chuckled.

"Hey! I get calls often okay! I just don't like to pick them up." Stacie glared at Beca.

"Whatever you say Stace."

"So Stacie can cook huh? What about you Beca?" Chloe asked, she was just curious… She's always curious.

"Of course I can cook." Beca answered. _I'm not guilty, I can cook just not too well._

"Yah, if burned Bacon and burned scrambled eggs is considered as _can cook_ , then yeah sure, she can cook, pretty well too may I add." Stacie rolled her eyes.

"You're not helping Stace!" Beca said loudly.

"I'd like to try your cooking one day." Chloe said with a small smile.

"What? Why would you want to try that?" Beca asked, she know she won't kill with her cooking but it's not something anyone will wanna try.

"Because if I don't, I can't tease you that my cooking is better and laugh at you." Chloe said while giggling, and then Beca slapped her hand lightly.

"You're mean Chloe, I like you." Beca said.

"You'll need to get me to bed if you like me." Chloe wiggle her eyebrows up and down.

"I'll consider that tonight." Beca smirked.

Aubrey coughed a little and said, "I'm eating girls, hide all your toner inside your body please."

"Shut up Bree, you obviously have a toner as well." Chloe said with a smirk.

"I do not!" Aubrey defended. _I just think Stacie is a little interesting, I don't have a toner her…Or do I…? Wait what?! Of course I don't! I'm not even gay!_

"Wait, what's a toner?" Stacie was confused, she knows a lot of words, may it be Club slang or Physics short form or whatever…But she has never heard of the word 'toner'.

"That's for us to know, and you guys to find out." Chloe said with a grin.

"Being sneaky huh?" Beca smirked.

"I don't deny that." Chloe shot back with a grin.

* * *

Breakfast went by great, the girls were chatting as if they've known each other for years. Stacie was being her funny self telling all kinds of stupid jokes and made all the girls laughed a lot and Beca was the one that will give sarcastic comments. Chloe and Aubrey really enjoyed the whole time and they were feeling kind of free. Then when it was time to pay for the breakfast, things wasn't that smooth anymore…

"I'm paying, end of story." Beca said and hands Sybil her credit card but Aubrey stopped her. "No Beca! You already paid for our hotel fees, we're paying for breakfast."

"Guys we wanted to have breakfast here so we're paying." Beca push away Aubrey's hand.

"Beca you paid a thousand bucks for us already, let us handle this." Chloe cut in and said.

"No can do redhead, I'm paying and that's it." Beca said with a smirk.

"Beca don't be so freaking stubborn." Aubrey was feeling kind of frustrated.

"Girls, you two never stand a chance." Sybil said with a smile, she knows how stubborn Beca can be…She had experienced it before.

"Sybil, come on take this." Aubrey stuff a hundred dollar bill into Sybil's hand.

"Stacie will probably kill me if I take your money so…" Sybil raises her hand in surrender. "I love you Syl." Stacie said.

"I know Stacie but no bringing me to your bed please." Sybil jokes.

"I won't, but you know how to contact me if you really want to."

"Gross…." Beca mumbled, handing Sybil her credit card.

After the payment they walk to Beca's car. When they reached, Beca opens the backseat door for them again.

"Let's go girls, better get you safe back home just in case your parents are freaking out." Beca said.

"Oh, it's okay we can get a cab." Chloe waved her off.

"It will be so 'ungentleman' for us to let two gorgeous girls to go back by a cab when I have a car." Beca says.

"Seriously? Ungentleman? Is that even a word?" The girls laughed.

"It's just a Beca-word, you'll get used to it." Stacie said and hop in the car. "Just get in the car nerds."

The drive back to their dorm was great, they were talking about their classes and stuff. And sooner or later, they've reached their destination. Aubrey and Chloe live in an old apartment they rented together, it wasn't anything big and fancy but it was enough for both of them.

"We had a great time, thanks for breakfast…and next time we're paying or we're not going out with you two anymore." Aubrey said.

"Yeah, we're the boss next time." Chloe said while walking pass Beca and grinned at her. "And when will this next time be?" Beca followed Chloe but came to a stop when Aubrey cleared her throat. Beca simply rolled her eyes and Chloe said nervously, "Hmmm, are you two free on Monday night? We can go have dinner together at the Italian restaurant nearby."

"Sure." Stacie answered. "We'll talk about it at lunch on Monday." Aubrey spoke up and started walking to the front door.

"Okay." Stacie said while following her.

Chloe walked up to Aubrey and Beca and Stacie simply followed them until they were at the front door. They opened the door and turned around to say goodbye.

"Drive safe Becs and be prepared to get my super convincing messages later." Chloe said.

"Wow, nickname basis already huh? You're going quick red." Beca smirked. "Says the one who calls me redhead the first day we met." Chloe spat back. "I'm sure you liked it."

"We're still here guys." Aubrey groaned. "Sorry…" Chloe blushed a little, it was super adorable to Beca's opinion.

"Just for the record, I'm not sorry." Beca smirked.

"We'll see you on Monday." Aubrey cleared her throat to relieve the little 'unwanted-sex-tension' between them.

"Byee…"

The moment Beca and Stacie got back into their car, their phone chimed at the same time, letting them know they got a notification from Whatsapp.

* * *

 _Chloe created group "_ _ **Four Sexy Gorgeous Gals! ;)"**_

 _Chloe added you_

 **Chloe** : Hey gals! _(12:04)_

 **Aubrey** : Chloe, Beca is probably driving and you're distracting her. _(12:04)_

 **Chloe** : Stace shall do the honor 2 read her whatever we're talking then. ;) _(12:05)_

 **Stacie** : How much do I get 4 this job? 8) _(12:05)_

 **Chloe** : Hmm… Becs will decide that since she'll be the 1 paying ya ;) _(12:05)_

 **Stacie** : She says she's not gonna pay 4 you Chlo, so should I quit ma job now? ;) _(12:06)_

 **Chloe** : Awww… L _(12:06)_

 **Stacie** : Becs say if you send her a pic of you pouting she'll consider paying for ya ;) _(12:07)_

 **Chloe** : Deal! _(12:07)_

I'll send it privately 2 u Becs ;D _(12:08)_

 **Aubrey** : Please don't send anything inappropriate Chloe… _(12:08)_

 **Chloe** : You've already seen everything Bree so it's no biggie _. (12:10)_

 **Beca** : Aubrey, You have?! _(12:15)_

 **Stacie** : FYI, we're home so she's good to join us now B) _(12:15)_

 **Aubrey** : Chloe does not care about personal boundaries and she is very…open. So, you'll realize sooner or later. _(12:16)_

 **Beca** : Ya I get whatcha talkin bout… _(12:16)_

 **Stacie** : Becs u saw her naked alr?! :O _(12:17)_

 **Aubrey** : Aca-scuse me ?! _(12:17)_

 **Beca** : Dude NO! She just told me certain things… _(12:18)_

And really Aubrey?! "Aca-scuse me"?! Wtf? _(12:18)_

 **Chloe** : Oh I just told her bout ma lady jam ;) _(12:18)_

 **Stacie** : Woah, Beca is blushing… _(12:19)_

 **Beca** : AM NOT# _(12:19)_

 **Aubrey** : Keep your toner Beca… _(12:21)_

 **Beca** : Srsly wtf is a toner? _(12:21)_

 **Chloe** : U'll need to find out by urself ;) _(12:21)_

 **Stacie** : She's google-ing it XD _(12:23)_

 **Chloe** : U're really curious bout it aren't ya? ;D _(12:23)_

 **Beca** : U 2 keep talkin bout it, I dun wanna be the blur one here… _(12:24)_

 **Stacie** : Im juz as curious… but I know I can figure it out somehow ;3 _(12:24)_

 **Aubrey** : Good luck with that Stace. (12:25)

 **Beca** : Wait so everyone here is going nickname basis alr?! _(12:27)_

 **Aubrey** : You have a problem with that Beca? _(12:27)_

 **Beca** : No ma'am… ._. _(12:27)_

 **Chloe** : Hey I'm gonna go have lunch with ma parents, ttyl ;) _(12:30)_

 **Beca** : And Im out as well, I nid 2 sleep… _(12:30)_

 **Stacie** : So do I B) _(12:30)_

 **Aubrey** : You two are impossible… _(12:31)_

 **Stacie** : I'll see u in ma dream Bree :D _(12:32)_

 **Aubrey** : … _(12:32)_

 **Beca** : LOL _(12:32)_

 **Chloe** : XDDDDD _(12:32)_

* * *

Monday finally came which means that Beca and Stacie can finally meet their girls again…And ohhhh that sounded so good…" _THEIR GIRLS_ "…

Beca and Stacie messaged the girls and told them that they will go pick them up and will hang out after school later, both girls agreed. And now here we are, two brunettes standing in front a certain house and knocked on the door.

Beca was wearing a black tank top which was showing her cleavage perfectly and a grey cardigan. And let's not forget her usual black skinny jeans and also her boots. Her headphone was hanging around her neck and her dark make-up was as the usual. It was what Beca will wear every day if she can but with Stacie in the house, that's not gonna happen.

And Stacie on the other hand, was wearing a cute flower dress that was knee length and matched it with a cute red heels, her make-up was lighter than usual, it was simple yet sexy. Okay you know what, even if Stacie was wearing nothing or if she was wearing some really old torn clothes, she'll still look sexy as hell.

Aubrey opened the door and gasped as Stacie was standing right in front of her, looking sexier than she remembered. Beca was just leaning at the wall beside the door doing…well she was being Beca.

"Good morning, mind letting us in?" Stacie smile at Aubrey, after eyeing her from up to down. Aubrey was wearing a red button up shirt, matching a black long pants.

"W-what…oh yeah…good morning you two." Aubrey stuttered a little and gave way for the two brunettes to enter the house. _Don't blame me I just thinks Stacie is sexy and I like her…wait what? I don't like her…I just thinks she's very attractive…_

"Morning…" Beca said while yawning, she's still very sleepy although she wants to meet the redhead this morning.

Once the girls seated themselves on the couch in the living room, Aubrey spoke up, "Chloe is still in her room preparing, she's always a little concerned about her appearance, I'll go get her."

"It's no biggie, we're not in a rush anyways." Stacie said.

"Nice house." Beca stated, she was saying genuinely, she knows how college students can't actually afford a house and is forced to live in the dorm but Aubrey and Chloe somehow managed to afford this cute little house, and the decorations made the house warm.

"Thanks, just a little place Chloe and I picked out in the middle of freshman year, we just can't handle the dorm room lifestyle... you two aren't living in a dorm room right…?"

"Nope, we live in something like this as well."

"Well, make yourselves at home I guess? Do you guys want anything to drink?"

"We're good Bree, I made Becs coffee just now so that she's not that 'Beca' today."

"I'm good, but we're still gonna get more coffee later." Beca smirked.

"I'm just gonna go grab my bag and then after Chloe is done we can go."

Aubrey went into her room to get her bag and meanwhile Beca and Stacie was exploring the living room a little. It's small but it has this comfy 'home' feeling you know? There's a 32' inch TV just in front the coffee table and a rack above it. Several picture frames on it, containing pictures of Aubrey and Chloe when they were on a vacation in New York and also a few pictures of the Bella's at last year's ICCA competition although they didn't take back a trophy.

A few moments later, a breathtaking girl walked out.

"Good morning girls." Chloe said with a big smile on her face and stood in front of the two girls.

Beca went wide eyes…

"M-morning red, you look great today."

"Did I not look good the day before?" Chloe teased her.

 _How does one becomes even more beautiful when she is already beautiful…And she's just wearing a button up shirt with a long jeans! God get yourself together and say something Mitchell! She's standing there waiting for you to say something REBECCA MITCHELL!_

Beca stood up and started rambling and she mentally slapped herself whe her first word squeaked out, "No! It's just…well…you looked even better today and that jeans fits your body greatly… but you also look good in skirt I mean…that skirt you were wearing that day and…you're just so gorgeous…I really…you know what…I'm just gonna shut up…" Beca's face was red, like super duper red.

Stacie smirked and laughed all over the ground, okay not really but…you get it… "I have never seen a girl that can make Becs ramble before, not even a bikini me can do that to Becs…Chloe you gotta teach me some of your skills."

Chloe laughed as well, "You're so cute and I have nothing to teach you Stace."

"Hey! I'm not cute! I'm badass!" Beca defended!

"Yeah beating up Tom and Bumper is definitely your badass side." Chloe said while remembering about the story she heard her friends told her about Beca beating up Tom.

"Gotta teach those jerks a lesson."

Aubrey walked out with her bag and also a black blazer in her hand, "Let's get going girls."

"Where should we get breakfast today?" Chloe asked.

"Becs is craving for Taco Bell so…" Stacie simply said while starting the engine of Beca's FF.

"Craving for Taco Bell? Seriously Becs?!" Chloe was laughing all over.

"Taco Bell is the most amazing food in the world! And I woke up craving for it, nothing weird." Beca made a funny face and bit her bottom lip just thinking about the goddess of Taco Bell.

"I bet there are tons of food better than Taco Bell in the world…" Aubrey rolled her eyes while saying.

"Becs have a certain thing for Taco Bell, she can wake up in the middle of the night and drive half an hour just to get her Taco Bell…" Stacie shot out a memory.

"A badass who loves Taco Bell? Yup, definitely lowered your badass points Becs." Chloe smirked.

"Shut it. It's just so good."

"Let's go _badass_." Chloe tease her. Beca is just so cute when she feels embarrassed.

"You girls want to eat something else? We can always just take away Taco Bell and go to another diner." Beca asked when she got into the car and shut the door.

"Nah, I'm good with breakfast fast food once in a while." Chloe said.

"I'm good too, as long as we don't have it every morning." Aubrey smiled.

"So Taco Bell it is!" Stacie said and off there go to ' _heaven_ ', Beca's word, don't blame me.

* * *

 **A/N: It was a little too short i know, but the next one will be one of the best because BeChloe will finally be up in action ! ;) It will be up on Sunday so yeah ;)**

 **R &R as usual and I love all you awesome nerds! :)**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Managed to finish this early and i was so excited to post this up so here i am again ! ;) Won't be updating in a week so yeah please forgive me.**

 **(Sorry for any typo or mistakes cause i was in a rush when typing this)**

 **Enjoy this although its still a little short but I swear its good. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

Four sexy girls are now standing in front of the counter, waiting to order their breakfast that Beca said would be 'better-than-anything-else-in-the-world'.

"Good morning Miss, having here or take out?" The guy at the counter greeted them with a smile.

"Having here." The shorter brunette answered.

"Okay, your order Miss?" The guy asked.

The shorter brunette was the first one to speak up, "Erm, give me a Grilled Breakfast Burrito country, a A.M. Grilled Taco, a Cheesy Burrito and also a cup of Premium Hot Coffee."

The guy keyed it into the cashier. "Okay, anything else Miss?"

"You girls?" The brunette turned to the other girls and asks.

"What? I thought you ordered already?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"That's just for her and her alone, you can never understand how she fit all those food in her body. I'll take the usual Becs." Stacie spoke up, yeah she knows how scary Beca actually eats Taco Bell.

"Erm, one Breakfast Crunchwrap California and a Kickstart Orange Citrus." Beca says.

"I don't really know what's good here, mind recommending, Beca?" Chloe said and Aubrey nodded.

"Okay erm… give me another Grilled Breakfast Burrito country, and also a Breakfast Crunchwrap Country. Drinks?" Beca helped them order and then asked.

"Erm, I'll have Iced Coffee." Chloe said.

"I'll have orange juice." Aubrey answered.

"Okay Miss. So two Grilled Breakfast Burrito Country, one A.M. Grilled Taco, a Cheesy Burrito, a Breakfast Crunchwrap California, a Breakfast Crunchwrap Country, one hot coffee, one iced coffee, one Mountain Dew and one orange juice. Is that all Miss?" The guy read out their order and proceed typing 'things' into the cashier.

"Yeap." Beca answered.

"Total will be $19.30 Miss." Beca took out her wallet and hand the guy a twenty dollar.

"Beca!" Chloe slapped her arm.

"What?!" Beca furrowed her brows and look at Chloe.

"We said we're paying the next time, and now is next time." Chloe said and pouted a little.

"I'm paying now because I suggested Taco Bell so you two are paying for dinner today." Beca said with a smile.

"You better not be arguing to pay tonight or we are seriously not going out with you two anymore." Aubrey said with a playful glare.

"Yes ma'am." Beca said and mocked a salute.

"Thank you Miss, enjoy your breakfast."

"Thanks." Beca got her receipt and stood to wait for their food while she call the other girls to get a place and sit down.

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting, Beca finally got to the table with a tray of food and drinks.

"Let's dig in!" With that said, Beca was the first one starting to eat. Bite by bite one after another nonstop until she finishes the first Burrito, she realized that she had quite a few audience.

"Why is everybody looking at me?"

"Because they're trying to figure out how you fit all that in your tiny body." Stacie stated.

"One more height jokes from you Stace and you won't be able to enter Scandal for the rest of your life."

"You said that the last time I joke about your height. By the way when is your gi- when will you be working this week?" Stacie asked, but stopped when she realizes she almost spill out the word gig and the other girls may find out the meaning of that word and continued asking in another way.

"Wait…Scandal as in that club we went last week?" Aubrey asked.

"Erm, yeah…? And Stace this week is only Friday and Saturday."

"Count me in for both days!" Stacie said with a huge grin on her face.

"Okay, and remember to give me names this time."

"Yes Becs I promise."

"So you two interested in coming? I work from seven to nine on Friday and ten to one on Saturday." Stacie asked while digging in her own food.

"Ohh! Is DJ-22BM gonna be there again?" Chloe asked back, with obvious excitement in her eyes.

"Yeah, she somehow will be playing on both days this week." Beca smirked while answering.

"I'm in!" Chloe said, raising a fist in the air.

"Oh, so Chloe you're a fan of the big BM?" Stacie asked with amusement, that explains why Beca wants to cover her fame from them…

"I sure am! She is like the hottest DJ on earth and not to mention her mixes are by far the best one on earth. Especially the Titanium one."

"Yeah, I like that one too."

"Is this DJ also the music producer? 22Mitch?" Aubrey asked, she was never a certain fan of whosoever but she definitely liked the music she produced, she enjoys music just like others okay?

"She sure is! She is like so talented!" Chloe shouted.

"Yeah, and she's hot." Stacie said. "Like super hot." Beca added.

"Bree we should go together!" Chloe said while drinking her coffee.

"No Chloe, I need to study, I've been slacking on my studies for two days now." Aubrey said.

"Come on Bree, we can dance again!"

"I don't like to dance Chloe…"

"You sure didn't say it that way last Saturday." Stacie smirked at her. She remembered clearly both times when Aubrey asked her to dance together.

"I…I have no idea what you mean…"

"Come on Bree! You danced like two hours straight!"

"I…I was just drunk!" Aubrey defended herself.

"Whatever you say Bree, but please? Join us this Friday? Or do you prefer Saturday?"

"Saturday is better, I'm thinking of a movie this Friday…?" Aubrey gave in looking at the face Stacie was giving her, she would love to spend more time with this brunette.

"Yes! I've been dying to watch Star Wars until now…" Stacie smiled.

"No…" Beca whined…

"You don't like Star Wars Becs?" Chloe asked, she has not heard of anyone that does not like Star Wars.

"No, I just don't like movies… in general…"

"What?! You don't like movies? Like any movies?" Aubrey shouted and asked.

"It's boring and predictable!"

"You just haven't found your best movie cuddle buddy that's why!" Chloe said while giggling. _Gosh she's so fucking cute when she giggles!_ Beca thought.

"Beca hates cuddling…" Stacie states.

"Aww, you'll love cuddling after you cuddle with me…" Chloe said while looking at Beca right into the eye.

"I doubt that." Beca smirked.

"So Beca you're not joining us for movie afternoon on Friday?" Aubrey asked, she won't force her but she knew her best friend will. _Chloe always gets whatever she wants._

"Nope." Beca said, popping the 'p'.

"Please Becs?" Chloe whined, using her pout and puppy eyes…

"Nooooo…" Beca said trying not to look at Chloe in the eye because she knows she'll eventually cave in if she does. But she just couldn't stand and at last she still look at Chloe in the eyes and she gave up. "Okay fine I'm going!"

"Whooshhhh…" Stacie mocked a whip sound.

"Shut up." Beca blushed.

* * *

So it's Wednesday today and the girls were supposed to have lunch together but eventually, Chloe got there earlier than the others so she sat at the place Beca and Stacie 'owned' and waited for them.

Suddenly, a guy hugged her from behind causing her to jump and the guy sat down beside her. _Great, the one and only dickhead, Tom._

"Hey sexy did you miss me?" Tom asked with a disgusting smile on his face. "Tom go away, I told you we're done." Chloe answered, not bothering to look at him.

"Come on, you know I didn't mean to cheat on you, I was drunk that night." Tom argued.

They were once the famous couple in Barden but something happened and no one ever saw them together anymore after a party night. Tom was continuously cheating on Chloe for several occasions but when Chloe's friends told her, she didn't believe them. Until that party night, she saw him hugging and kissing a girl, pulling her towards the men's toilet then she believed.

"You cheated on me more than once, don't think I'm stupid enough to not know anything Tom!" Chloe shouted a little louder, catching some attention from other people.

"Chlo come on, you know you still love me…" Tom put his hand on Chloe's shoulder but was shoved away by Chloe.

"Go away Tom, I'm waiting for my friends." Chloe sat away from him.

"You know you can't resist me." Tom scooted closer, hugging Chloe by the hips.

"Beca is on her way and I'm sure you don't want to deal with her." Chloe wiggled herself and stood up, but Tom pushed her back down and leaned closer to her.

"Oh, so you're friends with that bitch now?" Tom asked with a dangerous tone.

"Hey! Don't talk about her that way! She's a better person than you can ever be!" Chloe was offended, how can he say that? Beca is the most amazing person in the world she had ever met.

"Chlo I'm so much better than that bitch, let's go back to my house and make love like we used to." Tom leaned to Chloe's ear and whispered.

"Go away Tom!" Chloe pushed him away but only end up with him leaning even closer to her.

"You love me Chlo…" Tom husked and kissed Chloe on the cheeks but suddenly felt a heat on his own cheeks. He was slapped. "STOP IT!"

"Did you just slap me you bitch?!" Tom was fumed. _This bitch._

"Get lost now Tom!" Chloe shouted.

"You're lucky that I even want you! You're just a useless piece of shit that is good to fuckkkkkkk-!" Tom stood up and wanted to slap Chloe back in return but before he can do that, of course Beca had to kick him from behind and pulled him, causing him to fall onto the floor.

Beca was standing there, glaring down at him. Stacie stood beside her.

"Becs just said 'hi'." Stacie said with a smirked.

"Bitch…" Tom muttered while standing up.

"Don't you ever talk to Chloe like you own her. She's not a thing, she's a beautiful person that deserves someone hundred times better than you. She doesn't need a dickhead like you in her life and she made that clear. No one messes with her or they'll have to deal with me! I'm telling you right now Tom, if you ever get near her again, I will make sure you won't enjoy Father's Day." Beca pulled his collar and basically shot every word in his face.

"We're not over Chlo." Tom said while looking at Chloe with furious eyes.

"Scram!" Beca shouted and punched him in the stomach causing him to groaned in pain while walking away.

Beca and Stacie sat beside and across her. Beca held a hand behind her back and rubbed up and down to calm her down a little. She knows Chloe was probably still a little shocked by the incident just now.

"Chloe are you okay…?" Beca asked with obvious concern in her tone.

"I…yeah…" Chloe said, nearly in a whisper. Beca heard it and knew she must bring Chloe back to her house and get her to rest a little.

"Stacie can you follow Aubrey's car later?" Beca asked Stacie. Well it wasn't really a question, more of a notice.

"Sure thing Becs." Stacie smiled sweetly at both of them, knowing how sweet her little sister is currently.

"Let's go red." Beca said and stood up. "What?" Chloe asked in confusion.

"I'm bringing you home red." Beca said and smiled at her.

"No…I'm fine."Chloe didn't want to skip class, she's ok…just a little shocked…no biggie…

"Come on, I'll carry you if you don't come with me." Beca pouted…

Stacie was stunned. _Since when does her little sis pouts?_

"I'm fine really Becs…" Chloe whined…

"Chloe come with me now or I'm never talking to you again." Beca threaten her.

"Okay…" Chloe simply answered. She knew Beca wasn't fully serious about it but she also knew that Beca really wants her to go back to rest.

"Hey, I'm joking…well not really…I wasn't supposed to say that out but yeah…let's go, we can go and get that cake you really like from Sweet Pastry." Beca tried to cheer up the redhead a little after listening to her tone of voice.

"Thanks Becs." Chloe smile a little.

"Anything for you red." Beca said while leading her to her car.

* * *

They grabbed a few cakes and also some donuts. The drive back to Chloe's house was quite but in a good way. Music was playing lightly in the background. It was a nice time.

"Wow, you have a really nice room…" Beca said when she entered Chloe's room. It was her first time in it.

The room was painted in light grey and white stripes, making it simple but sweet. The bed was a queen size bed and the blanket on it was covered with cute little bears holding pink hearts. The table Chloe had was just a normal rectangle one like everyone will have but Chloe managed to decorate the wall in front of the table with some pictures and also a cock board with some timetable and post it notes that has positive quotes on it.

Some examples are…

 _'They shoot you down but you won't fall, you're Titanium.'_

 _'Love yourself more than anything else.'_

 _'Keep your head up and keep your tears in.'_

 _'Be Strong. Be Yourself.'_

Beca looked at it and somehow feels that this redhead definitely has something more than her bubbly personality that she shows to everyone else. She's not the shut out everybody type like Beca but she probably have been through some tough times to make her stick these notes on her board. But Beca didn't want to pry, Chloe will tell her when she wants to.

"It's okay, I designed it." Chloe simple stated.

"What?! I thought you were majoring in pre-med?" Beca was shocked. _This girl is like a god in everything._

"I am, but I also really like designing." Chloe smiled.

"It's totally two different fields!" Beca went wide eyes. _Well I guess she's just one very talented girl._

"Yeah, but actually I want to be a teacher after I graduate."

"Wow…You are a conundrum wrapped in a riddle m'lady."

"Ohh you've just discovered the beginning, there's so much more." Chloe smiled at her sentence.

"I guess I'll just have to wait and solve this riddle little by little then?" Beca said and sat down on Chloe's bed with her legs crossed over each other.

"Mhmm…" Chloe simply hummed and sat down opposite Beca on the bed.…

Both girls were looking at each other. There was this certain atmosphere between them, it was quiet and peaceful, nobody was around them… It was the cliche moment in every movie and this is when the guy will kiss the girl. And that's what going to happen.

Beca made the first step and leaned closer to Chloe, hoping Chloe won't back away and she thanked god when Chloe closed her eyes without a word.

They're now just a few inches away each other's lips. Beca hoped she won't do anything wrong… Beca brushed her lips lightly at Chloe's and waited for her reaction. When Chloe started leaning closer to Beca, Beca finally made her last step and kissed her.

It didn't last long, it was just a simple three second kiss but both girls liked it. A lot.

"Wow…that was…" Beca broke the silence and watched Chloe.

"…Nice…" Chloe continued Beca's sentence.

"Yeah…you…you're ok with it…?" Beca asked, uncertain of the redhead feeling.

"I've been waiting since I met you that day at Starbucks." Chloe smiled. Beca was so relieved that she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"So…" Beca trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

"Let's do it again." Chloe said before pressing her lips at Beca's.

Chloe licked Beca's bottom lip and requests for entrance. Beca immediately opens up and both of them were discovering each other's month in no time. It was sweet and they enjoyed it.

When they finally had to break apart to catch some oxygen, both girls were smiling like Christmas was coming.

"Mmm…You're a really good kisser." Chloe said sweetly while biting on her bottom lip.

 _Damn that was sexy._ Beca thought.

"Gosh it feels so good to kiss you." Beca said sheepishly.

"I liked it."

"I know this is cheesy but…would you Chloe- wait what's your full name?" Beca was stoned when she realized she didn't know the redhead's full name.

"I'll tell you if you tell me yours." Chloe smirked.

 _Ahh, the playful gorgeous is finally back._ Beca smiled at the statement.

"Erm… imrebeccamitchellbutidontlikepeoplecallingmyfullname." Beca mumbled.

"Wait what? A little slower please Becs?" Chloe was caught off guard.

"I'm Rebecca Mitchell but I don't like people calling my full name…" Beca said in a little quick pace but Chloe managed to catch it.

"Rebecca Mitchell…I like that." Chloe said.

"And you gorgeous?" Beca asked.

"Chloe, Chloe Beale." Chloe simply answered.

"Chloe Beale…best name in the world." Beca smiled at the name. That will be the name of her wife one day…

"My parents did a pretty good job on naming me huh?" Chloe joked.

"So…would you Chloe Beale, be my girlfriend?" Beca asked with a gentle move holding Chloe's right hand and looked at her deeply in the eyes and before she knew it, Chloe was kissing her again.

"I would love to."

* * *

 **A/N: There you go ! Staubrey will be in probably the next or next next chapter so yeah ! ;)**

 **R &R as usual and I love all you awesome nerds ! 8)**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know i know, i said no update in a week but I really feel like making up to u guys for helping me reach 120 followers ! ;) You guys are aca-awesome! XD**

 **Just a little Bechloe fluff ;) slight Steca friendship at the end so yeah !**

 **Enjoy this and yeah ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

Beca and Chloe are now both cuddling each other on Chloe's bed and before you ask, no they did not have sex. Beca is being the big spoon and hugs Chloe with Chloe's back facing her. Beca's hand is on Chloe's waist and their bodies were pressing against each other. Beca place her head on Chloe's shoulder and plants soft kisses on Chloe's back neck and shoulder causing the redhead to giggle from time to time.

Beca had a hard time because you know…Chloe has this sexy body and Beca haven't gotten laid in like what? Four months? But she managed to control herself, she didn't want to take things too fast and scare away the precious redhead of hers. _Hers…wow…That sounded great…_

It was peaceful and they were both enjoying, most probably the best moment in their life after making the other her girlfriend. Suddenly Beca spoke up, "Hey Chlo…"

"Hmm…?" Chloe simply hummed an answer.

"How should we tell Stace and Aubrey…?" Beca asked.

She had thought of this before, Beca knew that the flirting between her and the redhead was so obvious every time they went out so they're pretty sure the other girls knew about their feelings towards each other. But she does not know how to confess to the other girls about their relationship, she's not embarrassed or what, she just…she's just being Beca.

"It doesn't matters…let's just concentrate in cuddling now…" Chloe smiled at the brunette's question and let herself lean more into the brunette's embrace.

"You know I've never cuddle with anyone before…" Beca said with a smirk, this caused the redhead to turn around and face her.

"Are you telling me you were never in a relationship before?" Chloe quirked an eyebrow.

 _How is it possible that someone has never cuddle before?! If I don't cuddle with my other half I'll probably die, I mean, cuddling is like the best thing to do after sex…or before sex is fine too I guess…but still!_

"No…I never liked cuddling and my pass girlfriends never force me to do it." Beca said.

"I'm glad I'm the first one to cuddle with you then." Chloe kisses Beca softly on the lips, making Beca smile at it.

Beca look at Chloe before saying, "I really like you babe…"

"Babe…I like the sound of that." Chloe smiled at her and bit her bottom lip.

 _Oh my god she's doing it again! I'm gonna die if she continues to torture me like that…_ Beca thought.

"You're my one and only babe…" Beca said.

"And you're my one and only badass-baby." Chloe winked at her while saying.

"Badass and baby so does not go together." Beca laugh, badass sounds good but baby? Well…it doesn't sound bad but yeah…whatever…she just wants Chloe.

"That's what makes you special!" Chloe squeaked.

 _Oh my fucking god that was so cute. I'm dying…God help me…_ Beca screamed internally.

"Yeah, I'm quite one of a kind aren't I." Beca tried to use her usual sarcasm and attitude to hide the fact that she wants to kiss the redhead again but Chloe beat her to it.

Chloe kiss Beca deeply and passionately and pulled Beca by her neck closer to her…Although they have kiss for like a thousand times today they just can't get tired of it, it feels so good.

Things were heating up, fast.

Both girls were so concentrated in kissing that they didn't realize the front door of the shared apartment was opened and closed, they didn't realize the footsteps that were drawing closer to Chloe's room, they didn't realize anything until…

"Chloe are you ok? Stace told me that Tom- Oh My God please tell me you guys are fully clothed…" Aubrey burst in but immediately held her hands over her eyes to avoid anymore unneeded things to be seen and turned around to have her back face the two girls inside the room.

 _For the love of god please tell me I didn't walk on my friends having sex…please…_

Beca and Chloe immediately broke apart and Beca was so shocked… she did not plan on telling her friends about their relationship this way…this is all just so wrong…

Beca covered her face with her hands while Chloe spoke up, "Aubrey we didn't do anything I swear, we're still wearing everything we should wear… And when did you come back anyway?"

"I just got back and saw my best friend in the bed with another girl…"

"Erm, I'm just gonna go…Thanks for driving Stace back Aubrey…bye…" Beca said in a super fast pace, not wanting to be in this room to be embarrassed even more. She stood up and took her bag and immediately ran out, not forgetting to kiss Chloe on the cheeks softly before she left.

"Beca wait…! Bree I thought you out of all people should know to knock before you come in my room?" Chloe wanted to stop her but it was too late. Chloe was actually a little annoyed the fact that their moment was ruined.

"Chloe you barged into my room and didn't knock for like…I don't know a zillion times?!" Aubrey sarcastically said.

"Fine…" Chloe muttered, still annoyed.

"So?" Aubrey walked towards Chloe and stood right in front of her, hands on hips staring down at the redhead.

"So what?" Chloe questioned.

Aubrey looked at her with disbelief. "Come on Chlo, you two were making out when I came in and Beca blushed! Don't tell me nothing happen, you know better than lying to me." Aubrey said and sat down beside Chloe.

"I'm pretty sure I can make out with my girlfriend whenever I want." Chloe answered with a smirk. _Yeah I think that was a great way of telling Aubrey the truth._

"Your WHAT?!" Aubrey screamed.

"My girlfriend."Chloe said with a smirk, "We made it official like an hour ago." Chloe grinned.

She was happy, she was proud. And now Chloe is prepared to be sitting here for an hour for Aubrey to lecture her on being too easy and committing into relationships but Aubrey surprised her.

"About damn time Chlo! You two were always eye-fucking each other and your toner was so distracting." Aubrey said and mocked a disgusted look earning herself a soft smack from Chloe.

"I'm sure it wasn't that obvious!" Chloe defended.

"Oh please, you two flirt every time you meet each other."

"We weren't flirting, we were just talking and joking a little sexily at the same time…" Chloe said… yeah, it was pretty flirty.

"Yeah right…" Aubrey laughed and got out of the room, not wanting to argue the obvious.

* * *

Beca hopped in the car and stay stilled for like five minutes, processing whatever happened in there just now.

She had just asked Chloe to be her girlfriend and she said yes. She just kissed Chloe, for more than two times. She just got caught by her girlfriend's best friend of them making out in her apartment. She just blushed in front of her girlfriend and ran away after it…and she…just got a Whatsapp message from her girlfriend…?

Beca unlocked her phone to see what her girlfriend sent to her.

 **My babe** : U're really cute when u're embarrassed n I think I just found myself the new best thing I like to do ;) _(14:48)_

 _Oh my gosh…_

Beca quickly type in a reply and hit send before she starts the engine.

 **My badass-baby** : Hey! Im not cute! Im badass! N does that certain something has anything that involves me inside it? ;) _(14:49)_

Beca received a reply within a minute.

 **My babe** : Yeah whatever you say baby ;) Yeah, I'll say it includes you inside, but u definitely dun wanna noe so imma keep it to maself. _(14:49)_

 **My badass-baby** : Tell me now red or im not buying u that donut u want for breakfast tomoro blekk ;D _(14:50)_

Beca replied and parks inside her garage. Beca plopped down onto her bed and snuggle her pillow. One thing she loves other than the redhead, her bed and pillow yeah ;)

 **My babe** : Fine…*pouts* my favorite thing to do now is probably _… (14:50)_

Chloe paused for a little while to annoys Beca even more and eventually Beca replied her.

 **My badass-baby** : Say it red! :3 _(14:52)_

After Beca replied she went to grab her towel and hung it on her neck, she checked her phone before she goes into the bathroom and found herself 12 messages from the redhead.

 **My babe** : So demanding… ok, its definitely… _(14:52)_

T _(14:52)_

E _(14:52)_

A _(14:52)_

S _(14:52)_

I _(14:52)_

N _(14:53)_

G _(14:53)_

Y _(14:53)_

O _(14:53)_

U _(14:53)_

XDDDD _(14:53)_

 **My badass-baby** : I hate you! ;( _(14:54)_

Beca replied and smiled. She got into the bathroom and took a long relaxing shower, in order to let everything that happened today sink in.

She got out after 15 minutes and found herself a bunch of messages from her girlfriend. She opened it immediately and frowned looking at the content of the messages.

 **My babe** : U obviously love me ;) _(14:55)_

Becs? _(14:58)_

Baby come on dun tell me u're mad…*pouts* _(15:02)_

Baby if u dun reply me in the next five minits im goin to ur hse… :( ( _15:07)_

Im sowieeee D; _(15:10)_

Baby u hav 1 more minit b4 I go to ur hse… _(15:11)_

 _Oh my fucking god Im so fucking stupid! Chloe is definitely cring now! What the fuck were you thinking Mitchell?! Replying your girl saying you hate her and ignores her for the next fifteen minutes! Oh my gosh Chloe must hate me now! What the hell am I going to do to make this up to her!?_ Beca mentally banged her head into the wall for like a million times before she replies her girlfriend.

 **My badass-baby** : omg babe I was takin a bath juz now :( _(15:11)_

Im so sorry for not replying u and worrying u… :( _(15:11)_

I hope u dun hate me D: _(15:11)_

I'll mk it up to u I promise! ;) _(15:11)_

 **My babe** : baby u scared me! T.T _(15:11)_

I tot u were mad at me D: _(15:12)_

 **My badass-baby** : I wud nvr be mad at u ;) _(15:13)_

Im reli sorry u felt dat way ;( _(15:13)_

 **My babe** : s'kay… :( _(15:13)_

But nxt time mk sure u tell me b4 u leave me alone wif ma phone kay baby? ;) _(15:14)_

 **My badass-baby** : I'll mk sure bout dat ;) _(15:14)_

Did Aubrey say anything aft I left juz now? _(15:16)_

 **My babe** : Nah, she din nag me dats good ;) _(15:17)_

Oh! She says we're goin 4 chinese 2nite so imma mk sure I take a pic 4 u so u can get jealous of me XD _(15:18)_

 **My badass-baby** : Meanie! *pouts* _(15:20)_

 **My babe** : Aww… mayb if u're good I'll bring u Taco Bell in the middle of da night ;) _(15:21)_

 **My badass-baby** : U're definitely a keeper ;) _(15:21)_

 **My babe** : Did u mean u din thought of keeping me in da first place?! D= _(15:22)_

 **My badass-baby** : Hmmm…mayb…? ;) _(15:23)_

 **My babe** : I hate u! *pouts* _(15:23)_

 **My badass-baby** : I like u and dats what matters… ;) _(15:24)_

 **My babe** : u're lucky I like u as well ;D _(15:24)_

 **My badass-baby** : I sure am ;) _(15:24)_

Beca smiled at the conversation she and Chloe are having and suddenly her favorite sister burst into her room without knocking… _What's up with people not knocking nowadays?_

Stacie sat down beside Beca and shot, "Rebecca Mitchell you are gonna tell me every detail."

"Hello to you too Stace." Beca replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the same time.

"Spill Becs, I want every detail." Stacie demanded.

 _My bossy sister everybody, despite this fact, I love her but yeah…she's really bossy when it comes to my love life and I have no idea why…_ Beca made herself a speech in her head.

"Aubrey sure spreads the news fast."

"I would've guessed anyway, two girls alone in a house, what else can you do?" Stacie smirked while saying.

"We did not have sex Stace, we just made it official and we kissed, that's all I swear."

"Was she a good kisser like me?"

"She's the best kisser in the world, it's like she was born to do it…ok maybe that sounded wrong but yeah you get the point." Beca groaned at the wrong info given out…

"And…?" Stacie asked once more again.

"And what?" Beca looked at her, confused.

"What did you two say? How did you ask? Did she say yes immediately? Did you see her body? Aubrey said you two were making out when she walked in, how was the feeling? I want to know everything that happened Becs!" Stacie kept the questions coming and coming and coming and coming until no end.

"Geez, okay, okay calm down and I'll tell you…" Beca rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Shoot."

"So, it started off when…"

And their conversation went for a whole hour until Beca was finally chasing Stacie out of her room. She needed her sleep and not to mention she need to continue her sweet talk with Chloe, she doesn't want to upset the redhead again.

* * *

Thursday came by eventually, Beca and Stacie was up early because they prepared to do something special for the two other girls.

"Morning…" Beca yawned, sounding sleepy as usual. It's freaking 8 in the morning, what do you expect Beca to be like right?

"You're up early Becs, nervous or excited?" Stacie asked, handing Beca her cup of coffee freshly prepared by Stacie.

Beca took a sip and answered, "A little of both, it's like, I'm nervous of how stupid I'll sound but I'm excited to see her reaction when I'm there."

"I'm sure you'll do great Becs, you're Beca Mitchell, the big BM! If you're nervous, then I should be peeing myself now…" Stacie rolled her eyes.

"You always sing perfectly Stace! I even asked you ten million times to act as a vocal for my album but all you ever say was 'No Becs, I love you and want to take you to bed but I'm not gonna do it.'" Beca said, trying her best to mock Stacie's voice.

"I know I sound great but still I'm not good enough to be your vocal Becs, you're Beca Mitchell, you produce music with people like Queen B, I'm not worth your time Becs !" Stacie stated in a matter of fact, but Beca cut her off, "Hey! Don't you ever say that again! You're my one and only sis and you're worth all my time if you want. I know why you don't want to get your name out, I just think you'll make a great artist if you want."

Stacie took a moment to let Beca's word sink in, to be honest, she was a little touched by her words, they both have been through many, many things together and now they're like inseparable, Beca can't live without Stacie and Stacie can't live without Beca. Their bond is as strong as ever, nothing, can ever break them apart.

Stacie smiled gently before smirking, "Aww…Is my Becky proposing to me?"

"Let's go you nerd, our girls are waiting for us, well they're not really expecting us to be there but yeah…" Beca punched her lightly and walked out to their car with her cup of coffee.

Stacie unlocked the car and opened the door for Beca and said, "Hop in my princess, I shall bring you to heaven now."

"Weirdo." Beca mumbled with a smile and hop in.

Both girls took off to their destination, excited to see their girls reaction and also at the same time, hoping they won't screw things up for them.

* * *

 **A/N: Thats it for this chapter ;) What do you think the Stacie and Beca is planning? How will it continue? ;)**

 **I hope you guys liked it and R &R as always please ;) **

**#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: An update because no h/w for me this week and I managed to finished this ;)**

 **Somebody suggested me to get a Beta Reader, If anybody else thinks my story is very difficult to read please let me know and I'll consider to get a Beta Reader, cause if not I really won't contact any since i have no idea how it works. And here i apologize for all of my grammar mistakes or other mistakes ;(**

 **Songs used in this chapter-  
** **Cups(When I'm Gone)-Anna Kendrick  
You Make Me Wanna-Blue**

 **Enjoy this chapter ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

"Okay, so everybody will go into the room one by one and perform the song that you have prepared. If a group liked your performance and wants you in their group, they will contact you personally." Justin, a guy that is somehow in charge of this audition, is explaining this in a room full of people.

"They will be four groups which means, you have four chances to be in one of them, but the Treblemakers have a priority of picking the guys first, and the Barden Bellas will have a priority to pick the girls first, since they were the champion and runner up for the Riff-Off last month." He continues, earning nods from his 'audience'.

"The order of your performance is already set and we will call your name when it's your turn, you will have two minutes to perform. You may use an instrument if you please but that will not get you extra points, since this _IS_ Acapella after all." He says and leaves the room after the talk.

Beca and Stacie just sat there and wait, for their time to surprise their girls. But really, they're freaking out inside. Beca wanted to scream and back out of this whole idea and Stacie is just fiddling with her fingers, a habit she picked up when she was young.

* * *

"There are more than thirty people outside this room, waiting to audition for you guys. The papers that we are distributing right now will have all their personal details, if you would like any of them in the group you may contact them personally, but the Treblemakers will have prior to all the guys outside and the Barden Bellas will have prior to all the girls outside. After everybody performed, please go to the entrance and tick on whoever's name you would wish to add in your group so that other group will not steal him or her from you." Alfred, another guy that is in charge of this thing is explaining in another room, but to only a few people, and that includes Chloe and Aubrey.

Once Alfred is done with his little talk, Aubrey and the three other girls are discussing about their plan.

"Okay girls, we just need three super hot and awesome girls this year since we already have seven of us. Fat Amy, you will pay attention to their stage appearance, we do not need girls that will pee themselves on stage, CR you're gonna pay attention to their vocal range, Chloe and I will see if their voices fits us, ok?" Aubrey said, slightly nervous because she really wants to win this year's competition.

"No problemo blondie! I'll see if any of the sexy asses up there fits us!" Fat Amy said while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'll make sure their vocal is good enough for us." CR spoke up as well.

"First up, we have Kylie." Alfred announces, and a girl walked onto the small stage in the room.

* * *

Meanwhile at the backstage, Beca was literally shaking like hell. She never experienced this before, not even when she was meeting Luke before she sign the contract with him. Beca is just really nervous and scared that she will disappoint Chloe.

Beca was in panic mode in front of Stacie, pacing back and forth. "Holy fuck Stace I'm next! What the fuck should I do?! I mean what if I screw up and Chloe breaks up with me because she thinks Im joking with her and then-" before Beca can even finish her rambling, Stacie stopped her.

"Becs! Calm down! You'll go up there, perform your cup song, kick the other's asses and Chloe will hug and kiss you after that happens, OKAY?"

"Oh my gosh…yeah right okay…FUCK I'm so damn nervous!" Beca said and starts running her hand in her hair, biting her bottom lip and taking deep breaths to calm down a little but obviously not working.

"Turn around Becs." Stacie suddenly said.

"What?" Beca looked at her.

"Just turn around." Stacie said and Beca followed, "Okay…"

*SMACK*

"HOLY FUCK WHAT THE HELL STACE?!" Beca screamed out in pain.

 _Did Stacie just fucking slap my back?! Hell man since when is Stacie this strong?! Oh my fucking god it sure hurts!_

"Better?" Stacie asked. Then Beca realized, she was in so much pain that she forgot her nervousness…is that even a word...?

"It fucking HURTS LIKE HELL but yeah…I'm not shaking anymore…" Beca smiled a little, but still rubbing her back, gosh…

"Beca Mitchell." The guy called out.

"It's your turn now Becs, go get em!" Stacie said and gave Beca a high five.

"Thanks Stace…although I am so going to payback for that smack later…" Beca smirked.

"Good luck shorty, not like you need it though." Stacie shouted before Beca went on stage.

* * *

Aubrey was looking through the next person's profile when the name caught her attention.

"Chloe…" Aubrey called out, catching Chloe's attention and Chloe looked at her, "Yeah Bree?"

"Is this Beca Mitchell…like…that Beca?" Aubrey nodded towards the file she was holding and Chloe took a look at it.

"Oh my gosh! What is she doing?! She told me like a hundred times that she won't join!" Chloe gasped looking at the name and screamed out.

Like a cue, Beca started walking up on to the mini stage.

"Shh Chlo, she's coming up." Aubrey said and motioned a finger toward Chloe's lips.

"Erm, hello."

 _Okay this is so awkward…_ Beca said to herself but manage to sit down on the stage and starts playing her cup. A certain beat was created and soon her voice is filling in.

 _I got my ticket for the long way round_

 _Two bottle whiskey for the way_

 _And I sure would like some sweet company_

 _And I'm leaving tomorrow what do you say_

Chloe was so astounded, she knew Beca can sing, but damn she didn't know Beca can sing _this_ well. Beca made eye contact with Chloe and smile as she continues.

 _When I'm gone_

 _When I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me by my hair_

 _You're gonna miss me everywhere_

 _Oh you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

Beca continues with the second verse of the song, Chloe was smiling like Christmas came by early this year.

 _You're gonna miss me by my walk_

 _You're gonna miss me by my talk_

 _Oh you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

By the time Beca is finished the song, Chloe wanted to jump on her and hug her and kiss her and do…things to her.

"Wow…" That's all Chloe managed to breathe out.

"Short stack crushed it."

"Damn girl!" CR just smile.

"Did not expect such a voice from that midget…Chloe!" Aubrey said and then Chloe just got out from her seat and ran out to the room beside it, leaving Aubrey and the other two girls to deal with whoever that's next.

When Chloe found Beca, she practically jumped on her and asked, "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, I thought you really wanted me to join so might as well give you a surprise…" Beca said. And then…Chloe just stayed silence.

"Chloe…?" Beca said softly but still…Chloe said nothing. She just looked at Beca with an expression Beca can't put a word on…

And then it hits her, Beca covers her face with both of her hands and says, "Oh my gosh was I that bad? Did I sound awful? Shit oh no…I'm so sorry did I screw up and embarrassed you girls? Shit shit shit I knew I shouldn't have done it I'm really sorry I'm so dumb…Please don't tell me you hate me now I'm really sor-mmm…" Before Beca can finish her rambling, Chloe shut her up with a deep and passionate kiss.

They didn't bother the audience they have in the room, they didn't bother Stacie that's looking at them with a smile on her face, they didn't bother the gossips people starts talking. They were just enjoying the kiss.

"So I take it as you don't hate me…?" Beca asked after breaking the kiss to catch her breath.

"Of course I don't, silly! That was the best surprise ever…you sounded great up there and I'm really jealous of your voice right now…" Chloe pouts. Beca just flicks her bottom lip and said, "You're really cute when you pouts babe…oh Stace is here to audition as well, she's gonna be up…next."

"Oh my god, let's go back in and listen!" Chloe pulled Beca back into the audition room.

"I wasn't supposed to be in here…" Beca said with a smirk.

"You're a Bella now of course you can be in here!" Chloe said with a large grin on her face.

"Aubrey said yes?" Beca asked.

"She said she didn't expect you to have that much of a killer voice, don't tell her I told you that though." Chloe answered her and winked at the last sentence.

"No promises." Beca smirked.

"Chloe! Stace is up next! Oh Beca! Didn't expect you here." Aubrey shouted and smiled when she saw Beca sitting down next to Chloe.

"S'up." Beca said.

"Short stack! You crushed it like nobody else!" Fat Amy gave her a high five.

"Yeah girl, you were awes up there." CR gave her a high five as well.

Stacie walked up on stage and introduced herself. "Hi everybody, my name is Stacie, my hobby includes cuticle care and the e-network." And then, Alfred hands her a guitar which made the girls go wide eyes.

"A guitar?! Stacie knows how to play the guitar?!" Aubrey looked at Beca and asked.

"I may or may not have taught her how to play this certain song." Beca smirked and said.

Stacie starts off strumming and Aubrey looked at her with disbelief. It was not like anything she had heard before. And then when Stacie starts singing, Aubrey couldn't say another word.

 _To start it off I know you know me_

 _To come to think of it, it was only last week_

 _That I had a dream about us, oh…_

Aubrey was astounded. Stacie's voice was so soft and fitting and the emotions she put inside it was perfect.

 _That's why I'm here, I'm writing this song_

 _To tell the truth you know I've been hurting all along_

 _Someway let me know, you want me girl…_

Stacie was looking at Aubrey all the time when she was singing, yes, this was meant to be something Stacie wanted to tell Aubrey for a long.

 _Every time you see me what do you see?_

 _I feel like I'm the poor man and you're the queen_

 _Oh baby you're the only thing that I really need_

 _Baby that's why…_

 _You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night_

 _You make me wanna hold you till the morning light_

 _You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall_

 _You make me wanna surrender my soul_

 _I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight_

 _You're the first and last thing on my mind_

 _You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall_

 _You make me wanna surrender my soul_

When Stacie finished the song, Aubrey had tears in her eyes, although she will never let it fall. She smiled up to Stacie and made her way to the next room.

* * *

"Wow, you sure did a great job at teaching her baby." Chloe said after Aubrey left.

"Yeah, but Stace was really a fast learner, she came to me with no guitar knowledge at all and she learnt this whole song within hree days, pretty shocking to me, but who am I kidding, with me as a tutor, of course she'll be as great as me." Beca smirked, teaching Stacie how to play the guitar was easier than mixing a song, Stacie is a fast learner, like super fast. Beca thinks she may be a genius or something…wait, she _IS_ a genius.

"I should stop boasting your ego." Chloe said and lightly slap Beca's arm, earning herself a kiss from the short brunette.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other room, Aubrey hugs Stacie the moment she saw her. "Stacie, wow, y-you did great, and you sounded…p-perfect, it was just so beautiful to watch… and not to mention that song choice is definitely one of the best, I love Blue!" Aubrey stuttered.

"Yeah, I figured." _You may or may not have told me that day when you were drunk._ Stacie smiled.

"Do you wanna have dinner together tonight? Just the two of us…?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah…that sounds great." Aubrey smiled.

* * *

-Night at the Mitchell-Conrad house-

"Casual or sexy?"

"You're always sexy so I might as well pick casual."

"Short or long?"

"Short but not too short, you don't want other guys looking at you all night, although that still may happen no matter what you wear…"

"Plain or pattern?"

"I definitely stand for plain but I guess Aubrey prefers pattern more."

Okay, so Beca is lying on Stacie's bed, helping Stacie to pick out an outfit by answering Stacie's question. Stacie is in her wardrobe/changing room, with the sliding door a little opened, going through all her clothes to figure out which one is the best to wear this evening while asking Beca all those questions. This had been going on for a little more than 10 minutes already.

"One piece or two piece?"

"One piece should be fine, you always look great in those little dress of yours."

"White and red, or pink and red?"

"White and red, for sure."

And with that, Stacie made her final decision and starts to change. It didn't take her more than 5 minutes to get into that dress, and then she starts her make-up. She decided to just put on a light pink lipstick and some blush and that's it.

"Red heels or black heels?"

"Red heels." Stacie took out her 3 inches red heels and puts it on, while asking a final question, "Last question, lamb or beef?"

"What the…you're wearing a dress with either a sheep… or a cow on it…?" Beca asked back.

"Of course not you weirdo! I'm thinking which one I should cook for her, I'm bringing her to Syl's diner." Stacie rolled her eyes at Beca's question and answered.

"Stacie Conrad in action people, BRACE YOURSELVES!"

"Shut up you nerd, does this look okay?" Stacie says and walks out from her wardrobe.

"I would wanna bang you if you're not my sister. Does that answer your question?" Beca smirks.

"Lesbihonest…you always wanna bang me." Stacie grabs her handbag.

"Go get your girl Stace, it's 6:50 already." Beca stood up from Stacie's bed and reminds her.

"WHAT?! Shit…erm…which one should I drive today?" Stacie shouted, and starts panicking.

"Just take your favorite Boxster, or you can use any of mine, your choice Stace."

"Boxster! Yes definitely! Okay, I got to go, bye Becs!" Stacie hugs Beca and went out.

"Bye Stace, have fun!"

Stacie got in her car and starts the engine. She sends Aubrey a text before pulling off to her dream girl's house.

 **Stacie** : I'm on my way gorgeous ;) _(18:53)_

* * *

-Meanwhile an hour ago at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment-

"Chloe! Have you seen my white and black sleeveless dress?"

"Aubrey…"

"And my heels! Where is my black heels when I need them?"

"Aubrey…"

"Oh my gosh I haven't start my make up yet!"

"Aubrey!" Chloe shouted.

"What?!" Aubrey snapped back and looked at Chloe which is standing beside the door frame.

"Calm down. You dress is on your bed. Go put it on and start your make up, I'll help you find your heels okay?" Chloe pointed to her bed and said.

"Okay…Thanks Chlo." Aubrey says with a smile.

"No prob, now go!"

Aubrey is very excited…okay maybe she was beyond excited but yeah you get the point. She knew her feelings towards the brunette since the night at the club but she was trying to ignore it. She wanted to decline Stacie earlier, but she decided to give herself a chance. The problem that she would deal with her father can wait, and she should talk to Stacie about it as well. Right now, she just wants to focus on her date, well not a date _date_ but yeah…

* * *

Finally, Stacie arrived at the doorstep at 7 o'clock, sharp. She knocks on the door and when it opens, she meets the one and only redhead in sweatpants and sweatshirt.

"Hey Chloe." Stacie smiled brightly at her.

"Stacie! Aubrey's almost done, give her a minute and she'll be done." Chloe squeaked and gave way for Stacie to enter.

"Aubrey! Stacie is here!" Chloe shouts after closing the door and got herself a 'one minute!' as response.

"Okay, Stacie I'm gonna make this as simple as possible." Chloe cornered Stacie beside the door and Stacie was more than surprised.

"Aubrey is my bestie and if you hurt her Stacie, I will make your life the worst you can expect, got it?"

"Right…you have my words Chloe, Aubrey is definitely in good hands if she says yes to be my girlfriend tonight. But even if she says no, I still won't give up yet." Stacie answered.

"Good." Chloe grin at her.

And before Chloe could even react, Stacie pulled Chloe by her hand gently and switched their positions.

"Which reminds me Chloe, Beca is my one and only sister, although she can be a little closed off sometimes but her intention is definitely not to hurt you, she just has some really bad childhood and also past relationships. So if one day she comes home and tells me that you broke her heart in any possible way, I will come down here and do everything I can to make sure you regret it for the rest of your lives, we clear?" Stacie said every word as clear as possible, although her sweet smile was there all the time.

"C-crystal." Chloe stuttered a little, intimidated by Stacie's tone.

It was like a cue, Aubrey steps into the living room with a sleeveless white dress that has a black flower on it. It was classy yet casual. She didn't purposely show off her cleavage or ass like the other girls that Stacie dated before this. Stacie was just looking at her with wide eyes until Chloe coughs.

"H-hi…you look great tonight." Stacie stutters out, genuinely.

"Thanks, you look sexy as usual." Aubrey praised back. She thinks Stacie can wear anything and still look sexy, she wonders if it was from the genes.

Stacie walks to her and puts out a hand, "Shall we?" Aubrey took her hand gracefully and walks to the front door.

"Bye Chloe." Aubrey said before heading out.

"Have fun girls! Don't do anything me and Beca won't do!" Chloe shouted, and Aubrey blushed. Stacie thought it was cute. Really cute.

 **My babe** : And they're gone, skype with me? _(19:27)_

 **My badass-baby** : Sure ;) They're gonna have a long night, and so will us. XP _(19:27)_

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and REVIEW PLEASE GUYS ! :) THAT WILL MAKE ME SO SO HAPPY ! ;)**

 **Staubrey dinner will be in the next chapter which I have no idea when I will put that up. Any ideas or prompts you guys want me to write please send it to my twitter or tumblr cause I have some issues with my PM on .**

 **R &R as usual! ;) Thanks to all you awesome nerds ! ;) **

**#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Staubrey all the way in this chapter guys ! ;) But just a simple dinner and some talking so yeah ;)**

 **Some background revealing so yeah ;)**

 **Enjoy guys ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

The moment Aubrey saw Stacie's car she immediately asked, "How many cars do you guys own?" with a face of disbelief.

 _Seriously? Two Ferraris and now a Porsche?!_

"Erm…a few…" Stacie answered quietly.

"Should I be worried that you two are doing illegal stuff in order to have this bunch of money…?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow and got into the car after Stacie opened the door for her.

Stacie got into the driver's seat and started the engine, while answering, "No Bree, trust me, we just happen to know quite a few people that make great car deals so we were able to buy them at a very decent price."

"Alright then, if you say so…" Aubrey didn't want to force Stacie since it may be true…okay maybe not really…

Stacie turned on the music player and some decent instrumental music faded into the background…It was some classic songs, Stacie somehow burned just a whole CD of Aubrey's favorite songs…

"So where are we heading to?" Aubrey asked.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Stacie answered while focusing on the road.

"Please don't bring me anywhere too fancy…I know you and Beca have lots of money although I'm still concerned if you two are like drug sellers or anything…" Aubrey trailed off and Stacie chuckled.

Then Aubrey continued, "But just don't waste it on me or Chloe…You two should save up for your…future I guess?" Aubrey left the sentence hanging into a question.

 _You are my future…I hope…_ Stacie thought.

"We don't think it's wasting if you two enjoyed it, we just want to make you two happy." Stacie smiled.

"I'll be happy if you bring me somewhere simple." Aubrey said in a challenging tone causing Stacie to laugh out.

"Bree I'm just bringing you to a simple diner." Stacie shook her head while saying.

"That's nice." Aubrey smiled. _Simple is always nice._

And then they fell into a peaceful silence, it was just the background music and their brain thinking…stuff.

"I never asked, do you have any siblings?" Stacie finally broke up the silence and started off a new topic.

"I have an elder and also a younger brother, they're the 'modals' of the family." Aubrey answered while using air quotes on the 'modals' word.

She never liked her brother, okay maybe she was just not so good with them, she doesn't hate them, it's just that 'I don't bother you, you don't bother me' kind of relation. Her father is the Boss of a very successful lawyer firm in town, her elder brother is already prepared to take control of the firm while she and her younger brother is still studying.

"So you're the only girl? That should make you feel special…" Stacie smiled thinking about it. But Aubrey's answer surprised her.

"Not really… My father didn't really appreciate when my mum told him that the baby inside her stomach is a girl, but my mum begged him to let me stay so here I am…" Aubrey just shrugged. Stacie sense the slight tension Aubrey had on this topic so she decided to drop it with a smooth ending…

"Oh…then I guess I should thank your mother for your gorgeous appearance huh?" Stacie smirked while saying it.

"I guess you should." Aubrey just smiled.

Stacie somehow made her feel…special I guess is the right word to use in this situation. Aubrey was always told in the family that she wouldn't have be in the world if it wasn't for her mother, so her father told her that she should work hard to make sure she can do everything her brother can do as well. And by work hard, I definitely meant STUDYING HER ASS OFF EVERY FUCKING DAY. The only entertainment that she gets is the Bellas, which is also the reason she precious the girls and also the team winning so much.

* * *

"We're here." Stacie said after pulling into a parking lot.

 _This place seems familiar…oh…!_

" _The_ diner…?" Aubrey asked but Stacie got out of the car already. She ran to the passenger side and opens the door for Aubrey.

"After you m'lady." Stacie said with a light bow.

Sybil showed up and walked towards Stacie handling her a pair of keys. "Here you go Stace, please don't forget to lock up this time."

"Hey! It was Bec's fault last time!" Stacie took it and gave Sybil a hug.

"Whatever you say Stace, nice to see you again Aubrey." Sybil says after breaking the hug with Stacie.

"It's my pleasure." Aubrey just smiles a little.

"So, I guess I'll leave it to the both of you, just don't burn down my shop Stace." Sybil smirked and says.

"Beca is so responsible for everyone doing her signature smirk. Thanks again Syl." Stacie said and gave Sybil one last hug.

"No problem Stace, have a nice night girls." And with that, Sybil went off.

"O…kay…" Aubrey raised an eyebrow and waited for Stacie to say something.

Stacie realized her questioning look so she said while leading Aubrey into the diner, "We're having this whole diner to us tonight."

"We are?!" Aubrey stopped dead.

"Yeap, and I shall be your favorite chef today." Stacie pulled Aubrey into the diner and walked towards the spot they sat last time.

"You're cooking?!" Aubrey shouted, well she was a little shocked, she had never been to a date where the other person cooks for her so it was surprising.

"Yeap, so you shall sit back and relax and enjoy music that I got Beca to prepare for me." Stacie said and pushed Aubrey into her seat.

After a minute to confirm that Stacie wasn't kidding, Aubrey just shrugged and asks, "So, what's on the menu today?"

"Hmm…does my value customer prefer beef or lamb?" Stacie questioned.

"Beef shall be fine." Aubrey said with a light smile.

"Then I shall introduce you to our Garlic and Pepper Marinated Flank Steak, or you can also choose our Beef Tenderloin with Mushrooms and Thyme."

"I'll go with Tenderloin."

"Red wine?" Stacie asked while doing something in the audio system in the diner.

"Sure, any recommendations?"

"Merlot should be fine for you m'lady." Stacie recommended and clicked on the computer, filling the diner with some more classic songs that she knew Aubrey will definitely love.

"Merlot it is."

"Give me fifteen minutes and your food shall be served." Stacie said and off she left to the kitchen…

"Thanks Stacie."

"Oh almost forgot, do you prefer fruit salad or…veggie salad…?" Stacie popped her head back out and asked.

"No mix?" Aubrey smirked at her.

 _Great everyone is getting the Beca Smirk Germs._ Stacie rolled her eyes.

"Mix it is then!"

Stacie went into the kitchen and was happy to find out that Sybil had already lay out all the prepared materials and ingredients for her, nicely chopped and done. She told Sybil earlier that day and gave her a list of ingredients. She knew Aubrey will ask her about recommendations so she just decided to make one of each, whichever Aubrey picks, she will eat the other one. That way she can make sure all the ingredients won't go to waste and she can get the food ready in time.

* * *

After around twelve minutes Stacie pushed out a whole tray of food, containing all the food that they will be having that evening.

Stacie lay out the salad and steak, not to forget the red wine and also desert, which is mango pudding, in cute animals shape of course. After settling everything, Stacie took off her apron and yelled, "Tada…! I give you the best dinner in the world!"

"Wow Stacie, I'm impressed." Aubrey just smiled up at her. She was more touched than impressed actually, none of her ex-boyfriends had ever made her a meal. Stacie really is something special.

"Welp, living with Beca means cooking is my job so this is what I get for training so many years I guess." Stacie sat down and sipped her own glass of wine.

"Shall we?" Aubrey asked, lifting up her fork and knife.

"Bon appétit."

Aubrey starts with a small slice of beef and she couldn't control and moaned out, "Mmm…This is really good…"

 _Oh my gosh, I wonder how Aubrey will sound like in bed…wait what…Focus CONRAD!_ Stacie mentally slapped herself.

"I guess you can say I'm pretty good at this."

"I realize I don't know anything about you…" Aubrey said, continuing on her dinner.

"What do you wanna know?" Stacie also starts digging in her own food.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Oh…I have an elder sister and also an elder brother."

"Were they in the accident too…?" Aubrey asked carefully, not wanting to pull down the brunette's emotions.

"Nope, they were in school when it all happens."

"Oh so do you still keep in touch with them?"

"Not really…we don't have the best relation…" Stacie just shrugs.

"What? Why?"Aubrey got a little loud, she didn't mean it, she was just shocked about why they won't keep in touch with Stacie.

"They…they kind of blame me for our parents dead… cause that day my parents didn't want me to attend my friend's party but I insisted. After they drop me off my friend's house, their car crashed…it was some mechanic problem causing their death but my sister and brother still thinks it's my fault…" Stacie said, her voice filled with a little of regret…

"I'm so sorry for that…after the accident, you were brought to an orphanage or…?" Aubrey continued.

 _I'm so glad she didn't go all sympathetic on me…damn she is definitely a keeper…_ Stacie smiled at the question. "After the accident my Aunt came to us and she said that she would take care of us. So the three of us moved into her house back in Atlanta. But the whole family kind of blames me for the accident so it was really tough to live in the same house as them…So one day I ran out of the house because I couldn't take the pressure anymore and that's when I met Beca after two years…"

"How did you two met at first?"

"We used to be classmates in kindergarten but when my family moved to New York we lost contact… but when I ran out of my Aunt's house I met Beca at a playground nearby…she was sitting there alone with her headphones."

"I can imagine that." Aubrey laughed at the image she pictured in her head.

"Yeah, then I walked up to her and we talked a lot. She brought me back home and her parents offered to take care of me, they always treated me as well as they treated Beca."Stacie smiled, remembering the memories she had with Beca's parents.

"That's really nice of them…"

"Yeah, but they died in an accident…two years later…"

"So how did you two survive?" Aubrey asked, not wanting to continue on Beca's parent's death, just in case Stacie is still having deep emotions about it.

"We…we kind of just use the money that Beca's parents left us and started working…?"

"That must be a tough time that you two went through…"

"Yeah…we almost went on the wrong path at the beginning."

"What do you mean by wrong path?" Aubrey quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, after the accident me and Beca was just really depressed…we were ten so we didn't really know what to do, but we were certain that we didn't want to go to the orphanage or something so we kind of ran whenever the 'meanie people' as what we like to call them, came to our house. Somehow some drug dealers wanted us to work for them as sellers, we almost got in that path but Sybil saw us that day and pulled us back into the right path."

"How old was she back then?"

"She was seventeen the time she saw us, she manage to get us a job and constantly check on us just in case we will start the 'wrong life'."

"Wow, I can see that she's very important to you."

"Yeah, she was my main support other than Becs, but her family is a whole other story."

"You know the moment me and Chloe saw you two, we felt something. It was like your relation with Beca is just like my relation with Chloe, but stronger." Aubrey said with a faint smile, she can feel the connection between them the first day she saw them.

Although she was still mad at Beca's attitude and how Stacie called her nickname after knowing each other for like only…what? Five minutes?

"Well, an accident brought us to that, so yeah…"

"Did you two even go through high school?" Aubrey asked all in a sudden.

"Nope, we were kind of focusing in our jobs."

"You still working now?"

"Yeah, kind of…" Stacie trailed off, hoping Aubrey will drop the topic and not asked anything about her job.

"I can't believe you can manage that! I mean I study for like seven hours a day last time when I had physics and it was so tough. I don't think I'll have extra time for other stuff if I work and study at the same time." Aubrey said with disbelief. She was sure she'll die if she needs to manage both job and study at the same time.

"I really like physics actually, it's not that hard to me. My father introduced me to Discovery Channel at the age of five and I was so into it. So eventually I grew up around Science." Stacie said, her eyes literally lit up just by mentioning about it, and that didn't go unnoticed by Aubrey.

"You're really passionated about it, I can see it in your eyes…" Aubrey said.

"If I didn't know you took Psychology I would think it was creepy." Stacie just smirked at her.

"How did you know I take Psycho as a minor?" Aubrey asked with wide eyes, she was sure she never mentioned it before.

"Well, the only Tuesday 12 to 2 class is either Psycho or I.T, I guessed you weren't a typical computer thingy person so Psycho it is."

"Smartass." Aubrey shook her head at Stacie.

"Becs don't call me Smarty Pants for nothing." Stacie shot back and starts on the desert.

"Hey what did Chloe talked to you just now before I came down?" Aubrey starts off a new topic, but she probably knew exactly what Chloe said, the redhead's not that hard to guess sometimes.

"Oh, she gave me the best friend talk." Stacie laughed and says.

"Thought so, she always does it…" Aubrey just rolls her eyes playfully, she's happy that Chloe always got her back.

"So…do you think we…like…are…something…?" Stacie stuttered.

"What something…?" Aubrey was a little confused…

"Oh…you know…us…her talk…i…" Stacie continued mumbling single words, not making any sense, but Aubrey just laughed at her, knowing exactly what she wanted to say after a few moments.

Stacie wanted to kill herself.

 _My brain worked for me in my whole fucking life and now all of a sudden it's not working anymore, great timing brain, great timing…_

"Yes…" Aubrey simply said.

Stacie finally gathered enough courage and words to asks if Aubrey wants to be her girlfriend but then…"Okay so…wait did you said yes…?"

"Yes Stacie…" Aubrey smiled up at her, with an innocent face while she continues on the desert.

"Wow…that…I…didn't…wow…" Stacie was out of words again.

 _DAMN YOU BRAIN!_ Stacie dig her fingernails into her palm.

"You're really one of a kind Stacie…" Aubrey laughs at her.

"Yeah?" Stacie finally calmed herself down and look up at Aubrey.

"Yeah. I know that we both have feelings toward each other but there are some things that we need to talk about first…" Aubrey starts. She knew this talk was too soon but she don't want to get hurt like her past relationships after a few months of dating…

"I'm all ears Bree." Stacie caught Aubrey's tension so she got into serious mode.

"Okay so…my family is kind of strict…and old fashioned…And eventually my parents can't really accept the fact that I'm…gay. I tried to convince myself before you came that I may be bi but turns out…yeah…"

"Bree I get it, no matter what your parents say, I'll always be by your side, I just hope you can give our relationship a chance. I know it may be hard for us, but I'm willing to give it a shot if you're willing to." Stacie just said, she knew what the problems were, well her sister and brother didn't like the fact that she was Bi as well so…

"No you don't get it…My father doesn't like me the day I was born and my brothers hate me as well. It won't be hard only, it'll be more than hard, my father and brother will say some mean things when you meet them and they'll try to separate us…I just…" Aubrey got frustrated when she couldn't get the words out.

"Bree, will you ever break up with me just because your father says no?" Stacie just asked.

"I…I don't know…" Aubrey hid her face in her hands, not wanting to face Stacie. She just admit that she will have a chance to break up with her just because of her family. _She definitely hates me and is super disappointed right now…_

"I'm glad you didn't say yes and that's all I want. I just want you to give it a shot, I promise that I'll be with you all the way through this relationship and I'll never do anything that will break your heart. But if your parents or whoever, if they try to hurt you, they'll have to go through me first." Stacie said with confident in her voice, she was beyond serious at this point. She got up and kneeled down beside Aubrey, looking her straight into the eyes.

Aubrey just looked up at her and smiled. She heard the words she wanted to hear for a long long time, she just wants someone to be there for her whenever she needs it. She needs someone to understand that this is not easy for her, but she will never intentionally hurt the other person. She saw the confident written on Stacie's face, and she knew it. This girl was it.

"Thanks Stacie, that means a lot to me." Aubrey said and hugs Stacie.

After a while, they broke apart and just enjoyed each other's appearance.

"So, be my girlfriend?" Stacie broke the silence once more again.

"Of course."

* * *

 **A/N: That's it guys, I hope it wasn't too disappointing since i usually suck at describing Staubrey moments...;(**

 **MORE REVIEWS = MORE UPDATE**

 **Thanks for reading all you aca-awesome-nerds ;)**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I wasn't kidding when i say more reviews = more update , and with that I give you an update ! XD**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and keep the reviews coming so I can keep the update coming as well ;)**

 **Enjoy guys ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

"Our Mezzo, Stacie." The rug that was originally on Stacie's head was pulled off, and then Aubrey continued, "And our new Altos, Beca and Emily." And same goes to Beca and Emily.

Emily is one of the girls that auditioned for the Bellas, she sang an original song and her voice was tremendous… oh did I mentioned that her mother was a Bella as well, yeah she's a legacy. A pretty one I might add.

Aubrey directions the girls to drink some blood of the sister's before you, which turns out that it was actually just some cheap wine when Beca refuses to drink. And then the three newbies held their Bella scarf on their right hand.

"I, sing your name." Aubrey began, and the girls repeated. The name singing part was a little off tune but that's okay…

"Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman." And the girls continued.

"And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker, or may my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves." Aubrey finishes the oath. And the girls were kind of confused with this part but they didn't bother to ask anything since two of them already have the girls of their life and the other girl…she's still too young to know these types of…stuff.

"You are now a fellow Bella." Aubrey smiled and declares.

The other girls in the room cheers and claps for them, while our two freshly couple kisses and hugs each other.

"Follow us to the aca-initiation night girls." Aubrey leads the girls to the empty space just beside the auditorium and found themselves bunches of aca-people.

"So…we can fuck whoever we want as long as it's not a Treble…?" Beca walked behind Aubrey and asked. Chloe nudged her side and causes her to kiss her girlfriend on the forehead.

"Yes Beca, oh and can I have a word with you…?" Aubrey turns around and answered, motioning to the side of the party.

"Sure…get me a drink babe…?" Beca said to Chloe, slightly asking for permission.

"Okay…be nice Bree." Chloe smiles and went off.

* * *

Beca followed Aubrey and finally came to a stop where nobody else was there. It was just them. "So, s'up?" Beca asked.

"Okay Beca, I'm just gonna make this as short as possible…" Aubrey answers with a sweet smile. And the smile didn't last long after Aubrey uses her height advantage to force Beca in a corner.

"Listen up Mitchell, Chloe is not only my best friend but my family as well, she had some pretty bad past relationships but that is her story to tell. I can see you really make her happy and you're also very sweet and kind, but if you in any way hurt her physically or mentally, I will use every possible way to hunt you and make your life as miserable as I can. Even if it involves killing you and burying your body, I'm sure the girls are more than happy to help out as well, do you hear me Mitchell?" Aubrey said calmly.

 _Wow…This girl is freaking scary as hell and I still have no idea what Stacie sees in her other than her boobs and ass…_

"Okay…well I really like Chloe and I would do anything just to make her happy, it's like my main goal in life now is to make Chloe happy. I can only swear and promise that I will never intentionally hurt her, not physically nor mentally, but I can't say that'll never happen. Shit happens in life and there may be time where I hurt her feelings without knowing, so when times like that come, I seriously hope you can at least listen to my side of story and explanation before murdering me. Oh and I do realize that Chloe somehow tells you everything, so if she ever tells you about her feelings or insecurities or anything, I hope you can tell me about it…? Just so I can talk to her at some point, especially if it's something that I may have done that upsets her." Beca says back, it was not planed, it just came out smoothly. It's the truth and Aubrey definitely sees that.

Aubrey smiles and answers, "You're really one of a kind Beca. Well since our main goal is for Chloe to be happy, I suppose we can communicate more. I'll tell you whenever Chloe is feeling off but you also tell me when Chloe is having rough times. So…back to my threat, hurt her and I kill you, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Beca mocked a salute and both of them went back to join the other girls.

* * *

The rest of the party went by pretty smoothly. The Trebles were eyeing the Bellas for a long time, some of them even planned to hook up with the girls but the girls knows better than to get 'Trebleboned', as what Aubrey would say. Everybody was enjoying themselves especially until a match is brought up by our Nazi and our DJ…

"Oh please Beca, you're like a nine year old kid." Aubrey rolls her eyes at the brunette standing in front of her.

All the other Bellas were surrounding them, not wanting to miss the chance of this fight. CR started the bet on who'll be winning and…turns out a lot of the girls betted on Aubrey to be the one winning, because they've seen her drink before at the hood night party last year and it blew their minds.

Somehow they kind of forgot the fact that Beca works at a club and…they didn't know the fact that Beca always drinks with different artists she works with…

"Are you saying that our Captain is _afraid_ to take my challenge?" Beca smirked at her and challenges.

And Aubrey took the bait, "Bring it on MITHCHELL…"

"Vodka or Whiskey? I'll let you do the honor of choosing since you have the higher chance of losing." Beca says, earning several gasps from the other girls because she was so daring to bait their Captain.

"Vodka."

"Ten shots each."

"The first who stops loses."

"And the loser strips off their top and leaves on only the bra."

"It's ON…" Beca smirks.

But, her girlfriend does not find the challenge appealing…

"BECA!" Chloe shouts and stares at Beca from beside.

"I'm definitely winning don't worry baby." Beca turns to Chloe and says with a grin.

"NO! Your body is mine and mine only. Nobody else gets to look at it." Chloe snaps at her causing the other girls shocked. They did not know the redhead can be _that_ possessive.

Even Beca was surprised, but holy shit, seeing her girlfriend like that, turned her on so badly…

Beca huffs out a breath, and says, "FINE… the loser does whatever the winner says for a day."

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN MITCHELL." Aubrey said while motioning a thumbs down at Beca.

Stacie, who knew how good Beca is as a drinker, kind of warned her girlfriend, "Bree...don't…"

"Stacie, have some faith in me." And of course it wouldn't work…

"I won't go easy on you just because you're Stacie's girl Aubrey." Beca smirks at Aubrey.

"Zip it. Fat Amy, you're the judge." Aubrey demands.

Cups of vodka were on the table in front of them. Beca and Aubrey were standing face to face opposite each other, ten cups in front of each of them. Both of their girlfriends stood beside them. Stacie tried to have faith in Aubrey but… Beca works in a club for fuck's sake…

"Okay bitches, starts in THREE." Amy shouts.

"TWO."

"ONE."

Both girls starts downing cups of vodka one after the other, slamming the cups after they're done with it and continuing with another cup. Cat whistles and cheers were heard from the guys and girls surrounding them…

Beca was on her third cup where she looks up at Aubrey and realized that she was on her fifth cup already. That was the final thing Beca needs to see to confirm her winning.

Never drink too fast when in a competition like this is one of the thing that Beca learnt after working as a DJ.

Aubrey starts to slow down a little on her sixth cup and Beca was still steadily downing on her fifth cup. All the girls were waiting to see who stops first and when Aubrey spits out a little from her seventh cup the girls shouted like nobody's business. Beca smirked when she's drinking her sixth cup, she saw Stacie's face, full of concern while looking at Aubrey.

"Bree enough! Becs won, that's it!" Stacie shouts and that surprised everybody there. Beca just shrugs but Aubrey just stares at her. Her pride never allows her to surrender but Stacie just did it without even asking her about it.

Beca continues on her drinking until she finishes all ten cups of the vodka and all the people there were shouting her name.

She saw Stacie chasing after Aubrey back to the auditorium and she just shook her head. She understands why Aubrey was mad but still, Stacie definitely did the right thing. She would do the same thing if it was Chloe forcing herself to drink.

* * *

"Bree!" Stacie was shouting and chasing after Aubrey.

 _No reaction._

"Aubrey, baby wait up!" Stacie ran faster and she finally caught up with Aubrey and she pulled her by the wrist.

Aubrey turned around and shakes off Stacie's hand, shouting at her, "I was so close in winning already!"

"Okay…I understand that you're mad at me because I surrender for you without asking you." Stacie held up both of her hands and mock surrender.

"Then why did you do it?!" Aubrey shouted again. She was very pissed off. She never ever surrendered once before in her whole life. Her father always told her that 'The Posen family never surrenders.'

"Because I'd rather my girlfriend get mad at me, than my girlfriend ending up having a horrible night in the washroom hugging the toilet bowl throwing her organs out." Stacie walked up at Aubrey and hugs her, hoping to calm her girlfriend down a little.

"There was only two more cups!" Aubrey shrugs her off and turns around, continuing her outburst.

Stacie hugs her again from the back, while resting her head on the blonde's shoulder and quietly saying into her ear, "And you've reach your limit already Bree, Beca works at a club, she had been trained after many months, it's normal that she's better than you in drinking. And you were drinking too fast."

Aubrey snapped at her again, "Oh so it's my fault now?!"

Stacie sighed. "I didn't say it's your fault baby. And I surrender not because you're weak, you're just not better than Beca in drinking."

"That means I'm weaker than Beca in drinking!" Aubrey became frustrated but she slightly understands the brunette's point.

"Bree, baby you're better than Beca in so many other things, you're smarter than her that's for sure. You're so much sexier than her, you can do better in your exams than her, you know a whole lot of stuff that she doesn't…And let's not forget that you're taller than her, don't tell her I said that though…" Stacie said and the last sentence made Aubrey giggle.

"I can go on the list of things you're better than her for a whole year if you want…" Stacie continues.

"Bree, surrender doesn't mean you're weak, it means that you're acknowledging your own problem and I know you'll find a way to improve it." Stacie finishes and hugs Aubrey. Smiling like an idiot when she felt her girlfriend returning the hug.

"Thanks Stacie…I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier…I just…" Aubrey says while running her fingers through her hair when she couldn't get the words out, and that's when Stacie cuts in, "I understand baby, that's why I'm here, I'm here for you no matter what happens."

Aubrey broke apart from the hug and surprises Stacie by kissing her on the lips. Just a simple kiss, nothing bad…maybe…

"Let's get you back, I don't want you to have more drinks…You'll get a bad hangover tomorrow." Stacie says after breaking the kiss and walks Aubrey back to her apartment.

* * *

"I guess they're good." Chloe says when she saw Stacie sending Aubrey back to their apartment.

"Yeah. Oh by the way, did I tell you how hot you were just now when you claim me as yours?" Beca hugs Chloe and whispered.

"Did I turn you on?" Chloe husked out.

"Did it?! Oh I'll have you know how much it turned me on if you follow me back to my house…" Beca was certain that her girlfriend was just teasing her, but damn…

They did talked about taking things slow, so they're just gonna stick with kissing and hugging for a few months before bringing things to the next level.

"Not gonna happen…" Chloe said and pinched Beca's nose.

"Damn…" Beca pouts.

Suddenly Chloe was silent for a while, and Beca saw her face and knew immediately that she was thinking something serious.

"What are you thinking?" Beca asked, while rubbing her hand at the redhead's back.

"I just realized that I don't know where you live, I've never went to your house before…"Chloe looked at her and said.

"Oh right…you'll go one day, and maybe I'll give you a surprise when the day comes." Beca smirks. But inside, she was panicking.

 _Damn it how the hell should I tell Chloe about my job? Will she break up with me if she knows? What if she does? I'll die yeah…I'll probably kill myself and then I'll make sure all my money goes into Chloe's bank and definitely saves some for Stacie and her family just in case…Holy fuck what am I thinking?! Chloe won't do that…will she?_

"Oh really?" Chloe playfully raised an eyebrow.

"Yeap. Now let's get you back home as well, Aubrey probably needs some company tonight since she'll definitely throw up." Beca says and leads Chloe to her car.

"I blame you for that." Chloe grinned.

"Well I am yours so…blame all you want and I'll still be yours." Beca smirks and says.

"That's nice." Chloe kissed her on the cheeks when they reached the DJ's car.

* * *

Monday afternoon and Beca got out of class early, after screwing up her lecturer _again_. And now she's waiting for her girlfriend outside her class, they Friday movie didn't work out because Aubrey and Chloe were busy with some Bella business, so they postponed it to Monday, which is… later.

A tall girl with hair that were dyed to purple walked up to Beca and that did not please Beca, no matter what the girl wanted to do.

"Hey, you're Beca Mitchell right?" The girl stood in front of Beca and asked.

"Yeah…do I know you?" Beca just raised an eyebrow at her. Did I ever mention that Beca doesn't like dealing with other people? Yeah now you know.

"I think you don't. I'm Alyssa. I'm taking music as a minor this year, third year." She said.

 _As if I care…_ Beca thought.

"Yeah…I don't really care. What do you want?" Beca says and continues on her phone, scrolling through her twitter.

"I know how good you are at Music, thought I might as well check you out and see if we can work on something, maybe hang out sometimes?" Alyssa practically shoved her boobs in front of Beca's face.

 _Am I seriously that short that I need to talk to people's boobs right now? And Stacie's one looks so much nicer…_ Beca rolls her eyes.

"Okay…no, but thanks for checking me out? I guess…" Beca mumbled.

"I live alone in my apartment, do you wanna hang out tonight? Just the two of us?" Alyssa wiggles her eyebrows.

"I don't and you better go now." Beca said when she saw Chloe's classmates coming out from the classroom.

"Come on Becs, it's just around the street." Alyssa whined.

"Hey she's obviously not interested, leave her alone Alys!" Chloe shouted, while walking towards both girls. Beca just smirks at her girlfriend's tone, sensing a slight jealousy feeling in it.

"Well isn't that our little redhead dyke, this is none of your business." Alyssa somehow knows her, but that's not important.

What's important is the fact that our DJ did not like what she just heard. "Hey, that dyke you're talking about, is my girlfriend. So could you like…I don't know…" Beca scratches the back of her neck a little, pretending to think.

"Back the fuck off?" Beca continues with an intimidating face that clearly says 'Leave now you fucking bitch'.

"You…with her?! Seriously?!" Alyssa looked at her with disbelief.

"Yeah she's pretty awesome and hot as fuck, not to mention her boobs are so much better than yours as well. So it would be _great_ if you leave right now." Beca says, earning her a glare from her girlfriend when she mentioned about her boobs, but she ignored it.

"I can't believe you sleep with the new girl just after you broke up with my brother…You will regret standing by her side Mitchell." Alyssa says into Chloe's face and turns to Beca for the last sentence.

"Yeah if you don't leave now I'm sure you will regret as well." Beca threatens.

Ad with that, the bitch walked away without another word. Questions were running around in Beca's brain.

 _Who is that girl? Who is her brother? Is it that Tom guy? When did Chloe break up with him? Was it before or after I punched him? Is their whole family having the same fucking attitude? If the girl knew me, why didn't she punch me for punching her brother? Why is Chloe looking at me with anger in her face right now? Did I do something wrong? Does she think that I was interested in that bitch just now? Oh and by the way, why is my girlfriend this hot even when she's angry? Damn…_

* * *

 ** _A/N: That is it for this chapter guys ;) Hope nobody thinks that Aubrey was a little bitchy towards Stacie just now, she was raised that way so yeah, don't hate on Aubrey. ;)_**

 ** _More reviews = More update XDD_**

 **Thanks for reading you aca-awesome nerds, till next time.**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	13. Chapter 13 (Part 1)

**A/N: Super short update I'm really sorry for this! T.T Just that Chinese New Year (Erm, yeah my country and family does celebrates CNY) is tomorrow and I've been busy helping out at home... Thought I post a quick update just in case anybody feels like killing me or what not ;)**

 **Enjoy ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen (Part One)**

*SMACK*

"Ouch! What was that for?" Beca yelped out in pain.

Chloe just smacked her back and it hurts like HELL.

 _Girls nowadays are so damn strong and I have no idea why…but she's still hot…_

"That was for telling that bitch about my boobs! Why in the world would you tell other people about your girlfriend's boobs?!" Chloe said to her, a little loud but it's not shouting or yelling…just… _loud_.

"I was just trying to make her jealous." Beca defended herself…

 _Maybe the way I defended was a little extreme but…you do have good boobs…;)_

"By saying the boobs that you haven't gotten the chance to see?" Chloe quirked an eyebrow, she wasn't actually mad, just… _not happy_?

"You can change that…?" Beca smirks.

"I'm serious here baby!" Chloe pouts, and with that Beca knew she's not really _mad_ mad, just… _mad_.

Beca flicks her bottom lip and says, "So…you were mad just because I was telling that bitch about your boobs?" while hugging her from the back and smells the scent of her girlfriend… _Strawberry soap for sure._ Beca smiles.

"What else can I be mad of?!" Chloe turns around and face Beca.

"Aww…I'm happy you didn't think I was interested in that bitch…"

"Oh please…you picked me means you have great taste, which also means you will not be interested in her because she is so not on the same level as my body." Chloe said while playfully rolling her eyes.

Beca gasps at her girlfriend's answer, she never thought of it that way…"You're such a weirdo…she does have quite the sexy body though…" Beca baited.

"Don't you dare Rebecca." Chloe tried to use a serious tone but failed…badly.

Beca frowned at that name…"Hey don't call me Rebecca…really…I don't like it…" Beca says softly…

Chloe saw her girlfriend's face and immediately apologize, "Okay…I'm sorry baby…You wanna go to my house first? I'm sure you have some questions in your head running about what that bitch said just now."

"Yeah, sure thing babe." Beca pulled a small smile and kisses Chloe on the lips softly.

* * *

When they got back to Chloe's and Aubrey's apartment, they messaged the other girls and told them that they're not joining them for the movie later but the girls just say that they're postponing( _AGAIN_ ) the movie day to Wednesday. Then they got themselves some popcorn and snuggle together in front of the TV. Turns out, that bitch just now was actually Tom's elder sister. Chloe and Tom dated for two years before they broke up. It was because Tom was continuously cheating on Chloe and she saw it with her own eyes that night at one of his guy friend's party.

"So when did you actually broke up with him?" Beca asks.

"You remember when we first met? I broke up with him after that, he didn't take it that nicely…" Chloe said, getting softer and softer at the end of the sentence…

"Did he hit you or something because I swear to god if he actually physically hurt you I AM SO KILLING HIM!" Beca immediately got red, nobody hurts her girlfriend and she means it.

"Baby calm down, he didn't do anything big, he just slapped me…that's it…" Chloe whispers while pulling Beca into a hug.

"HE WHAT?! I AM KILLING HIM!" Beca screamed. Trying to get out of her girlfriend's embrace.

"Baby don't…I slapped him back the other day so I got my revenge already…But I think he figure that the reason I broke up with him was…because of you so…" Chloe said, voice breaking a little…when Beca took her time to calm down, Chloe broke down and started sobbing while rambling a bunch…

"I'm really sorry baby I mean he will get you in trouble some way I'm sure of that but I didn't mean that to happen he just…he's gonna get revenge from you in some way I'm really sorry…he'll like try to kill you or beat you up or I dunno but just try to get rid from him and then I…" Tears were streaming down her cheeks by the end of the whole ramble…Beca was a little stoned, she was never good at handling people…not to say this is her GIRLFRIEND that is crying right now…

But Beca smiles, her girlfriend is crying because she blames herself for something she shouldn't blame herself. She over thinks too much, and Beca just hugs the redhead quietly, while rubbing soothing circles around her back.

"Shh…babe…calm down…" Beca whispers into her ears.

"He's not going to kill me, at least I won't let him…I have a pretty awesome girlfriend waiting for me every day." Beca says when Chloe calmed down a little more.

"It's not your fault he's a dickhead right?" Beca continues, while using her thumb to wipe off the tears on her girlfriend's cheeks.

Chloe took a few deep breathes and finally spoke up, "I think he planned something already though…"

"Why do you say that?" Beca asks, gently, not wanting to shocks her girlfriend.

"He has a very good relation with Alyssa, so according to the way she approached you just now, she's definitely up to something…" Chloe says.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. But that also means I can kick his and his sister's ass together at once, that's great right?" Beca smirks and causes her girlfriend to laughs lightly.

 _Back to gorgeous as always…_ Beca smiles at her girlfriend's laughter.

"Such a badass…"

"Yeah, that's why people call me Beca Badass Mitchell." Beca holds the redhead's hand and stood up, planning to go to the kitchen and have some food.

"Yeah yeah my badass baby." Chloe chuckles.

Then both hers and Beca's phone chimed at the same time, telling them that they got a new group chat notification.

* * *

 ** _The Barden Aca-Bitches_**

 **Aubrey** : Riff-Off tonight bitches. _(13:39)_

I want everybody at the auditorium, seven o'clock sharp. _(13:39)_

You can literally see the question marks above Beca's head…She turns to Chloe and asks, "What the fuck is a Riff-Off?"

"Well…"

* * *

"Okay everybody here knows how this is rollin' right, match the song with a word based on the category and that's it." Justin, the guy from the audition, was announcing at the middle of the pool.

There were a lot of people, well, a lot of aca-people. Chloe briefly explained about the Riff-Off to Beca already, she just needs to see it to truly understand how it works.

"The prize for this time, is…a 20 thousand dollar Gift Card to Taco Bell!" Justin shouts, and there were cheering and shouting and yelling and whistling and whatever.

And our little DJ jumped up after hearing about the prize.

"Holy fuck shit Stace we are so winning this no matter what…I don't care what we're doing, we're winning it and that's all I want." Beca says while pacing in front of Stacie and Chloe.

Stacie just laughs at her and says, "Here comes insane Taco Bell lover…"

"You're such a dork." Chloe nudges Beca by the side and said.

"I'm not any dork, I'm your dork." Beca turns to her and grins.

"You bet you are." Chloe wraps both her arms around Beca's neck and kisses her.

Aubrey saw and was not happy about it, but guess what made it worse?

 _Bumper Allen._

"What is our fellow Bellas doing here? Came all the way here just in order to lose to us again?" Bumper shows up with the other Trebles. Earning glares from the Bellas.

"Shut up Bumper, this time we're winning no matter what!" Aubrey declares.

"With what? All your lame ass songs?" Bumper says and the Trebles were boo-ing at the girls.

Everyone stopped their movement when a brunette showed up and stood right in front of Bumper, "Hey dude, have your little brother grow bigger yet?"

"You…bitch…" Bumper looked at her and mumbled…

"We're gonna take you down." Beca says, while dragging her hand across her neck, motioning like a knife slitting her throat.

"We'll see how that goes." Bumper says and they went to the other side of the pool.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, don't laugh about the Taco Bell prize, I just wanted something that will motivate Beca to do something XD**

 **Next update in two days time I promise! ;)**

 **Keep all the awesome REVIEWS coming please you guys are seriously awesome ! ;)**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	14. Chapter 13 (Part 2)

**A/N: Here comes part two of chapter thirteen! ;) Please read the A/N at the end later thanks ;)**

 **Enjoy nerds !**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen (Part Two)**

"Our first category is… Ladies of the 80's." Justin says and then Aubrey ran to the middle but Bumper and the Trebles beat her to it. Thumping their legs and making a beat. Then they started singing Mickey by Toni Basil but soon enough, Barb, from the BU Harmonics cuts in and starts singing Like a Virgin.

 _They really sings a lot of Madonna, Chloe is right…_ Beca thought.

Then when Aubrey had a thought she told the Bellas about it and ran to the middle and cut them off with the song Hit Me With Your Best Shot. Stacie was feeling heaven when Aubrey sang.

 _Damn my girl is hot…_

And then one of the member from The High Notes cut in and sang…something… They don't call themselves the _High_ Notes for nothing. They were cut off and then it was continued to the next category.

"And our next category is…Songs About Sex."

Stacie lit up at the word, SEX. Stacie loved sex, not that she don't love sex anymore it's just that Aubrey is here, and she prefers Aubrey more than sex so… But still, she knows tons of sex songs.

But she's not the only one…

Donald, from the Trebles wanted to start off but CR beat him to it. She started singing S&M, while Stacie went to the middle and joined her, confidently. Both of them were putting on a show for the others to watch, they were grinding.

Aubrey did not find that appealing, she tries to hide her emotions and keep it on check but failed. Although she was harmonizing as well, but Chloe and Beca obviously saw her face that clearly says 'What the fuck?' Beca just smirks.

Stacie did a bigger mistake, which is focusing on Donald, which was standing in front of her. Donald was eyeing Stacie, from top to bottom, stopping at the boobs. Okay Stacie may have accidentally wore a shirt that shows off her cleavage a little too clearly… Aubrey wanted to rub off the smug face on Donald but she used all her mental force to not do so.

And then Donald cut in, singing Let's talk about sex. Stacie just stood there and watches, as if she was admiring Donald's voice…and maybe body…? Aubrey couldn't stand it and ran up to pull her away but then Stacie insisted on singing another song.

"Oh wait I have one more…" Stacie pleaded.

"Stacie…" Aubrey just looked at her with frustration, but Stacie gave her a look that calmed her down a little. Aubrey eventually just huffs out a breath and turns away.

Stacie knew she was in trouble but she still went up and sang I'll make love to you causing Donald to smirk at her. Then in less than two lines, a random guy from the BU harmonics cut in and sang Feels like the first time, but because all of his other team mates couldn't back him up, they were cut off.

 _Never join a group that sings only Madonna songs. Lesson learnt._ Beca just laughs at them.

"Last two groups, and your category is…songs about butts."

"What?!"

 _Yeah we're winning this no matter what._ Beca thought.

* * *

"So, Taco Bell party at our captain's place this Friday night, right bitches?" Fat Amy asked. The girls were still in 'shock' state, since they won, for the first time. And now they have 20thousand dollars just to commit it in Taco Bell.

"You betcha!" The girls shouted.

Fat Amy went to bumped Beca from behind, causing the tiny brunette to almost fell face first. "Thanks to shortstack, the Bellas for the first time in history won the Riff-Off!"

"Yeah, that last rapping of yours was phenomenal girl." CR said, and gave Beca a high five.

"It was so damn sexy…" Chloe mumbled softly beside Beca's ear but the brunette chose to ignore it first.

"That Bumper guy was getting on my nerves, so I gotta do something to cut off his ego a little." Beca just shrugs.

"So, this Saturday, our place at eight. Anybody have any problem?" Aubrey asks. And the girls just shook their head.

"Then it's home time. We'll see everyone tomorrow at eight sharp." Aubrey says and started to walk away.

"Rehearsals is starting tomorrow?!" Beca screamed. She did not heard about it…And seriously it's so damn early in the morning, nobody sings that early in the morning.

"Beca! I told you yesterday about it!" Chloe slapped her arms.

"No you didn't." Beca insisted.

"Yes I did…" Chloe gave her a puppy look, avoiding to have eye contact with her best friend because she might have forgotten to tell her girlfriend about it.

Thank god her girlfriend got the signal and says, "Yeah right…I forgot…sorry."

"You better not be late Mitchell." Aubrey groaned.

"No problemo ma'am." Beca said and mocked a salute.

* * *

The girls are finally on their way back to wherever they're living, Stacie was dragged by Aubrey to the library, or the library's washroom…to do…something… And Beca and Chloe decided to stay back a little.

"So?" Beca raised a playful eyebrow.

"I forgot to tell you about that, sorry." Chloe pouts and kisses Beca softly on the lips. Beca just smiled at the kiss and closes her eyes.

 _This girl is the death of me._

"You're lucky you're cute." Beca says and hugs her girlfriend from behind.

"And you're lucky that I had enough self control and didn't jump on you just now at the pool when you rapped to 's Booty." Chloe turns around and husks in Beca's ear, rubbing her hand up and down on Beca's bottom back.

"You really think I was sexy when I rap?" Beca looks at her.

"You sounded sexier than Pitbull that's for sure." Chloe just said and walks away playfully. Beca was left alone beside the pool, hot and frustrated…sexually frustrated.

"I'm so gonna get back on that." Beca mumbled and runs to catch up on her girlfriend.

* * *

Meanwhile, at another part of Barden University…

Stacie was dragged by Aubrey to the library's washroom. The moment Stacie locked the door, Aubrey was pushing her front against the door and starts kissing her back neck possessively…

Stacie found that…super hot.

"Mmm…Bree…" Stacie just says out when Aubrey spins her around and kisses her lips. The blonde wanders her hands around the brunette body, and trails the kisses along the brunette's jaw.

"Baby don't go any further…" Stacie got to say out before Aubrey sucked on her pulse point causing her to moan a little. Stacie can literally feel the heat going through her whole body and want to do nothing more than bring her girlfriend back to her house and 'make love'.

"Bree baby…If you don't stop right now I won't stop at all later…" Stacie says out when Aubrey changed her target at the collarbone of the brunette and bit down a little.

Finally, after one last kiss on the lips, her girlfriend stops.

Stacie was panting and catching her breath, "What was that for?"

"I had to have my way to tell people that you're taken, especially when you wear super revealed and became super flirty to almost any guy." Aubrey just smiles softly.

 _I guess I'm not in that much of a trouble at all. But seriously, I wanna bring her to bed right now. NOW._

"I'm sorry baby…but I swear to god I was just thinking about winning it and making you happy, I know how important this group is to you." Stacie mumbles, while resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Yeah…That's why I'm not mad, I know you're doing this only for me." Aubrey pinched the brunette's nose and then looks at her.

"We should get going before anyone thinks we're doing inappropriate things…" Aubrey says while fixing her hair and shirt in the mirror.

Stacie looks in the mirror and saw the hickeys Aubrey planted. "This is probably staying or at least a week…"

"That's the point." Aubrey smiles and walks out.

 _One of a kind indeed…_ Stacie smiles and follows.

* * *

Stacie was shouting for Beca early in the morning, _again_. Let's all not be surprised again.

"Beca it's almost seven thirty we're gonna be late!" Stacie shouts, while filling her bottle with the green tea that she made.

Beca just casually walks down the stairs while saying, "Nope, did you forget that Chlo and Aubrey aren't following our car toady? So basically we still have another…fifteen minutes."

Stacie slaps her forehead and mumbles, "Oh yeah…I'm just too used to getting our girls everyday…"

When Beca was drinking her coffee, suddenly the song 'Don't wake me up' fills the whole kitchen.

"Oh Shit…" Stacie groans. That was the song she set just as her Boss's ringtone, cause…yeah…it just suits the call.

Stacie slides her phone to answer the call, "Conrad speaking…good morning to you too Steven…I was going to…what?…I have class in another hour…okay fine what do I need to do?…I thought we were done with that?…you want me to drive down there for like ten hours just for that?…okay…yeah I'll get you the results as soon as I can…less than three days…no it's impossible to finish that experiment in two days Steven you know that…three days I'm sure…yes Steven…okay…bye."

"Work?" Beca just smirks at her.

"You guessed it. Three fucking days." Stacie runs her hand in her hair. "At least you can work from here, that's a bonus…?"

"I guess so…" Stacie says and drops down to the chair opposite Beca.

"Should I get you some food later when I come back?" Beca asks.

"Thanks Becs." Stacie smiles at her.

"You better finish that stupid whatever you're doing experiment fast, I need my driver asap." Beca says and went to grab the car keys, deciding that she will drive her spidey again today. "Yes Becs, go to school now or you're really gonna be late."

"Shit, bye Stace. Oh…please don't fucking forget to eat or drink again or I'm really gonna help your boss fire you…" Beca says before stepping out of the front door.

"Yes you nerd, now go." Stacie smiles.

Stacie always tends to forget to eat or even drink when she's in her lab, she's just too focused in her experiment or whatever she's doing inside that she once actually stayed awake for three days. And the results to that was a super serious flu and also lying in the bed for five days.

Beca was always aware about that so she makes sure Stacie will have proper meal, even if that involves going into Stacie's lab without permission and that never ends well.

* * *

 ** _xFlashbackx_**

Beca just got back from work, after a while day working with Justin Timberlake and guess what? No sign of Stacie again. She knew the fact that Stacie got a call from her boss regarding about the experiment she was working on yesterday morning, and she haven't seen the taller brunette since then, which means…

 _That dork didn't eat again for sure. God fucking damn it._

Beca went out again, and bought some Chinese, some Italian and even some Indian food just in case you know…Stacie is not in the mood for either of it, she can always have a choice.

When she got back home, not surprisingly, still no sign of Stacie at all. So she got up to the third floor, went straight to the room, I mean Lab, at the end of the hallway. She decided to be polite at first, although she was very angry that Stacie didn't take care of herself again.

Beca knocks for a few times, "Stace open up."

And again, not surprisingly she didn't get any reaction from the girl inside.

"Stace you need to eat." Beca says, keeping her frustration in check. Although that is not possible and she will probably explode any moment.

A few groans were heard and then a rough voice shouted, "What the fuck is the problem with this shit!"

Stacie got some problem with the experiment she was doing…you know Science, if it's easy, you're probably doing it wrong. So it's normal that Stacie is frustrated in that experiment.

"Stace I'm coming in." Beca said and open up the door which startled the girl inside.

"What the fuck now?!" Stacie shouted and threw a beaker at Beca's direction, which of course broke the glass and pieces shattered just beside Beca.

Beca was shocked at first, she didn't expect Stacie to be that furious… But again, she understands the frustration when you can't get something right. It's just like her own temper when it comes to making music.

She felt the sudden pain at her knee and immediately knew that a piece of glass probably was there, killing her knee. But she didn't care, instead, she walked towards Stacie, which was standing there, in her lab coat, gloves and a super messy hair, letting her frustration tears slide down from her eyes.

She couldn't get the experiment right, she couldn't prove to the other Professors that she's right although she's young, she couldn't feel her body because she didn't eat for days, but most importantly she just hurt her sister…her one and only sister…

Beca got behind her and pulled off her lab coat, and leads Stacie to the lab door. Beca was supporting Stacie weight all the way, she got Stacie into the room right beside the lab and led Stacie to sit at the chair and she left the food in front of Stacie. Silent command, 'Eat all this shit or you're not going back in your lab.', that's what Stacie think Beca meant.

So she ate the food quietly while Beca went back to the lab and cleaned up the lab. The shattered pieces and the messy table, the spilled chemicals and not the mention the papers all around the lab, she cleaned up all those and took a mental note to buy a mini fridge to store some food and beverage in this lab.

After a whole ten minutes of cleaning up, Beca only realized that she forgot her own wound. _Great now I need to mop this whole room because blood is everywhere…_

Beca went to the washroom in Stacie's lab and took out the first aid kit but was surprised when it was gently taken away from her. She turns around and saw Stacie standing there. Beca just smiles and sat down on the toilet bowl. Stacie silently helped Beca take out the pieces of glass on her knee and wrapped up her wound after applying some antiseptic.

"Thanks Stace." Beca said and smiles after Stacie put away the first aid kit.

"I'm sorry…" Stacie said, not making eye contact with Beca but then Beca just hugged her.

"Hey it's not your fault. Don't kill yourself because of work, it's not worth it." Beca just said.

"No more next time, I promise." Stacie says and smiles.

"Yeah I'm not gonna mop your lab, you gotta do that yourself." Beca says playfully and ran out.

"Weirdo." Stacie mumbles and got back to work.

 _ **xEndOfFlashbackx**_

* * *

Yeah, both of them have their own problems and personality but that's what smoothen the other one out. Their relation bond is stronger than titanium and nothing can break it. They were enemy the first day they met and wanted to kill each other, although they were still kids, but now, they'll kill for each other.

* * *

 **A/N: That is it! Okay...so the riff-off part, I'm not sure if anyone wants to read the part of the song choice at the Butt category...so if you want to just leave it in the review and I'll write it in another story. Cause using too much lyrics in a story is not my...way.**

 **Yeah a little of Steca sistership is always good so there you go, Chaubrey will be finding out about their jobs in...the next or next next chapter so stay tuned for that.**

 **PLEASE PLEASE AND PLEASE REVIEW, THAT IS MY ONLY MOTIVATION IN WRITING NOW! ;)**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but here is an update for all you aca-nerds! ;)**

 **Thanks for all the awesome reviews you guys sent in, it means the world to me! XD Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter ;)**

 **PS: Thank you for the the guest reviewer Becs, thanks for the review, I'm glad you enjoyed this story and Happy Chinese New Year to you! I hope you have a great day as well, wait, make it a great life. Thanks for all the support you've been giving. It really means alot to me. ;)**

 **Enjoy ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Rehearsals was going by peacefully, and by peacefully I mean Beca and Aubrey is still not killing each other whenever they have a disagreement… It was twenty laps of cardio first, which Beca swear to god that she was probably dying at the third lap, and then it was vocal training, making random noises with their mouth…

But then, before the end of the rehearsals Aubrey showed them the set list and also performance from last year which caused another agreement from Beca.

"Aubrey you're not going to win if you use the same set list this year!" Beca says, a little loudly but it was a valid fact. Everybody knew that, Chloe knew that, but Aubrey, being the stubborn girl she is will not admit that.

"Beca we got second place last year with this set list and it's gonna bring us back there again this year as long as we do it perfectly." Aubrey said, crossing her arms underneath her breast.

"Aubrey this set list is boring and people have already seen it before, you need something different, or at least some songs from this century!" Beca shouted. Chloe pulls Beca from behind a little hoping to calm her down but that, didn't work.

"No Beca. We'll perform this set list, end of story." Aubrey says and turns to walk away but stopped when Beca talks again.

"Aubrey! This whole set list is so damn fucking lame! If you can just let me change it a little I can guarantee that the Bellas will win champion this year!"

Beca still haven't told them the fact that she…can't enter the competition and sing with them on stage because of some rules and policy since she is THE big BM. But she knew how this group is important to all the girls there so she wanna help out in every possible way she can, including making this general POSEN loosen up a little.

At this point Aubrey was fuming, this alt girl who have not ever sang acapella thinks she can do better than me?! "Who the hell you think you are, to think that you can guarantee our winning?! We're going to do this set list, again end of story." And with that, Aubrey walks away without another word as well as the other girls.

When everybody was gone, Beca turned to Chloe, "She is so uptight! She's worst than my grandmother!"

"Baby come on…don't fight with Aubrey…please…?" Chloe pleaded, she hates seeing her girlfriend and her best friend fighting. She knew Beca was the right one on this case but she also fully understands Aubrey's parents and how she was raised that caused this personality of hers.

Beca was shocked and she furrowed her brows, she thought her girlfriend should be standing on her side. "This group means the world to you, all of you, I want to help you guys win!"

"I know, but Aubrey is captain after all…" Chloe weakly defended.

"And you're supposed to be co-captain but instead she's treating you like a normal Bella. You should have a say in this, tell her what you really want." Beca said.

"Beca…can we just…you wanna go grab some breakfast?" Chloe switched the topic, not wanting to argue with her girlfriend, and also not wanting to listen to the truth her girlfriend was telling, the fact that Aubrey had always ignored the redhead's advice.

Eventually Beca gave up, she know her girlfriend was siding on the Nazi's side so she just simply mumbles, "Fine whatever." and walks away to take her bag.

"Baby don't." Chloe followed her and pleaded.

"Don't what?" Beca turned away, only to meet up the most beautiful eyes she adores the most, almost filling with tears.

"Don't get angry at me for not standing your side…it's just that…I don't know…" Chloe bit her bottom lip, not wanting to break down in front of her girlfriend, or maybe ex-girlfriend if Beca turns out wanting to break up with her.

Beca saw the insecurities in her eyes and she went up to hug her, "I'm not angry at you, I'm just…it's frustrating that Aubrey is thinking that she has all the control, you two were suppose to decide on these type of things together, but instead she's just deciding it by herself, on behalf of the whole team."

"She…Aubrey she just has some controlling issues, her father has really high expectations from her." Chloe said.

"I know…I just…it's okay…sorry about it just now, I was just really frustrated…" Beca says and kisses her girlfriend's neck.

Chloe smiles, "I understand…hey you think Stacie can help talk to Aubrey about this, I know how Stacie is good at making Aubrey less uptight."

"Yeah I'll talk to her about it."

"Awes."

* * *

Beca was waiting to grab the lunch she ordered before she went back home, when her phone chimed.

 **My Babe** : Hey baby, have u gotten home safely yet? ;) _(16:29)_

She didn't want her girlfriend to get worried so she just lied to her.

 **My Badass-Baby** : I just parked my car safely so yeah. :* _(16:29)_

 **My Babe** : Baby is Stacie at home? Cause Bree is really worried bout her, she din reply 2 her calls and messages. Btw, Aubrey was begging me 2 ask u this, dun tell her I told u bout this. ;) _(16:30)_

 _Of course Stacie had forgot her phone again, gosh..._

 **My Badass-Baby** : Yeah shes in her room and her phone is in the living room, shes kinda busy right now, shud I tell her Aubrey called? _(16:30)_

 **My Babe** : Bree says its okay. Shes very pissed off right now… u better warn Stace bout it just in case XD _(16:30)_

 **My Badass-Baby** : I guess I shud be goin then, if not Stace might die under the aca-Nazi's stare tomoro. ;) Love u babe. _(16:31)_

 **My Babe** : Love u too, Skype 29? _(16:31)_

 **My Badass-Baby** : Will not miss it ;) _(16:31)_

 _Stacie you dork…you are in so much trouble…_

* * *

Beca slams the front door shut with her leg with both hands full with take away and shouted, "Stace food is here!"

This time surprisingly, she got a reply, "One minute!"

"You better make sure one minute is really one minute or I'm killing you for real." Beca put down all the food on the kitchen table and went to grab a bottle of Ice Lemon Tea from the fridge.

"Yes Mom I'm coming." Stacie said while walking into the kitchen. Her lab coat was still on, her hair was obviously comb back to normal by her fingers.

"I see you're being a good girl today." Beca smirks and threw her a bottle of of iced green tea.

"What's for dinner?" Stacie sat down and asks.

"That's Lunner for you." Beca says and sat down beside her, while taking everything out from the bags.

"Lun- what?" Stacie asked.

"Lunner, lunch and dinner."

"You're such a nerd." Stacie rolls her eyes playfully.

Beca laid out everything on the table and raises up both of her hands, "We are serving…pasta and sushi today." Saying in a British tone.

"What kind of stupid combination is this? It's so weird!" Stacie laughs at her, while starting her meal with a few sushi rolls first.

Beca shrugs, "I felt like eating both so…hey as long as we don't get a stomach ache it's good."

"Whatever you say, weirdo." Stacie smirks.

"Oh by the way, Aubrey is pissed at you right now so you better call her."

"What? Why?" Stacie stopped her movements.

Beca look at her and raised her eyebrows, "Cause you definitely forgot your phone and didn't reply her?"

"SHIT!" Stacie stood up and shouted, while running to get her phone in her room.

When Stacie got back to the kitchen, she plugged in her phone and connects to the charger cause, yeah her phone died.

"Hey you think you can get out of the lab for two hours tomorrow?" Beca asked, while stuffing some pasta in her mouth.

"Not really…why?" Stacie answered, while she unlocks her phone with the super long password she set up.

"Erm, there's rehearsals tomorrow as well and the Nazi of yours is not pleasant of your absence today."

"Tomorrow is the most important day of the experiment, I must wait for the results…" Stacie trailed off.

"You are so dead." Beca smiles and answered.

"Great 12 messages and 8 missed calls." Stacie groans and opens up the messages, hoping her girlfriend didn't say anything about breaking up…

 **My Sexy Love** : Hey you didn't tell me you weren't going to rehearsals just now. _(08:14)_

 **My Sexy Love** : Stace? You there? _(09:29)_

 **My Sexy Love** : Okay your sister is a fucking pain in my ass. _(10:31)_

 **My Sexy Love** : Beca is so irritating, tell her to calm her pits tonight and remember rehearsals tomorrow at eight baby. _(11:11)_

 **My Sexy Love** : Are you really that busy? _(13:20)_

 **My Sexy Love** : Stace. _(13:58)_

 **My Sexy Love** : Still busy? _(14:22)_

 **My Sexy Love** : Can't even spare a minute to reply me? _(14:48)_

 **My Sexy Love** : Stacie Conrad. _(15:00)_

 **My Sexy Love** : I've called you five times, whatever you're doing it better be important. _(15:44)_

 **My Sexy Love** : Ok you're starting to make me worry. _(16:11)_

 **My Sexy Love** : Know you're safe. Talk to me when you're free. _(16:31)_

 _Great now she's angry…fuck me._ Stacie thought.

"Rebecca Mitchell what the hell had you done that made Aubrey that mad?" Stacie furrowed her eyebrows when she asked.

"What the…? What did she tell you?" Beca asks back.

"Nothing, just the fact that you're a pain in her ass." Stacie said in a matter of fact.

"She was being so damn uptight. The set list that they were using is just three lame ass old songs made famous by women and they did it last year! I just advised her to change the freaking list, so that they can actually win the upcoming competition." Beca explained.

"Whatever that's not important currently, she's mad at me, any way solving this shit?" Stacie asked, Stacie was always the one that can get laid within seconds, but she is no competition to Beca when it comes to romantic stuff. Romantic Beca is the god of relationships. The sex part…is another story.

"Oh I don't know…maybe you can…erm…CALL HER?!" Beca exclaimed, has her sister lost all her common sense after a day in the lab?

"Right, what the fuck was I thinking?" Stacie said…

She calls the number of the love of her life and it rang about three times before it was picked up.

* * *

 _Aubrey Posen speaking._

 ** _Hey Bree._**

 _Oh look who's free now after a whole busy day._

 ** _Sorry I didn't reply to your messages and worried you, I was really busy today._**

 _You were so busy to the point that you can't even spare a minute to reply at least a word to me just to say that you're ok?_

 ** _Look I'm really sorry, I was busy with my work…It was urgent._**

 _Yeah right whatever. Just remember to show up tomorrow._

 ** _Right about that…Erm you see…I have this work…and it…tomorrow…can't…_**

 _Stace you better not be telling me that you're not gonna come for rehearsals tomorrow._

 ** _I'm really sorry Bree but I just have to finish this work for another two more days and_** _ **then I'm…**_

 _Whatever. I don't care. If that's all then I'm hanging now._

 ** _Bree I…yeah…that's it…sorry…_**

* * *

Stacie sighed after Aubrey hung up on her, and then she covers her face with both her hands thinking what she should do…

"Hey…you okay?" Beca asks.

"Yeah…she…she's just really mad…" Stacie mumbles quietly…

Beca saw her face, it broke her hearts to see her sister that sad, tears pooling in her eyes, "Hey it's okay, she's just not having a good day, I was being a pain in her ass just now so it's probably my fault, just do something sweet and win her back." Beca says.

Stacie said and stood up, then motioned to the stairs, "Yeah, I'm going back to the lab…"

"No, you are going to sit down here and finish your meal." Beca said sternly.

Stacie continued her movements towards the stairs, "I'm not having an appetite Becs…"

Beca walked over to her and pulled her by the wrist, "No, finish this pasta and you can go."

Stacie just shakes it away and shouts, "I don't want to eat! Don't treat me like I'm your daughter!"

That made Beca jumped a little, she wanted to scold Stacie for ignoring her own health but when she saw the tear falling from her eyes, she just couldn't scold her. Her face was mixed with different emotions. Angry, frustration, fear, sad, everything…

Beca uses her thumb to wipe of the tear falling and look at her. Then she calls out, "Stacie Conrad."

It was that ' _don't fight with me Stace, you won't win_ ' tone, so eventually Stacie just gave up, she walks back to the kitchen table and sat down.

Beca smiles at that action and walks behind Stacie planting a kiss on the top of her head and mumbles a soft, "Thank you…"

Stacie eats her pasta silently and then Beca asks, "Do you want breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"No…Thanks…" Stacie just whispers.

"At least a slice of bread and a cup of coffee it is." Beca says, making the taller brunette smile a little, and Beca starts cleaning the table, while taking a mental note to prepare breakfast and force Stacie to eat tomorrow morning, again.

* * *

Stacie took a few moments to think when she got back into her lab. She has a few choices, she thought about all the possibilities, all the results, all the outcomes, and then she made her decision.

She spent the whole night working on the experiment, hoping to finish the first part before seven in the morning. She was tired, hell the experiment required a hundred percent focus and one small mistake _will_ affect the results.

Thanks to god, and her brain…Yeah, she managed to finish the first part of the experiment, she'll need another thirty hours for the second part and then she'll be done with it. Which means, she can spare three hours out, for a simple breakfast that she decided to make and also…rehearsals.

 _Of course Aubrey is more important, if she really wants me there, I'll be there_. That was Stacie's thought.

Here she is now, standing in front of the stove preparing breakfast, and inside her brain she's also thinking of a way to apologize, not to Aubrey, she already figured that out, but to Beca, for shouting at her last night.

"Morning Stace, is that food?" Beca asks when she walks towards Stacie and saw a plate of grapes in a little container, she wanted to steal some and eat but her hand was easily slapped away by Stacie.

"Hands off Becs, that is not for you." Stacie simply said.

"And I doubt it's yours since you hate grapes, green grapes especially." Beca said, while trying her second attempt to steal it but got slapped away easily again.

"This is breakfast, for my girlfriend. So if you please, your pancake is on the table and you can get your coffee from the kettle." Stacie says, with a smirk while she packs some other food that she prepared for her girlfriend.

"Tsk, I'm forgiving you just because of the coffee. You should be in the lab by the way." Beca says after taking a sip of her coffee.

Stacie packs up everything into a bag and sat down beside Beca, "I'm going for rehearsals."

Beca looked at her. _Heavy bags, dark eye-circles, croaky voice. Yeap…_ "You didn't sleep did you?"

"I took a nap." Stacie lied. It wasn't a full lie, Stacie never tells a full lie, she just said something that's not fully true…

"When?" Beca raised a challenging eyebrow at her.

"Not yesterday…" Stacie trailed off…

"You should be grateful that I'm not strangling you and forcing you to take pills just to make you sleep now. And, you should also be grateful that I'm having a great mood today so I'll drive and then you can have a super small nap in the car." Beca said in a mock motherly tone.

"You're the best Becs. Thank you, for everything and sorry bout yesterday…I just lost it…" Stacie said, finding her food interesting all of a sudden.

"No need to, cause you're going to make it up to me, by being my driver for another month." Beca says and winked at her.

"Unfair!" Stacie complaints.

"Blek, sue me." Beca says playfully while sticking her tongue out to Stacie.

"You're lucky I love you."

"And you're lucky that I am leaving now, or we'll be late."

Beca finishes her coffee and grab her car keys, with Stacie not far behind her after she swallowed all her food.

* * *

Beca and Stacie waited in the car when they reached the apartment that they've been going almost every day this week, for their girls. When Beca saw the girls walking out, she quickly got down the car and opens the door for them.

"Good morning sexy." Beca says while she gives a small peck on the redhead's lips. "Morning Aubrey." Beca says after opening the door for her to enter.

"Morning Beca." Aubrey says while hopping into the car. And then when Chloe wanted to enter, Beca slams it shut.

"What…" Chloe wanted to ask what she's doing but Beca silent her with a kiss, hoping to steal time for Stacie to talk to Aubrey.

"Hey Bree…" Stacie starts off with an awkward tone…

"Morning, I thought you're not going to show up today?" Aubrey asks, a little surprised for the brunette's appearance at the passenger seat.

"I burned the midnight oil and finished it earlier than I expected so…I prepared you breakfast, a healthy one of course, but if you've eaten then it's okay…I can always…do something with it…" Stacie trails off, while handing Aubrey a bag.

"Thanks, for coming to rehearsals, it means a lot to me…And for breakfast of course…" Aubrey smiles and took the bag from Stacie's hand.

"You two finish making out yet?" Beca opens the door after a small knock on the window and asks, with her hand covering her eyes.

"You mean _you two_ are done and we can finally go now?" Aubrey challenges back.

"Touche." Beca raises her hand in surrender and her girlfriend nudges her side and steps into the car.

Beca got in her seat and pulls off the road, "Off we go."

* * *

 **A/N: That's it ;) Hope you guys liked it, any comments please leave a review ;) The truth will be out in the next chapter i promise ;)**

 **REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE AND PLEASE, I always writes more confidently and surprisingly faster when there's more reviews so... ;)**

 **Thanks to all you awesome reader for spending time on this story and yeah. Happy early Valentine's Day to all the awesome people and also to BECHLOE and STAUBREY and all the couples that i ship ;)**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Guys! 170 Followers and 70 Favorites! This is crazy oh my god... XD**

 **Okay, finally the chapter of truth...wait that sounded kinda weird. ;)**

 **Hopefully this is not disappointing...I took a really long time to decide if Chloe and Aubrey should be mad... and well here's the outcome.**

 **Enjoy ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

"You mean you're the freaking world famous DJ and music producer?!" Chloe shouts and Beca simply nodded.

"Why in the world would you hide this from me?!" Chloe's voice was throughout the whole room.

"Babe listen I'm really sorry it's just that I was scared that you would just date me for my fame and then-" Beca starts explaining but Chloe eventually just cuts her off, "Oh you really look at me like a person like that?! I thought you were going to be different, but turns out you're just like all the jerks I was with last time!"

"Babe I swear I just-" Beca starts, but then Chloe cuts her off again, but with five words that Beca wouldn't want to hear in her whole life.

"Save it Beca, we're done." And with that, Chloe walks out from their room.

Beca chases her while shouting her name, "Chloe! Babe!" hoping to get another chance…

"Don't find me." Chloe's words were cold and hard. Leaving Beca stoned on where she was and let all the tears flow out of her eyes…

* * *

"Becs!" Stacie was shaking Beca awake from her dream.

"What the…" Beca sits up and look around to see that she was in the living room couch…

 _For the first time in life, thank god it was just a fucking dream or I may have killed myself…_

"What's wrong? You were shouting and crying…I heard it from my lab…"Stacie said while taking a seat next to Beca.

"Yeah I…I had a dream, I was telling her the truth about my job and then she just shouts and got mad at me for not being honest to her…it was really bad…she wanted to break…worst fucking dream in my whole fucking life…" Beca rambles, wiping off the tears on her cheeks angrily and then covers her face with both her hands.

"You want to tell them tomorrow? I'll probably get my results by 8 at night then we can have them for dinner? I'm sure they'll understand the moment they come here?" Stacie suggested.

"Stace I…what if she really wants to break with me… I'll die. Like literally…" Beca bit her bottom lip to hold in the tears that was trying very hard to fall.

"Hey, you gotta tell her at some point, better do it now right?" Stacie rubs her back slowly.

"If I don't tell her now I can spend a little more time with her…" Beca said, weakly.

"But are you sure that's what you really want? Becs, you're her favorite DJ, if she really breaks up with you just like that, then I should be happy. She's not worth your time if that's how she is. But to what I see, she's a great girl, and a great girlfriend for you, I've never see you this happy with someone before." Stacie says, with confident and trust in her voice.

Beca smiles, "She's really something. Okay…We'll tell them tomorrow after dinner…"

"I suppose I should get back to my job then, Steven's getting older and he nags a whole lot more. Gargh…" Stacie groans.

"Thanks anyway, for waking me just now or I'm probably gonna die in that dream." Beca says dramatically.

"No problem shorty." Stacie says while walking up stairs.

"NO HEIGHT JOKES!" Beca shouts. Beca got out her phone and sent a text to her girlfriend.

 **My Badass-baby** : Your highness, you and your best friend (aka, le Nazi), are invited to have dinner with us tomorrow night at our place, and before you ask, casual is fine ;) _(04:14)_

She got a reply within a minute which was not a surprise to her, since she had no idea about the current time.

 **My Babe** : Baby, as long as I luv 2 have dinner wif u, u can always tell me tomoro ya know, no nid to text me in the middle of the night, but b'cause u're hot and cute, I forgiv u ;) _(04:15)_

 _What the…oh my god! It's four in the morning!? Holy fuck I just woke my girlfriend up to tell her to have dinner tomorrow or taday…wait that doesn't matter…fuck I hope she's not mad at me…gosh don't hate me please…_

 **My Badass-baby** : Oh my gosh, Im so sorry babe ;( I'll get u yummy breakfast as a sorry gift later. Ok go sleep now, meet u in ur dream ;) _(04:17)_

* * *

Nearly three hours later…

"Good morning, having here or take away?" The waiter asks at the counter.

"Take away. Erm, I'll have a sweet fruit omelette, and a breakfast set C." Beca says.

"Drinks?"

Beca thought about it, "Hmm, two orange juices, less ice."

"Okay so it's a fruit omelette, a set C and two orange juices." The waiter repeated her order.

Beca suddenly remember that there's another girl that would probably be hungry, as far as she hate her uptightness, she should buy her breakfast as well. "Oh, give me one more set B with coffee and a hash brown."

"Okay, so that's a fruit omelette, a set C, a set B with coffee, two orange juices and a hash brown."

"Yeap." Beca said, popping the 'p' sound.

"That will be $13.50 please."

Beca pays him a twenty dollar bill and waited for her food. When she finally got it within five minutes, she checked it and says, "Thanks."

"Thank you and come again." The waiter says politely with a smile on his face.

Beca got back into her car and drove to her girlfriend's house. The drive took around ten minutes but it passed by real quickly since Beca was enjoying the music in her car, singing along it.

* * *

"Someone's on time today." Aubrey said when she opened the door for the tiny brunette.

"Aren't I always?" Beca shook her head and walk towards her girlfriend. "Whoa, I should've got a class of cold water."

"What…Why?" Chloe asks.

"Cause babe you are so damn hot today."

"Cheesy." Chloe hugs her and kisses her softly on the lips.

"Sometimes…" Beca shrugs.

"Keep those toners in your pants you two." Aubrey rolls her eyes playfully

"I got breakfast. I don't know what Aubrey's up to today so I hope a breakfast set is good?" Beca sets the food on the kitchen counter and said.

"Midget did something good I see, but thanks, really." Aubrey answers, a little playful but she was really surprised that she bought her breakfast, although they already knew the brunette was just a little ball of cute, romantic, chessy sweet sappy girl inside.

"You didn't have to do that, we could always get something on the way to school." Chloe says, clearly forgetting the promise the brunette made earlier that morning.

Beca smirks and pulls out the food, "I promised someone yummy breakfast so I thought someone's favorite fruit omelette should definitely be on the list."

Chloe looked at the food and shouted, "You didn't!"

"Oh yes I did." Beca nods her head and took out the redhead's food and immediately her girlfriend's eyes lit up.

"Beca! It probably took you half an hour just to drive there!" Chloe squeaked while snatching the food from the brunette's hand.

Aubrey just watched the both of them having their moment playfully, and then she thought about her own girlfriend, which made her smile a little.

"I couldn't sleep after the message so I thought why not." Beca shrugs.

"You are the best girlfriend anyone in the world could get." Chloe shouts while pulling the brunette into a hug.

Aubrey coughs, "Erhem…"

"Sorry… the best girlfriend for me I guess!" Chloe corrected.

"So Mitchell, Stacie's skipping school again today?" Aubrey asks, while sitting down at the stool near the kitchen counter to start on her breakfast.

"Yeah, her work will be done tonight, so…" Beca trails off.

"What does she do? I never got the chance to ask her that actually and I'm really curious…" Aubrey asks, she really wants to know what her sexy girlfriend was working as, she tried to bring up the topic yesterday but her girlfriend quickly changed it.

"That's what tonight's dinner is all about, we're gonna tell you about our jobs…" Beca says softly, hoping both of the other girls won't fuss about it right now.

"You can't tell me now?" Chloe asks, she also wants to know.

The brunette told her that she was working at the club for some backstage preparations but obviously she didn't buy it. And as much as she loves her girlfriend, she wants to know more about her. When she comes to think about it, she doesn't really know anything about her girlfriend…

"Tonight babe I promise…" Beca says and plopped down beside Chloe and starts eating her breakfast as well.

"Okay…" Chloe says with a pout.

"Don't pout." Beca pulls Chloe into a kiss and when she felt her girlfriend smiling at the kiss she pulls away.

"What's for dinner anyway?" Aubrey asks, trying to ease the sexual tension between her best friend and the midget.

"What would you guys like to eat?" Beca asks. She never was one that plan food so…

"Hmm, I'm thinking we can have a normal Chinese meal?" Aubrey suggested.

"Or we can have pizza!" Chloe shouts, causing the blonde to shake her head.

But then of course her girlfriend will agree to a meal as unhealthy as it can be, "Pizza yes!"

"Guys! Can we somehow eat something healthy?" Aubrey says.

"Pizza is lifeeeeeee…" Beca sings, to no particular song or tone.

Aubrey wanted to give in but then she realized something… "You two…fine…wait…we're having Taco Bell tomorrow…oh no, we are so eating something out from the fast food list tonight."

"Breeeee…" Chloe whined.

"Chloeeee…" Aubrey mocked.

"Fine, we'll get Chinese and pizza." Chloe gave up, but still not letting go pizza.

"Fine with me." Aubrey just shrugs.

"Okay, I'll order tonight." Beca says with a laugh at how cute their friendship was.

It's like herself and Stacie, Stacie will be the playful one and she will be the boring one. If other people don't know them well, they'll definitely think that they're in a relationship. I guess this is what people refer to when they mention 'friendship goals'.

"Let's go, don't want to be late for class now do we?" Aubrey says after finishing her breakfast and throwing it into the rubbish bin beside the basin.

"I do." Beca mumbles. Earning a glare from the blonde.

 _Seriously, who in the world actually likes to go to school?_

"Becs." Chloe warns, and then Beca of course listens to her girlfriend and stood up, "Let's go…"

* * *

After hours and hours in her lab, Stacie finally got the results she's been waiting for and it was a proof to the discovery she proposed months ago. Actually this experiment was done last month, but then when her boss found one tiny little error on the report Stacie handed in, he wanted the whole experiment to be done again. Since this is something that might change the world or whatsoever.

Stacie just looked at the clock and realized that it ended earlier than she expected, it was just a little pass seven which means…

 _Finally I'm done with this shit…And hell yes to an awesome relaxing bath…_

Stacie calls out, before going into the brunette's room to see no one inside. "Becs?"

And then she went to the brunette's studio and was not surprised when she heard some faint music coming from inside. "Becs you in there?"

Stacie peaked inside to see Beca bobbing her head to the music from her headphones, and working her normal magic on the mixing board keys in front of her. Stacie swears she never understands how Beca's not having hearing problems by now since she always have the highest volume on when she puts on her headphone. She walked in front of the brunette and Beca pauses her music to see what Stacie wants, when Beca pulls off her headphone, Stacie simply says,

"Becs it's almost eight, we should be going to get them."

Beca took a glance at the wall clock and was shocked to see that it's five minute till eight. "Fuck fuck fuck…I lost track of time again…Luke wants this mix today I still have a few more touch-ups. Can you go get them?"

"You always lose track of time while working. I'll go get them, but make sure you answer the door when the pizza guy arrives, the Chinese is already in the kitchen." Stacie says and starts to walk out.

"Yeah okay…I can't believe we're going to tell them today…" Beca mumbles but Stacie caught that. "No backing out Becs." Stacie warns, with a playful glare.

"I know I'm just not mentally prepared."

"I'll be back soon."

"Okay." Beca says and went back to her work.

* * *

"Wow, you two…Didn't Beca told you about wearing casual?" Stacie says after both girls got into the car.

"We didn't want to be too casual, we wanted to look nice." Aubrey replies.

Stacie commented, "You always look nice baby."

Chloe coughs, hoping both of the girls won't do anything inappropriate…"Where's Beca anyway?"

"She's in the house working on something and waiting for the pizza guy to show up." Stacie says and pulls off.

"Oh okay then." Chloe just shrugs it off and they fell into a not so awkward but still weird kind of silence…

"Okay, so Becs probably said something about us wanting to tell you two about our job tonight so I want to make sure that you two can stay calm as much as possible later." Stacie broke the silence, hoping that their talk tonight will end up not too bad.

"What…Is it something really bad…?" Chloe asks, she just hopes her girlfriend won't end up telling her that she's some kind of drug dealer or stripper or anything like that…

"No it's not bad it's just, it can get really surprising…" Stacie trails off.

"Okay Stace but don't stop in front of this huge house, the residence inside might not like it…" Aubrey says, not aware that Stacie is actually pressing the button for the garage to open. And Stacie was not surprise when she saw the pizza guy standing in front of the door.

"Okay so…here goes nothing…" Stacie mumbles under her breathe before saying out loud, "We're here."

"What?!" Both girls exclaimed.

"This is our house…" Stacie says slowly.

Aubrey started laughing and then she pants out, "Good one baby, now let's really get going before the people inside comes out."

"I'm serious Bree…" Stacie says, looking into Aubrey's eyes before parking her car right next to Beca's Spidey which obviously gave both girls a slight confirm about the truth.

"What the…" Aubrey hung her jaw open.

"Oh gosh…so you two are like really really rich aren't you?" Chloe asks, trying to take in the big, no, huge house in front of her…

"Yeah…we'll explain about it in a minute." Stacie says and runs to the guy standing at the front door.

"Pizza delivery." The guy simply said.

"Sorry there, the person inside must have fallen asleep." Stacie lied. She's fully aware the fact that Beca is obviously having her headphones on and didn't heard the door bell.

"Yeah, whoever in there may be dead, I've rang the doorbell for like a million times." The guys exclaimed, but then he laughs, making sure the brunette understands that he was just joking.

Stacie asks, "How much?"

"$15.20" The guys answered, showing the receipt.

"Keep the change." Stacie gave him a twenty dollar bill before taking the pizza and head into the house.

"Beca?" Chloe calls, once she step into the house behind Stacie.

Stacie puts down the pizza on the kitchen counter before saying, "She's probably in her studio."

"Oh oka- wait what?!" Chloe thought she heard the wrong word… _Did she just say studio?_

"I'll bring her out and then we'll explain while having food." Stacie says, running upstairs to call her sister.

"O…kay…" Chloe trails off…

Chloe and Aubrey was having a hard time at trying to take in the situation now…Their in this humongous house which somehow is owned by their girlfriend and they're here to listen about what their girlfriend's job is…

* * *

"Beca?" Stacie calls while entering the studio but saw Beca standing in front of her laptop on her phone while holding one hand up to tell Stacie to give her a minute.

"Yes Luke I know…No I get it but tonight is very important to me I can't go out!…It's not that I don't want to Luke you know me better…I know I know…Katy said that?…Tell her tomorrow then…Fine hand her the phone…Hey there…look I'm really sorry but tonight is like the only night I can't get out…I'm uh…hanging out with my girlfriend…yes…no need to shout Katy…okay…thanks so much Katy…I'm sure you'll love it…I can confirm to you that I'll be there Sunday night…it will be great if you can be there as well…of course…okay…can you hand back to Luke?…Yes Luke I talked to her…Although I don't want to admit it…yes…Sunday night I'm sure…I'll try to ask her…yes she's gorgeous…I'll try…thanks Luke…okay…bye…" And with that Beca ends her phone call before mumbling…

"Jesus…"

"They're here." Stacie says, in a calm tone.

"Okay I'll be up there in a second, just let me save this shit…" Beca says and press a few keys on her laptop.

* * *

"Hey there…" Beca says when she steps into the living room and saw her girlfriend.

"Hi…" Chloe says quietly.

 _Okay that doesn't sound like a good sign…_

"I'm sure both of you have tons of questions running in that brain of yours right now, why don't we sit down and talk about it while filling my stomach. I haven't have food in my system for the whole day." Stacie groans, but then two most important girl in her life shouts, "You what?!"

"Wrong thing to say…" Stacie mumbles underneath her breath…

Beca took a piece of pizza and shove it in front of Stacie, demanding, "Eat this, now." Stacie took it and starts eating…

Beca scolded herself inside, for forgetting to feed her sister that afternoon, she was so focus on her mix that Luke wanted that she forgot herself as well…

"Look who's the Nazi now." Aubrey growled, not happy that the shorter brunette was taking control of her girlfriend.

"Shut up Aubrey, you don't know her history like I do…" Beca snarled back. Both girl sending glares to the other one.

Chloe broke them apart by saying, "Okay okay you two, let's just sit down and have dinner while you two can solve these questions I have in mind already."

"Okay can we eat first and then talk?" Beca asks, hoping to at least have a 'last dinner with girlfriend' kind of thing if the redhead ends up breaking up with her like in her dream…

"Fine then." Aubrey says while sitting down next to Stacie.

They ate the food in peace, with a few comments here and there, all of them were preparing themselves for the conversation that's coming later…

* * *

"Okay, so what do you guys want to ask first?" Beca asks, after handing each of the girl a can of soft drink.

"Beca baby…why do-" Chloe starts off but Aubrey just blurted out bluntly, "How in the world do you guys afford this house and all those freaking cars in the garage?"

Beca sighed… "Okay so…both of us kinda have this job that's paying us quite a lot of money…"

"What kind of job?" Aubrey demanded for details…

"Well you see…erm, okay what we're going to tell you is something that you can't tell other people okay? Cause…yeah it's just how it is…" Beca says.

"As long as it's not anything illegal we won't say a word."

"Yeap." Chloe agreed.

Both of the brunettes had agreed to be revealing their jobs for the other, so that it would be easier for them, not needing to say their own success.

"Okay…here goes…Any one of you familiar with the Professor that contributed in something about the energy collision something…" Beca starts off.

"It's the theoretical understanding of high-energy collisions and the fundamental interactions of elementary particles, Becs." Stacie rolls her eyes while correcting the brunette.

"Whatever…" Beca mumbles.

"Yeah I heard it was a female physicist?" Chloe said, without much certain in her voice…

And then Aubrey spoke up, "You're Professor Conrad's daughter? Wait…why are you following your mother's sir name then…Oh…you're her niece or something?"

"Aubrey, Stacie is Professor Conrad." Beca says calmly.

Aubrey shook her head and laughs, "That was a really good one Beca, now Professor Conrad is you Aunt or something?"

"Aubrey! How in the world can I make you believe that Stacie is the one and only Professor Conrad?!" Beca groans in frustration.

"If…erm…so you're being serious now…?"

"Yes Aubrey…gosh…"

"Stace?" Aubrey looks at Stacie who finally made eye contact with the blonde and she just nods, "Yes baby, I work as a Professor."

"Wow…okay give me some time to take this in…" Aubrey says and seem to be deep in thought for a second…

Then Beca realized that her girlfriend was being extremely quiet…"Chloe, babe are you ok?"

"I what…? Yeah I…yeah…" Chloe stuttered.

Aubrey's brain went through a lot of things, is it really true…she's somehow dating one of the most successful physicist in the world…her father should be proud…wait her father doesn't like the fact that she's gay…but then she thought about what Stacie ever did for her…Stacie really liked her…so that's all she wants…

"Okay this may take some time…What about Beca then? I'm pretty sure she's not that smart." Aubrey commented, earning a glare from the short brunette.

"Well I'm definitely smarter than you in some other way that's for sure." Beca shot back.

"Okay well, Chloe you might want to chill down after I tell you this okay?" Stacie starts off.

"Oh gosh…Please just say it already, you're scaring me Stacie…" Chloe groans, not knowing what to expect.

"Beca is your favorite DJ." Five words from Stacie's mouth and Chloe hung her jaw open. Even Aubrey thought she heard wrongly.

"WHAT?!" Chloe shouts.

"BM actually stands for Beca Mitchell." Stacie said, making it clearer.

But then Aubrey asks, "I thought your full name is Rebecca Mitchell?"

"I don't really like the Rebecca part so…" Beca says nervously…while scratching her back neck.

"Wait wait wait…you must be kidding me…" Chloe laughs dryly while shaking her head.

"She's not babe, I'm Beca Mitchell, aka DJ-22BM and yes, also known as 22Mitch…" Beca says while holding Chloe's both hands in hers.

"You mean you're the freaking world famous DJ and music producer?!" Chloe asks, a little too loud which made Beca scream internally.

 _Fuck that sounded just like my dream fuck fuck fuck say something Beca you stupid…_

"Yeah babe…" Beca just mumbles.

Silence…

"Please say something…even if you wanna break up with me just say something you're scaring me even more this way…" Beca starts rambling again, like how she always will when she's nervous.

 _Great. It's over…I'm gonna kill myself tomorrow…goodbye world…_

Chloe furrowed her brows, "Why would I break up with you?"

"Because…I don't know…maybe you're mad that I didn't tell you the truth earlier or I don't know…" Beca laughs, sadness evidence in her voice.

"I am a little upset that you didn't tell me at the first place, but I'm sure I know why…" Chloe smiles at her.

"You do?"

"I told you about my obsession at the second day we met, I'm sure you just didn't want me to date you for your fame or something…" Chloe says, while rubbing her finger on Beca's hand softly to calm down the brunette that didn't even notice she was shaking.

"I…yeah…it's not that I don't believe in you at the first place, I just…I never fell for someone that hard before, the first time I met you, you're just so gorgeous and innocent and I wanted to know more about you and bring you out immediately." Beca says, genuinely.

"I know…I'm not angry baby, I just need some time to take this in…" Chloe admits.

It's really a lot to take in, there's still a lot of question in her mind floating around but she can always asks them later… The real thing is, her girlfriend, right in front of her right now…is the DJ that she has been loving since high school…the world famous producer…While she felt loved by what the brunette had done to her these few weeks, she can obviously feel the insecurities creeping into her…

 _She's world famous, why would she date me?_ Questions like this crawling into her brain…But she just shrugs it away and focus on the little brunette standing in front of her right now.

"That's reasonable…" Beca smiles, happy that she's not going to die tomorrow…or maybe ever…

"So, do you guys wanna have a look at our work place?" Stacie asks.

"You have your own work place in your house?" Aubrey look at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah…it's easier to work from home…"

"Okay, it would be fun." Chloe squeaks and pulls Beca into a hug.

"House tour it is."

* * *

 **A/N: That's it, this is one of the longest chapter and i hope its the best chapter...**

 **About Stacie as a Professor that thing, i just simply searched google for it so yeah, definitely copied paste please don't kill me. The real Professor that contributed to that was Chris Quigg so yeah ;)**

 **There will be serious drama on the way so yeah. About Chloe's insecurities...that is something that will happen in the later chapters. ;)**

 **I really really hope you guys liked it if not please don't kill me, comments and suggestions are always welcomed but please dont say stuff like 'that was so much worse than what i expected' or something like that, cause i'll admit, these type of comment can REALLY get me.**

 **Erm, CNY is finally over, i had a great time spending it with my family and hopefully you people out there spent your holiday as great as mine as well. If you haven't, go check out the Valentine Bechloe one-shot i posted. It's not super awesome but it will be great if you guys check it out. ;)**

 **REVIEW PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE JUST LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER, I ALWAYS GET SUPER EXCITED WHEN I GET REVIEWS FROM YOU GUYS. ;)**

 **THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT I LOVE ALL OF YOU !**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: You guys are awesome! The feedback i got from the last chapter was really good and I'm glad that i didn't disappoint you guys ;)**

 **And here is another chapter for all you aca-awesome-nerds ;) ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

"Okay so you guys can go inside, please seriously don't touch anything or worse, break anything…Stace will literally kill you guys, like…literally." Beca explains, while walking the girls into Stacie's lab, earning a glare from the taller brunette at her comment.

Aubrey and Chloe didn't know what to expect on their way to the lab, they've only been into the lab in schools and…they just don't know what actually it will look like…

"Okay…are you gonna kill me as well baby?" Aubrey nodded and pulls Stacie by her waist asking.

"Oh trust me she will, I've been there…" Beca answered her question, yeap…she's been there…and it was not a good experience…at all…

Aubrey just rolls her eyes at Beca's confess, and then when Stacie opens the lab door and let them enter, Aubrey gasped, "Oh my aca-god…"

"So this…is what a real lab looks like…?" Chloe asked, walking around, touring around in the room.

"Nah… this is quite the basic stuff only actually…" Stacie shrugs and says.

"I can't even name half of these stuffs…" Chloe grinned and said, it's true…there's all these things that she has never seen before in the school lab… it all looks…so…professional…

"I live here and I can't even name one of it." Beca said and Aubrey snorted, "Beca don't be so dramatic, I'm sure you know what that is." Aubrey pointed at the cylinder on the lab table with some yellow chemical inside…

"Right…that's a beaker…right…?" Beca asks, not very confirm of her answer…

All the girls just laugh at her, "No…?" Beca asked.

"Becs! How many times have I told you that's a cylinder?!" Stacie says while slapping Beca on the back of her head…

Beca's face flushed red a little, "Whatever…I told you I can't even name one…"

The girls just continue laughing and then Beca turns to Chloe, "Even you're laughing at me! You're so mean!"

"No it's just that…I can't believe you mixed up a cylinder and a beaker…How did you pass your Middle school exam?!" Chloe exclaimed.

"I didn't go to middle school…?" Beca said while biting her bottom lip.

"You WHAT?!" Chloe shouted, she did not know any of these things…To come and think of it, she doesn't really know anything about her girlfriend…

"Yeah…that's another story to tell, let's go to my studio now and not pick on 'Beca the NOT SCIENCE NERD'." Beca said and walks out of the lab, leading them one floor below to her studio…

"Watch it Becs, you still want your driver right?" Stacie smirked.

"Tsk…" Beca flicked her tongue.

* * *

"Welcome to heaven." Beca opens her studio door and holds Chloe's hand, walking into her private place…well, kind of private place…

"That's just your heaven." Stacie chuckles.

"This is totes…the most awesome place…I have ever been to…" Chloe commented, while walking around the studio. Taking in her girlfriend's space, running her hands through some of the equipment.

"So this is where you work?" Aubrey asked, still surprised the fact that this midget is actually the big BM.

"Yeap, my main studio is the one at HighHeat, that's where I normally do the recordings with the artists but when I only have to add touch ups or when I do my mix, this is where the magic happens." Beca says proudly, while fetching herself a can drink from the mini fridge in the room, not forgetting one for each of the other girls of course.

"That's really something." Chloe smiles at her.

"Bree you wanna go chill in my room first? I can show you that book collection I mentioned a few days ago…" Stacie asks, wanting to show her girlfriend what her room looks like and excited to give her girlfriend something…

"Okay…" And with that, both girls left the room, leaving the short brunette and the redhead alone.

Chloe was just walking around silently, looking at all the equipment in the room. Some that she can't even name, but there are also all types of instruments, like the guitar and the keyboard.

"Babe you okay?" Beca wraps her arm around the redhead and rests her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Wow…wait…okay…so…you've work with a whole bunch of artist right…?" Chloe was still dumbstruck. Beca leads her to the beanie cushion and let her sit down, while she place herself on the redhead's lap.

"Mhmphh…" Beca hums, looking into the redhead's eyes. Not knowing how her girlfriend was feeling currently…

Suddenly the redhead just starts giggling, and then she asks something Beca didn't expect, "You've met all of them before?!"

"Don't want to say this but yes…" Beca admits.

"That is so awesome! Oh my gosh! I don't recall you working with David Guetta yet but have you met him in person before?!" Chloe stood up, causing the brunette to almost fall down.

Beca just groans with a small smile at her girlfriend's excitement, "Yes I have actually…He's pretty cool."

"Wow…" Chloe just breathe out, she can't even imagine what she'll say if she can meet him…

"But the most awesome experience I ever had is with Queen B…she's like so nice and she's…she's just an angel…like really…" Beca says, in a super fangirling tone.

"I bet it was…which one of them is your favorite to work with?"

"Hmm, that's a hard one, but I gotta say Katy." Beca says.

"Katy, as in Katy Perry?!" Chloe shouts.

"Yeap, she is like the type of person that I really like, working with her is less pressure, and she's aggressive, I like it." Beca says, recalling all the times Katy and her chill around outside of work.

"And she's pretty hot too." Chloe continues, with slight jealousy in her voice and that didn't go unnoticed by the brunette…

"She is…wait…is someone jealous here?" Beca smirks, wrapping her arms around Chloe's neck.

"Am not!" Chloe mumbles with a pout.

"Definitely jealous." Beca says and place a soft kiss on the redhead's lips.

"Hmphh!" Chloe huffs out a breath. She is jealous, of course she is. She's Chloe Beale, Chloe 'your-body-is-mine-and-mine-only' Beale. If she's not jealous by her girlfriend talking about another girl and says she like her, she's not the Chloe you know then.

"Aww, you're cute when you get jelly." Beca says, while pinching her cheeks.

"I am so not jelly…" Chloe explains, still pouting.

Beca find it beyond cute, her girlfriend is currently acting like a 5 year old kid not willing to share her candy, so she decided to show her how much she like her, by…kissing her.

It felt like the first kiss they share, it was sweet, and deep. Chloe of course, accepted it gratefully, she even fights for the dominance, wanting to take control of the current situation. When they finally break away, Beca just smirks at her.

"You're the only one that I will kiss." Beca says.

"You bet I am." Chloe just smiles.

"You know, if you want I can bring you to meet them, when I'm going to work with them or something…" Beca suggests, not wanting her girlfriend to feel insecure about their relationship. And that sent Chloe in shock, "You'd let me go with you?!"

"I mean…if you want to…yeah…?" Beca says, not knowing which side Chloe is standing.

"As much as I feel like saying 'No baby, I'd distract you at work', I'm so saying yes." Chloe squeaks, and kiss Beca again, but on the cheeks only.

Beca just smiles, feeling a little…weird…hoping her girlfriend didn't actually stick with her just for the sake of her…relation with some of the most famous artist in the music industry…

"The bonus of having a famous girlfriend huh?" Beca says. Chloe heard the teeny tiny bitterness in that voice and realized she probably just made her girlfriend feel…cheap? Unwanted?

"Although I really like to meet them, but seeing the place you actually work and meeting the people that changed your life is so much more important." Chloe confess, it's the truth, it really is.

Beca just stays silent. She looks at Chloe in the eyes again, thinking back the first time they met and how she fell for this redhead in front of her. Feeling all the love that they shared.

"But I mean if you don't want to go with you I totally understand and stuff it's just that-" Chloe starts, thinking maybe Beca changes her mind…or something…

But Beca cuts her off, "Let's go this Sunday."

"I understand baby it's okay- wait did you say Sunday?" Chloe was shocked by Beca's words.

"Yeah, I have a gig this Sunday night at Scandal and I need to meet my boss and there's a slight chance Katy will show up and I'll hand her the new song I produced for her…If you want to I mean, I can bring you there as well, I mean it's just a night at the club." Beca rambles, while playing with a strand of the redhead's hair.

"That's nice…" Chloe says softly.

"You can ask the girls to come as well if you want to, I mean, it's up to you." Beca offers, she's okay with the other girls, they're nice and they're really cool to hang out with. And boy does some of them have this killer voice. She'd be happy if she can cooperate with some of them on some new music she started writing…

"I'll ask them later." Chloe says, happy that Beca is involving the Bellas.

Chloe pulls Beca to the table, where her laptop, mixing board and stuff was at, "So, how do you work this thing?"

Beca reach under the table and opens the drawer, pulling out a disc, "Oh wait, before I forget, this is for you."

Chloe took the disc from her and asks, "What's this?"

"A copy of some mix that I specially made for you, your favorite mix is on the top, you know, for that reason." Beca winks at her…ever since the redhead told her the fact that she was her favorite DJ, she's been making mixes especially for her.

"You made a whole list of mix just for me?" Chloe asks with wide eyes.

"Cause you look like you kind of enjoys my mix so I thought…" Beca trails off. And then Chloe kisses her again…

 _Is today kiss day or something cause I swear we literally kissed for like three times in five minutes._ Beca thought.

"That's the nicest thing anybody had ever done for me…" Chloe says softly.

"Then you better be prepare for more cause this is definitely not the last thing you get from me."

"I guess I'll just wait and see. Now teach me how to work this thing." Chloe smirks and demands Beca.

"Well…"

* * *

"Nice room." Aubrey commented as she walks into Stacie's room. It wasn't what she expected, pink with stuffed toys or whatsoever…

The walls were all dark and light purple stripes and her table was full with books, as if she just did a research or what not… but most shocking thing there, was the library look alike shelves that was filled with thousand and thousand of books. All of the books were neatly arranged and nicely wrapped.

"Thanks, although I think you should tell that to the designer." Stacie answered while closing the door and went to Aubrey.

"Whoa…you read Harry Potter? Hardcover? You really like 'em?" Aubrey looked at Stacie, surprised.

"Yeah…it's a good actually, I don't really pick the books I read, as long as there's a little action and not boring then I'm good with it."

"I like Harry Potter as well…But Chloe prefers Twilight…" Aubrey said, giving Stacie a meh face.

"Gosh the leather cover feels so good…I read all of it but I don't really have a physical copy of it, it's too expensive and my father thinks it's a waste of time reading 'story books' when I can actually read Law books." Aubrey said while caressing the cover of the book. She looked really upset at the mention of her father…

Stacie just smiles at her and grab the set of books from the top shelves, "Which is why…this is for you."

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow, certain that she definitely just heard wrongly.

"You heard me, I want you to have it." Stacie nods, pushing the box set of Harry Potter into Aubrey's hand…

"What…these cost more than a few hundred dollars for the whole set!" Aubrey exclaimed! She can never accept such an expensive gift from someone, not even from her girlfriend.

"And I happen to have two sets." Stacie smiles. She was actually planning to sell out the other set, but when she saw the 'favorites' in Aubrey's laptop includes a part of the Harry Potter story and the fact that Aubrey had quoted Harry Potter a few times in their conversation she thinks this is better than selling it out.

 _What can be better than making your girlfriend happy right?_

"No I can't…" Aubrey shakes her head.

"Okay…what if we do it this way…I give you one book every special occasion but you can't get any excuse to reject this." Stacie suggested, she knew the blonde will find some way to reject it anyways.

"It's still too much Stace…" Aubrey says while taking a few deep breaths of what just happened.

"No it's not. Aubrey you're like the most important girl in my life, I just want to make you happy…" Stacie pleaded.

"But Stace, this is too expensive, I know you make a lot of money and you have more money than you can use, but still…" Aubrey looks down to her feet. She feels bad, all these times Stacie had been doing all these sweet stuff buying her food and stuff when all she did was…nothing. Literally nothing.

Stacie held Aubrey by the chin and made Aubrey to meet her eye, "Hey, don't feel bad about this…I like buying things that m girlfriend like, I like to make my girlfriend happy and whatever that I can do to make you happy, I'll do it. No matter what it takes, I just want to make you happy Bree. That's all."

"Why do you think I'm worth it…? I mean…I'm nothing spe-" Aubrey starts, but was easily cut off by Stacie.

"Hey hey hey stop that right there…do you really want me to go through all the things I like about you cause I can go on for like a whole century…" Stacie explained.

Stacie leads Aubrey to sit on her bed, and then she starts to look at her in the eyes, "Let's start with that sexy body of yours. Your eyes are like the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen in my whole life, it's just so natural and…beautiful…And then there's this little thing here…"

Stacie trails her finger to the blonde's collarbone causing the blonde to shiver a little, "You have no idea how sexy this is to me, I can have this for breakfast lunch and dinner for the rest of my life and I'm pretty sure I won't die…Then we can move here…"

Stacie brought her hand down beside the blonde's breasts and stops, "But just because I'm saying something romantic at the moment and I don't want to ruin it, I'm just gonna skip it to here…" The blonde just smiles up at her.

Stacie pulls Aubrey by her waist, "If every time I feel like hugging this I will get a dollar, I'm pretty sure I can already buy another set of your favorite books."

"And lastly, let's not forget these sexy here…" Stacie kneels down beside her and looked up to her while saying, "Erm…I wanted to say something sexual but I suddenly realized that it's not really appropriate so I'm just gonna say it's just really sexy… you won't understand what watching you in short skirt and looking at those legs will do to me…" Aubrey chuckles at the comment, and how playful her girlfriend was being currently.

"Now let's move on to these cute little things I notice within these few days…" Stacie said, sitting back up on the bed next to Aubrey.

"I love it when you stuck a strand of hair into the back of your ear…It's like you're trying to show me that pretty face of yours…" Stacie says while cupping Aubrey's face with both her hands and Aubrey giggles.

 _Fuck me, god I swear I can get myself wet and undone just by that freaking giggle she made…_

"And then when your face lit up whenever we're talking about the Bellas or singing, it's just so cute…I can see the passion in your eyes…and before you ask, yeah…I did a little research on psycho, body language mainly…" Stacie smirks when Aubrey just rolls her eyes playfully.

"Let's not forget when you tease Beca, that's definitely the hottest thing on earth…wait…" Stacie stops, and then she thought of something else…

"Angry you are the hottest, teaser you, that's second…" Stacie smirks again. Aubrey just blushes, remembering when she quarrels with Stacie on the initiation night.

"Do you want me to continue?" Stacie asks.

"You, Stacie Conrad, are the most aca-awesome person I have ever dated, and will ever date." Aubrey finished that sentence and kisses her.

It was the first time they kiss this slowly, Aubrey was giving up the control and Stacie took over it, using her tongue to explore her girlfriend's mouth. Not long later, both of them pull back , needing to take in some oxygen…

"Movie? I got the Star Wars Blu-ray disc already, since we always can't make it to the cinema and postponed it for like…four times?" Stacie suggests, wanting to watch the movie after a long long time…

"Yeah, I'll just go get Chloe…" Aubrey smiles and walks away…

Stacie stood there and thought about what had happen this evening, they finally told them the truth, everything was starting to fall in piece, she and her sister had found the love of their life. Now all she hopes for, is for this moment to stay longer, and nothing will try to mess up their life.

* * *

 **A/N: There ;) Hope you guys liked it, Bellas TACO BELL PARTY night in the next chapter with sexy games and a lot of heat going around... ;)**

 **Thanks for all the reviews you guys sent it was great reading all of it ;) It made my heart grew five inches ;) All the kind reviews really can make my day and i hope that my story (the funny parts) can make your day as well ;)**

 **REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE AND PLEASE, and i will talk to you guys in a few days ;)**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I am super sorry this took longer than i expected, homework week apparently do exist which almost killed me x.x But I AM BACKKKK ;)**

 **Big shout out to the guest reviewer Becs, your review is always funny haha, and no that did not offend me XD Thanks for the continuous support ;) really appreciate it ;)**

 **ENJOYYYY! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

"Beca…" Chloe calls gently, stroking our little DJ's hair softly.

 _Nothing._

"Beca baby…" Chloe calls again, pushing the brunette's hair into the back of her ear and looks at her face. Smiling, when she saw how cute her girlfriend is when she's sleeping.

 _Nothing, again._

"Becaaaaaaaaaaaa…" Chloe calls out softly next to the brunette's ear, while poking her side, causing the brunette to stir from her sleep.

She mumbles out a soft, "No…"

Chloe smiles when she saw her girlfriend is finally _moving_ a little, "Baby, wakey wakeyyyy…"

Beca groans and opens her eyes, "Tsk…what the…oh…" she scratches her head and just look at the redhead, taking in her morning beauty.

 _How can someone look this beautiful in the morning? This is not logic…Someone explain this supernatural appearance to meeeee..._

"Hey…" Beca says softly.

"Good morning baby…" Chloe place her hand on Beca's waist and pulls her closer.

"Mmm…" Beca moans softly, liking the feeling in her girlfriend's arms.

"No shouting and cursing like Stacie warned?" Chloe asks with a smirk on her face.

"Waking up to a beautiful redhead is better I guess…" Beca shrugs and then kiss her girlfriend on the cheek, making the redhead to giggle.

Chloe sat up and attempt to pull Beca up but failed, "Come on sleepy head, we need to head to my place so me and Aubrey can get change and then after class we need to get ready for the Taco Bell Party tonight…"

"You'll have to kiss me in order for me to function." Beca teases, pointing her finger to her lips.

Chloe shakes her head with a smile, before leaning down and kissing her girlfriend on the lips, just a light peck. Nothing deep or sexy…not to Beca though, she finds everything the redhead does to be sexy.

When Beca tries to deepen the kiss, Chloe pulls away and got up from the bed, "Now come on…Stacie is making breakfast."

"Arghh…Fine, give me ten minutes and I'll be down…" Beca groans and got up as well.

"Good girl." Chloe says while walking towards the door but stopped when the brunette calls out, "Oh babe…"

"Yeah?" Chloe turns around.

"I'm glad you stayed the night, and you're cute when you let me be the big spoon in the middle of the night." Beca smiles, thinking back how the redhead curls up beside her.

Chloe thinks for while, and then replies, "Hmm…and you're cute when you cuddle with me…"

"I'm _badass_." Beca corrects her, with an incorrect statement.

"Nine minutes baby." Chloe walks out and shouts. "Right on top of it." Beca shouts back and enters the bathroom.

* * *

Aubrey just came back and immediately she went into the kitchen and find her girlfriend working on her requested breakfast at the stove.

She went up behind her and hugs her by the waist, "How's breakfast going?", resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

Stacie turns and kisses her girlfriend's forehead, "Pretty good. How was the run?"

"Nothing special, there was a guy walking his dog, it was a pug and I swear it's the cutest dog I ever met in my life…" Aubrey let go and went to the kitchen counter to put down her phone and purse, while squeaking at the memory of that cute pug she saw just now.

Stacie turns to look at her, asking, "You're a dog person?" Aubrye smiles at her, "Shocking?"

Lots of the guy that Aubrey had been together with in her past relations always find her sweet and cute side a little shocking, they thought she was really this tall, hot, blonde, uptight bitch that she shows to the world. But actually, it's just a disguise.

Stacie tilts her head and pretends to think for a while, but then she just says, "Not really, you seem like the soft girls type."

"And you're the hard girl type?" Aubrey asked, she was just curious.

"Yeah, I love snakes and spiders, those types of animals. I grew up like a little boy, playing in mud and experimenting with dead animals and stuff. My sister thought I was creepy. You scared of them?" Stacie explains, mocking a disgusted face like her sister will give her when she was young, making Aubrey laughs at her.

"I'm not really scared at them but I definitely wouldn't have them as a pet…?" The blonde trails it off to a question.

"Well, I wanted a pet snake when I was young, but Becs is scared of them so…she banned them from the house." Stacie said with a shrug.

"Woo, Rebecca Badass Mitchell scared of snakes? That's definitely going to the blackmail list." Aubrey smirks, she can never get tired of getting on the small brunette's nerves.

"I know nothing." Stacie shakes her head and continues on her cooking, pouring the porridge into the big bowl she prepared.

"Do you want some coffee?" Aubrey asked, reaching for the coffee powder on the top shelves.

"Yeah sure. Make more, I'm sure those two will want it as well, especially Becs." Stacie says, placing the fried eggs onto a plate.

"That midget better not be shouting or cursing at Chloe and make her cry if not I swear to aca-god that I will kill her." Aubrey says and grabs a few mugs.

Beca and Chloe came walking into the kitchen with a hand in another and Beca asks, "Kill who?"

"Someone's in a good mood this morning." Stacie says, slightly feeling weird that Beca wasn't in her usual morning stance, but smiling at her girlfriend instead.

"I'll say." Aubrey quirked an eyebrow but went back to dispensing the hot water into the mugs.

"What's for breakfast Stace?" Beca asked. Pulling one of the chairs at the dining table to let Chloe to sit on and plopping down in another chair next to the redhead.

"Something you don't really appreciate." Stacie says slowly, while bringing the bowl of porridge to the table.

"What…STACE I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU COOKED CHINESE PORRIDGE FOR BREAKFAST I AM SO KILLING YOU!" Beca shouts when she saw the bowl in Stacie's hand.

"Do you not like Porridge or something Beca?" Aubrey asks. _Not liking porridge for breakfast is normal but hating porridge is another level…_

"It's so…eww…" Beca said, with a disgusted face.

"It's healthy as breakfast, definitely better than Taco Bell may I add." Aubrey said, while taking two of the mugs to the table and letting it sit in front of her best friend and the midget.

Beca mumbled a 'thanks' and then thought for a moment before saying, "I am so eating instant noodles."

"Come on baby, it can't be that bad, I eat it at least once every month." Chloe turns to face the brunette.

"Nope nope nope…" Beca just simply shakes her head, crossing both her hand into a 'X'.

"Just one spoon and if you really can't accept it I'll cook something for you." Chloe suggested. She doesn't want her girlfriend to eat something _NOT HEALTHY_ every freaking day.

"Uh-uh…" Beca insisted, looking anywhere but her girlfriend.

But then Chloe brought out her ultimate weapon, the puppy big blue eyes that Beca swears it will manage to convince a guy to not commit whatever crime he is planning to do, and as if it doesn't kill Beca enough, Chloe even brought out her pout.

 _Don't look into her eyes Beca…don't look into her eyes Beca…don't look into her- DAMN IT MITCHELL!_

Beca huffs out a breath and then says, "Fine, ONE SPOON."

"So whipped." Stacie says, laughing at the incredible moment she just witnessed.

"What can I say, nobody can ever say no to a Chloe Beale, right Aubrey?" Beca shrugs while asking her enemy, well not really _enemy_ enemy but like enemy…what…?

"That's true somehow, but as long as you don't look into her eyes you can avoid giving in." Aubrey smiles, and then explains.

"Yeah I got that, but still…I can never say no to her." The brunette says while taking her girlfriend's hand up to her mouth and gave her knuckle a gentle kiss.

"It's definitely my charm." Chloe says, with a proud tone. "Uh-huh sure it is." Beca just laughs.

Chloe brought up a spoon she scooped with porridge and blow on it a few times before bringing it up to Beca's mouth, "Come on, eat up baby."

"Argh…this is so downgrading my badass points." Beca groans but opens up eventually.

What shocked Beca was when her girlfriend's lips were on hers and demanding permission to enter. Beca's eyes went wide at first before she register anything, but then she smiles and let the redhead do whatever she wants to.

"Mhhmm…" Beca moans into the kiss, finding their current situation super hot.

"Jesus Christ…" Aubrey turns around, not wanting to see both of her friends, doing these type of… _inappropriate stuff_.

"I so did not saw that." Stacie just rolls her eyes.

When they finally break apart, Chloe smirks at the dumbstruck Beca, asking, "Nice?"

"Best breakfast of my life."

* * *

Finally night time, TACO BELL PARTY on the road. Beca was definitely the one enjoying most of this party since she is the one that treasures Taco Bell compare to any other human being in this whole world. They ordered plenty of food, so many that they can't even finish, so Fat Amy saying that she'll do them a favor and bring some of the food to the Treble's house, but everyone except for Aubrey knew she was going to meet Bumper and do something...

There was enough food, but there wasn't enough alcohol for all of them, so after Fat Amy spend a long time with Bumper doing god knows what, she started to mix some new liquid alcohol thingy that tasted...not bad actually. But it was god damn heavy that's for sure.

After a few cups, all the girls gathered around the living room and Fat Amy announces, "Game time BITCHES!"

"Hell yeah!" The girls shouted, knowing that no school tomorrow means sleep late and hangover tomorrow morning is okay.

Beca of course was seated between Stacie and Chloe, although she didn't feel anything weird hanging out with the girls and spending time with them, she so do not like to be that close to somebody that she doesn't fully trusts. Aubrey, was next to Stacie and on her right was Cynthia Rose. Fat Amy was right opposite her and the other new Bella was on her right. Ashley and Jessica both cuddled on Fat Amy's other side and Lily was next to CR as well.

"What game to start?" Chloe asked in excitement.

"Let's start with spin the bottle." Emily suggested, earning nods from the other girls.

"Our Commander should start first." Fat Amy said and passes Aubrey a bottle.

"Okay…" Aubrey accepted the bottle and put it on the middle of the table in front of them, spinning and grin when it landed on Beca, her favorite nemesis. "So midget?"

"Why am I doing this again…" Beca mumbles, earning a glare from her girlfriend and then sighed. "Truth."

"Since everyone here knows that you're gay and is in love with my best friend, have you ever had sex with a guy before?" Aubrey asked, making the redhead to gasped and the other girls looking at Beca tensely, wanting to know the answer.

"What?! I am not answering that in front of Chloe…" Beca looked at Aubrey in disbelief.

 _Did she really just asked me that? Is she trying to break me and Chloe up or what?_

"I wanna know." Chloe hugs her and says, looking straight at the brunette waiting for the answer.

"Babe…" Beca pleaded.

Chloe was just curious, she won't be mad if Beca says she did, nor will she laugh at her if she say no. She just wanted to know.

"So? The truth is?" Aubrey prompted.

"Yes." Beca says softly, hoping the redhead won't shout at her or anything bad.

"Yes? How was it?" Chloe asked excitedly.

 _That was unexpected..._ Beca thought.

Beca smirks and says, "I was only supposed to answer one question only. Now my turn." Spinning the bottle, and it landed on the Ausie this time. "Fat Amy?"

"I'm going for dare bitches, give me a good one shortstack." Fat Amy says, confidently, she was always the one to bring the games to a whole new level kind of people.

"I dare you to strip down to your bra and underwear-"Beca starts off but was cut by Fat Amy, "That's easy."

"- and run three laps around the outside of this house." Beca finishes, smirking when she saw all the girl's jaw hung open.

Chloe was the first one to break from her shock, and then she shouts at Beca, slapping her arm, "Babe!"

"Whoaaaaaa…" All the girls gasped, excited to see what Amy will do, I mean Fat Amy.

Fat Amy was already done stripping, leaving her underwear and bra on her body, "Damn shortstack, you sure know my enemy. Here I go bitches!"

All the girls cheered for her as she runs around the house, Aubrey just simply hide her face under her hands, not wanting to witness this...

"Pheww…vertical running sure is tired as hell." Fat Amy said when she was done, catching her breath since she was never a fan of cardio just like Beca.

She spins the bottle and smile when she saw it landing on the redhead. "Ginger!"

"Dare for sure." Chloe took the challenge.

"I dare you to strip down to your underwear and bra just like I am here, and give your girlfriend a lap dance, the tricky part is this, you can get her all hot and bothered, but no one can leave this circle until you're wasted." Fat Amy said.

"Amy!" Beca furrowed her brows and look at the blondie, regretting her dare just now that caused her girlfriend to do this type of...things...

 _But more improtantly, how the hell am i going to survive when-_ Beca's thought was interrupted.

"Okay." Chloe nods.

"What the…" Beca look at her girlfriend with wide eyes as she strips down.

When the redhead was done striping, Beca took in the body in front of her...and breathe out, "Fuck…me…"

The redhead chuckles at her girlfriend's reaction and turned around to asks, "Do I get to pick the song?"

"Sure ginger." Fat Amy answered.

After a few minutes of scrolling through her phone, she finally found the perfect song, connecting it to the speakers in the living room, she pressed play and starts her movement towards the brunette as the beats of the song flow through the room.

The voice none other than Queen B came and Chloe was harmonizing with it, Beca just sat there, unable to move while the other girls made cat whistles and cheer for the redhead. When the redhead reached the brunette, she straddles her legs and starts grinding on her lap, moving ever so slowly in order to torture her girlfriend.

"I love how aroused you get just by looking at me..." The redhead whispers in her girlfriend's ear, moving her hands on the brunette's body but skipping all the sensitive spot. The redhead chuckles when she heard a soft groan from her girlfriend, and followed by the attempt of the brunette's leaning in to kiss her.

"Nuh-uh baby, no touching..." Chloe slaps away the hand that wanted to hugged her and stands up, walking to the back of her girlfriend and trace her hand on her girlfriend's abs.

Beca could feel it, she can feel how aroused her girlfriend was when she grinds on her lap, she can feel her own heat shooting through her body to her core when her girlfriend started touching her.

They talked about not taking that big next this quickly but fuck...the redhead is making it _VERY_ hard for Beca...

"Okay ginger, times up! You're killing shortstack there!" Fat Amy shouts, earning a few laughs from the other girls. Chloe got up to where she left her clothes and starts putting them on, leaving Beca there, alone, hot, aroused and frustrated.

Stacie shot Beca a glance, and saw how dark Beca's eyes became. Smirking internally, she says, "Go to the washroom Becs, you're going to explode if you don't cool down yourself."

"Yeah...I-I uh...be back soon..." With that, Beca excused herself and left the room, making all the girls laugh and then they continued the game.

"Stacie!" Chloe grinned when the bottle landed facing her girlfriend's sister.

"Dare, bring it on red."

"I dare you to make out with Aubrey for three minutes, right here, right now." Chloe said with a smirk. The other girls gasped, but then they were waiting for their captain to reject and shout at the redhead.

Out to their surprise, the blonde just stood up, walked over to Stacie and kissed her. The brunette didn't know what was happening until she felt the tongue of her girlfriend demanding for entrance and she just opens up.

 _Dominant Aubrey is always fucking hot..._

Pulling Aubrey to sit on her lap and then they continued making out, not noticing the jaw hung open by the redhead, or the several 'Aws' by the other girls. When Beca came back from splashing water on her face to cool down, she groaned at the image in front her.

There it was, her sister and her captain, going down to each other's throat. She just simply shook her head and then sat down beside the now fully dressed redhead.

"Okay okay three minutes is done a few hours ago girls." CR says, feeling bothered, the fact that those two girls didn't seem to care that people are watching and they don't seem to stop any soon.

When Aubrey finally pulls apart, smirking, Stacie just licks her swollen lips and purred softly into Aubrey's ear, "This will be done later in your room."

Aubrey went wide eyes, and immediately she can feel the wet around her private parts...shaking the thought of what they're going to do later, she sat back down and wait for Stacie to spin the bottle.

"Wait wait wait, let's change another game, I'm pretty sure if we continue to let these couples show their cute love thingy will make me wanna jump on any of you immediately." Ashley says and the girls nod, making Beca and Aubrey blush.

"Well then let's continue with the legendary Never Have I Ever game. Make it sexy as possible bitches." CR suggested.

"I'll go first then, everybody got their shot ready?" Stacie asked, and the girls nodded, then she continued, "Never have I ever had sex with someone in this room."

Beca and Stacie both shouted, "What?!" when both of their girlfriend silently drank down a shot.

Chloe just shrugs and Aubrey bit her bottom lip. Other than those two, nobody else drank, which was somehow weird. But it all made sense...

"You two...what the...how...why...?" Beca stammered, not really know if she should be jealous or freaked out.

"Experimental purposes, and stress relieved. It was just a one time thing, and we weren't really sober when it happened." Chloe answers, while Aubrey finds the floor interesting all of a sudden.

Beca and Stacie didn't know how to react, they didn't mind, I mean they've had sex with someone else before these two girls appear as well, they just didn't expect them to actually done that. And maybe they were a little jealous that the other girl got to see her girlfriend's naked body before them... but they're not mad.

"Your turn baby." Stacie says, softly.

"Huh...? Oh... Never have i ever... had sex with a guy before?" Aubrey made it a question and then all the girls looked at her while drinking their shot. Everybody drank, except for Emily and CR.

"Really?" Stacie asked, smiling at Aubrey.

"Yeah..." Aubrey mumbles. And then CR continues the game, "Never have I ever given a hickey." Fat Amy looked at her with wide eyes, "Really?! I give hickeys like I was born to do it." Fat Amy said before taking her shot, as well as Beca, Chloe, Stacie, Aubrey and Jessica.

It was Lily's turn now, and she said something...but nobody heard it...so they just ends up drinking. Not caring whatever it was. And then when it came to Beca's turn, "Never have I ever taken a nude picture of myself." Beca smirks when Stacie groans and took her shot, as well as her girlfriend, CR, Jessica, Ashley and Lily. Beca wanted to ask Lily about it but when she figured she won't get her answer she shake it off.

"You sent the pic to shortstack ey, ginger?" Fat Amy asked.

"Maybe..." Chloe answers. The answer is no actually. She never sent nude pics of herself to Beca, _yet_. But she tends to do it within this month.

"Can i request for one?" Beca asked, with innocent eyes that made Chloe rolls her eyes and answers, "If you behave like a good girl maybe you will." Chloe smirks when Beca's eyes went a shade darker.

"Ginger have shortstack on the tip of her finger." Everybody laughed.

The game continued for another few rounds, when most of the girls were a little tipsy...screw that, most of them were drunk as hell, they called it a night and said they should do this more often. The girls decided to crash in their captain's living room since they was enough space and they were far too drunk to walk back home or drive. Beca and Stacie of course, slept with their girlfriend in theiir girlfriend's room.

Beca and Chloe fell asleep not long after they went into their room, while the other couple, they were getting heated up. Yes, I mean they had sex. If the girls were awake and not drunk, they can easily hear the moans and names screaming from Aubrey's room.

* * *

The weekend went by real quick, both couples spent their day with their girlfriend and they were just back in their house enjoying each other's company. Movie and popcorn is definitely the best to Chloe's words.

On Sunday night, when Beca bring Chloe to the club to meet Luke and some other people she works with, Chloe was smiling all night long. She's glad to know who Beca works for and was happy that Luke was really a cool guy and the way he treated Beca made Chloe relief. At least there is someone that Beca can count on and Chloe won't have to cut his neck off knowing he already have a girlfriend.

But the best moment that night was when Katy Perry showed up for like twenty minutes and Beca introduced Chloe to her, Chloe's face was priceless.

 _She was acting all cute and shy, and then she stuttered in front of Katy which was like the cutest she ever done._ Beca's words, not mine.

When the girls told Stacie and Aubrey about it, Stacie regret that she and Aubrey didn't join them, because they went for a movie that night and of course, they went on a date. The date was great of course, but Stacie wanted Aubrey to meet Katy as well. Beca promised to let them know the next time Katy will go to the club.

* * *

It was Monday morning and Beca was having her usual Music class with Mrs. Joanne and although she was half sleeping, she managed to notice when the door opens. There was a man standing there.

"Sorry for the interruption Joanne, may I speak to Rebecca Mitchell for a while?" The man said, which caused Beca to furrowed her brows. _Who the hell is this guy?_

"Ohh..." Mrs. Joanne sighed when she finally realized something. "Beca." she calls out, and Beca just groans while standing up and walking out the room.

"Rebecca." The guys said when he saw the brunette and closed the door of the room.

"It's Beca, who are you?" Beca asked, annoyance obvious on her face.

"You don't remember me?" He asked and Beca shook her face, yawning.

"I'm Warren, Warren Mitchell."

* * *

 **A/N: BAMMMM! ;) Okay before anybody says anything, YES I WILL write out Staubrey's first time but it will be as a one-shot, but it will take some time for that, because i'm still struggling on writing and i want their first time to be special so please don't kill me ;) Secondly, if you guys want to see how Chloe and Katy's first time meeting each other be, i can also write that as a one-shot, i skipped that part out from this chapter because it will be really long cause i have a lot of ideas in that. So yeah let me know ;)**

 **REVIEW THANKS SO MUCHHHH! XD LOVE ALL YOU AWESOME NERDS!**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Just a short update. Was quite busy these few days with tests and quiz coming up this week.**

 **But yeah, enjoyyyy ;D**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

"Who?!" Beca asked, raising her voice a little bit.

 _No, it can't be…after all these years…this is not him…no…_

"Rebecca, I'm your father." Warren says.

When he heard that there was a freshman that was majoring in Music and that she had great talent, even the head of Music department admitted that fact, he was quite impressed. He was never a fan of Music but he was always happy that teenagers nowadays know what they're doing and the fact that they acknowledge their own talent. But when he heard the name of the freshman he wasn't that impressed anymore…

"FUCK NO! My father is dead! He died in an accident nine years ago!" Beca shouted.

When Warren walked out of the house and never came back, her mother fell in love with another guy. William Albert. He was a great guy, hundred times better than the man that stood in front of her right now. He was gentle, he supported Beca's interest in Music just like her mother and convinced her to persuade in her hobby, he's not rich, nor is her very handsome, but he treated Beca and her mother well. And that's all Beca wanted. Beca forget about Warren and took William as her father, her real father.

"Rebecca…" Warren started, but was cut off by Beca soon enough, "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Re- Beca…You can't deny the fact that I'm your father…" He said. Not amused that his daughter is now shouting and not acknowledging the truth.

"You're just my fucking sperm donor! You proved that when you fucking walked out of our lives when I was four and never come back!" Beca shouted again. _Is he being serious right now?_

"Beca watch your language and lower your voice…" Warren stated, with a low voice.

"NO, you don't get to come here after years and talk to me like you ARE my father, you screwed up my whole family, fifteen years ago!" Beca shouts and her vision was becoming blurry by the tears in her eyes.

 _No. I won't cry in front of this motherfucker._

"Is everything alright here Dr. Mitchell?" Mrs. Joanne opens the door and asked, she didn't hear anything between their conversation, since the room was soundproof. But she heard loud muffled voice so she came out to check.

"Yeah no problem just having a talk with my daughter…" Warren said while offering a small smile.

"FUCK YOU!" Beca screams and ran away. She heard the faint voice of her 'father' shouting her name, "Rebecca!" but she didn't care.

She ran and ran, and she decided that she'll go back home, not wanting to deal with whatever shit that will happen in this school now. She thanked god for having her wallet with her right now. She went up to a cab and told the driver her address and stared out the window letting the tears fall silently as the driver took off. She wanted to send Stacie and Chloe a text, but then she realized that she left her phone on the table when she stood up and walked out the class.

 _Great. Just fucking great. Let's just pray to god, Stace is not killing me when she get home about me missing and she worrying, and addition to my fucking hell, let's just hope that Chloe isn't going to kill me about not texting her and worrying her as well._

Once Beca was back at home, she got into her room and went straight for the bed. She sobbed out silently and she took the picture frame from her small table next to her bed and clutched it tightly, curling herself into a small ball on her bed as she cried.

All the memories came back, images of all the events that she will never forget came flashing in her brain, reminding her everything that happened. The day where she was crying in her room and her mother and 'father' was quarrelling in the living room. The day where her 'father' told her to quit playing with the piano and start reading more books. The day where her 'father' just walked out of the house with a woman waiting for him outside in a Mercedes and never came back. The day where her mother introduced her with William and how the guy talked to her gently and didn't judge her about her love in music when she ignored the man and continued to play the piano. The day where she was at home with Stacie and a polis man came up to her door and told her that an accident happened. The day her parents died.

* * *

"Hey girls." Stacie called out when she sat down next to Aubrey at the cafeteria.

"Stacie have you seen Beca? She hasn't reply to my message since class started." Chloe asks worriedly, her girlfriend has never not reply to her messages before.

"I was about to ask you, she didn't reply to my message as well…" Stacie said, taking out her phone to call her sister again.

It rang about ten times before Stacie hung up again, "She's not picking up."

"Oh my god…what if something happened to her?!" Chloe exclaimed, starting to panic.

"Chlo chill out, maybe she just forgot to charge her phone or something?" Aubrey says, but deep inside she was worried about the brunette as well.

"But she isn't here as well, she's always the first one here unless she was held late by her lecturer or something…" Chloe said, her voice cracking a little at the end.

"We can go to her class to check out later, I swear to god if she didn't reply to us because she was sleeping in class I will kick her ass." Stacie said playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll do that Stace." Chloe smiles lightly thinking about it.

 _Yeah, maybe she was just sleeping and she didn't charge her phone…_ Chloe convinced herself.

"If you say so Chlo." Stacie shrugs.

They continued their lunch until a cute guy walked up to their table and tapped on Stacie's shoulder, "Excuse me…" he said softly.

Stacie turned around and face him, "Yeah?"

"You're Stacie right? Beca's sister?" The guy asked.

"That would be me, are you her classmat- is that her bag?" Stacie answered, starting to worry when she saw the bag in the guy's hand.

"Erm yeah, Beca left her bag and her phone in the class after she ran out just now…" The guy held out the bag and took out Beca's phone from his pocket and gave it to Stacie.

"She ran out? Where to?" Chloe asked, concern obvious in her voice.

"We don't really know, a Professor was talking to her outside and then they were yelling and shouting and then Beca just ran and didn't come back." The guy shrugs, giving the girls an apologetic look.

"That doesn't sound like Becs at all…do you have any idea who that guy was?" Stacie asked, while digging through Beca's bag and found her headphone and car keys were in the bag, but her wallet wasn't.

"It was a Professor that's teaching English Lit here."

"Professor Vincent?" Aubrey asks.

"No not him, the other one…" The guys said.

"Any idea?" Stacie turned to look at the girls and asked but the girls just shook their head.

"Well thanks…" Stacie said to the guy and raised an eyebrow waiting for the guy to give out his name.

"Benji." He smiled.

"Thanks Benji." Stacie said and starts to think where Beca could be…

"No problem, enjoy lunch." Benji said and walked away.

"Oh my god…Stacie what if she ran out and then she had an accident-" Chloe starts rambling all the most negative possibilities.

"Chloe…"

"-and then she was in the hospital or what if she was kidnapped and then-" Chloe didn't hear the voice calling her…

"Chloe."

"-killed her for the money or or or what if a gang of guys is beating her up because she ran into-" Chloe continued until a voice shouted her name, "CHLOE!"

"What?!" Chloe stopped and look at Aubrey that just shouted her name.

"Chill okay…she's gonna be okay. She's probably at home making a mix or something." Stacie says.

"Okay…let's go find her now." Chloe said and pack her bag.

"Chloe you have class…" Stacie says, not wanting them to fail or skip class.

"I know but-" Chloe starts but was cut off by Stacie, "No buts, you and Bree will finish your lunch and then go to your classes, I'll go home to see if she's there and then I'll message you two when I find her okay?"

"Stacie…she's my girlfriend…" Chloe says, trembling a little and her eyes were watery, as if she was going to cry any second.

Stacie looked at her, she could see how Chloe was slightly shaking and her eyes were getting red…

 _God damn it no wonder Becs say that you could never say no to a Chloe Beale…_

Stacie sighed and says, "…okay let's go."

"I'm going too." Aubrey said while standing up.

"Bree you have law class later…" Stacie said with a 'are you serious' look on her face.

"Which I can skip because it's just revision class and I can ask my classmates if they took notes." Aubrey says simply.

"You don't have to Bree…" Stacie started, Aubrey was always the one stressing over studies and always the one that treats classes more important than anything else.

"I want to, Beca is my friend as well…" Aubrey says and smiled a little.

"I love you you know that?" Stacie said after kissing Aubrey on the lips.

"Let's go before Chloe cries out till no end." Aubrey says and the girls start walking to Stacie's car.

* * *

After a ten minute drive, the girls reached their destination. "Becs?" Chloe calls out when she stepped into the house.

"In her room maybe?" Stacie suggested.

"I'll go check…" Chloe said and walked up the stairs to where her girlfriend room was at.

"Becs? Baby you in there?" Chloe knocked a few times before asking. She heard some shuffling sound inside but there was no certain respond to her question. Being the Chloe she is, she twists the door knob and enters the room after saying, "I'm coming in…"

The sight that Chloe saw once she entered the room broke her heart a little. There sits Beca on her bed, smaller than she had ever been, clutching a photo frame next to her heart, her eyes were puffy and red, proof that she has been crying but the brunette just angrily wipes off the tears and started talking.

"W-what are you doing here…?" Beca asked, stuttering.

Chloe thought to lighten the mood a little and not state the fact that the brunette had been crying. So she just simply says in a playful tone, "Hey, we heard you were being a badass and ran out from class so we came and find you."

"Yeah, I told you I was a badass." Beca shrugs, offering a little smile while her girlfriend took the spot next to her and sat down.

"Uh-huh real bad." Chloe hums while kissing the brunette on the top of her head.

Stacie and Aubrey was shouting and they opened the door before asking, "Chlo did you…Becs, why in the world did you run out from class just now? Who was that guy that they said you were talking to."

"Dude you guys have classes, go back to class." Beca looked at them, ignoring how rough her voice was due to the long time crying.

"Becs you know I don't really care about classes." Stacie said while plopping down next to Beca on the other side.

"Aubrey?" Beca asked.

"I've never skip class before, why not give it a try." The blonde shrugs. It was obvious the brunette need all the company she can get currently, and she would be a bitch if she says she want to go back to class.

"Oh my gosh…Stacie you ruined the perfect Nazi!" Beca exclaimed with a smirk.

"Shut it Mitchell. You ready to spill yet?" Aubrey rolls her eyes and sat down next to Stacie. They were currently in a form of circle, make it rectangle…

"Oh…yeah, it was Warren." Beca says simply.

"WHAT?!" Stacie shouts, anger and rage in her voice.

"Mind to fill us in?" Chloe asks softly, whoever it is it seems pretty serious.

"It was Warren, Warren Mitchell." Beca says in a calm voice.

"I thought…" Aubrey started, but was cut off by Beca before she could finish her sentence, "No, he's not my dad, he's my sperm donor, nothing more than that."

"What did he want?" Stacie asked.

"He didn't have the chance to say what he want cause I just scream at him after he say I'm his daughter." Beca shrugs, sniffing a little.

"So he's your biological father…?" Chloe asks, taking her girlfriend's hand and kissing the top on it.

"Technically, yes. But he walked out from my family when I was four to that woman that drove a Mercedes." Beca answers.

"He's a dick." Chloe states.

"Chloe!" Aubrey glared at her. Chloe just shrugs and says, "I'm just stating the fact."

"Yeah, he is a dick." Stacie took Chloe's side.

"Who's this then?" Chloe asks, pointing at the man in the photo frame Beca was holding.

"This is my real father, William. My mother fell in love with him a few weeks after that dick walked out of our lives. He was the father that anyone could ever dream of, he was nice, polite, gentle, supporting, a real softy." Beca smiles at the memory of her father and all the times they were happy together.

"He looks nice, and your mother is very pretty." Chloe says, smiling gently as well.

"And her voice is very nice as well." Beca adds.

Chloe raised an eyebrow, "So it's in the genes?" Beca looked confused, "What's in the genes?"

"That singing gene, you sing pretty awesome as well in case you didn't notice." Chloe smirks when she saw the red creeping onto the brunette's face.

"I told you so." Stacie said slapping the brunette arm lightly.

"No, my voice…it's just not as awesome as hers." Beca admits, her voice was no comparison to her mother's one.

"This is you?" Chloe points at the little girl sitting on William's back in the picture.

"Yeah…" Beca smiles and says softly.

"Oh my gosh look at her Bree! She was so cute!" Chloe exclaimed excitingly, making the brunette groans and says while pouting, "Hey I thought we all know that I'm a badass."

"Badass doesn't pouts." Chloe says and flicks the brunette's bottom lip before kissing it.

"Hmphmm…" Beca huffs out a breath, but unable to hide the smile on her face.

"You're really cute." Chloe says and pinches Beca on the cheeks.

"How are you gonna face him at school Becs?" Aubrey asked, wanting to break the sx tension between the other couple.

"Face who?" Beca furrowed her brows.

"Warren, he teaches in Barden." Stacie says.

"What the…so did not know that…"

"Just go talk to him baby, tell him you don't need him in your life." Chloe suggested.

"I…I don't know…we barely spoke five sentence and I already ran off." Beca sighed.

"Then I'll go with you Becs, tell him everything that happened after he left." Stacie said, seriousness in her voice that scared Beca.

 _Never be on Stacie's bad side, she can be quite a beast when it comes to her family or close friends._

"Yeah baby, just let him know, and if he tries to do anything to you or tries to screw up your lives, I swear that I'll be the one kicking his ass." Chloe says, grinning at the last sentence.

"I…I'll see how it goes." Beca smiles and kisses her girlfriend.

 _It feels good to know that you have some people to rely on when you need that shoulder or just someone to support you…_ Beca thought.

"Now, we're going to the arcade!" Stacie shouts and got up from the bed.

"No we're not." Aubrey protested.

"Come on Bree, it'll be fun!" Chloe, of course was game.

"Why are going to the arcade anyways?" Aubrey asks, while her girlfriend pulls her up from the bed.

"Whenever Becs and I are feeling frustrated or slightly upset, we go to the arcade and shoot hoops." Stacie explains.

"Are you sure you can shoot hoops? It's quite out of your reach ya know." Aubrey said, teasing the little brunette.

"I'll have you know that I'm the best in shooting hoops." Beca smirks.

"Game on Mitchell."

* * *

 **A/N: DADUMMM... ;) Not really motivated in writing these few days, kind of like a writer's block thing? I have a lot of ideas for this story but i don't know how to put it all together... which means I have no idea when the next chapter will be up X.X**

 **REVIEW PLEASE, IT WILL HELP MAKE THIS LAZY WRITER TO TYPE FASTER AND GET MORE IDEAS ! XD**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: UPDATEEEE ;DDD**

 **Heads up, I'll be taking my last year's results tomorrow so there will be no update in a few days because its either, i will be too busy crying my organs out or i will be too busy celebrating. Either way i won't have too much time to write but i'll try my best and not let you guys wait. ;)**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

The girls just finished their lunch beside the lake at the school compound, and is walking back to the school building, having some pretty cute conversations going on...

"You totally wanted to get into her pants the first day you saw her Stace." Beca smirked while revealing the story.

"No I don't." Stacie rolled her eyes at Beca's statement.

And then Chloe, being Beca's girlfriend took her side immediately, "You did look like you wanna have sex with my best friend that day when you turn back to secretly look at us at the Starbucks counter Stace and thought nobody noticed." that was true actually.

She wanted to tell Aubrey that day but her mind was wandering about Beca so badly that she somehow forgot. Don't judge her for falling for the brunette's charm the first day okay, love at first sight does exist, just like a miracle.

"This topic is so embarrassing." Aubrey covers her face with her hand, groaning.

"Nah, Stacie should be the one embarrassed since she still hasn't gotten the chance to lay her finger in you." Beca says, smirking when Aubrey's face flushed red.

"Hmmm…" Stacie looked away, trying to hide the smile on her face.

"Stace...?" Beca prompted, she knew something was not right.

"Hmm Hmmm..." Stacie hums, in no particular tone.

Chloe looked at Aubrey who silently plays with a strand of her hair and bit her bottom lip and knew immediately what the problem was that caused this awkward moment...

"OH MY GOSH YOU TWO TOTALLY HAD SEX ALREADY!"

"Go tell the world Chloe." Aubrey rolled her eyes when she noticed many pair of eyes on them.

"Sorry, but I want details, how am I only knowing this now?!" Chloe asked. _Did Aubrey seriously had sex with Stacie and not tell me about it?_

"I have the same question for Stace, dude I'm your sister!" Beca said while smacking the back of Stacie's head lightly, earning a glare from the blonde beside her.

"I planned to tell you yesterday at lunch but that happened and…" Stacie trails off.

"Fine, but we're having the talk tonight." Beca smirks.

"Same goes to us Bree." Chloe grinned.

"Oh goshh…" Aubrey groans, her cheeks becoming as red as Chloe's hair.

"And then we can exchange details to see who was in charge and who was better in bed." Chloe turned to Beca and whispers.

"Yes we should." Beca smirks.

 _That is definitely going to be fun..._

Suddenly a guy from a group of guys bumped into Chloe causing her to stumbled forward, almost falling head first to the ground, "Ahh!" but luckily Beca grabbed her and prevented a trip to the hospital.

After Beca helped her up and made sure she was okay she shouted at the guy, "Dude! Watch where you're going!"

"Oh look who you bumped into Jack! Better say you're sorry if not her little girlfriend will go tell her father and get you expelled." Bumper spoke up, causing all the girs to glare at him.

"GET LOST." Beca growled.

"Or what? You'll go tell your daddy?" Bumper said with a smirk. He heard the news about the incident at Beca's class yesterday and knew the guy she talked to was Dr. Mitchell. News spreads fast, almost the whole school knew that both of them are father daughter relation.

Aubrey walked up from Stacie's side and says, "Shut up Allen."

"Our favourite blondy bitch is here as well guys!" Bumper shouts. And that did not amuse our sexy brunette.

"SAY THAT ONE MORE FUCKING TIME." Stacie demanded, looking down at Bumper, glad that she was taller than the guy.

"Now look what you've done Bumper, you got the hot and sexy one angry as well." Donald spoke up, the guys all laughed at his statement.

Finally Beca couldn't take it anymore, she was one minute before killing someone. Nobody messes with any of her friends, best friend I might add, and nobody messes with her sister, and nobody, I mean NO FUCKING BODY, can mess with her girlfriend.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT RIGHT NOW." Beca growled, gripping Bumper's collar.

"Oh you think you can beat us up? What if we have a whole gang to back us up?" Bumper said with a smirk.

As if on cue, guess who showed up?

"Tom?!" Chloe looked at his as he walked towards her, leading a bunch of guys. If Beca remembered clearly, those are the guys that were with Tom the other day when they fought.

"I told you we weren't done Chlo-Chlo." Tom said, wanting to lift Chloe's chin but Beca stopped that from happening.

Beca stood in front of Chloe with a furious face and she prepared her fists. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TOUCH HER A SINGLE BIT WITH YOUR FILTHY GOOD FOR NOTHING HANDS, AND OR CALL HER THAT DISGUSTING PET NAME THAT YOUR TINY BRAIN CAME UP TO, OR I SWEAR TO GOD EVEN GOD CAN'T HELP YOU."

"Don't think that because your father may be the next dean of Barden will make you so powerful, you're a tiny little dyke that likes to fuck my ex-girlfri-" Tom looked down at her, saying in a challenging tone but stopped when a fist was connected to his face.

"FUCK YOU!" Beca yelled, after punching him and she pushed Chloe to back up a little, scared that she'll be injured in this fight that was obviously coming.

"GET HER!" Tom shouted after he wiped the blood that was splashing through his nose.

The guys were surrounding Beca, waiting for someone to make the first move since they remembered clearly how strong of a fighter Beca was. Then when Bumper's gang came up to help, they gained more confident and one guy went up to start the fight. Beca avoided the first punch from the guy and kicked that guy in the stomach causing him to groan in pain. Guys were coming up one by one, all getting beaten up by Beca.

"Aubrey," Beca called out, punching the guy on her right. "Bring Chloe and go somewhere safe." Beca continued. And then serving another punch to the guy running towards her.

She didn't notice the guy that was coming behind her and was ready to grab her but luckily, Stacie was there and then she joined the fight. Partnering with Beca back to back.

"We're not leaving you two here!" Chloe shouted.

"You guys will get hurt!" Beca shouted back, frustrated that there were so many of them.

"But baby…" Chloe called out, shaking and scared that her girlfriend will end up hurt and injured…

"GO!" Beca yells, and then Aubrey just pulls Chloe away, knowing the two of them there will only distract the girls and lose their focus in the fight.

Beca had got hit a few times from the back but that didn't stop her, half of the guys were punched already and now half of them left. Those that already eaten Beca's punch went running back to their dorm, wanting to stay alive.

Stacie went up to Bumper and started fighting him, because of her height, she was having quite an advantage. Beca was standing not far from her and she noticed a guy sneaking up to Stacie and shouted, "Stacie behind you!" but when she realized Stacie's can't react, she did what she always did best, she ran up and took the hit.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Beca groaned in pain, causing Stacie to turn her head and notice, "Beca!"

"I'm fine…" Beca mumbles after serving the guy that hit her with a punch in the face.

"You think so huh?" Tom came up, with two other guys that were obviously a better fighter than the others.

The two guys went up and wanted to grab Beca by both hands but Beca and Stacie reacted fast enough for each of them to grab one of the guy and kicked them in the crouch.

"Didn't turn out like what you imagined huh?" Beca smirks while walking up to Tom.

"This might hurt…" Beca warned and slammed a fist into his face and serves him a kick in the stomach after it.

"Hngg!" Tom growled, "I told you so." Beca just smirks.

Tom was down, and Stacie was done fighting with Bumper as well. One more left.

"Finally…One more dick left…" Beca said while walking up to the guy, Stacie behind her.

"I-I…" The guy stuttered.

"Are you on Bumper or Tom's team?" Beca asked.

"W-wh-what?"

"Are you in Bumper or Tom's team?" Beca repeated the question. It was a question to determine who get to hit this last guy. Because Bumper called Aubrey a bitch so if he's on Bumper's team Stacie will get to hit him. And Tom, he's just a dick in general and he tried to touch Chloe so if he's on Tom's team, he'll get a punch from Beca. Either team, he's still going to get punched.

"B-bumper…he say if we help him he'll give us-" before he can even finish Stacie took his hand and twisted behind him and kicked him in the back.

"Damn it, if he said Tom then it'll be mine!" Beca complained.

"You've already kicked a lot of asses today Becs, enough for you don't you think?" Stacie said.

"You know I never think there're too many asses to kick." Beca smirks in return.

"You look like shit." Stacie laughs when she finally notice the bruises and blood on her shirt and face.

"Same goes to you."

"You two!" A security guard came running to them.

"Oh gosh…" Beca groans.

"Whoopss…?" Stacie giggles.

"You two are in so much trouble…" The security said while looking at some of the guys that were groaning in pain on the ground.

"Self-defence, nothing else." Beca smirks. She won't be in too much trouble, worse comes to worse she'll be expelled which she is more than happy to be.

* * *

"Rebecca Mitchell and Stacie Conrad is it?" The dean is sitting in his chair, both the girls standing in front of him with all their bruises taken care of.

"Ughh…it's Beca." Beca groaned, not caring the fact that she's talking to the dean.

"So, you two had a fight with those gentlemen outside?" He asked, pointing at the guy outside.

"If insulting a girl and calling someone a bitch is what you called a gentlemen will do, then I suggest you to take it as we were being gentle ladies and saving the school from those gentlemen from causing trouble." Beca answered.

"But you two are the one responsible for the bruises and injuries on them, right?"

"And they're responsible for these as well." Beca snapped.

"Rebecca…" He warned, getting fed up of this girl's attitude.

"It's BECA. Geez." Beca groans again. "Okay, Beca, who did they insult?" The dean asks.

"Our friends." Stacie answered this time.

"And they are?" He prompted.

"Chloe Beale and Aubrey Posen." Stacie said.

"Ahh, Miss Beale and Miss Posen, both of our best students." The dean smiled.

"Tom and Bumper were saying mean things about them and wanted to start a fight which is the reason of this whole incident." Stacie told.

Suddenly the door of the office opens, revealing a guy walking into the office, "I'm sorry I was late, a few students had some questions."

"Dr. Mitchell, so glad you came. Rebecca is your daughter, am I right?" The dean smiled, standing up.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Beca growls, she has had enough shit going on today…

"Beca, language. Yes she is." Warren said.

"NO I AM NOT." Beca snapped.

Warren sighed. "Beca…can we have a minute in private?"

"Sure Dr. Mitchell." The dean stood up and went out to talk to the other students involved in the fight.

"Excuse me…?" Warren said, looking at the brunette standing beside Beca.

"Hello there Dr. Mitchell, this is probably our first time meeting each other. I'm Stacie Conrad." Stacie introduced herself, inviting a hand shake from the man.

"Miss Conrad." Warren said as he shook her hand.

"Call me Stacie, please…So, I am Beca's sister, not blood related but better than most of them that are actually related. We are currently living together and I treat Beca as my sister, or even more than that. Although I have never seen you, but I have heard all of your stories since the day I met Beca. I just want to say, I will not stand around and do nothing if someone plans to hurt my sister, your presence was once very important to Beca but not anymore. I will be there for Beca for the rest of her life and I will not let anyone hurt her. Now you two can have the talk that was meant to happened years ago but didn't, but I will not walk out of this room because I know clearly that if I walk out there will only be two possible outcome, one, you abuse her, two, she beat the crap out of you, and I wouldn't want any of that happen." Stacie said with a smile.

Beca just looked at Stacie the whole time she was talking. She was proud to have a sister like Stacie to catch her when she falls and get her back up. She thinks back all the things they have been through and all the times Stacie will stand up for her.

Beca always wondered, why would Stacie's siblings be mad at her, I mean look at her, she is the best sister one could get, and anyone that lets her go would be a fool. She promised herself to do her best and never let Stacie get hurt in any way possible, protect her with everything she can and treat her just like how she will treat her mother.

Warren was stunned at Stacie's speech, "Okay…Beca, were you really in a fight just now?" Warren asked, turning to Beca.

"I don't need to explain anything to you." Beca said.

"Beca, I'm your father, why didn't you tell me you were coming to Barden anyway and where is your mother? She should be here when you caused a discipline problem." Warren starts.

Beca scowled. "Okay, firstly, you are not my father like I said that day, my father died years ago. Secondly, why should I tell you I was coming to Barden? How would I tell you? It's not like you left any contact when you left. Third, my mother is dead. You would know if you didn't walk away. She died in a car accident years ago, I was living in hell all these times but luckily Stacie was there for me when you, as my, what you called 'father' should have! And lastly, I DID NOT FUCKING CAUSE A DISCIPLINE PROBLEM, I WAS PROTECTING MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE HOW YOU SHOULD HAVE BUT DIDN'T!" Beca shouts out the last few sentences, already breaking down into broken pieces and tears were pouring out her eyes.

She bit her bottom lip and look at the man in front her one more time, before running out the room leaving the man and her sister shouting her name, "Beca!"

When Stacie chased out, the dean stopped her, "Stacie…"

"Okay, I know you probably need to expel us or something, we don't really care, now would you mind? I have a sister that is breaking down out there." Stacie said calmly. It wasn't really like they needed to be in college or anything, they were here because their stupid bosses wanted them to have 'fun'.

"Stacie, I talked to Miss Beale and Miss Posen, they have told us the whole story and we know that the guys started the whole fight first, both of you will just get a warning, but no next time please, you two are our top student this year and it would be a shame to lose both of you." The dean said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks." Stacie said and runs out to chase her sister when another voice called her name, a voice she was too familiar with.

"Stacie!" Aubrey calls and ran up to Stacie, crushing her in a tight hug.

"Hey you…wait, I need to go after Beca, have you seen her?" Stacie smiled, looking at the safe and not injured Aubrey.

"Chloe went after her, it's okay. I'm so glad you're okay…" Aubrey said, hugging her and resting her face in Stacie's shoulder, taking in her girlfriend's scent.

"Sorry 'bout that, nothing a little Stacie power can't handle." Stacie said, lightening the tension between them.

"I was worried sick…You know how hard it was for me to pull Chloe away just now?" Aubrey asked, with tears in her eyes.

"And I'm proud of you, you knew I won't be able to focus if you were around, I'll be busy checking out your ass." Stacie says, kissing Aubrey on the lips. Aubrey smiled at the kiss and when they broke apart, "You're impossible." Aubrey said.

"Let's go, we should find Beca and Chloe." Stacie says and pulls Aubrey to go find her sister.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it, was it bad was it good let me know ;) The writer's block thingy i have was kind of cleared because i got some inspiration from a certain someone so yeah ;)**

 **ANY REVIEW IS ALWAYS WELCOMED! ;) SO PLEASE REVIEW, IT WILL SPEED UP MY WRITING SPEED :D**

 **Until next timeeeee XDDD**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Woohoooo ;D So the past few days i was actually busy feeling mutual, my results were okay...and by okay i mean passed all but didnt manage to get what i expect... but yeah im okay with it...didn't felt the urge to die so im gonna say im pretty good ;) jkjk**

 **Here's an update for all you awesome aca-nerds because i didnt celebrate nor did i cry, im already in college so i guess the upoming exam is what matters right?**

 **ANYWAYYYY, ENJOYYYY ;DDD**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

The door of the dean's office was opened and a brunette was revealed, tears straining down her cheeks as she quickly made pass the dean and the girls that were talking to him, running towards the washroom.

Chloe being the first one to snap out her thoughts on why the brunette was crying immediately chases up, ignoring the dean and her best friend calling her name.

"Beca!" Chloe calls, hoping her girlfriend will stop. But not surprisingly, she didn't stop, she didn't even slow down.

"Beca baby wait up!" Chloe calls again when the brunette made her entry to the washroom and slams the door shut.

Chloe quietly opens the door of the washroom. None of the other stalls were occupied except for one that was closing shut. And that shall be where our DJ is crying in right now.

Chloe gently knocks on the door, "Baby…open up…"

Several sniffling and panting was heard, which broke Chloe's heart. She never in her life wants to see her girlfriend in this situation ever again, EVER.

On the other side of the door, Beca was just sitting on the lid of the toilet bowl and crying. Did her father really just ask her where her mother was? He doesn't care, he just wants to get rid of her and was mad that she was causing him trouble in school.

 _Why must this happen to me…Life was just doing fine without him, I'm with Chloe, spending all my time with her. Stace is having her girl with her as well…Work was doing fine…My life was finally falling in place and all of a sudden, out of nowhere he just shows up like that and screws up my life. What does he wants anyway? I can give him anything he wants as long as he leaves me and my life alone…_

Chloe's voice snapped Beca out of her thoughts, "Come on baby, you can't stay in there forever…" Her voice was soft and shaking…

"Baby…" Chloe pleaded one more time…

And then Beca did what she loves the most…she sang. Not only to gain confidence to go back out there and face whatever she needs to face, but also to tell Chloe that she was okay…she did this often when she was eleven or twelve, whenever she felt that life was killing her, she will sing this song. The song that made her stronger every time…

 _I'm bulletproof Nothing to lose_

Chloe, being one that certainly recognized what song it was, immediately harmonized with her.

 _Fire away Fire away_

 _Ricochet you take your aim_

 _Fire away Fire away_

Their voices blended perfectly together, sounding better than ever. Making Beca smile a little. At least their voices prove that they were meant to be together…right…?

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

"Beca…" Chloe calls out quietly when Beca finally opened up the door. Beca went up and gave her girlfriend a tight hug. She was never one that initiates hugs, but this time is different…

When they broke apart, Chloe asks, "Do you want to talk about what happened in the dean's office?"

Beca kept quiet for a few seconds, making Chloe think that maybe she wasn't comfortable with talking, "It's okay if you don't want to…"

Beca took a deep breath, and started retelling the things that happened, well, the important parts. "He was there…and then…he asked where my mother was or why didn't I tell him I was coming to Barden or why I was causing a discipline problem…He would've know everything he wanted to if he stayed fifteen years ago…"

She told everything that made her cry…

"He really is a dick isn't he…?" Chloe said, more to herself… Beca nods a little though, and then Chloe continues, "He doesn't know anything about you…"

"But I do…I know how you like to close your eyes every time I kiss you, and how you'll bite your bottom lip when you're uncertain about something…and I definitely know how you get all bossy and confident when you're working or meeting Luke." Chloe says, pushing a strand of Beca's hair to the back of her ear.

And then she continues, "And I definitely obviously know that…your phone password is my birthday." Beca laughed out, and blushed a little because, _How did she knows that?_

"How did you even find out when my birthday was?" Chloe asked, raising her eyebrow playfully.

"I kind of saw it at your ID card? I didn't mean to look at it but that day when you were at my room you left your purse on the table when you went in the showers so…" Beca admits, hoping her girlfriend wasn't mad.

"And are you not going to tell me when is yours?" Chloe asked.

"Hmm, I guess you'll have to find it out yourself."

"Challenge accepted." Chloe smirks and pulls Beca into a hot kiss. It was a perfect moment for them, both of them needed this kiss.

It was like a promise, a promise that the other girl will be there with her no matter what happens, or maybe you can say it's a evident, to tell the other that she love her…Love…? Maybe they couldn't simply drop the L bomb to the other girl first, but they were more than ready.

It was a perfect moment, until someone came in. "I told you they'll be making out when we find them."

"Stace?" "Bree?" Beca and Chloe call out at the same time.

"You owe me a kiss and an orgasm." Stacie said while planting a kiss on Aubrey's nose.

"Oh my gosh…" Aubrey groans. Although she should be used to Stacie being super open in their sex life, but she still can't get stop the blush that will creep to her cheeks.

"You guys bet on us using orgasms as a token?" Chloe asked, with a large grin on her face.

"Mhmphm…And I won." Stacie hums.

"You two are impossible…" Beca rolls her eyes at them.

"You two should already have sex by now, I'm curious why you guys didn't though." Stacie said.

"We wanted to take it slow." Beca answered.

"Oh please Becs, you never take things slow. You didn't take it slow with Jennifer." Stacie points out.

"Who's Jennifer?" Chloe asked, looking at Beca curiously.

"Stace! God…" Beca whispered, loudly…call it a whisper yell.

"Jennifer was Becs's last ex before you, but it's okay, she was kind of a bitch." Stacie said, waving Beca off as to say it's no big deal.

"Let's not talk about Beca and let's get out of this washroom before anyone thinks we're having a foursome or something in here." Beca groans and pushes the girls out of the washroom.

"That will never happen, I don't share, Mitchell." Aubrey growls.

"Same here Posen." Beca smirks at her.

"Uh-huh, nobody gets to see this one's body except for me." Chloe said, with a tone that Beca can't place a word to it. But one thing for sure is that, possessive Chloe can turn Beca on to no end.

"You're really hot when you get all possessive…" Beca stopped her tracks and turns to Chloe and says.

"Am I not hot normally?" Chloe asked playfully, she love to tease her girlfriend.

"Of course you are but just, when you get all possessive and claims me or anything, it's ten times better." Beca smiles and kisses Chloe on the lips.

"Keep it in your pants you two, you don't want to get in trouble by having sex in school." Aubrey said, rolling her eyes.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Change the damn set list Aubrey!" Beca's voice filled the whole rehearsal place.

All the Bellas just look at both of them, quarrelling once again, about the set list of course.

"No, I've told you plenty times that the Bellas will stick to the tradition and it's going to help us win the ICCA this year!" Aubrey said.

"You out of all people should know the best that it's impossible for you guys to win with that list!"

"We're not changing the list end of story." Aubrey said and walked away, heading to the piano when Stacie stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Baby, maybe you should take listen to Becs for one time? She may be short, rude and have no experience in accapella but she does know her music." Stacie said, Beca didn't even bother to send her a glare at all the things she said.

Aubrey looked at her with disbelief, "Seriously? Of course you're taking her side, she's your sister for god's sake!"

"Bree, baby, you know I don't mean it like that, but she does have a point. Or maybe you can have the girls to take a vote." Stacie suggested, it's the best way to solve this. And she knew the girls always wanted to win but didn't have the guts to stand up to her girlfriend.

"Yeah, take a fucking vote on this!" Beca spat.

Aubrey looks at both of them, and then gesture Beca to ask the girls.

"Okay, whoever that thinks we should stick with this boring set list, raise your hands." Beca said.

Aubrey just sends death glares at the girls, demanding them to raise their hands. Fat Amy being the first one to give in Aubrey's glare slowly raised her hand causing the other girls to follow.

"Dude!" Beca whisper yelled at CR that also raised her hand.

'Sorry' CR mouthed, sending an apologetic face to Beca. Beca just rolls her eyes, and then her eyes lands on her girlfriend, she was obviously struggling between her girlfriend and best friend. When she finally started raising her hand a little, Beca calls out, "Babe…?"

Chloe looked at her for a moment, but then she closed her eyes shut tightly and raise her hand up high.

"Seriously?!" Beca asked, she felt her stomach flipped and a lump was formed in her throat. The only person that didn't raise their hands were Beca and Stacie.

"Beca…I'm sorr-" Chloe started but was cut off by Beca easily, "You know what? It's okay." Beca smile bitterly.

"Forget about it. You guys can stay here and perform that shit you guys have." Beca said and took her bag and headed towards the exit.

"Rehearsal is not over Rebecca Mitchell!" Aubrey shouted.

"Don't you fucking call me that name ever again, and just a heads up for you since you _are_ my _girlfriend_ 's best friend, I call my current behaviour one word, _QUITTING_." Beca said, and then took off out the rehearsal place.

Nobody said a thing, and everybody just stood there. Stacie just looked at the redhead that had tears filled in her eyes because of how Beca said the word 'girlfriend' just now, and it was obvious that the brunette was mad.

"Chloe!" Stacie calls out, louder than she intended. Chloe looked up at her dumbly.

"What are you doing? Go chase her!" Stacie said, in a matter-of-factly. When Chloe didn't make any move, Stacie was fuming, but she knew she had to go out and be with her sister.

"Fine. _I'll_ go chase her." With that, Stacie took her bag and head towards the exit just like Beca just now, but then a hand was holding her wrist.

"Stacie…she…maybe she just need some time…" Chloe said, softly. Stacie just looked at her.

"I thought you were different, I thought you were good for her. Turns out…I'm so disappointed in you Chloe," she said, "All of you actually." She corrected, while taking a step back to look at all the girls in the area.

She took a deep breath, preparing to say something that may cause Beca to scold the shit out of her…"You girls know the big BM?" she asked.

"Yeah, my sister that just ran out here, she is the big BM. 22Mitch or DJ-22BM whatsoever, that's her." She continued, pointing at the exit.

"Wait Stacie do-" CR starts to ask. _Did Stacie just said that Beca was the famous big BM?!_

Stacie cut her off, "Let me finish, you girls should understand that if she is the BIG BM, she probably have some restriction in college. Let me give you girls an example, she can't join any competition outside the school, in other words, she can't actually join the ICCA."

Everybody was shocked to hear the news, while Chloe looked at Stacie, confused throughout her face. "She hasn't told you about it did her? Of course she didn't." Stacie smiled.

"But because she knew how important the Bellas are to you, she went to Luke and beg him to talk to whoever that let us in this school, to let her have the chance and audition for the Bellas, just so she can actually do something to help you girls win." She said.

"Beca was never one to beg, she can always fight her way through whatever she wants, but not this time. Luke went and talked with the guy, and because money is so powerful, Beca bought herself a chance, just to enter the Bellas. It costs more than you can imagine, but she never minded, because she love you, and know how badly you wanted to win and for her to join the group." With that, her mind drifted off to the day where she overheard the conversation of Beca on the phone.

* * *

 _xFlashbackx_

It was Monday, the day when the girls had their Taco Bell breakfast, Stacie was having class later than Beca, which is why the shorter brunette got back home first. The moment Stacie step into their house she heard Beca on the phone in the living room.

"Come on Luke, help me this one time?…I know I know, but can't you like talk to the guy or something?…Look Luke, I really really want to join this group…help me talk to the guy…? Please…Thanks Luke, I owe you one, tell me when you're done talking with him." Beca sounded desperate and her tone was soft, which means she was being serious with the talk, cause if she's not she'll be her usual sarcastic-self.

"What group made you sounded so desperate Becs?" Stacie asked, plopping down onto the couch in the living room while Beca took the other side of the couch.

"I…kind of want to…join the…Bellas…" The shorter brunette said softly, kind of embarrassed about it.

"WHAT?!" Stacie grinned like an idiot, she thinks she heard it wrong.

"You heard me…" Beca mumbled, annoyed.

"Chloe did manage to convince you didn't she?" Stacie asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, she really precious the group and wanted to win, but I may need some time to prepare them a set list and convince your soon-to-be-girlfriend about changing the list cause according to Chloe, she's quite stubborn." Beca teased Stacie about it, she knew her sister fell hard on the blonde just like she fell hard on the redhead.

"I sure hope she turns out to be my girlfriend."

"Of course she would, I mean, did you not see how she always looks at you? She's definitely in to you." Bec wiggles her eyebrows.

"Maybe…" Stacie said, more to herself.

"You should join as well, I'm sure Aubrey wouldn't mind to hear your killer voice at auditions…"

"I do not have a killer voice, you're the one with the killer voice."

"We both have killer voice, are you happy now?" Beca rolls her eyes.

"Definitely. In fact, I may have an idea on what to sing already…" Stacie got an idea, when she think back on the talk she had with Aubrey at the club the other night

"Your brain sure works fast Stac-" Before Beca can finished, her phone rang.

"So?…Why? What does he wants?… _What does he want Luke_?…Deal…No, I told you Luke, I really like this girl and I'll do anything to make her happy…I don't care Luke, I'll transfer the money to you tomorrow…Make him a deal…I do…she's just really something…Thanks Luke…Yes _boss_ …I'll bring her there as soon as she's okay with it." Beca hung up the phone with a big smile on her face.

"What's the condition?" Stacie asked.

"The guy wants Ten K." Beca said casually.

"Ten thousand dollars?! Are you out of your mind?!" Stacie looked at her with disbelief.

"No I am not. If this can make Chloe happy, I'm more than happy to do it." Beca grinned.

"She sure got you hard Becs."

"Again, do you want me to remind you how hot and sexy she is?" Beca answered.

"No thanks, now, I need your help." Stacie sat up straight. "Sure, what help?"

"Teach me the guitar." Stacie said, biting her bottom lip. "I'm sorry what?!" Beca looked at her.

"Just one song pleaseeeee…" Stacie begged, making a prayer motion with both her hands.

"Fine. What song?" Beca asked, she couldn't reject her sister now could she?

"You make me wanna by Blue."

"Genius." Beca rolled her eyes.

 _xEndOfFlahbackx_

* * *

"Although she can't sing at the ICCA, she wanted to help you girls prepare a set list that will make sure you girls have the trophy at the end of the year, but guess what, she went all out for you, all of you, and all she gets was a bunch of 'sorrys' that weren't words." Stacie said, and then she looked at Chloe, "Some of you weren't even sorry." She finishes.

"So excuse me, I have a sister to chase." And with that, Stacie got out of the place as well, leaving all the girls standing there, jaw hung open and regret in their face.

* * *

 **A/N: Please don't hate meeeee XDDDD A bechloe fight was needed! XD DONT HATE CHLOE PLEASEEEEE**

 **Welp, there will be a one-shot coming up soon so stay tune for that... Erm... that's it i guess?**

 **Oh wait, to the guest reviewer Becs, dude you are awesome, Im so sorry to hear(i mean read) what you had gone through, I can't help you with that but hopefully my story will make your day better everytime ;) Stay strong and take care ya. ;D**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I was busy with school this week but yeah here i am...not dead. ;D Heres a little longer chapter for return :DD**

 **ENJOYYYYYYYYY!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

 _Okay where in the world will I run to if I was Becs…?_

Stacie thought as she was walking out of the rehearsal space without a certain destination in her head. And then she decided that she should check the car to see if Beca had drove it somewhere. When she saw their car still nicely sitting on where it had been, she smiled.

 _Great she didn't take the car which means…either someone picked her up or she's playing hide and seek with me…oh right…I should call her._

And with that, she took out her phone and dialled the shorter brunette's number. It rang for two times and then Beca picked up the phone. Stacie started the conversation without doubt.

 ** _You made a great choice answering your phone weirdo_**

 _Shut up_

 ** _Where are you anyway?_**

 _Just finished crying the shit out so I'm walking to the car now…_

 ** _I'll wait you here_**

 _Whatever…_

After the phone call, Stacie just hops in the car and wait for Beca to come…while listening to the new mix that Beca made.

* * *

"Okay, did Stacie just say that Beca is the world famous music producer? Or were my ears playing with me?" CR asked, more to Chloe, since Stacie cut her off earlier.

Chloe can't find her own voice…all the things that Stacie just told her were lingering in her ears…she can't believe Beca did that much for her…and she felt bad…she felt like a jerk…not for standing Aubrey's side…that was wrong as well…she felt bad mostly because she didn't went chasing after Beca…when she should've…

Seeing Chloe in that confused situation, Aubrey decided to answer for her, "Yes…Beca is 22Mitch…"

Several girls gasp, still surprised by the new information…They had been hanging out with a world famous music producer…wow…

"Okay…wait…Aubrey you knew?" CR asked again, after breaking through all her thoughts in her brain…Aubrey just nodded.

"Then why did you turn her down when she offered her help on the set list? Professional help may I add."She asked again.

Aubrey furrowed her brows, "You bitches didn't seem to say that way just now." She said, a little harsher than she intended.

"That was because we didn't knew she was the world famous music producer! She obviously knows her shit." CR said back.

"She doesn't know anything about accapella." Aubrey said, annoyed that everyone is taking the midget's side right now.

"But she knows her shit in music, she's right, we need a new set list or we won't win Aubrey." Fat Amy spoke up this time, using a serious tone and not her playful tone.

"OKAY, one last time, we are not changing the set list. I'm calling rehearsals today, but everybody must be here tomorrow 8am sharp." Aubrey said firmly and then went to take her bag, not wanting to deal anymore of this thing.

"Bree…why don't we try to listen and see what kind of set list Beca made for us, before deciding whether to change the set list or not." Chloe said, softly. The least thing she can do right now is to at least convince Aubrey. After everything Beca had done for her.

"Chloe, we're not changing the set list." Aubrey turned around and faced her.

"Bree she spent ten thousand bucks just to get into the Bellas, I think we should at least give her set list a chance…" she said.

"Damn it Chloe! We're not changing the set list, do you not understand English or what?!" Aubrey exclaimed.

"Aubrey! If the set list was good we should've win last year! We didn't and it was not because we didn't do it perfectly, it's because the set list is boring and people get bored of it! We won't even get past Regional if we use that damn list again!" Chloe shouted, letting most of her emotion out.

"Okay let's get things straight, I'm captain and I say we stick to the set list." Aubrey said, giving a no nonsense tone.

"I'm co-captain, I should have a say in this!" Chloe screamed, having enough of her best friend belittling her voice every time.

"Chloe you're my best friend, I thought you should support me, and you know exactly why I insist to use that set list!" Aubrey said, not believing the redhead now.

Chloe just looked at her and smile sadly, "Bree…I supported you all year, I supported you just now and I think I lost my girlfriend because of it…is that not enough…?" Chloe said, voice breaking at every word and smiling sadly.

"Great, blame everything on me now." Aubrey spat out, but she did feel guilty. She knew she should really give out some control right now…but her pride just doesn't let her.

"Bree, we don't blame you, nobody in here blames you, we just want you to give Beca a chance…don't you think that's only fair to her? To us? To me…?" Chloe pleaded, tears in her eyes.

Aubrey closed her eyes, thinking what to do, at one side, she wanted to prove her father wrong and bring the bellas back to the finals by herself, but at the other side is that she really think she owed Beca a chance, and also Chloe maybe…

Suddenly, a voice sounded in her head… _Bree, surrender doesn't mean you're weak, it means that you're acknowledging your own problem and I know you'll find a way to improve it._

Taking in a deep breath, "Fine, we'll give it a shot…" Aubrey said.

All the girls cheered, and Chloe ran up to give her best friend a hug. Until Legacy ruined the excitement, "Don't mean to ruin the party, but…Beca kind of said she quit just now…how are we getting her back in…?" she asked.

"We owe her an apology…" CR said, regretting about her choice just now.

"Yeah, I have a plan though…" Fat Amy suggested, "I call it 'Get back Mitchell 2.0'." All the girls nodded, prompting her to continue…

"So…" she started…

* * *

Meanwhile in the car, Beca was the one driving, she requested to…

"How you hanging in there shorty?" Stacie asked.

"I'm not dying." Beca shrugs. After an alone time in the washroom just now to cool off herself, and also crying herself, she calmed down. Her feelings are now…mutual actually.

"Which is great." Stacie smiles, nothing better than her little sister not trying to kill herself or do something stupid.

"Why are you here? You should be at rehearsals." Beca asked, making a right turn into the road.

Stacie took in a deep breath and said, "Okay…so what I'm going to tell you maybe cause you a heart attack and you'll probably scold the shit out of me, but I did it for you sake ok?"

Immediately, Beca step on the brakes, and the car stopped at the side of the road, "Oh my fucking god, did you like slap Chloe or…or like beat her up or something? I swear to god if you landed a finger on her I'm killing you right now." She said and glared at Stacie.

Stacie thanked god that the road they currently are at is quite empty at this time of the day, "Oh my gosh, do you want us to die or something? Drive the freaking car! And to your question, no, I did not land a finger on her… Do I even look that violent?" she scowled.

"You ARE that violent." Beca pointed out and continue driving, not wanting both of them to end up in a car crash.

"Shut up, anyways…I…kind of told the girls about your job and about the ten K…" Stacie said quietly, almost in a whisper tone…

"YOU WHAT?!" Beca asked, wanting to hit the break again but saw the car behind them so she controlled herself.

Stacie winced at the shorter brunette's voice, "They need to get their shit together, and Chloe needs to know that you've done that much for her…"

"No she doesn't! Stace! Oh my god! Dude they're gonna strangle me or something! And I thought the whole don't-reveal-our-real-presence to other people is still valid!" Beca asked, her brain already working on what will happen if the girls told any other people and how she will be running from paps everyday if her name is out…

"It is! But they obviously hurt you, and I'll beat the crap out of them if they don't come apologizing within this week." Stacie said, gritting her teeth when she thought about how none of the girls stood on their side just now.

Beca sighed, "They owe me nothing, they didn't know about anything…And…I was kind of harsh to Chloe…Argh! I feel like banging into the wall right now…" she said and shouted out a loud 'ARGHHHHH!' out the window earning weird faces from the car beside her…

After a few moments, Stacie broke the silence again, "Are you mad at Chloe for not standing your side just now?"

"To be honest, it wasn't mad…I was…I felt something else…betrayal maybe…but then…I understand why she stood on Aubrey's side…they did know each other for more than two weeks…not like me…" Beca said sadly, thinking that she probably wasn't enough for her girlfriend or anything, and maybe her girlfriend didn't think she was worth her time or anything… You know her, she likes to think all kinds of stupid stuff…

"Hey…Chloe loves you…you can't deny that…maybe she did the wrong choice just now…but that doesn't mean she doesn't love you." Stacie said in a soft tone after noticing the bitterness in her sister's voice.

"I know…but the hurt is still there, I thought I was going to get the support, from all of them actually, since all of them clearly know that the old set list sucks, but then…I guess I was never right." Beca smiled bitterly, biting her bottom lip to prevent the tears forming in her eyes to roll down.

"They were just intimidated by Aubrey's glare, did you see it just now? The glare she sent just now definitely can kill someone." Stacie joked, trying to lighten the mood, knowing Beca is close to breaking down into pieces of…well…pieces…

"Anyway, thanks for sticking with me, it was probably hard for you to pick between your girlfriend and your sister." Beca said with a smile, she was glad that Stacie is always at her side, and she felt bad for Stacie to stand by her side cause Aubrey is probably mad at her right now…

"No, I pick according to the situation, and you were right just now. But yes, I probably hurt Aubrey a little…I'll make it up to her later." She says. But in her brain she was thinking otherwise…

 _How the hell should I talk to Aubrey later…I don't really think I was wrong but maybe my tone was a little harsh just now…but they were treating Becs like shit…but still…god damn it!_ She thought….

"Ice-cream?" Beca asked, hoping to get something sweet to make them forget everything that happened today.

"You're like a five year old boy." Stacie laughs out but still nodded.

"Hey! Ice-cream makes people happy! It's proven!" Beca points out, well it is proven…

"Yeah yeah whatever weirdo." And off they go to Baskin Robins.

* * *

"And that, is operation 'Get Mitchell Back 2.0'." Fat Amy finished after proposing her genius plan (not so genius but it'll work)…

"So, we do it tonight?" CR asked.

"Yeap…" Fat Amy answered.

"So everybody ok with it?" Aubrey asked, all the girls just nodded, hoping this plan will actually work and they can get back that only girl that ever dared to stood up to their Nazi captain.

"Chloe?" Aubrey calls out, noticing her best friend actually zoned out all the while.

"Wh-what?" Chloe snapped her head at her name. "You've been very quiet…you ok?" Aubrey asked carefully…

"Yeah I just…yeah I'm good…" Chloe said…thinking about what she had been thinking all along…"You know your position in the operation right?" CR asked, seeing the confusion in her face.

"Yeah…but…I got something to do…I need to go now…" Chloe said and got up from her seat heading towards the exit.

"Chloe!" Aubrey calls out, following Chloe until they were in front of the exit.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked, looking at her best friend.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for earlier…" Aubrey said sheepishly, not meeting Chloe's gaze, ashamed of her previous act.

"No…it's nothing." Chloe smiled. It's the first time her best friend actually apologized to her genuinely.

"Okay I know you're nervous now, go get back your girl." Aubrey teased when she saw the redhead smile, knowing that she's forgiven.

"What…? I wasn't…" Chloe acted dumb, well that doesn't work when you're talking to your best friend.

"Chloe I've know you for like ten years." Aubrey raised her eyebrows.

Taking a step forward, Chloe pulled Aubrey into a hug. "I love you Bree."

"Love you too, now go." Aubrey said after breaking the hug. And with that, Chloe sprint off to get back her girlfriend.

* * *

Chloe went to grab a cab, but not before she asks her girlfriend to see where she's at…Taking out her phone, she types out a message…not certain to put any emoji or not since…she's not sure if her girlfriend is still angry or anything…

 **My Babe** : Hey baby, can I call you now? _(10:14)_

Not immediately but within two minutes she got her reply…And the content of the text was totally unexpected.

 **My Badass-Baby** : Do you prefer meeting up? _(10:16)_

 **My Babe** : Your house, in ten minutes, is that ok with you? _(10:16)_

 **My Badass-Baby** : Sure, text me when you get here… _(10:17)_

With a smile, she hops in a cab and told the driver her girlfriend's address, before she sits back and starts thinking a plan to talk to her girlfriend, yes, she's just thinking a plan, and yes, she silently prays her girlfriend won't say she wants to break-up with her…

The journey was super short, not enough for her to come up with a full plan, but with what she had thought of saying, it was probably enough, or…her girlfriend probably wants to break up with her the moment they see each other.

Taking a deep breath to gain her enough courage, she walked to the front door and knocked on it. To her surprise, the one answering the door was Stacie.

"Oh you're here, come on in." Stacie said, stepping aside while finishing her second ice-cream. Screw diet and staying healthy.

"Hey…yeah…erm…" Chloe walked in awkwardly, not knowing what to say to Stacie after what happened at rehearsals earlier…and not knowing if the tall brunette is still mad at her, or her words, disappointed at her.

"Becs is in her room." Stacie said, walking into the kitchen.

"Okay…erm…you're not mad?" Chloe asked carefully, while following the brunette.

Stacie sighed and turned around, "Chloe, I know my tone was probably a little harsh just now-" and Chloe cut her off real quick, "No no no, I totally understand and it was my bad…really…"

Stacie raised an eyebrow at Chloe's statement and then she nodded slowly, "As I was saying…I'm sorry if my tone was too harsh, but I just need to make one thing clear…"

"And that is…?" Chloe asked.

"Screw up your only chance I will personally hunt you down, you got me Beale?" Stacie said, holding up the knife she just picked up.

Immediately Chloe's eyes went wide, "R-right…Will not mess this up Stacie…" she stuttered.

Hearing that, Stacie shine Chloe a bright smile as if nothing just happened and starts using the knife to cut an apple in half, "Now go, Becs have been waiting for your arrival."

"Thanks Stacie." Chloe said and makes her way to Beca's room.

"Oh wait…" Stacie calls out, making Chloe stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Do you know erm…how Aubrey is feeling…like did she say anything or like…" Stacie starts rambling.

"She's okay, she promised to give Beca's list a chance, that is if Beca still wants to help us but yeah, she's okay." Chloe assured her.

"Great, thanks Chloe." Stacie said and makes her ways to the couch for a movie.

* * *

Chloe stood outside Beca's room for a solid five minutes before knocking on it. When she got no response from the brunette inside, she opens the door and peaked inside.

"Beca…?" Chloe calls out and then she saw her girlfriend, maybe ex-girlfriend…sitting there with her headphones on her and fingers working on the keyboard, bobbing her head to the music that was super loud since Chloe can hear a little faint sound of it.

Chloe smiled at the view of Beca in front of her laptop. It's always great to see Beca do her work, the way she's focused on it that made her ignore all the other things around her, and the way she will furrow her eyebrow when she clicked on something wrong. Chloe just stood there and admire her, knowing that she should probably let her finish the mix before having 'the talk'.

Stacie, being the one that had been downstairs waiting for sounds of shouting or maybe crying, was curious on what was happening upstairs, since there was n sound at all…and she knows that that is not a good sign. Like what other people say, the relationship is really over when either one of them isn't willing to fight anymore, cause it means that they aren't willing to fight for the relationship anymore…

She walked up the stairs quietly, and then she furrowed her brows when she saw Chloe standing outside her sister's door, peaking inside…

"Chloe…?" she calls out.

Chloe jumped a little, and then turn her head and saw Stacie, "Oh my gosh…you scared me…"

"Sorry, what are you doing?" Stacie asked. "She's busy…" Chloe said, pointing inside the room.

"W-what…?" Stacie was confused so she walked up and peaks inside the room, and then she saw her sister sitting there with her headphones on.

"She's busy…it's okay…I'll wait…" Chloe says.

"Oh trust me, you can't wait that long, she can stay like that for a whole day…let me help you." Stacie said with a smile, walking into the room.

"Stacie I can wait…" Chloe says again.

"Nope trust me you can't, just stand there and watch. There's a technique for this." Stacie said, before lifting Beca's headphone from her head and stepping two steps back again, just like what she did on their first day at school.

Beca swings a punch to Stacie standing behind her but obviously missed before shouting, "OH MY FUCKING GOD STACE FOR THE N-th TIME I'M TELLING YOU THIS! NO HANDS ON MY HEADPHONE!"

"You see, people that don't know her will get that punch without doubt." Stacie said to Chloe with a smirk, ignoring the fact that Beca was shouting at her just now.

Beca turned her head to the redhead near the door and said sheepishly, "Oh hi…"

"Yeah now you see your company Becs?" Stacie said.

"Shut up." Beca shot the taller brunette a glare.

"Good luck." Stacie said and then left the room, knowing that both the girls have some talking to do.

* * *

Beca saved her mix and then walked to her bed and sit down, seeing the redhead standing at the place she's been standing for the past ten minutes, Beca spoke up, "Stop standing there being all awkward, I thought that was my job…" trying to lighten up the tension in the room.

What she didn't expect was the redhead jumping on her in an instant causing both of them to fell back onto the bed, "Omfph…hey hey…miss me that much already huh?" Beca teased, but she shut up when she felt tears on her shoulder where the redhead buried her head at.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…I mean…I did make the choice…but I thought…and then Aubrey…I didn't…sorry…" Chloe starts rambling.

She prepared a speech…but at that moment she went blank. She didn't know that just by looking at Beca can bring her this much emotion…She just sobs into Beca's shoulder, and feels the brunette in hugging her back.

 _Shit…shit…shit…she's crying…I can never handle a people crying…oh my gosh what do I do…damn it…Stace…help…what will Stace do if Aubrey was crying…hmm…okay…I know…she always calms down the other people first…right…_ Beca was panicking in her brain.

"Hey it's okay…shh…oh gosh…Chloe…? Babe I want you to look at me okay…" Beca said, while rubbing soothing circles on Chloe's back.

When Chloe finally calms down and she can talk again, she looks up at Beca and she spoke up, "Y-you call me babe…"

Beca looked confused, not sure where this is going…"Erm…yeah…?"

"I thought you were mad…and want to break up with me…" Chloe mumbles. And then she buried her head into Beca's neck and starts crying again.

Beca felt like a jerk, she never wants her girlfriend to thinks that she will break up with her that easily…"Hey…hey…babe, look at me…" Beca said, pulling Chloe up to look at her.

"I was kind of upset…and maybe jealous…and maybe felt a little betrayed…" Beca confessed, wiping of the tears that are spilling from the redhead's eyes with her thumb.

"I'm sorry…I mean…Aubrey she…" Chloe says…but not forming any sentence…

Beca smiled and then she continued, "Shh let me finish…but…I won't break up with you just because of something like this…our relationship is valuable, and I think these types of couple-fights are things that will make our relationship stronger…Yes I may be a little sad just now, but once I calm down and we have the after-talk, I'm sure we can talk everything out and then we can continue to cuddle again…the fight doesn't matter, what matters is the results of it."

Chloe was taken back at what Beca just said…she felt several emotions inside her again. She went silence, back of her mind, repeating what Beca had just said. Beca, not knowing what was going in Chloe's mind, was a little nervous.

"Chloe…? Do you erm…understand…?" Beca asked hesitantly.

"You're really sappy…and sweet…" Chloe starts off, and a little smile creep up her face, "And I love that about you…I love you…" Chloe finished…

"You love me…?" Beca asked…not sure if she heard it wrong or if she's probably having a stroke right now…

"Of course I do…just now when Stacie told me about the ten K, which we are going to talk about later…" Chloe starts off and then look at Beca sternly…

"Right…" Beca scratches her back, knowing that their conversation later will be a little…rough…

"As I was saying, when Stacie told me about it, I know that you really went all out for me…and I…I think back the look you wore before you ran out of rehearsals…you look so sad, and maybe a little mad…but I can see your pain…and I hate that I was the one causing that pain…I realized that I can't stand to lose you…and the feeling when you ran out…I felt empty…that's when I realized that I can't stand not having you in my life…that's when I realized that I really love you…" The redhead says, and then kisses Beca, on the lips.

And to her surprise, Beca kisses her back, it was just like good old days…or maybe…yesterday…but yeah…she thinks…no…she knows that they will be fine, they will be okay…

"I love you too…" Beca says when she finally pulls back.

"I'm glad you do, because you're stick with me…" Chloe teases, finally smiling again.

"You never know, maybe you're the one that's sticking with me." Beca said and peck on Chloe's nose.

"Mhmm…either way I'm good with both." Chloe hums…

"Now come on, I want to cuddle."

* * *

 **A/N: DUM DUM DUM...Yeah I'm a sucker for Bechloe so i can't separate them for too long XD Anyways, tell me what you think ;D**

 **REVIEW THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH ! XDD**

 **AND THANKS FOR 200 FOLLOWERS, WELL MORE THAN 200 BUT YEAH ! IT MEANS ALOT TO ME! ;D**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry for the super late update. Wasn't having any motivation but yeah.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

Chloe is currently hugging Beca by the waist, lying on Beca's bed. They skipped the making out and make-up sex part but yeah…they've been in this position for about like…half an hour…Chloe managed to talk Beca into her being the big spoon so here they are.

Chloe will snuggle into Beca's hair and take in the scent of her shampoo…mint flavor. For sure. And then she'll trace random things on Beca's bare back. Yeap, _bare_ back. They're not fully naked. Just half naked.

"Hey baby…" Chloe calls out, while placing open mouth kisses down Beca's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Beca hums, clearly enjoying their moment. _Intimate_ moment.

"I'm really sorry…" Chloe says again, the n-th time for the past hour. Beca sighs and turns around to face a Chloe that has a super regretful expression on her face. "Hey…stop apologizing, it's okay…" Beca says, tucking a strand of red hair behind Chloe's ear.

"So…are you gonna join back the Bellas?" Chloe asked, carefully.

"I'm not sure they want me there…And I really can't stand the list so if Aubrey insists on not changing it, I'm not in…sorry babe…" Beca forced a smile, she's not mad at the girls, just disappointed.

"Aubrey said she'll give your list a chance, and the girls do want you there, they even planned on coming over later to apologize to you." Chloe said, recalling about their 'Get Back Mitchell 2.0' plan.

"What? Okay…firstly, if Aubrey is willing to try, I can be civil…Secondly, what are they planning to do…? They're not gonna tear down the house right…?" Beca asked, sitting up on the bed with her back leaning the headboard and pulls Chloe to lie her head on her lap.

"They were just going to come here and apologize to you, through a song." Chloe said with a grin looking up at her.

"Please don't tell me it's Bieber's sorry…" Beca says, covering her face with her palms.

"Yeap…Amy's idea. She says it's going to annoy the shit out of you and you'll be forced to forgive them and rejoin the Bellas again." She says, tracing random things on Beca's stomach.

"Great…" Beca rolls her eyes with a smile on her face while she reaches over to take hers and Chloe's phone on the night stand. After passing Chloe's one to the redhead, she went to the whatsapp group and type out a message.

* * *

 ** _The Barden Aca-Bitches_**

 **Beca:** Guys guys, nobody is coming to my hse n nobody I mean no fucking body is going to sing a fucking Bieber song or I will kill u guys. Srsly. _(11:06)_

 **Fat Amy:** Then how about a drink at that club ya work at shortstack? _(11:06)_

 **CR:** Hell yeah, a night out im definitely game! _(11:07)_

 **Stacie:** It's on. _(11:07)_

 **Beca:** No it's not. _(11:07)_

 **Chloe:** Come on Becs, pleaseeeee? *pouts* _(11:08)_

 **Beca:** I am so whipped… ._. _(11:18)_

 **Fat Amy:** Whooshh yeah you are. _(11:18)_

 **Jessica:** Meet you guys there at 8? _(11:19)_

 **Ashley:** I'm good. _(11:19)_

 **Lily:** I'll go over after I bury the dead body. _(11:19)_

 **Emily:** O…kay…See you girls there! I'm so excited! XD _(11:20)_

 **Aubrey:** Then it's decided. _(11:20)_

* * *

To say the night was eventful was an understatement. The girls still sang 'sorry' to Beca which made her rolls her eyes for like a hundred times but still she was glad that her friends actually cared for her. And then Beca went up to play for half an hour to Luke's request. It was a surprise that Beca will come to the club on a non-working day, but he was glad that his little 'sis' was finally socializing with some people.

All the girls were talking and chatting the whole time, everybody was committed in the conversation, especially when Chloe talked about her experience with her drunken brother. At some point of the conversation, Beca turned and face her girlfriend which was sitting beside her.

She didn't do anything, she was just staring at the girl. This went unnoticed by the other girls except for Aubrey and Stacie. Stacie was used to this, Beca had been known to have this habit for a long time. She will stop everything she's doing at some point and then she'll look at her girlfriend without doing anything.

Aubrey just looked at her with awe, when she saw the gentle and caring face plastered on Beca's face. It was as if she's just admiring Chloe, which actually was just what Beca was doing. It's easy for a couple to get lost in a conversation, and they will somehow forget about their other half. But not Beca. She wasn't like all the guys that Chloe had dated previously that just liked to talk to his gangs of friends.

Chloe caught a glance of Beca staring when she was continuing her story but she shrugged it off, thinking to talk about this later with Beca when they're not gonna be heard by all their friends.

When the conversation moved on to Fat Amy talking about her experience where she teamed up with a kangaroo and fight an alligator, Chloe figured it was the perfect timing, since Beca was somehow still staring. Chloe turned and face Beca as well, resting her chin on her palm and look into Beca, with a smile on her face. Their face were just inches away.

"You've been staring me for quite some time…anything wrong?" Chloe whispered. No idea why she whispered but she just did.

Beca looked like she was pulled out from her dream or something and then she just smile and says, "Huh…? No…no it's just…have I ever told you that you're gorgeous?"

Chloe pretended to think for a while and then she says, "Hmm…maybe you did forget to say that today…"

"Well, you're gorgeous." Beca says immediately.

"That's all?" Chloe asked, with a small grin on her face. Her girlfriend is such a weirdo.

"Yeah…I have this habit…I'll just stare at my girlfriend at some point and yeah…my mind will drift off thinking about you…" Beca says, kind of shamed of her act since it's not what people with normally do.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Chloe says and then kisses Beca on the lips. Beca smiles into the kiss and then it didn't take her longer than a second to return the kiss.

"Yeah, you two are sickeningly sweet I'm gonna get diabetes." Fat Amy says.

Beca turned around and realized that the both of them were in everybody's attention so her face turned a shade red. Thank god the lounge was a little dark and nobody noticed.

Seeing her sister not really talking to the captain Beca decided to help them out, they clearly haven't talked yet. "Do you guys want more drinks?" she asks.

"Hey we have classes tomorrow, not so much drinking please girls." Aubrey spoke up.

"A few won't hurt captain, I was the best drinker in Tasmania that owned a shark." Fat Amy says.

"Yeah I could get another." CR said. And the other girls agreed.

"Okay, I'll go get Jesse." Stacie volunteered, but she was stopped by Beca's hand on her shoulder.

"No Stace, you will stay here with Aubrey while the rest of you go to the dance floor and do whatever you guys want there." Beca said, motioning the other girls to get out of the room.

The girls obviously understand Beca's intention, except for Emily. Don't blame her, she's still very innocent.

"What…I don't want to-" She started but was immediately cut off by Fat Amy before she say anything stupid.

"Come on legacy. Don't say I didn't warn ya." Fat Amy says, and drags the legacy out of the room, following by the other girls.

"Come on babe, they have their own talking to do." Beca says before connecting hers and Chloe's hand together and walked out of the room, leaving the tall brunette and the blonde captain.

* * *

The tension in the lounge was obvious. Neither of the girl wanted to start the conversation, not they 'didn't want to', it's more of a 'they didn't know how to' kind of problem.

 _This is awkward…Now I understand what Becs meant when she says 'I-just-cant-start-a-conversation-by-just-looking-at-her'…_ Stacie thought.

Both girls taking in a deep breath, "I'm sorry." Both girls said together.

They looked at each other and then, "What?" again, they said it in unison.

"Sorry." Both girls said together again. And then they started laughing. How can two people say the same word for three times in a row. Apparently, they can.

When they stopped, Stacie spoke up, "Geez…okay you go first."

Taking in a deep breath again, "Stacie I'm sorry…I know I was stubborn about the set list, I really wanted to use that list and win back the trophy we didn't get last year…I wanted to prove my father wrong…He said that joining the Bellas was no good thing for me and I was no good in it. I wanted to prove him wrong, I wanted to win so badly that I just…I just lost everything else…"

"I understand…It's okay, I was a little harsh on you as well earlier…I'm sorry…" Stacie smiled at her girlfriend. It's hard to say sorry and she knew that, especially to Aubrey.

"No you were just trying to get things between me and Beca right, I wasn't suppose to yell at you about taking Beca's side…you were right…"

"I heard you say you're willing to give Beca's list a try, I'm so proud of you about that, I know it must've been hard for you to make that decision…"

"You made me make that decision…" Aubrey mumbles.

"What I didn't…" Stacie looked at her confused.

"After you left I had a fight with the girls about the list, I was about to tell them I quit…I was standing between my pride and my desire to win…and then your voice just rang around…I remembered what you said after our fight at the initiation night…I remembered you saying that surrender doesn't mean I'm weak…and then I know what to do immediately…" Aubrey says quietly.

Stacie smiled at this. She was the one that made Aubrey make this decision, wow she must be very special. "I'm glad my voice was there for you when I wasn't really _really_ there for you…"

"Thanks Stacie…for everything…being my girlfriend…and all…" Aubrey said, putting a hand on Stacie's thigh.

"Yeah, it's quite obvious that you're stuck with me since my voice is in your head after like a week of dating so yeah…you can't get rid of me even if you want to." Stacie said, leaning over to place a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"I would never dream about it."

* * *

After a super heavy hangover that the girls got the next day, Aubrey decided to cancel rehearsals just one time, since she was feeling just as sick. Although rehearsals was cancelled, the girls still gathered together, because Beca said that she wanted to show the girls a list she put up for them and she said that she needed to tell them something.

Being the super lazy Rebecca Mitchell she is, she decided to call them to gather at her house. The girls already knew who she is, so why still bother to keep it safe…?

"Okay, I'll go upstairs to get my hard drive and then we can play it through the speakers in the living room okay? Have a seat, make yourselves at home, Stacie bought chips and stuff so just, do whatever you want. Wait, in second thought, don't do whatever you want…" Beca starts off but then Chloe hugs her from behind and calms her down, although she has no idea why her girlfriend was so nervous.

"Just go Beca." Chloe said.

"Okay okay…who knew you were so bossy." Beca rolls her eyes and then mumbles, while pecking Chloe on the lips. And it turned out hotter and heavier than they expect…

Stacie, seeing this knew that if she don't stop them they can't definitely do it right there, "GO BECS!"

"Okay geez…" Beca sighs, heading up to her room.

"This house is freaking huge!" Fat Amy exclaimed, wandering around the living room.

"Yeah girl, damn…" Cynthia agreed, checking out the stereo system.

"You guys can come over and have a sleepover someday, I'm sure Becs is okay with that." Stacie said, plopping down on the couch, gesturing her girlfriend to sit beside her while the other girls take their time to take in the house.

"NO I'M NOT!" Came Beca's shout.

"Ignore her, we should totes have a sleepover someday." Chloe giggles, knowing that she can convince her girlfriend to do anything she wants.

"Oh please Chloe, you obviously want to get in Beca's pants only." Aubrey laughs.

"Says the one who already had sex with Stacie when all of us were sleeping peacefully after the Taco Bell party." Chloe shot back, satisfied with the reaction of her best friend blushing, ridiculously.

"Chloe!" Aubrey shouts at her, glaring her but Chloe just shrugs it off.

"WHAT?" The other girls snapped their head to Chloe, and then to Aubrey.

"Oh my gosh…" Aubrey buries her head in her palms.

Beca chose that moment to come back down, "I got it. Sit somewhere, anywhere but not the right corner of the couch, that's my spot." Beca says, walking up to the TV.

"Stacie your sister sure is bossy." Jessica jokes. Each girl settling down somewhere in the living room.

"I know right. Sucks to be me." Stacie laughs.

"Stace you do realized I have thousands of your secrets to threaten you right?" Beca smirks at her.

"Same here Becs." Stacie shot back. The girls all 'OHHH!', teasing Beca and hoping one of them will spill at least one embarrassing story.

"I'm all ears Stace!" Chloe spoke up.

"Babe! You're supposed to be on my team!" Beca looked at her girlfriend with shock.

"I'm not standing up any chance to hear one of your embarrassing stories." Chloe shrugs.

"Hey girls…we can do that later, now can we please listen to the awesome set list that our Big BM did just for us?" Cynthia says.

"Oh right…sorry…by the way, call back me Beca, please…I feel so weird when people call me the 'BIG BM'." Beca said, using air quotes for the words.

"Here…it's just a mix. But if you girls are okay with it I already got the 'who should sing which part' job done, all that's left is the choreography part." Beca says, and then she press play and a slow song came fading into the room.

All the girls listen closely, not knowing if Aubrey will approve. The songs starts with a 70's hit, and then faded into a hot current song by Adele. And then slowly, there were more and more songs coming in. And at the end, it faded out slowly.

It was good. Screw that, it was fucking great. Even Aubrey can't complaint. Now all there's left is Aubrey's approval. All the girls looked at her expectantly.

"Wow that was…" Aubrey starts off.

"Captain we must use that shit, shortstack killed the mix." Fat Amy cuts in. "Yeah Aubrey, it was really cool." Ashley agreed.

Aubrey seemed to be having a debate in her brain, so she turned to Stacie.

Stacie smiled knowingly at her, "I always loved Beca's mix." Speaking out her vote.

"Okay, we'll try it. But if we end up last place in Regional, you bitches are gonna run hundred laps." Aubrey threaten, although she was pretty sure they'd end up first place, it was really good.

"Now, the singing part…"

* * *

 **A/N: And scene ! Sorry it was really short I know ! I really wasn't in the mood cause...let's just say life wasn't best the last couple days. But yeah, I'm back. I got a one-shot up go check it out if you want to. But yeah...no idea when the next chapter will be up but yeah... thanks for sticking with me although i know my updates are really unstable. I do have a life outside writing.**

 **Thanks and I love you guys!**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Rehearsals went well after that day, Beca explained about her situation and about how she can't compete on stage with them at Regional. Gladly, all the girls understand her, including Aubrey.

Next Friday will be Regional and the girls are already well prepared, they only need to perfect their voice and make sure they don't mess up the dance steps and Beca says that she's sure they'll end up bringing a trophy back to Barden.

With that saying, the girls are somehow putting a little more effort on their studying now, including Chloe. There is this new girl in Chloe's English class. Christopher. I know, kind of a guy-lish name right? But Christopher is a she. For sure.

After being introduced to the class, she chose the seat in front of Chloe and started to make friends with people around her. Eventually, she made friends with Chloe and it was mainly because both of them share the same passion in music as well as design.

It's hard to find someone with this much in common with your interest so they hit it off pretty quickly. After class they walked to the cafeteria together, laughing along the way and playfully slapping each other when the other makes awful jokes.

* * *

 **At the cafeteria…**

"So you prepared with the date tonight?" Stacie asked, munching on her sandwich that Aubrey made for her.

Beca smiled thinking of her plan, "Yeap, I got the best idea, all that's left is for me to order the food."

"Have you even asked her yet?" Aubrey asked.

"Nope, but tonight was supposed to be movie night, she never forgets movie night and is always free. And she always gets frustrated after English class, so asking her during lunch can help cheer her up."

Stacie grinned, "I thought I'd never see the day Rebecca Mitchell be this thoughtful to her girlfriend, awwwwww…"

"Don't say it out Conrad, I have a reputation to keep." Beca jokes.

"Looks like we have the house to us tonight Bree."

"Please don't do anything on the couch." Beca groans, knowing that her sister and the blonde somehow have a crazily high sex drive.

"It's the couch in my house anyways Beca." Aubrey says.

"But still…" Beca whined…not wanting to sit on…the couch that…they…you know…had sex… _Ughngg_ …

"Here comes your girl Becs, wait…who's that girl?" Stacie says, looking at the entrance of the cafeteria. Chloe and a tall blonde chick were walking towards them, laughing and enjoying their 'moment'.

"No idea. Haven't seen her before." Aubrey shrugs.

"She sure looks comfy with your girl Becs." Stacie says carefully.

"Oh please…it's obvious I'm hundred times better than her." Beca rolls her eyes. She's good enough for Chloe and Chloe loves her…right…?

"Hi guys! This is Christopher, she's new here." Chloe says cheerfully.

"Hi!" Christopher greets, earning her a smile from all the girls except for Beca who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Chris, this is Stacie, Aubrey and…" Chloe introduced by was cut off by Beca standing up.

"Hi, I'm Beca, Chloe's girlfriend." Beca states, offering her hand for the girl to take. When the girl took it, she grips it firmly as a gesture that she's more powerful than the girl.

 _Already first name basis, it's only normal if I speak up for myself right?_ Beca thought.

"O-kay…Mind if I join you guys?" Christopher asked after breaking the hand-shake.

"Of course you're joining us, sit here." Chloe points at the place Beca was previously sitting at, and then sat beside her, leaving all the other girls jaws hanging open.

"Baby you mind sitting beside Stacie?" Chloe asked after realizing her girlfriend that was still standing next to her.

"No, I was actually heading to the office, I have some forms to fill in. I'll see you after class babe. You're free tonight right?" Beca asked, not wanting to sit there and watch Chloe with the new girl opposite her when that was supposed to be her place. But her question was with obvious excitement when she thought about the date she planned out.

"Oh I was planning to go to Chris' house to check out her drawings and stuff so I won't be following you guys today." Chloe answers, taking a bite of the food Beca had bought for her.

"Chloe, you do remember tonight is movie night right?" Aubrey cuts in, knowing Beca's plan.

"Oh right! Do you wanna join us? We have movie night every Friday and we're planning to watch Gods of Egypt today." Chloe asks Christopher immediately. Aubrey sighs at this.

"Sure, we can grab popcorn on our way after my house tour."

"Okay!" Chloe grins and then continues on her food.

"Erm Chloe?" Stacie starts off. "Huh?"

"Maybe Becs have plans for you tonight…?" Stacie says. "What?" Chloe snaps her head at the short brunette that is still standing beside her.

Beca can see the obvious disappointment on Chloe's face and was a little hurt that her girlfriend actually prefers to spend time with this tall blonde chick but she quickly shrugged the feeling off.

"No…no I don't, be sure you're safe and text me when you're there okay?" Beca says and leans down to kiss Chloe on the forehead, while earning a look from Stacie that clearly says 'What are you doing?!'.

"You gonna be back in time for dinner?" Beca asks.

"Sure, Chris you will be joining us as well, right?" Chloe turned to Christopher and asks.

"If it's not a bother?" She asks uncertainly.

"Of course it's not." Chloe said and then she turned back to Beca. "Okay…I gotta go. See you tonight babe." Beca kisses Chloe's head and then starts walking away.

"Bye Beca." Christopher says behind her.

"Yeah." Beca answers coldly.

"Your girlfriend doesn't really like me, does she?" Christopher asked.

"Nah, she's like that to all people." Chloe shrugs, not aware of the looks the two girls opposite her was giving.

"Ok, if you say so."

* * *

Finally classes were over and three girls just got into the car. Beca was being quiet, which worried her sister.

"Becs you ok back there?" Stacie asked.

"What? Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Beca seemed to be pulled out of whatever she was thinking and replied.

"Don't get jealous Mitchell, Chloe's like that with all people." Aubrey says, trying to comfort the brunette.

"What me? Jealous? No way…" Beca scoffs.

 _No, no I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous…I'm just not quite happy with the way Chloe was acting in front of that new girl…that's all…totally not jealous. Yeap._ Beca says to herself.

"You sure Becs?" Stacie asks again, but then it irritated Beca and she snapped, "Yeah, drop it already Stace."

Realizing how rude it was Beca's eyes grew wide and then she just looks down and says, "Sorry I just…sorry…"

"I understand…" Stacie starts driving.

"What should we get for dinner today?" Aubrey asks, trying to break the tension in the car.

"I'm thinking Sushi? And maybe some muffins for tonight's movie? Chloe likes the one from the pastry shop near Syl's diner." Beca suggested, Chloe loves the muffin there, she can eat up to like six muffins.

"Sushi and muffin it is." Stacie says.

"What about the date you planned out Beca?" Aubrey asks.

"It's okay, Chloe looked really excited about visiting Christopher's house so…" Beca shrugged it off, ignoring the pain she's feeling whenever she thinks back the way Chloe was with Christopher.

"Talking about Christopher, I don't really like her, she looks all innocent but I feel like she's onto something."

"Yeah I agree. Did you saw the way she looked at me just now when I said I was majoring in Law? She looked all disgusted I almost felt like punching her." Aubrey says gritting her teeth.

"I would love to see that." Stacie teases.

"I can punch you to let you have a feel of it." Aubrey looked at Stacie from the passenger side.

"No thanks, I'll pass."

* * *

"I'm back!" Chloe shouted when she stepped in the house immediately greeted by her girlfriend pulling her in a hug.

"Hey there babe, did you have fun?" Beca asks, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Oh totes! Chris is really good at drawing and her designs are certainly the best I have ever saw, and she has great taste in music! She likes country music! But at the same time she likes instrumental music and Rock as well! I can't believe somebody will be as weird as I am!" Chloe rambles, not aware of Beca's face when she started talking about Christopher.

"That's great…weirdly." Beca mumbles.

"Dinner is ready!" Stacie shouts from the dining table.

"What are we having today?" Chloe asked, kissing Beca on the cheek.

"Sushi Baloney." Beca smirks. "And I got your favourite muffins from S & C." She finishes.

"You're the best! Did you get some for Chris as well?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah, I bought like twelve…probably enough?" Beca says.

"You're the best girlfriend ever!" Chloe says and then hugs Beca tightly causing Beca to smile at the affection.

"I am quite awesome aren't I?" Beca smirks and then leans in to kiss Chloe but of course they had to be interrupted by Christopher walking pass them.

"Let's go eat!" She says loudly.

"I swear she's doing it on purpose." Beca mumbles not loud enough for Chloe to listen.

* * *

Everybody was gathered at the dining table. Aubrey and Stacie sitting together with Chloe and Beca opposite them, and Christopher was sitting at the end of the table, next to Chloe, of course. The table was awfully quiet, no idea why but nobody seemed to be in the mood of talking. Maybe it was because Beca's 'I-want-to-murder-that-blonde's-face- that caused it but whatever…

"So Chris…what are you majoring in?" Aubrey broke the silence.

"I'm majoring in Pre-Med, I'm thinking of taking another minor other than ICT though." She answers.

"Anything in mind?" Stacie continues the topic, not wanting another awkward silence.

"I was thinking music. You know, just so I can woo some girls." Christopher says with a grin while looking at Chloe. Chloe didn't notice that, she was busy stealing Beca's sushi. While Beca is protecting her food, she saw the face Christopher was looking at Chloe, and she used all her self-control to stop herself from launching and punching that fucking blonde.

"Owh, Becs is majoring in music. She's really good at it. And I didn't know you were into girls." Stacie said, hoping to strike down some of Christopher's ego and to let her know that Chloe is already woo-ed by Beca.

"You're _majoring_ in music? Huh, you don't look like the music type of person. And my parents always say that not anybody can make it big in the music industry, you should consider in switching majors." Christopher says, clearly not aware of who the hell she's talking to.

"I'm pretty sure I can make it in the music industry." Beca answers, after taking Chloe's tamago sushi earning herself a mock glare from her girlfriend.

 _If only she knew who I am…_ Beca thought.

"Don't be so confident." Christopher says back.

"You shouldn't take music as a minor if you don't have any base you know, not everyone can make it through Mrs. Joanne's expectations." Beca shots back, starting to feel frustrated by the blonde's attitude.

"I'm pretty confident about singing."

"You can sing?" Chloe asked, turning her attention to Christopher.

"Yeah, I was in glee club back in my hometown." Christopher says proudly.

"Glee club? Seriously?" Beca scoffs.

 _Seriously?! No wonder you're so lame…_ Beca thought.

"I know quite a few people in the music industry as well, they said I was quite talented." Christopher says proudly.

"Like who?" Beca rolled her eyes.

"Hmm, just some music producer." Christopher says.

"Not some that I know for sure…" Beca mumbles, but it wasn't soft so all the girls heard. Stacie was trying to hold back her laughter, while Aubrey is waiting for the fight to begin.

"Beca…" Chloe warned, giving Beca a 'Be Nice' look.

"Just saying…" Beca raises her hand in surrender.

"Since everybody here is done with dinner, let's move on with the movie." Aubrey announced.

"Beca you mind doing the dishes alone? I want to show Chris my room and some paintings I did." Chloe stood up and then asked Beca. Beca waited for a whole week before she entered Chloe's room, this chick only knew Chloe for not even one whole day and Chloe is letting her in her room already?!

Aubrey thought that was kind of out of line. "Chloe today was supposed to be the both of you in charge." She reminded.

"I know but Chris wants to see the paintings I drew." Chloe says, giving Beca her puppy eyes and pout.

Beca just sighs and then offers a small smile, "Yeah no problem babe…you go bring her up to your room…"

"You're the best." Chloe says and peck Beca on the cheek before pulling Chris' hand to head up to her room.

Stacie shook her hand at the exchange and then went to help Beca clean up the table and brings the plates to the basin. "I'll help you Becs, Bree can you put the muffins in the oven to heat them up?"

"Right on top of it." Aubrey says, sprinting into action immediately.

"I can do this alone you know…" Beca says quietly.

"Are you okay?" Stacie asks, concerned.

"Yeah, she's just being friendly…she's Chloe for God's sake." Beca says, trying to convince herself with the words.

"Chloe loves you, she just puts Christopher on priority currently because she's our guest today." Stacie says, wishing whatever she said was actually true.

"Yeah I know…let's go and enjoy the movie." Beca finish washing the dishes and then looks up at Stacie to offer her a smile.

* * *

Three girls were already prepared for the movie and was sitting at the couch waiting for the other two girls.

"Babe! The movie is ready!" Beca shouted.

"Coming!" Chloe replied.

"Don't sleep through this movie as well Mitchell." Aubrey says, trying to lighten the mood which worked, because Beca smirked at her and mocked a glare.

"Yeah babe, the reviews for this movie was really good." Chloe enters the living room, with Christopher behind her.

Chloe plopped down beside Beca and pulls Christopher to her other side.

"Wait, you can sleep through a movie?" Christopher asks.

"Yeah, she doesn't really like movies." Chloe says, rolling her eyes.

"What!? How can you not like movies?!" Christopher asks, a little loudly. "Exactly! That's what I asked!" Chloe says.

Beca just kept quiet and took a deep breath. While Stacie and Aubrey shook their heads.

"Have you ever watched the Notebook?" Christopher asked, not letting go of the topic.

"She slept through the whole movie!" Chloe answered.

"WHAT?! It's my all time favourite movie!"

"OH MY GOD! ME TOO!" Chloe looked at Christopher with wide eyes.

 _Great, now she's earning more points, you're losing Mitchell…_ Beca thought.

"She always sleeps through the movies on movie night, I don't understand her." Chloe explains, clearly not amused.

"You probably have like a disease or something. How could anyone not like movies!?" Christopher made it as if it was a huge problem and then Beca just glared at her.

"We should hang out more often, you're a better movie companion than Beca is." Chloe says to Christopher.

Upon hearing that statement was like a knife into Beca's heart. She literally just said that the blonde was better than Beca. Beca bit her bottom lip to prevent the tears that are threatening to fall.

"I'll go get the muffins." Beca stood up and headed to the kitchen. She needs some time to calm down before she really says things that she was sure she will regret.

Stacie was clenching her fists, Chloe was totally out of line and she's not even noticing Beca's emotions and that is not okay to Stacie. Aubrey rubs soothing circles on Stacie's back to calm her down.

"Chloe, can I have a minute with you? It's about the Bellas." Aubrey says. She needs to talk to Chloe about this. Chloe's not even aware of Beca's change of emotion and that will lead to a super fight.

"We can talk about the Bellas tomorrow Bree, now let's just enjoy our movie night." Chloe waves her off. Aubrey sighs and then she just hopes nothing worse will happen.

Beca came back into the living room after splashing some water into her face. She was much more calmed now. "Okay, so we have a few of each but there was only one cappuccino left so I thought we could-" Before Beca could even finish the sentence, Christopher rudely snaps in. "That's my favourite!"

"Oh God! Me too!" Chloe squeaks.

"Let's share it together!" Christopher suggested. "Totes!" Chloe immediately agrees.

Totally forgetting the fact that the Cappuccino muffin was Beca's favourite as well. Beca just hands the muffin to Chloe and the red head breaks the muffin in half and handing Christopher half of it. Stacie, who was watching this shook her head and took two muffins from the box, handing the chocolate banana to Aubrey and starts eating the vanilla one herself.

"Hey! Yours is bigger!" Chloe says after noticing the muffin in Christopher's hand.

"Nope!" The blonde grins. Chloe leans toward her and took a bite from the muffin in her hand. "What the! Chloe!" Christopher looked at her with wide eyes. Immediately she snatched Chloe's and took a huge bite.

"Oh my god you ate half of mine!" Chloe shouted.

Both girls were so busy fighting that they didn't realized the three other girls that were looking at them. Beca was looking at Chloe with disbelief, she didn't even bother to cover the hurt look on her face. Stacie was angry, she was fuming and the only thing holding her back from slapping Chloe was Aubrey. Aubrey just looked at her best friend with disbelief as well. She can't believe this.

"I need to make a call for Luke, I'll take this outside." Beca says coldly. Normally, Chloe would've stop everything she's doing and hugs Beca but not today. Chloe didn't realize that Beca said something.

"You bitch! Give back mine!" Chloe shouts, pinning Christopher on the couch, trying to snatch back her muffin.

Beca left the room with tears in her eyes. Stacie wanted to chase her but then Aubrey held her back, "Shh…you calm down for a second, I'll go talk to her okay?" Stacie just nodded and then both girls left the room as well, Stacie heading to the washroom to calm down and Aubrey to the balcony to find Beca.

* * *

Beca was sitting on the step outside the balcony. She was clutching her knees close to her chest and her head was leaning on her knees. It was a self defence position, Aubrey knew that. Beca was hurt.

Aubrey sat down beside Beca, and then she started talking, "I thought you need to make a call?"

"It was a dumb excuse, you all know I never call Luke…especially not when I'm out with you guys…" Beca looked up at her, not bothering to wipe off the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

Aubrey was kind of shock, never in her life she thought she will see Beca really crying in front of her. Her eyes were red and she forced a sad smile which made her whole appearance ten times worse. Aubrey stares up to the sky. There were no stars tonight... They fell into a silence until five minutes later Aubrey broke the silence.

"She loves you. Just don't forget that." Aubrey says quietly.

"I know but it's just…" Beca starts off, but then she pauses, figuring how to put the sentence together.

When she can't think of a way to say what she really feels currently she asks, "Am I not enough for her…?" Beca asked in a broken voice, Aubrey's heart grew tight hearing that vulnerable voice coming out from Beca.

"I feel like I'm never enough for her…" Beca laughs lightly.

"The first thing she told me when she came back was how good Christopher was. Chris this, Chris that…Everything was about fucking Chris!" Beca says, getting louder at the mention of Christopher's name.

"I mean…I know I'm not the best girlfriend in the world…but I thought I was at least making her happy, I thought by trying, I could be good enough for her…" Beca continues with a more softer voice, more tears falling from her eyes.

"Turns out…I'm never enough for her…" Beca laughs again and it scares Aubrey. Even violent bad-ass Beca wasn't this scary. Beca was laughing, but it was some sort of dark laugh. Beca angrily wipes off the tears from her eyes.

"Beca, you're great. You're the best girlfriend Chloe has ever had. Hell you outtake all of Chloe's ex." Aubrey says gently, placing a hand on Beca's shoulder.

"I'm the best she ever had, but not the best she will ever have. Christopher is better than me." Beca blurts out. That's what she's been thinking.

"Beca you know that's not true." Aubrey sighs. _Chloe you really messed up big time today..._

"But Chloe thinks so…I'm never fucking enough for her and she thinks fucking Christopher is better than me. I mean she even said it out loud, 'You're a better movie companion than Beca is', she said that out loud, you heard it." Beca said. Biting her bottom lip until it draws out blood.

"Beca, Chloe just…you know that's how she is…she's like that with people…but you know she still-" Aubrey starts off again, but Beca cut her off.

"Loves me…I know…that's why I'm not even angry at her. I just need some time to cool down a little…can you help me tell them that I need to work on something…and tell Stacie I took the car so she'll be staying with you. I'll come get you guys for breakfast tomorrow morning." Beca finishes and then stood up.

Aubrey knew nothing she says will go into the brunette's ears right now so she just stood up as well, "Sure thing Beca. Just so you know, I'll never approve if Chloe decides to take that fucking Chris as her girlfriend. I'm on team Beca in this one."

"I guess I should thank Stacie for getting you laid." Beca jokes.

"Go home Mitchell." Aubrey shakes her head and sends Beca a glare playfully.

Aubrey walked Beca to the front door and saw her get into the car. After she closes the front door, she heard a loud bang from the living room, following by a voice she's too familiar with.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

* * *

 **A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

 **Tell me what you think about this chapter and the new character ;)**

 **Until next time ;D**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

 _"_ _WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"_

Aubrey heard Stacie's voice from the front door and just shook her head and walked into the living room. What she saw made her eyes went wide, Chloe was standing between Stacie and Chris, Chris was a little shocked at Stacie's outburst and then Stacie was glaring at Chris while clenching her fists, she looks like she was about to punch Chris, or worse, Chloe…

"Stacie I think she didn't mean it that way she's just-" Chloe defended Chris, Aubrey walked behind Stacie and put an arm on her shoulder.

"Shut the fuck up Chloe!" Stacie shouted at her, she has had enough shit of Chloe today, nobody messes with her sister, including Chloe.

"Stacie!" Aubrey pulled Stacie by the shoulder, not wanting anyone hurt or injured.

"That girl was degrading my sister!" Stacie said pointing at Chris.

"I was just telling the truth! Beca is kind of a bi-" Chris shrugs a little, taking advantage of Chloe defending her but before she can finish her cocky sentence, she didn't expect Stacie to grabs her by the collar and slams her onto the wall.

"I fucking dare you to finish that sentence!" Stacie shouted into her face. She doesn't care if she hurt this bitch or this bitch is going to sue her, nobody says anything about Beca. _NOBODY_.

Aubrey's mind took a second before registering what was happening, immediately she ran up to Stacie and tries to pull her away. "Stacie, don't!"

"SAY IT!" Stacie prompted Chris to finish the sentence. But Chris was so shocked, she almost pissed on herself. She did not expect this to happen…this was not in the plan…

"Stacie let go of her!" Chloe shouted and then stand on the other side of Stacie and together with Aubrey, they managed to pull her away from Chris.

"You're really defending her?!" Stacie looked at Chloe with disbelief on her face.

"Stacie…you can't just throw her to the wall…She just-" Chloe started defending her own act and then Stacie gave up.

"Fuck this shit I'm out of here!" Stacie said and then walked into Aubrey's room to get her stuff, planning to go home, not aware that Beca was already on her way back.

"Stacie!" Aubrey called behind her but she didn't bother to turn around, she's too furious right now and if she turns around she's sure that she will teach Chloe and Chris a lesson, in a violent way…and that is not good…

"Oh god…" Chloe was left in the living room with Chris and she just sighs…

* * *

"Stacie, baby…" Aubrey called out when she enters her room and saw Stacie sitting on the edge of her bed rubbing her face with her palms.

"Where's Becs?" Stacie asked, frustrated…

"She went back home, she took the car so you're staying with me tonight…" Aubrey said and took a seat next to Stacie.

"I'll take a cab then…" Stacie said as in a matter of fact.

"Stacie…" Aubrey sighs. She understands Stacie is mad and frustrated at Chris and Chloe but she won't tolerate her girlfriend just losing her temper like this. Aubrey never likes dealing problems with violent.

"Why did you stopped me just now?! I swear I'll kill that chick the next time I see her!" Stacie asked, she wasn't mad at Aubrey she just doesn't understands why her girlfriend was defending that bitch as well…

"What did she say?" Aubrey asked, knowing that Chris definitely said something causing Stacie to lose it just like that…

Stacie sighs, and then she explains, "She asked Chloe where Beca was, Chloe said probably in her room or something and then she was like, 'your girlfriend is kind of a bitch'…and then I guess… I just lost it…"

"She said Beca was a bitch?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah! I know it doesn't sound like a big deal but who the fuck does she thinks she is that she can degrade my sister? I don't mind killing her and bringing her back to life just to kill her for a second time." Stacie explains.

"Okay maybe she was a little out of line, but you can't just throw her out like that, she could bring you to court if you hit her just now…" Aubrey explains her position, she doesn't want to introduce her father to her girlfriend the first time because Stacie was going to need a lawyer to defend her.

"I don't care…" Stacie says, like a hard-headed five year old.

"Stacie…just calm down here okay…? I'll go talk to them and then we can snuggle and forget this whole day, Beca says she needs some time to chill and she'll come get us for breakfast tomorrow…" Aubrey says, knowing that she needs to talk to her best friend.

"You better warn Chloe that if she doesn't do anything about Beca I _WILL STRANGLE_ her…I gave her the sister speech when they first got together, try to remind her that." Stacie said and then starts changing into the sweat clothes that she left here in Aubrey's wardrobe, just in case for any last minute sleepover.

"Yes baby, now you get ready for bed and I'll be back…" Aubrey says and kisses Stacie on the cheek before walking out.

* * *

"Chloe?" Aubrey calls out before she sat down next to Chloe…

 _Gosh…I sure talked a lot today…_ Aubrey thought.

"Huh?" Chloe looks up, obviously not aware that Aubrey even entered the living room.

"She's gone?" Aubrey asked, obviously mentioning about Chris.

"Yeah, sorry I ruined movie night…" Chloe says and offers Aubrey a sheepish smile.

"It's not all your fault." Aubrey says to her, although it is kind of her fault, but it was mainly Chris' fault.

"Stacie's in your room?" Chloe asked carefully, knowing that Stacie probably is in a mood that feels like killing her.

"Yeah…she'll calm down…" Aubrey comforts her.

"Where's Beca?" Chloe asked, finally remembering her girlfriend.

"She went back and wants me to tell you guys that she had some work to do." Aubrey says…that's what Beca wants her to say, she'll say it. But Beca didn't say she can't mention about their little talk cause, Chloe does need some senses knocked into her.

"She didn't come and say goodbye…" Chloe whispers…clearly unaware that Beca was hurt just now…

"Chloe she was hurt when she left…" Aubrey explains.

"Hurt…? What…why…?" Chloe looked at Aubrey and asked, with pure shock on her face.

"Did you pay any attention to her tonight…?" Aubrey asked her back. Chloe thought about tonight's event and realize…she didn't talk more than ten sentence with Beca tonight…

"No, because Chris was there…and you were busy being Chloe Beale and you paid all your attention on Chris…" Aubrey answers for her…

"She's our guest and she…" Chloe starts off, hoping her best friend will understand her action tonight…

"But that doesn't give you the right to forget your girlfriend's presence and not bother her emotions, Chloe…" Aubrey said.

Chloe just kept quiet because she felt guilty, she didn't acknowledge her girlfriend the whole night. And that was not okay…

Aubrey took in Chloe's silence, and then starts to be the best friend she is and uses her way to knock senses into Chloe…

"You know I was shocked, when I saw you walking in with Chris at the cafeteria. You have that same face like when you're with me, your best friend, and it hurts seeing that someone else was able to make you smile that way as well. But you wanna know something? Beca was even more hurt." Aubrey started, she was really hurt when she saw them at the cafeteria, but she knows Beca hurt more than her…

"Beca actually wanted to take you out on a date tonight…" Aubrey confessed.

 _Okay Beca probably will hate me because of this but whatever…_

"What but she-" Chloe wants to say that Beca didn't mention it to her but Aubrey cut her off.

"She wanted to tell you during lunch, hoping to cheer you up after your boring English class, but she says she saw the disappointment that you showed when Stacie mention about her plans at the cafeteria so she just shrugs it off and let you go. If I was her I'd be sick to see my girlfriend willing to spend her time at some stranger's house other than spending time with me. But not Beca, she thinks you're happy because you met a new friend so she let you go." Aubrey continues… Chloe sat silent.

"And then when you got home, what was the first thing you tell her?" Aubrey asked her.

"I'm…back?" Chloe says, unsure about it… She screwed up a lot tonight…

"And then? What else?" Aubrey prompted.

When Chloe thought about it… _Fuck…I kept telling her about Chirs…_

"Exactly, you told her everything about Christopher…How good Chris was, how talented she was…And then during dinner Chris was so cocky at the dining table talking about Beca's major and all but you didn't stand up for her? Not even once…But then when Beca mumbles something about the music producers which was probably out by her usual sarcasm you stood up for Chris and gave her the 'be nice' look…Chloe that's not what girlfriend's are for…" Aubrey continues…

"I didn't want her to look rude in front of our guest…" Chloe defended weakly.

"But you can let your friend be rude to us…? Chloe did you saw the way she was looking at me when I say I was majoring in Law during lunch? Or did you saw the way she looked at Stacie's ass when she walked away after lunch…? Or did you even realized the way she looks at you…That girl is obviously into you…or worse…she's onto something…" Aubrey says what she thought in her mind the whole night…

Is it really a coincidence that someone will have the exact same interest in you for that much?

"But that doesn't matter because me and Stacie have each other and we know nothing can make us apart…but Beca, she is alone in this…She's standing on her own because you were on team Chris…" Aubrey says…

Chloe started tearing up a little, she felt like shit, like a jerk, and she has the urge to run to Beca and hugs her and apologizes for everything she did…

"Anyway, after dinner you took Chris to your room, Chloe you knew her for what? Eight hours and you're bringing her to your room already?" Aubrey said, she was quite furious at this point but she made sure to keep her temper in check. What Chloe needs is a talk, not a lecture about this…

"I was just planning to show her my drawings…" Chloe replies, hoping she didn't give the wrong image of her bringing Chris up to her room to do… _some stuff_ …

"You could've brought your paintings down Chloe…and let's not forget the fact that you left Beca to do the dishes alone." Aubrey explains.

"I…" Chloe started again, but she was yet, cut off by Aubrey again.

"It's okay Chloe…because Beca doesn't mind all of those, what she really minded was when you said Chris was a better movie companion than she is. Chloe do you know how hurt Beca is, upon hearing those words?" Aubrey starts raising her voice. When Chloe kept silent, Aubrey continues.

"Those words automatically translates into Beca is not as good as Chris and Chris is better than Beca. What were you thinking?!" Screw her temper, she was shouting now…

"I didn't mean it that way…I just thought…" Chloe starts off, kind of shocked at her best friend's outburst. It wasn't an everyday thing that Aubrey will lose it like that…

"It doesn't matter what you meant Chloe, what matter was what it sounded in Beca's heart…" Aubrey says and took in a deep breath.

"And then to fuck it up even thoroughly, you shared the Cappuccino muffin with Chris?" Aubrey continues.

"What's wrong with that…?" Chloe asked, can't she share something with her friend?

"Okay, even if sharing and biting each other's muffin was not a big deal - which by the way it is quite a big deal to me – did you not see the face Beca had when she handed you the muffin?" Aubrey asked again…

"What face…?" Chloe asked softly…

"Chloe! Cappuccino is Beca's favourite! Hell even I remembered that because Beca would buy a dozen back from the shop every time she goes there! And there she was hoping to share the last fucking muffin she bought but you and that fucking Chris chick just took it from her and starts biting it out each other's hand?! That was supposed to be what you and Beca to do, instead you were doing it with Chris!" Aubrey yells at her. She stood up and paced in the living room to cool down a little.

"Oh my god…" Chloe cries out…She had been nothing but a shit to her girlfriend tonight…

"Yeah…god can't really help you now…" Aubrey says.

"Bree I really fucked up this time!" Chloe cries and leans her head on her knees.

"I didn't mean all the actions to turn out like that…I was just…Oh god…" Chloe sobs out, and Aubrey just sits back down next to her and pulls Chloe into a hug…She just can't stand her best friend crying like this…

Aubrey let Chloe do all her crying and after a few minutes, Chloe finally calmed down. Aubrey finally spoke up, "I talked to her just now…"

"What did she say? Was she mad? Shit I bet she's angry at me…What if she wants to break up with me Bree!? I can't…I love her…But…" Chloe looks up and says between hiccups.

"Chloe…she was crying…" Aubrey says softly.

"She…she w-was…crying…?" Chloe looked up at Aubrey, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Yeah, she went out to the balcony when you and Chris were busy fighting for the muffin. She was sitting at the step in a defensive position, crying silently. She didn't even bother to act tough when I sat down beside her…" Aubrey continues.

Chloe bit her bottom lip, thinking about Beca and her heart aches imagining about her girlfriend crying…with her knees up to her chest…

"And you wanna know what she said…?" Aubrey asks, knowing what she continues to say will hurt Chloe, but she need to say this…

"She asked me if she was enough for you…she asked if she was good enough to be your girlfriend, Chloe…" she says.

"What…of course she's enough! Why did she think that?" Chloe asked, letting her tears fall from her eyes.

"Because all your actions today showed her otherwise…she tolerated everything…she's not mad, but she's more afraid that she isn't qualify as your girlfriend…the feeling when you love someone so much that you can tolerate anything while you think that you're the one not good enough in the relationship causing your other half to prefer something or someone else…She loves you that much Chloe…And it kills her to see you happier with someone else…So, how can you blame her for thinking that…?" Aubrey explains softly…

Chloe continues to sobs, "Do you think I should go find her now…?" she asked.

"Maybe you should give her some time…but you can message her…you two must talk at some point…you need to let her know how you really feel…" Aubrey suggests.

"Yeah you're right…I should text her…" Chloe sniffles, taking her phone from the small table in front of the television.

"Oh by the way…Stacie wants me to remind you about her sister-thread…Stacie can be really protective if you realized." Aubrey playfully says, letting Chloe know that she's kidding. Although maybe Stacie wasn't kidding…

"Yeah, I know, you're lucky to have her." Chloe smiles, unlocking her phone. "And you're lucky to have Beca, never thought I'd say this but that midget is really good for you Chloe, don't let her go…" Aubrey says, she's serious about this, Beca is really good for Chloe. The best probably…

"I won't…oh she sent me a text…" Chloe says, opening the text message…

 **My Badass-Baby:** Hey…sorry I had 2 went back home 2 handle some work…U enjoy ur movie night  & I'll come & pick you guys up 4 breakfast 2moro morning k? I love u babe… _(22:49)_

Chloe drew her lip between her teeth, and then she shows the text message to Aubrey before typing out a reply…

 **My Babe:** Hey baby, I'm reli sorry bout 2night…I'll C U 2moro morning  & den we can talk kay? I love you, I mean it baby…I reli love you… Nitez ;) _(23:36)_

"She's really one of a kind…" Aubrey says before going back into her room.

"Yeah…she is…"

* * *

It was ten in the morning currently and three girls are sitting in the living room waiting for Beca's arrival for breakfast. Nobody has heard from her since last night and now they're very worried. Especially Chloe.

"It's almost ten and she's still not here yet? Chloe did you called her?" Stacie asked, looking up from her phone again.

"Yeah it went straight to voicemail…" Chloe said, keeping her hearing senses on top and looks out the window every time a car passes by.

"I'll try." Stacie said, giving Beca a call.

" _Hey yeah this is Beca, I'm probably sleeping so just fuck off and stop calling me, or you can leave a message but I probably won't listen to it-"_ Beca's voice came through the phone and Stacie hangs up.

"Nope…voicemail…" Stacie sighs…

"Do you guys think something happened?! Like she was kidnapped or what?!" Chloe starts panicking…Her brain going through all the worst possibilities that could happen to her girlfriend.

"Chill Chloe, she probably overslept and forgot about breakfast, we can go check in on her." Stacie said, grabbing Aubrey's car keys and starts walking out to the car.

"Okay…" Chloe sighs, hoping to find her girlfriend on her bed later.

The whole car trip to Beca's house was quiet, everybody was trying their best to calm down and not let their worry show too much.

Stacie drove the car as fast as she could without violating the traffic rules. Aubrey on the other hand was trying to think rationally and figure out where Beca could be if they can't find her at home later. Chloe was already tearing up but her tears won't fall, she knew she needs to act tough for her girlfriend.

* * *

In less than ten minutes time, they managed to reach the house without any injuries. Chloe ran down the car the minute the car came to a stop. Stacie opens up the front door as fast as she could.

"Beca?" Chloe calls out as she enters the house…

"Becs?" Stacie calls out as well, hoping this will wake her sister up and she will get shouted.

Chloe ran up the stairs and barged into the room, but she was disappointed when she found an empty room. She ran into the washroom but she found no one there as well. Her heart was already beating fast and she rush down the stairs hoping her best friend will give her good news about her girlfriend being in the studio.

"She's not in her room…" Chloe announces when she saw Stacie and her best friend.

"She was not in her studio as well." Stacie says, rubbing her face with her palms.

"She'll be alright…" Aubrey says, rubbing soothing circles on her girlfriend's back.

"She's probably just out…" Stacie says after taking in a deep breath, trying to convince herself this…

"But where did she go…?" Chloe asked, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know Chloe…I don't know…"

* * *

 **A/N: First, the reviews I got from the last chapter was awesome! You guys are the best! ;)**

 **Anyways I hope this chapter is okay, some of you say that you guys want Beca and Chloe to break up but sorry, that is definitely not happening ;(**

 **Where do you think Beca went? What do you think will happen next?**

 **A little spoiler is that after this Bechloe fight, we will focus a little on Stacie and there will be drama on its way. ;)**

 **Review please, it keeps me writing this fic ;)**

 **Thank you and stay awesome ! ;D**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

The girls were still pacing in the living room, everybody thinking all the possible places Beca could be at. Suddenly, Stacie's brain just clicked and gave her the answer.

"Wait…Was her laptop in her room?" Stacie asked Chloe.

"I didn't see it in there…" Chloe answers, not knowing where Stacie is leading this to.

"It wasn't in her studio either…I think she went to work." Stacie said.

"But I thought she doesn't have any work today?" Chloe asked, she was sure Beca was free today.

"She can be a little…unpredictable sometimes. I'll call in and check out." With that, Stacie pulls out her phone and called the only person she trusts, Luke. It rang four times before the other line picked up.

* * *

 **This is Luke from HighHeat-Beat speaking**

 _Hey Luke, it's Stacie…_

 **Oh hey, morning. Becky didn't call home again?**

 _So you're saying she's with you?_

 **Yeah, she came in early this morning, Katy called her in, saying she had some changes in** **the songs, they're in the studio now. She seems off, anything happened?**

 _No it's nothing, just warn her that I will kill her for not charging her phone and didn't call back, again…_

 **Got it Stace, you coming to get her later?**

 _Probably, I'll see, get her to charge her phone when she's done and ask her to call back,_ _tell her Chloe is worried._

 **Chloe's the redhead right?**

 _Yeap, the redhead_

 **No problem, I'll get her to call back in no time**

 _Thanks Luke, sorry for the bother_

 **It was nothing, bye Stacie**

 _Byeee_

* * *

Stacie told the girls about Beca and they were glad that she was okay and nothing happened to her…They went to have breakfast and after that Chloe dropped the girls off and she went to Beca's studio, planning to give her a little surprise visit…

"Hi I'm Chloe, Chloe Beale. I'm here to see Beca Mitchell?" Chloe said, standing in front of the reception desk of HighHeat-Beat studio.

"I remember you, you're Beca's girlfriend." The lady said, smiling at her.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't quite catch your name the last time we met…" Chloe trails off, embarrassed.

"I'm Elizabeth…Beca's still in the studio now, do you want me to call her out?" She says, pulling the phone on the table to call anytime.

"No thanks, I'll just go right in, making a special delivery today." Chloe says and holds up a paper bag of take away.

"Aww, you two are so sweet…Anyway, she's in the second studio on your left, good luck." She points at the hallway.

"Thanks Elizabeth." Chloe says and then walks towards where her girlfriend is at.

Chloe reached the studio Elizabeth mentioned and peeked inside from the small glass window on the door. She saw Beca sitting in front of a bunch of equipment that she has no idea how it's functioned, bobbing her head as she presses on several buttons, holding one side of the headphones to her ear.

* * *

"Hey you've been standing here for long?" Luke asked all of a sudden from behind Chloe, making her jump a little.

"What…? No, no I just got here…" Chloe stuttered.

"Come on in then…" Luke gave her a smile and opens the studio door.

"Special delivery." Luke announced, making Beca puts down her headphones.

"Luke, Katy says she…Hey! What are you doing here?!" Beca exclaims when she saw her girlfriend walking behind Luke.

"Thought I'd be the awesome girlfriend I am and bring you breakfast." Chloe said, holding up the paper bag.

"Oh my god! You brought me Taco Bell for breakfast?! Okay, _that_ is awesome." Beca grins. She's glad that her girlfriend is finally paying _some_ attention to her, and happy that her girlfriend at least remembered _something_ about her.

"Hi Chloe." Katy says as she exits from the recording booth.

"H-hi…you remembered my name?" The redhead looked at her in awe. Katy was in a little dark blue dress that showed off a little of her cleavage, making her look super hot in it. A hint of jealousy floated in Chloe's brain but she held on to it.

"Of course I remembered your name, you're the one girl that this one here, can't stop talking about." Katy said, pointing at Beca that rolled her eyes.

"Wow, awesome…" Chloe mutters.

"Luke, we're done with the song and I think this is going to go big. There's probably going to be interviews and stuff like that so I suggest Beca try to make some appearance on the social media. She can posts stuff and things like that. She doesn't need to show her face though…" Katy turns to Luke and proposes about what she and Beca had been talking about the whole morning.

"Yeah, that'd be great. The mysterious DJ and music producer, the Big BM. I can already see you going bigger Becky." Luke smirks at Beca.

"Oh gosh, kay I'll work on it real soon, starting off with twitter first okay?" Beca says.

"That's good enough." Luke nods.

"You're gonna have your own social media? Finally! I was going to ask you about it real soon." Chloe grins at her, pulling her into a hug.

"Okay, let's take this into my room." Beca says.

"Bye Katy, I'll let you know about the party thing real soon."

"Bye Beca. Bye Chloe." Katy waves at them.

"Byee." Chloe squeals.

* * *

"I still can't believe Katy called my name…I mean after meeting her the first time I never thought she'd remembers me…" Chloe says as she walks into Beca's office. Well she calls it an office but it's more of a Beca room kind of thing. It's just a place where she sleeps when she's lazy to drive back home and a place where she relaxes.

"You're kind of a big deal right now, being my girlfriend and all so…" Beca shrugs.

"She looks hot in that dress just now…" Chloe mumbles but Beca managed to hear that.

Beca just sighs and then she looks up at Chloe, "Chloe, you have no reason to be jealo-"

"Right…anyway I came here to talk to you about yesterday…" Chloe cuts her off.

"Okay…" Beca sighs again.

Chloe took in a deep breath before she begins, "Firstly, I wanna say I'm sorry baby… I- oh wait…" Chloe's phone rang. It was a random number…

"Hello? Yes this is Chloe…oh Chris…hi…how did you get my number?…Okay then… What?…Really?…I thought the tickets were sold out already?…Okay…I'd love to go with you…wait…I'll get back to you real soon okay?…I uh need to check out my schedule for the day…okay…bye…" Chloe hung up the phone and she look at Beca to see her staring at her.

"Chris called?" Beca asked, trying to force a smile but failed badly.

"Yeah…yeah she said she got tickets for the arts exhibition, it's one of the biggest every year and I didn't manage to get it before it sold out but Chris said she got two tickets from her cousin so she's asking if I wanna join her to the exhibition…" Chloe trails off.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanna go?" Beca asked, she would be more than okay to bring Chloe to some art exhibition.

"Cause you're not in to stuff like that and I don't want you to get bored out of stuff like this…" Chloe explains.

"You know you could've told me and then I can just get you the tickets and we can spend a day there together…As long as I'm spending time with you I don't mind going to art exhibition or whatever. Hell even if you say you wanna go to a fucking Justin Bieber concert I'll still get you the VIP tickets and be there with you…I just wanna be there with you for everything you want, I'm your girlfriend…" Beca confesses. She'd kill herself if it means that it will make Chloe happy.

"That's the problem, you're spending so much on me! We've dated for like what? A month and I've spent like how many thousand bucks of yours? You spent ten thousand dollars just to get in the Bellas and I've done literally nothing for you!" Chloe blurts out.

She's been thinking for this all the time she's with Beca. She always feels like Beca is spending too much money on her. She does nothing for Beca, but Beca is like spending thousands on her and that is not something that should happen.

"You're my girlfriend, I _want_ to spend all these money on you." Beca looked taken back by what Chloe said. Out of all the things she imagined, she did not ever think that Chloe will say something like this.

"But I don't!" Chloe says, a little loudly.

Beca looks at her with disbelief, "So you prefer spending some other chick's money? Like that Chris chick?"

"Beca I didn't ask her to get the tickets for me, she just called me hell I didn't even give her my number but she got it." Chloe retorts.

Beca sighs and then she runs a hand in her hair, "Right, fine whatever, you know what, you just go to that freaking exhibition or whatever…" Beca look defeated, she looked tired, scared, hurt…

Chloe took in a deep breath, and then she says, "Beca we need to talk about this…"

"No we don't." Beca snaps.

"Look I'm sorry about last night…I didn't pay you enough attention and I hurt your feelings I know. What can I do to make this up to you?" Chloe asks, sincerely.

"No Chloe, what do _you_ want?" Beca says quietly.

"What…?" Chloe looks at her, not understanding what Beca meant.

"What do you want from me, as a girlfriend?" Beca asks, standing in front of Chloe with a broken expression.

"I've thought about it for the whole night, what does Chris have that I don't? Is it because she's blonde? Is it because she's taller? Is it because she was in fucking glee club before? I don't know?!" She says, holding a hard expression that Chloe can't put a finger on what that look is.

"What do you see in her that makes you interested in her? Tell me! I can change, you don't like me spending that much money on you because god knows whatever reason fine, I can just put all the money in my bank! You don't like me working as a music producer cause Katy is there and she's hot you get jealous fine, I can quit! Whatever you want me to do, just tell me! Even if you just don't like me anymore, tell me!" Her voice breaks at the last sentence.

"Beca I don't –" Chloe starts off, but Beca didn't let her finish.

"Don't make me look like a fucking fool sitting at the living room watching you and that Chris chick biting food from each other's hand and not acknowledged by you the whole night at all!" Beca shouts. Tears streaming down her face but Beca didn't bother.

"Beca I'm sorry-" Chloe tries again.

"Do you know how much it hurts, looking at you being so close and cheerful with someone else. I'd rather be run over by a truck and then get shot or even tortured for ten fucking days, than to sit there looking at you with her." Beca says, looking at Chloe. Her face was obviously showing all different emotions. Fear, hatred, hurt, anger…

"Beca! Let me explain." Chloe says.

"What do you have to say? Whatever it is, I don't care!" Beca exclaims, turning her back to Chloe.

"Just give me five minutes to explain…Five minutes…that's all I ask…" Chloe pleaded, it hurts to see Beca looking this confused and angry…and definitely hurt…

Beca sighs, she must give Chloe a chance to explain…"Fine, three hundred seconds, go."

"First off, I'm really sorry about yesterday…I didn't realized that all my actions will turn out into something like that. I was always like that with people that I guess I just can't stop myself…Yesterday's problem was all on me…I was a jerk and I'm willing to do anything to make it up to you…" Chloe starts off. Taking in Beca's silence, she continues.

"Chris is a person that I've never thought I would met in my whole life, our tastes in almost everything is the same which is the reason I bonded with her that fast…I should've thought about your feelings…I'm sorry…"

"I never knew that it would hurt you so much, if I know that it will turn out this way I would have never done it…Beca I love you…I'm in love with you…I just…I was raised this way, I'm open to other people and I can get very close to other people really quickly. I know that doesn't give me the right to not acknowledge you last night…But I just…I'm sorry…" Chloe sighs.

"As for Chris, she is starting to creeps me up…I can stay away from her as much as I can, but we do have English class together so I will meet her at some point…I can promise you that I do not have any feeling for Chris, not even a little bit because you took my heart away…You're the one that I want to spend my whole life with and you're more than enough for me…I'm sorry you felt otherwise…" She finishes.

Beca stayed silence the whole time. Not arguing, replying, nor did she give any expression to Chloe, which make Chloe worry even more…

"Beca…?" Chloe calls out lightly.

Beca turned around, "I don't know Chloe, I don't know what to do…I don't want you near that Chris anymore but she does make you happy…I just…I'm so confused right now…I need to go back and work on some other stuff…I'll call you when I make up my mind…" She says tiredly.

"Beca…" Chloe calls out…she doesn't want to end this with Beca like this…

"Chloe please…I'll call you tonight okay? I promise…" Beca says softly.

"Okay…remember to eat…I love you…" Chloe kisses Beca on the forehead before walking out the room.

Beca can't say it back, she wants to say it back but she couldn't, so she just mumbles a simple, "Bye…"

* * *

Beca was in the studio for the rest of the day, she buried herself in her job, working on countless of songs and mixes. She just doesn't want to think about her problem with Chloe. She's running away from it. Not willing to face the fact, the problem, the truth.

Stacie was getting worried, because her freaking sister is not replying her _again_. And Luke just sent her a message saying Beca is somehow working on her fifteen mixes today. That is like a record, Beca is obviously throwing herself at work. She finished having dinner with Aubrey so she decides to pay Beca a visit alone, maybe kill her for a couple of times for making her worry…

Stacie arrived at the studio at around nine at night, after going to the Chinese shop to buy Beca food because the one thing that they had similar is they tend to not like to eat when they're focused in their work.

"Hey Luke." Stacie greets when she walked pass Luke at the reception desk.

Luke looks up from the papers he was reading, "Hey Stace, glad you came to get her, she's getting pretty frustrated. What happened?"

"She had some problems with Chloe, but it's okay, they'll get through it." Stacie offers a smile.

"Okay, well go on in there and kill her. Make yourself at home, you know how to roll things here." Luke says and then makes his way out of the room.

"Thanks Luke."

Stacie walked to the studio Beca is in. As usual, Beca was sitting there with her headphones on, surrounding her was a bunch of papers crumbled up. One sentence to conclude Beca's current situation.

Beca looked like shit.

"Becs?" Stacie calls out when she enters the studio.

Beca didn't hear her, instead she continues on her music and presses a few changes into the mix. Stacie walked up to Beca and put down the take away bag in front of Beca. Finally Beca looks up, she looked exhausted, tired, like shit.

"Are you okay?" Stacie asked after Beca took off her headphones.

"Yeah…I…I'm good…" Beca mumbles.

Stacie didn't buy it so she decides to use another way to make Beca spill out what she's having in her mind, but first, she needs to eat.

Stacie points at the take away bag, "Eat up."

"Stace I don't want to eat." Beca whines.

Stacie shook her head and then pulls Beca up sternly, "Rebecca Mitchell, would you mind explaining what the hell you're doing?"

"I'm working…?" Beca tries.

"NO! You're throwing yourself at work because you're too scared to face Chloe. You told her you need time to think, but did you even think anything today?" Stacie says. Beca just simply shook her head.

"Exactly, you're running from this problem Becs, and you know better than running from problems." Stacie said. Beca looks down to stare at her converse shoes. She was tired at all of these things that happens these couple of weeks.

"Now answer me Becs, are you okay?" Stacie asked one more time.

"NO okay?! I'm not even slightly okay?! I'm nothing near okay! My girlfriend hurt me and then she tells me she doesn't like me spending too much money on her and I can't even get mad at her! I don't even know what's wrong with me! I was the one that was hurt! But here I am blaming myself on everything!" Beca shouts.

"I feel like shit. I don't want her near that Chris anymore but I can't even tell her that! I get jealous but I'm killing myself because I don't think I should get jealous! Chris makes her happy and I feel like an asshole if I call her to stay away from someone that makes her happy! I don't know what to do…" Beca burst, all the pressure she had today spilling out from her mouth and she can't control it. Stacie just let her do the talking.

When Beca was done, she starting sobbing, all the frustration and feeling she's been going through all day came out like the form of tears.

Stacie leads her to the beanbag and lets her sit down, "Becs…What you have in your mind, is not how relations work…Relationship is not about only you thinking about how it makes Chloe feel. It sounds selfish about you thinking about how you will feel but that's just a small part. Not only you treat Chloe like a princess, she must treat you like the prince you are as well."

"Don't make this a one-sided relationship. You two need to work things out together…She do something for you while you do something for her…If you really don't like Chris, then tell Chloe that you want her to have a distance with her. If you only think about Chloe, you will end up getting hurt, more than ever. And if I really need to step into this shit, I will, because I won't stand here looking at you hurt yourself just because you can't express yourself." Stacie explains.

"If you two can work this shit out you two will be the most sweetest couple I know, because I know how both of you love each other. Maybe Chloe's action yesterday didn't show that, but she loves you. I can see that in her eyes. And so do you. The way how both of you looks at each other, the way you guys get all sappy. You two are perfect for each other, and don't let Chris mess this up. You love Chloe, Chloe loves you, that's what matters. Work this out." Stacie said.

It's always a shock to hear Stacie say something so wisdom. She's like the slutty girl outside but inside she's just a softy and someone that has a whole bunch of knowledge that you can never know how she get them.

It took some time for Beca to take in all the things that Stacie said. "Yeah…you're right Stace…"

"Of course I am, duh." Stacie jokes playfully, trying to bring up Beca's emotion.

"Thanks Stace…You're the best sister one can ever have…" Beca says, hugging Stacie.

"Yeah and you better eat that cause if you don't I will stuff it into you from down under." Stacie says.

"Yes ma'am." Beca laughs and mocks salute before making her way to the food.

* * *

The night went by pretty normal, Beca called Chloe and told her that four of them will be having breakfast together next morning at Syl's diner. And Beca also mentioned that they will be talking after breakfast. Chloe was glad…because from Beca's tone, she knew that Beca was already clear what she wanted and she didn't sound like she's still mad at Chloe…Okay maybe she was never mad at her but yeah…

A peaceful night it is and everybody drifted off to their dream in no time. Which makes them feeling energized the next day, waking up early in the morning, hoping to see that one person that makes you feel all light and cherry.

As they arrived at the diner to have breakfast, four girls were seated at the usual corner place. What they didn't expect was a brunette girl and guy walking up to their table and looks at Stacie.

They caught Stacie's attention and when she looked up, she gasped.

"Well well well, who do we have here?" The brunette girl, said in a cocky way.

"Stacie Conrad, it's been quite some time." The brunette guy says with a smirk.

Beca stood up and faced the two of them, knowing exactly who they are, anger obvious on her face, but Stacie pulled her back down, not wanting her to hurt them in any way because she knows Beca will.

Beca sat back down and everybody at the table waited for Stacie to say something.

* * *

 **A/N: Dadummm... Beca is not kidnapped, calm down everybody haha XD sorry bout that ;D**

 **All the reviews you guys sent makes me super motivated in writing so here is an update! ;)**

 **The ultimate Bechloe talk is not here yet but they will work things out ;)**

 **Anyway, how do you think Beca will talk to Chloe? Will they spend some time apart?**

 **Who is the brunette girl and guy from the last part?**

 **Tell me what you think and review thanks ;)**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	27. Chapter 26

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTES AFTER YOU FINISH READING.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

"Shannon…Scott…What a pleasure…" Stacie said, slowly. Aubrey saw the tiny fear and panic on her face, but she didn't say anything, she made a mental note to ask Stacie about this later.

"We thought to pay Sybil a visit, didn't expect to see you here." Shannon said, with a smug expression.

"We didn't even know that you were here…" Scott says.

"The last time we met was probably five years ago, right?" Shannon asked, more to Scott than Stacie.

"Ah yes…that time…Stacie was still a little kid that time, you didn't change much." Shannon smirks. Seeing both of them staring down at Stacie, Beca stood up and stand beside Stacie as a back-up.

"And Rebecca, it's a pleasure as well." Shannon looked at Beca.

"It's Beca." Beca said sternly.

Seeing the tension, Aubrey decided to step in. "Stacie…?"

"Ah, who else do we have here?" Scott looked at her.

Stacie cleared her throat a little, "Erm…This is Aubrey and Chloe."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shannon, Stacie's sister." Shannon said and stuck out her hand.

"And I'm Scott, Stacie's brother." Scott said and does the same as Shannon.

"Oh…well, nice to meet you. I'm Stacie's girlfriend." Aubrey stood up and shakes their hands.

"And I'm Beca's girlfriend." Chloe copies Aubrey. Both girls having the same intention, which is to mark property to their girlfriends, even though they have no idea what problem do they have with these two brunettes.

Hearing that, Shannon gave a disgusted face, "Stacie you're a dyke?"

"Excuse me?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow, thinking that she must've heard wrongly.

"I can't believe in you." Scott continues.

Shannon turned her gaze to Beca, "We knew Rebecca was a bad influence on you. I can't believe you turned into a dyke like her. "

"What did you say?!" Chloe said, a little loudly.

Scott turns to Shannon and says, "I can't believe we have a dyke sister…Shannon we should go and tell mum and dad, and Aunt Rosalie as well, she was right when she say Stacie will turn bad when she left."

"Aunt Rosalie did mention that Stacie looked like she has potential in being like a prostitute or something…" Shannon smirks.

Beca was holding herself back and trying her best not to launch to Shannon and Scott because the last time she did, Stacie didn't actually appreciated it…

 _One more fucking sentence about Stacie and I don't fucking care if Stacie is goona ignore me for days because I will kill you two…Fucking disgrace to the family like seriously…_ Beca thought.

"And with the help of Rebecca, you guys probably works together…I wonder how much you guys earn a day." Shannon continues, which she regretted immediately because before Beca could even make a comment on it, someone else already took her strike.

 _Nobody thought this will happen. But the Aubrey Posen, just slapped someone, in public, hard, to defend her girlfriend._

"Fucking Asshole!" Aubrey said as she slapped Shannon across the face. _Hard_.

"Whoa whoa whoaaa…" Stacie pulled Aubrey back as soon as she realized what just happened.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" Chloe scolded and she steps on Scott's feet with her heels.

"Fucking hell!" Scott groans.

Shannon walked up and spat out, "What the?! You two should keep your little bitches on a leash to prevent them from barking at other people!"

And then she lost it.

"FUCK YOU!" Beca said as she launches herself forward, but only had to been pulled back by someone else.

"Beca calm down." Sybil said as she pulled Beca away from Shannon before she does anything stupid…

"That fucking good-for-nothing cousin of yours just called our girlfriends a bitch! And I will not fucking let her go with that!" Beca yelled, struggling from Sybil's grip.

As Chloe and Aubrey was helping Sybil to calm Stacie down, Chloe's mind thought back about the night when Chris called Beca a bitch…She didn't regret preventing Stacie from punching Chris because that will just make everything worse, but she regrets for not standing up for Beca…

 _I really am a terrible girlfriend…_

"Sybil…I'm so sorry…we'll just leave…" Stacie said after taking in a few deep breaths and realized that people are staring at them. She runs her hand through her hair hoping to just leave this diner and go back and not face her siblings ever again…

"Stacie…you sit back down okay…?" Sybil said, pushing Stacie to her seat when Beca finally calmed down.

"Shannon, Scott, I would need the both of you to leave my diner right now…" Sybil said, turning to face her cousins.

Shannon scoffed, "What?! That bitch slapped me and we need to leave?"

"These girls are my lovely customers so I would love for you two to leave or I _will_ call the police." Sybil said to them.

Shannon stuck up and glared at Sybil, "Fine whatever, but we will tell Aunt Rosalie about this."

Sybil just shook her head as they stomp away. Sybil looks at Stacie to see that she's probably thinking about her parent's incident. She rests a hand on Stacie's shoulder and smiles at her.

"Are you guys alright…?" Sybil asked the girls at the table and they just nod.

"Yeah…thanks Syl." Beca says.

"I'm so sorry about that Sybil…I'll try to keep my anger in check the next time…" Aubrey bit her bottom lip.

"It's not a problem, they always cause problems in the house anyway…" Sybil laughs.

"They still live with Aunt Rosalie?" Stacie asked, voice a little rough then she clears her throat.

"Yeah, they got a job but they don't tend to move out. But whatever, my mum doesn't seem to mind, she had always loves them, I don't understand why though…" Sybil rolls her eyes.

Then she realized that all the girls seem to be in their own thought. Well that is kind of true.

Stacie was thinking about her parents, and of course how her brother and sister scolded her after her parent's death.

Beca was still fuming a little, but she managed to calm down and she was thinking ways to kill them. Yeah she is a little scary huh…

Aubrey was having her own thought, about why Stacie's siblings treat her that poorly, sure she knew about the accident but it was obviously not Stacie's fault. And of course she was thinking why she lost her control in emotions just now, she's never like that…

And Chloe, well she's still thinking about how Chris was treating her and her girlfriend…Maybe Aubrey was right, she may be up to something.

Sybil smiles and says, "I'll leave it to you guys…" and then she walks away.

"Chloe…" Beca calls out when she saw Chloe still drifting in her own mind.

"Chlo, babe you alright?" Beca asks again, lightly shaking Chloe by the shoulder.

"Huh…oh, yeah…I'm fine…" Chloe smiles sheepishly.

"I'm really sorry about just now baby, I didn't know why but I just lost it…" Aubrey said, completely shocked about her own outburst just now…

"It's fine…I've dealt with bigger scenes that this one caused…" Stacie said, pointing to Beca trying to lighten the mood at the table.

Beca smirks, "Violent is the only treatment to jerks. Can't blame me for having that much jerks in the city now can we?"

"Whatever you say Becs…"

* * *

Later that afternoon, Stacie and Aubrey were chilling in Aubrey's room, they didn't have anything else to do and Aubrey managed to finish her assignment that was due tomorrow early so she planned a little bonding time with Stacie.

"Again, baby I'm really sorry about this afternoon…" Aubrey started.

"Bree, I told you it's fine…You didn't kill them." Stacie smiles.

"But I was the one that told you to not handle situations with violence…what is wrong with me?! I don't even know anymore…" Aubrey sighs…

"Hey…Look at me." Stacie cups Aubrey's cheeks to direct her gaze.

"You lost it because you were protecting me, you didn't want them to insult me which is why you slapped Shannon…It's not a good thing that you slapped her but I was grateful that you did, it means that you're caring for me…" Stacie says quietly.

"And let's not forget how hot it was seeing you do that…" Stacie whispers in her ear…Causing Aubrey to shudder.

"You really think it was hot…?" Aubrey asked mischievously, a small grin forming on her lips.

"Hell yeah it was…" Stacie breathes out.

"Maybe next time you should let me dominate you in bed, seeing how much you enjoy me being this…hot." Aubrey said and blow slightly at Stacie's earlobe.

"Sure…" Stacie pants…

"Now can we talk about your siblings…?" Aubrey says pulling away from Stacie.

"You got me all hot and bothered and now you wanna talk about those assholes?" Stacie groans…

"Come on, we'll continue on what we started tonight." Aubrey wiggles her eyebrows.

"Fine, what do you wanna know?" Stacie asked, straightening her posture leaning on the bed frame.

"Well I knew about your parent's accident, and how you ran out…When did you meet them again?" Aubrey asked.

"The first time I met them was after around three years…? I was at the grocery store with Beca buying food and I saw them…They immediately recognised me and they came up and said a whole lot of mean stuff…and they thought I was sleeping at some guy's house." Stacie shrugs.

"After that encounter, I didn't see them for a long long time…The last time was five years ago as they say. We met at the club Beca was working at, not Scandal, some other club Beca was working at that time…They saw me kissing with some guy and assumed that I was surviving by working as a stripper or something, cause I was wearing pretty…opened, that day…But that guy was actually my boyfriend that time…But I broke up with him after like two days." She continues to explain.

"Hmm, so they don't actually know anything about you guys?" Aubrey confirmed.

"Nope, they never bother to asked, nor they should actually do that…I'm happy without them in my life. Beca is so much better than them. And now I have a pretty awesome girlfriend, I don't need them." Stacie grins.

"Well, you're pretty awesome yourself." Aubrey kisses her on the lips.

"Yeah?"

"Well I do have pretty good taste if I say so myself." Aubrey smiles.

"Mm-hmphh…"

* * *

"So…" Beca started off, this is a necessary conversation that they can't postpone anymore.

"We need to talk…" Chloe trails off.

Clearing her throat, Beca starts, "Okay…I've cleared my mind about what I want after I talked to Stace yesterday…"

"Okay Beca, I know I've said this a million times but still…I'm really sorry about Friday night…it wasn't my intention to hurt you…I'm a really bad girlfriend I know…But I will care for you more…I'll try my best to be a better girlfriend as long as you give me the chance…" Chloe says sincerely.

"Look Chloe, what I'm gonna say may be a little ridiculous but I'm sure we can compromise and work something out…"

"Okay…"

Beca took in a deep breath and then she starts off, "I was really scared to voice out what I want at first…because I thought I was the main cause of you preferring someone else other than me…So I chose not to say anything on Friday…" taking Chloe's silence as a cue she continues.

"But Stacie made me realized that I need to talk to you…we need to communicate more…So here is what I want…"

Another deep breath, "I really hope you spend less time with Chris…And I don't want you to go to the Exhibition with her…You guys can meet in class but can you not spend any other alone time with her other than that…? Cause I really don't like the idea of her being that close to you…" Chloe listens to her as she speaks and then Beca continues.

"I mean she can join us for lunch if she insists but I just don't want her to have alone time with you…she creeps me out, and I feel like she's onto something…something that I can't put a finger on…" Beca bit her bottom lip.

"And then about me spending money on you…I just don't see the problem there…I have more money than I can think of anything to do with it and I just…I like to spend them on you…I promise I won't buy you anything crazy…just some gifts once in a while and things that you need…and of course the money when we go out is on me…" Beca finishes, letting out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

Chloe stayed silent for a while, and then she smiles.

"You know, before today, I would've stood up and scold you for being too sensitive and acting jealous for no reason…but seeing how you acted this morning made me realized that I haven't be the good girlfriend I should be and I'm going to change that…" Chloe looks up at Beca sheepishly.

"And about the money spending thing, I'll agree as long as you promise me that if I bring you on a date, you're not gonna fight for the bill…and if I'm on my PMS and I asks for something ridiculously expensive like a handbag that causes like 500 bucks or something please don't buy it for me…it's the hormones that makes me want them, I'll regret once the shark's week is over…" Chloe groans.

"That's all…?" Beca asked, she didn't expect Chloe to be this easy.

"Pretty much…" Chloe nods.

"So if I promise on the spending money thing that means you're saying yes…to my proposal…?" Beca confirms.

Chloe raised an eyebrow playfully, "You call that a proposal? You're gonna need a ring to do that you know?"

"You know that's not what I mean but if you want a ring…" Beca says, completely serious about this.

Seeing Beca's face, Chloe turned serious as well, "No Beca, I was kidding…" Beca just hums in approval.

Beca spoke up after a minute, "Erm…Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did but okay…?"

"What do you mean by 'how I acted this morning' just now…I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything…?" Beca asked carefully, she thinks she didn't do anything…right…?

"Well…promise me you won't be mad…?" Chloe looks at her, completely taken off by Beca that she will ask this question.

"Chloe you're making me really worry right now…but yes, I promise you…" Beca starts thinking the worse…

"So on Friday night after you leave the living room, Chris and I talked a little bit and she kind of…said you were a bitch to her…" Chloe confess quietly.

"She said I was a bitch to her…?" Beca raised an eyebrow confirming what she just heard.

"Yes…" Chloe nods, waiting for her girlfriend to say something. _Anything_.

To her surprise, Beca just smirks. "I'm sure Stacie wanted to do a number on her huh?"

"Yeah…she threw Chris to the wall…and I kind of prevented Stacie from punching her because I didn't want Stacie to get into trouble…but I'm sorry I didn't defend you…like how you did this morning…" Chloe looks at Beca.

Beca place a hand on Chloe's and says, "It's okay…Chloe what happened on Friday is already in the past, I can promise you that I won't take that as a reference if we quarrel in the future…okay?"

 _How did I get this lucky to have her…?_ Chloe thought.

"You're really the best girlfriend one could ask for, you know that…?" Chloe asked, placing a kiss on Beca's cheek.

"Well…I guess this just have to add up credits to it…" Beca says as she pulls out the tickets from her back pocket.

Chloe took a second to realise what Beca was actually holding. "OH MY GOD! You got me the ticket to the Art Exhibition?!" she exclaims.

Beca shrugs. "Well, you really wanted to go, and I really didn't want you to go with Chris so in order for you to give up going with Chris I guess these are necessary…"

"You're gonna go with me?" Chloe looks at her hopefully but Beca thought Chloe didn't want her to.

"Well yeah…but it's okay if you prefer to go with someone else like Aubrey or…whoever…as long as it's not Chris…" Beca rambles.

But Chloe shut her up with a deep passionate kiss.

"I wouldn't dream of going with someone else."

* * *

So it was finally the day where Chloe will meet Chris again, in class. When Chloe walked into class, she immediately sat beside Debora – a friend of hers – so that she doesn't need to interact with Chris that much.

She was talking with Debora about her weekend when Chris walks into the class. Spotting Chloe she walks towards them and requested Debora to switch places with her, giving a weak excuse that she can't see from the seats behind. Debora seem to buy it and got up to sit at another seat.

Chloe sighs and then tries to focus on her phone, texting Beca. Chris tried to talk to Chloe but Chloe just humoured her from time to time. Chris didn't realise that though, she just thought that Chloe was having a bad day or whatever.

After three hours of lecture, it was finally lunch time. Chloe starts packing her bag and was excited to see her girlfriend for lunch, before she can leave the class, Chris holds her by the wrist to stop her.

"Hey so do you wanna join me to the Exhibition?" Chris asked.

Chloe forces a fake smile and then says, "Oh sorry, Beca bought me the tickets so I'm going with her."

Chris look taken back so she asks again, "Oh I thought you said that your girlfriend didn't like these things?"

"Yeah, but she's willing to spend time with me so…" Chloe smiles thinking about Beca.

"Oh…are you actually happy with her?" Chris asked again, she thinks today is the best day to continue with her plan.

"Of course! What are you talking about?" Chloe looks at her with disbelief.

 _What the hell is she talking about?!_

"Well she's seems a little mysterious like she's hiding something and I don't know, I just feel like you can do better than this." Chris shrugs.

"Chris, what is wrong with you? I thought you were a great friend before but you start talking shit about my girlfriend and I won't tolerate this shit." Chloe walks away angrily. Chris was following behind her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything…I just…Chloe I really like you." She says.

Chloe froze on her spot and then she turns to Chris, "Chris you know I have a girlfriend!"

"But that doesn't mean I don't have a chance right? She's not good enough for you! I can do better than her!" Chris shouts.

"Oh my god I am done with you Chris." Chloe groans and stomps away.

"Chloe, come on…" Chris pleaded. When Chloe didn't budge, she saw the shadow of Beca walking to them from the other hallway through the window and she says what she planned.

"You know you enjoyed the kiss at my house!" Chris yells.

"What are you talking about!? We didn't-" Chloe turns around at her complete not understanding what Chris is talking about.

 _When the hell and why the fuck will I kiss her…?! What the hell is wrong with her today?!_ Chloe thought.

"You WHAT?!" Beca's voice rang through the hallway.

 _Fuck._ Chloe sighed.

* * *

 **A/N: I have a few things to say so please take a moment to read this.**

 **1\. First things first, Chloe did not cheat on Beca. So please don't bitch about that.**

 **2\. Yes another cliff hanger, I'm really starting to enjoy torturing you guys. (I WAS KIDDING) Just it's easier to figure out how to continue this when it stops at a cliff hanger so yeah...you guys can hate me whatever... ;(**

 **3\. Please stop trying to tell me what to do with my story, this is _my_ story so I'm pretty sure I can write it in any way I like. There was a few reviews from the last chapter that got me kind of pissed which is why it took me quite a long time for this chapter to come up. Sorry bout that. D: **

**4\. Lastly, writing story is not my main priority in life, I have other things to do as well and this kind of adds up pressure on it. Don't get me wrong, I love writing this and reading some of the reviews can be awesome but sometimes it gets really stressful especially when people bitch about what you spent a whole lot of time writing.**

 **So yeah, if you think I'm being childish or whatever you can stop reading, haters gotta hate and I don't blame you since I can never pleased everybody at once.**

 **Thanks for all the readers that stick to me and yeah ;) Love you guys ;D**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Beca didn't care about Chloe shouting behind her, calling for her to stop and listen…She just wants to get out of here as soon as possible. She has had enough shit going on these few days…

Her dad suddenly coming back into her life out of nowhere, Chris – the relationship enemy – that suddenly appeared, her first fight with Chloe (kind of), Stacie's sister and brother, and then now she heard her girlfriend kissing with some other chick…

It's too much for her to handle. Sending a text to Stacie to let her know that she went back because she had some work going on, she wandered off. Walking to no specific destination, she just walked and walked.

When she started to get tired, she walked to the nearby park. It was around 2 in the afternoon so it was quiet because the sun was burning hot and nobody with common sense will go to the park at that hour.

Beca sat on the swing and she starts thinking her whole life. When she was young she thought she was the luckiest girl in school. Her mother and father loved her till no end, she always gets what she wants. Life was great. Until her father decide that some other woman in a Mercedes worth his time more.

After her father walked out of the family, she was still doing ok. Her mother explained to her that it's not her fault that her father walked out, sometimes adults just have adult stuff to do. Her mother then met William after a few weeks. The first time she met William, it was a day she'd never forget.

She was sitting in her room, fiddling with the new toy that her mother just bought for her the other day. It was some sort of fishing game, a tiny little pool with fishes inside and you need to try and place the end of the rod in the fish's mouth in order for you to pull it out of the pool. Yeah that game.

Her mother announced that they had a visitor so she went downstairs. The moment she saw the man she furrowed her brows. Maybe it was because of her hate towards her father that made her temporarily hating every man she meets. So she just went to the other room and plays the piano. She learned a few songs from her mother and with her gifted talent, she can play a whole bunch of different songs at the age of four. She plays the piano, completely ignoring William even when he tries to make a conversation with Beca.

Eventually he just sat down beside Beca and listens to her playing. It was really beautiful, maybe a little rough at some point but for a child at the age of four, it was a miracle that she can even play that song. When Beca came to a stop and she glares at the man sitting beside her, the man just smiles at her saying, "You're really good at this, never stop playing the piano if you really like it."

Her 'real' father had never complimented her for her talent in music. He always thinks that working in the music industry doesn't consider as a profession. So when she heard the compliment, she was excited, and happy. She offers a smile at the man and for the first time she talks to the man.

Several children voices brought Beca back to reality and she realized that she's not alone in the park anymore. She looks at her phone and noticed that it was already nearing 4 o'clock.

 _I sat here for two fucking hours already?!_ Beca thought to herself.

Leaving the park she ends up in the studio and worked on a few mixes before deciding that she was too confuse and heart-broken to even create a decent mix. So being the super irrational Beca Mitchell she is, she went to the club, hoping that alcohol can help clear her mind.

* * *

"Beca? What are you doing here?" Jesse asked behind the bar counter as Beca took a seat in front of him.

"Jesse, give me a shot of Spirytus 192." She said.

"Beca it's six in the evening, what are you doing here?" Jesse asked again, confused. He was pretty sure that Beca doesn't have a gig today.

"Give me the shot Jesse!" Beca raised her voice.

"Beca you're not thinking clearly…What happened? Did you fight with Stacie?" Jesse asked again, he was pretty close with Beca, knowing her for almost four years so he knew something was definitely not right.

"God Damn It! Jesse are you giving me the shot or not?!" Beca shouts, earning some attention from a few people that were in the club.

"Ok fine!" Jesse said and went to prepare Beca's drink, but not before he reports to Stacie…

* * *

 **What's up Jesse?**

 _Hey Stace, what happened to Beca?_

 **What do you mean what happened to Beca? She's at the club?!**

 _Yeah she's here and she wants shots. Spirytus 192 specifically._

 **WHAT?!**

 _Well I just thought I'd let you know so you can come get her, I'll give her the shot but_ _I'll try to mix it so she won't get drunk so fast, but you must come and get her._

 **I'm on my way. Just let me go speak with someone real quick, I'll be there in half an** **hour tops.**

 _Okay Stace I'll try to keep her out of trouble._

* * *

Stacie knocked- no…Stacie banged on the door for five times before the door swung open revealing her girlfriend. She stormed into the house and started shouting for Chloe to come out.

"Stacie what are you-" Aubrey asked, confused on why her girlfriend was this…fumed.

"Chloe what did you do?!" Stacie yelled, when she saw Chloe walking out to the living room. "Stacie…?"

"What did you do?!" Stacie asked as she stormed towards Chloe standing in front of the red head glaring down at her.

"Where's Beca?" Chloe asked, ignoring her question.

She's been trying to get a hold of Beca for the whole day. Her girlfriend went MIA after their little misunderstanding and she couldn't get to her for the whole day which made her super worried that her girlfriend will do anything stupid.

"What the fuck did you do?!" Stacie demanded an answer, grabbing Chloe by the collar of her shirt.

"I've been trying to call her for the whole day she's not answering Stacie! You know where she is?!" Chloe asked again, getting onto the same level as Stacie.

"I'm gonna ask this one last time, what did you do?" Stacie asked calmly after taking in a deep breath.

Chloe sighed and starts explaining, "It was a misunderstanding! Beca came to find me during lunch and she heard Chris saying something about me kissing Chris at her house and sh-"

Before Chloe could finish her story she felt a stingy pain on her left cheek. Holding up her hand towards her cheek, she felt it burned with heat and she started tearing up, it wasn't unbearable but more of the emotion side of her was controlling her tears so she couldn't help it.

Stacie just slapped her, _hard_.

"STACIE!"Aubrey shouted as she pulls Stacie away from Chloe, she heard what Chloe said, but Chloe hasn't finish, although she understands why Stacie was this mad.

"YOU KISSED THAT FUCKING CHRIS?!" Stacie screamed, causing Chloe to step back a little as a natural defence.

"Stacie calm down." Aubrey cooed, rubbing soothing circles at Stacie's back.

Stacie glared at Chloe, "I warned you about hurting Beca! I will not let anyone hurt my sister in any way!"

Chloe stood there, not sure what she should do. Her body is not cooperating with her, she wanted to run but she just couldn't. All she could do now is cry.

Seeing Chloe's silent, Aubrey took the chance to ask, "Chloe did you really kissed Chris…?"

Chloe looks at Aubrey with obvious pain in her eyes, "I didn't…but she wouldn't listen…she just ran off…I tried to chase her…but I couldn't catch up…I didn't kiss Chris…I never cheated on Beca…I wouldn't do that…but Chris just said that out loud I don't know what's wrong with her…"

Upon hearing that Stacie calmed down a little, she felt guilty for slapping Chloe but she's still angry.

"You heard that Stacie…" Aubrey warned.

Stacie sighs and then says, "I need to go get Beca back…"

"I wanna…I mean…can I go…? Please Stacie…" Chloe asked timidly, not daring to look into Stacie's gaze. She looked so vulnerable that even Stacie can't say no to that. And Stacie knew what she did was wrong.

"Fine, we don't have all day." Stacie said as she went to her car to wait as the girls went to their room to change into proper clothes.

* * *

"Jesse? Where's Becs?" Stacie asked when she stood in front of the bar counter, looking at the goofy brunette guy.

"I put her in the lounge, she's not looking good, she drank like twelve shots, but I mixed water in it so it's not as bad, but it's not good either…What happened? I've never seen her that bad before…" Jesse said.

"It's just a misunderstanding…it's nothing…I'll go get her now, I'm really sorry about her today…It must've been an inconvenience for you…" Stacie smiled at him apologetically.

"No problem Stace, you know we treat Beca like our sister here. I need to get back to work, take care of her okay?" Jesse winked.

"Will do, thanks for calling me Jesse."

"Well, Beca owe me a movie time for this."

"I'll remind her that." Stacie said with a smirk as she took off and find her sister with both girls following behind her.

* * *

When the girls reached the lounge, they saw a girl holding Beca up and trying to get her to sit properly. Beca looked awful, she was obviously more than drunk, since her tiny body can't support that much liquor, especially not Spirytus 192. Her hair was messy and her jacket was left hanging at the back of the sofa in the lounge.

Chloe bit her lip looking at this scene, she never would've thought that her girlfriend will be one of the people that drinks their way through problems. And she definitely was feeling guilty that Beca is in this state because of her.

Stacie was used to this, not about Beca being drunk, but about handling drunken people. Beca doesn't get drunk very often, the few times she got drunk were mostly because of something major that happened, but never once was it because of a relationship. Sure, Beca was in love for a few times but never was she his miserable when she and her exes break up.

Stacie walked up to take over her sister's mess, giving the girl that handled Beca before she reached a heavy tip and starts pushing Beca onto the sofa. Chloe and Aubrey weren't sure what to do so they just stood there.

"Mhmm…who are you…?" Beca asked, slurry. She furrowed her brows as in to take a closer look before she breaks into a huge grin, "Ohhh…you're Stacie…you're my sister…"

"I love my sister…she's nice…and sexy…you're sexy…" Beca rambles pointing to Stacie, as Stacie took away the cup in Beca's hand.

"Thanks, come on Beca get up." Stacie said, unable to hide her smile.

Whenever Beca is drunk, she becomes the cutest human being alive on earth. She will start rambling random things, and then all of a sudden she will compliment you. Nothing special but seeing the badass Beca Mitchell do that is definitely a highlight of your life. Beca will be very affectionate when she's drunk, often initiating hugs and kisses on the cheeks.

"Noooooo…" Beca whines with a pout.

Stacie smiles at her giving Beca's nose a light pinch before forcing Beca to lie down on the sofa. If she can't get Beca to stand up, she might as well make her feel better before she can stand by herself without falling down.

"I'm tired…I want my teddy bear and puppy…" Beca whines again. All girls were smiling right now. It's a miracle to see this side of the big BM, one miracle that all the girls will precious.

Stacie shook her head as she says, "Bree can you help me get a cold towel from Jesse, and Chloe, help me go find Luke, I need him to give Beca an off day tomorrow, she's supposed to show up for a gig tomorrow night but I don't see that happening."

"No problem." Aubrey kissed her girlfriend gently on the cheek before heading out with Chloe.

Beca points at the glass door after Chloe and Aubrey went out, "Mm…that's Chloe…Chloe's my girlfriend…but she doesn't like me…"

"She loves you Beca…" Stacie sighs.

"She likes another blonde girl…" Beca said, her voice breaking.

As Beca looks at Chloe's shadow outside, she saw Aubrey, but because she was drunk, she didn't recognized Aubrey. "That's not the blondy she likes…she likes a new blondy…?"

"Mmm…I should dye my hair…I want her to like me…" Beca says as she takes a strand of her hair to look at it, pouting and making circles using her fingers.

"Why doesn't she like me…?" Beca asked, eyes pleading as she looks up at Stacie.

When Stacie just looks at her and smiles sadly, she continues, "But I really really like her…she should like me…" With that Beca took the cup on the table and took the shot.

"Beca stop!" Stacie shouts as she snatches the glass from Beca's hand.

Beca shrinks back into the sofa, "Don't shout at me…you're being meanie sister…I don't like meanie sister…" Beca looks up at Stacie carefully, lips trembling as if she was going to cry.

At this time, Aubrey and Chloe came back in, "But you're really cute when you're mean…" they heard her say, smiling. Chloe went over to help Beca get up, wanting nothing more than to tuck her girlfriend into bed.

"What chu doing?! I have a girlfriend…!" Beca struggled, Chloe just smiled, even when she's drunk, she's still loyal to Chloe…

Chloe continues to try and pull Beca up, "No! I have a girlfriend…"

Suddenly Beca sat up straight like she realized something, then she says, "Mm…I don't feel good…" after that she grabs the bucket on the table that was left by Jesse in case Beca puke. Yeah, it was handy.

Beca puked into the bucket, Chloe immediately pulling her hair back as she does and Stacie went out to grab her sister a glass of warm water.

"I just want her to like me…Why doesn't my girlfriend like me…?" Beca cries out as she finished her puking.

"I can dye my hair…I can buy her really yummy cookies…I can give her my laptop or my mixing board…anything…" Beca cries and looks up at Chloe. Chloe's heart broke at the view.

Stacie came back with a glass of warm water and demands Beca to drink it all while she uses the cold towel that Aubrey brought back to wipe her neck and leaves it on her forehead as she was done.

After a few moments, Beca calmed down and she wasn't struggling anymore.

"Beca come on…" Chloe said as she attempts to pull her up with the help of Aubrey while Stacie went to the back to drives her car to the front door.

"I want Chloe…!" Beca complaints, obviously unaware that her girlfriend is actually standing right in front of her.

"I am Chloe…" Chloe said.

"Y…you're Chloe…?" Beca asked, just to confirm the statement. When the redhead nodded, she smiles, "I like Chloe…"

Chloe and Aubrey shared a look and with a smile, they carried Beca out to the door where Stacie just reached. When they reached home, they put down Beca on her bed, prepared her several cold towel. Chloe volunteered to take care of Beca for the night stating that it was her fault. Stacie and Aubrey didn't want to at first, but Chloe insisted. Stacie apologized for her earlier action and Chloe just shrugged it off. Stacie had every right to do so.

"Chloe…" Beca mumbles, when Chloe sat beside her.

"I'm really sorry Beca…" Chloe said, pressing a kiss on Beca's forehead. "I love you baby…only you…" she continues.

"Mmm…love Chloe…" Beca mumbles with a smile on her face.

"I love you too baby…so so much…"

* * *

"Ungh…Where the fuck…" Beca groans as she was woken up by the pounding feeling in her head that she couldn't even think and sit straight.

"Hmm…?" Chloe stirred, blinking her eyes a few times, she realized that her girlfriend is awake, "Hey you…you're awake…" Chloe said, stretching herself since she slept on the chair beside Beca's bed.

"Yeah…what the fuck did I do?" Beca asked, finger massaging her temples.

"Wait here, I'll get you some aspirins." Chloe said and she sprinted downstairs to get some aspirin for her girlfriend.

When she got back, she handed Beca the pills and a bottle of ginger tea. "Here, swallow these. And then drink this, it helps you feel better."

"Thanks…" Beca says before downing the pills and drinking the tea.

After a few awkward moments between the both of them, Beca broke the silence, "You didn't sleep on my bed last night…"

"Oh…I just wasn't sure you wanted me there…" Chloe whispers, looking down onto her lap.

Beca felt a little bad about it, she never wants her girlfriend to think that she wasn't wanted in the bed together. "You at least could've slept on the couch, I'm pretty sure it'll be more comfortable?"

"I wanted to take care of you, you puked a lot last night." Chloe says softly, smiling.

"You didn't have to…"

"I'm your girlfriend, I wanted to."

"Chloe…" Beca starts softly.

"I'm sorry…Beca I've been a terrible girlfriend lately, but I just want to let you know that I never cheated on you. I have no idea why Chris said that but I swear I didn't kiss her…" Chloe said, she wasn't sure if Beca is actually listening to her but she needed to try.

"Come lie down with me…?" Beca requested after she lie down on the bed, patting on the empty space beside her. Chloe immediately did what Beca wanted her to and face Beca.

Beca looked into her eyes for a few seconds before saying, "I trust you…"

"You do…?"

"Of course I do…" Beca offered her a small smile.

Then Beca's eyes landed on Chloe's cheek, it was a little red and it had something like a print of some sort…Beca was sure that the other cheek was fine so she reached out and caress it with the pad of her thumb.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

Chloe's eyes went wide for a second before laughing nervously, "Nothing…I…I had a fight with the door."

"Chloe…tell me what happened…" Beca looked at her sternly.

With a sigh, Chloe starts explaining. "Jesse called Stacie last night so she came over to my place and asked what I've done…then I started explaining about how you heard Chris said that we kissed and she just…"

"…she slapped you?" Beca finishes. Chloe simply nodded.

"She had every right to do so, baby…don't get mad at her…" Chloe pleaded.

"I promised you that I won't let anyone hurt you…" Beca looked guilty, and disappointed, but mostly to herself.

"It's okay…she apologized…she didn't do it for the sake of abusing me…she was trying to protect you…" Chloe smiled.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have just left like that…"

"Hmm…maybe you can make it up to me?"

"Anything…"

Chloe points at her cheek, "Kiss it better…?" she asked with her puppy eyes.

Beca couldn't help but chuckle before leaning towards her and kiss on the cheek softly. Leaving several kisses there, Beca touches it once again full of love and asked, "Better?"

"Totes…" Chloe grins.

They obviously had a lot more talking to do, but right now they just need to snuggle and cuddle a little more until Aubrey comes banging on their door to wake them up.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for those who stuck with me ;)**

 **No cliffhanger this time XD**

 **I've been working on a few one-shots recently and I posted a few, feel free to check it out if you want. Any prompts that you guys want me to work on just hit it up to me through PM or Tumblr (22CryzTitanium)**

 **Thanks and Review Please! :D**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"What about B_Mitch?"

"No it's too main-stream…"

"DJ-BM?"

"Too simple…"

"BigBM?"

"HARD NO."

"Seriously…why is it so hard to pick a name for your twitter account oh my god…?" Stacie groans, leaning her head onto Aubrey's shoulder.

"It needs to be perfect, and it can't show off my true identity. I didn't want to make appearances in the social media at first but Katy insisted." Beca shrugs, explaining.

"Okay what about B-Mitch22?" Stacie suggested again…

"Hmmm…" Beca considers…It's not too exposing, and it had the 22 in it. That's important.

Chloe pokes Beca's side and asks, "Hey what does 22 in your name actually means to you?"

"Oh that…well you see after my parent died in the accident I spent a whole week in my room, but then it was your lady-jam that made me stand back onto my feet. So when I had to pick a stage name I decided to put titanium in it. But then, because the word was too long, my genius sister gave an idea that 22 is the atomic number of titanium, so…that was it." Beca explained, faking a smile to hide her embarrassment.

"Wow…didn't know my lady jam means that much to you…" Chloe smirks.

"Yeah well I guess David's song gives people different…impacts." Beca said back.

"Yeah, the song really builds…" Chloe said swiftly, closing her eyes in effect.

"Gross Chloe." Aubrey scrunched up her face showing disgust.

"But after I listened to your mix of bulletproof and titanium, it became my new lady-jam. It's better." Chloe ignores her best friend.

"Oh gosh stop this topic already." Aubrey groans.

"So…B-Mitch22?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, okay." Beca nods, typing in her username and also profile name, next thing. Profile Picture.

"Now, what should I put as my profile picture?"

"How about your headphones, they're pretty much your everything." Aubrey suggested, which somehow Beca liked the idea.

"Yeah great idea Bree." Beca smiles, thinking about how she should pose her headphones and how the picture should be…When she got out of her daze, she realized that three pairs of eyes were on her.

"What?" She asked.

"Since when do you call my best friend by nickname?" Chloe raised an eyebrow at her.

"Since…we became best friend as well?" Beca said nervously.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "We are far from best friend Beca."

"Fine, since we became a little better than enemy." Beca huffed out.

"I still don't understand why both of you can't get along though. I get along with both of you just fine." Chloe said, shaking her head while Stacie nods in agreement.

"You're different!" Aubrey and Beca shouted at the same time, they glared at each other.

"See, you two can get along sometimes." Chloe grins, holding back her laughter, but Stacie was laughing all over the floor already.

"I'll try to treat her better in rehearsals." Aubrey said, looking away from Beca and Chloe.

"If she can do that I guess I can stop suggesting having sex in her bed already." Beca said with a smirk, knowing that the blonde will give her a perfect reaction.

"You what?!" Aubrey screamed, Stacie sobered up from her laughing and quickly pulled Aubrey back to her knowing that Beca was obviously kidding.

"OH MY GOD she was kidding Bree!" Chloe said, sending a glare at Beca but was ignored.

"Oh my gosh! Your face…Priceless!" Beca said in between laughter.

"YOU BE CAREFUL MITCHELL, I'm pretty sure you don't want to walk in your studio and find all your equipment dead." Aubrey said through gritted teeth.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE…" Beca eyes went wide.

"TRY ME." Aubrey challenged.

Before Beca can counter back, she felt a hand pulling her by her ear to prevent her and Aubrey from fighting and saw Stacie doing the same to Aubrey.

"Now both of you, act like your age a little please." Stacie said.

"Owh! Chloe don't…" Beca whines, struggling from Chloe's…grip.

"Stacie…oh gosh let go ouch…" Aubrey bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from letting out embarrassing voices.

When both girls were released, Beca glared at Aubrey, "Look what you've done."

"You started it first." Aubrey bit back.

Then immediately they felt it again, "OWHHH!"

"Sorry sorry sorry Chloe it hurts let go let go let go…" Beca pleaded, it really did hurt and it was no kidding that her girlfriend is a total top…outside bed. But maybe in bed as well…hmmm…

"I'm sorry Stacie…owh…pain…baby I'm sorry…" Aubrey whines…

Both girls stop pulling but were still holding onto their girlfriend's ear, "Promise you two will act like adult already?" Chloe asked.

"Yes we promise…" Aubrey and Beca mumbles.

"We can't hear you two." Stacie prompted again, it's not every day that she gets to tease her girlfriend _and_ sister at the same time and she was enjoying it.

"WE PROMISE…" Aubrey and Beca say a little louder.

"Good…now come on Becs, we need to setup your profile." Chloe said as she pulls Beca towards Beca's room.

"Fine…" Beca pouted and then she turned her head around to glare at Aubrey that was pulled by Stacie into Stacie's room.

'IM WATCHING YOU' Beca mouthed.

'IM GOING TO BURN YOUR MIXING BOARD' Aubrey mouthed back.

What they didn't know is that their girlfriend is fully aware of their bating and the next thing they heard and felt was…

"REBECCA MITCHELL!"

"AUBREY POSEN!"

"SORRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

* * *

"My profile...hmmm..." Beca mumbles as she types out a short sentence on her profile.

"Beca, you better not put in anything weird there..." Chloe said as she put down the book she's been reading and cuddles closer to Beca.

"What? Me? Weird? NO WAYYY..." Beca looked at her in disbelief.

Chloe raised a brow at her and snatched her phone to see what Beca wrote. "Let me see..."

"Seriously Becs? 'Im gay' is what you choose to put there?" Chloe said.

"It's just the truth." Beca shrugs.

"Can't you put something like... DJ-22BM or just anything that says you?" Chloe asks.

"That's too main stream..."

"Come on Becs, this is a great way for you to interact with your fans, do it well and you may enjoy it." Chloe says and gave her the puppy look.

"Fine..." What can she say, there's never 'no' to the puppy eyes.

 _[Very tiny and is definitely someone that loves Taco Bell._

 _Not available for the market, so please don't ask me out.]_

After Chloe clicked the follow button on Beca's profile, "I'm your first follower hah!"

"Congratulations babe?" Beca smiles at her, thinking how cute her girlfriend was at a tiny thing like this.

"Mhphm...How are you going to get this profile out?" Chloe hums and pecks Beca on the cheek.

"Katy will help me...I'm pretty sure it's getting out already..." Beca says, pointing at her constantly vibrating phone on the night stand.

Chloe grabbed the phone and looked at it only to find Beca is getting followers every milli-second, "Oh my gosh...Not even five minutes and you're getting hundred followers already?! How is this even possible?!"

"Katy shared my profile and I suppose a lot other people helped as well..." Beca says, pointing at Katy's post about her new twitter and also a few other singers that Beca had worked with before.

"Wow...You're really something in this industry baby, I'm so proud of you." Chloe smiles genuinely at her.

"Thanks babe, it means a lot to hear you say that."

"Now, how can I get Queen B to follow me when she just followed you..."

* * *

Finally it was Regional and the girls crushed it. With Beca's mix and also Stacie and Chloe's choreography, it wasn't a surprise that they won. Beca was sitting at the front row the whole time, looking at her girlfriend in those tight jeans and deep-V shirt. Chloe nailed her solo which somehow is the song that Beca used during her audition which made her feel like she's taking Beca's position as well.

When they announce that the Barden Bellas are the winner, the girls ran up stage to accept the trophy and then after a few pictures, Chloe jumped down the stage which almost caused Beca a heart attack, but it was just so she can kiss Beca. Hard.

Bumper noticed that the tiny midget that fight with him the other day was not on stage with the girls to perform, but he was sure that she is a Bella. He was already fuming for getting second place for the first time and determined to find out why Beca wasn't on the stage. It's going to be...interesting...

The celebration of course started with some music that Beca played and also booze. Lots of booze. As usual, there are games. And today, the girls decided to start with Paranoia. All the girls sat in a circle. Waiting for Stacie to initiate the first person to start.

"So everybody understand how this works right? Whisper a question to the person at your right and the answer to your question must be someone within this group. If the person wants to know what the question is you need to drink a shot and then the person that answered will tell you." Stacie explains as she took place in between Beca and Aubrey.

"Okay…" All the girls said together.

"Now let me start this..." Stacie said as she leans towards Beca asking her a very sexual question causing Beca to blush and then after a moment, she mumbles out, "Chloe."

"It's not an often thing that The Beca Mitchell is blushing, I am so taking this shot." Chloe announced, drinking down her shot.

"So?" Chloe prompted.

"Seriously...?" Beca hides her face in her palms.

"Let me help you Becs, I asked her if everyone here has a penis, who will she willingly perform a blowjob to?" Stacie came to the rescue, well Beca didn't really appreciate the rescue though.

"Aww, you'd blow me Becs?" Chloe smiled devilishly at her shy girlfriend beside her.

"This is so embarrassing..." Beca mumbles and the game continued.

When it was Fat Amy's turn to ask, she asked CR a question that made her eye Stacie from top to bottom.

"Stacie for sure bitch." CR said with a smirk.

"Question." Stacie said calmly as she drank down her shot.

"Who have the sexiest body and who will I bang for several times." CR shrugs. It's pretty true that Stacie does have a killer body, and she is obviously awesome in sex so…

"What the?" Aubrey furrowed her brows.

"Hey it's just a game." Stacie said gently placing a hand on Aubrey's.

"I know I'm not bad baby. But just for the record, I don't share CR." Aubrey said possessively, which shot heat to Stacie's core immediately.

"Yes captain."

The game continued for a long time until Aubrey announced that it's time for bed. All the girls crashed at either the living room or the guest room.

* * *

On the next Monday, Chloe didn't feel like going to class, because she knew she's going to meet the freaking Chris again. Although she and Beca had already talked and already agreed to a few things, and Beca also mentioned that she will handle the problem with Chris as soon as possible, Chloe still felt like shit and she hated Chris.

On her way to class, she can see Chris with someone else standing by the window opposite their class, so she decided to sneak closer to see who it was. When she finally caught a glimpse of who it was…

 _Fucking Alyssa._

Now it all makes sense. Why Chris' taste was so similar to Chloe, that was because Tom probably told her what Chloe likes in order for her to get close with Chloe quickly…It also explains why Chris got Chloe's number…

It was all just the genius Alyssa's plan to have revenge on Chloe because she dumped her brother, Tom, and also revenge on Beca because Beca beat up Tom until he needs to go for plastic surgery.

The important thing is…what in the world is she going to do right now…? She can walk up and bust their plan but that wouldn't be too much fun… She can call Beca and then go up and bust them…but Beca is a little too violent. She doesn't want her girlfriend to end up in the dean's office again…

Hmm…not having a decision yet, Chloe decided to make her way to her class and think of a genius plan… She needs Aubrey's brain for this…

Ignoring everything, Chloe focused in class, even though Chris was just sitting right behind her. Her mind was only on one thing when Chris attempt to talk to her, _I wonder if Beca is up for Vietnamese food tonight…_

* * *

As she planned, they had Vietnamese food that night,all four girls together, the honey roasted chicken was delicious and Beca certainly ate, a lot. After the dinner, Beca brought the girls to the nearby beach, wanting nothing but a quiet walk at the shore.

"Hey Chloe…" Beca called out as they walk.

"Hmm…?"

Beca bit her bottom lip and then asks carefully, "What are your plans for Christmas?"

"Hmm, every year I go back to my house and then spend four days there." Chloe said.

"Ohh…what about Aubrey?" Beca asked.

"Well, my family insist on celebrating Christmas together, but I always stay there for a day only. I couldn't stand them…But after I leave my family I go to Chloe's, it's always warming there." Aubrey said with a smile.

"What about you two?" Chloe asks.

"We? We just sit at home and sleep or work on stuff after a visit at Sybil's…we don't really celebrate Christmas, and we don't have a family to celebrate it with…" Stacie answered.

Christmas was never an eventful holiday for Stacie and Beca. They will buy each other gifts, and then on the first day they will go to Sybil's house for a Christmas breakfast, and then after that they will just go back home and do whatever they feel like doing.

"Well now you have us. You can come home with me, my family would love you there." Chloe said cheerfully.

"Really?" Beca asked.

"Of course silly…you're my girlfriend, and that means you're a part of my family now…" Chloe said nuzzling her nose on Beca's.

"But what about Stace?" Beca asked, she doesn't want to leave her sister all alone at home.

Stacie started, "You go Beca, I can stay home and …" before she can finished, Aubrey cut in, "Although this is probably the worst idea, but you can come home with me. Even though…my family is very, very boring…"

"You don't mind…?" Stacie asked, knowing that her girlfriend is actually very concerned about her parent's consent and thoughts.

"Of course, I would love to share my torture with you." Aubrey said, with a chuckle, causing Stacie to dramatically gasp.

Then Stacie took her arm and says, "As long as I can be with you…"

"Well I guess it's settled…" Beca announced.

"Hmm…what should I get you for Christmas…?" Chloe asked playfully, knowing what her girlfriend will say.

"Something sexy called Chloe named Beale would be nice…" Beca smirks.

"You're such a perv." Chloe said, punching Beca in the arm.

"She got it from me, probably." Stacie proudly said.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "Yeah, this one here, is horny. All the time." She said, pointing at Stacie.

"I just enjoy sex more than other people." Stacie defended.

"Okay! Let's change the topic…" Beca groans, although she likes to tease her sister and also like the heated moment with Chloe, she doesn't feel great talking these things publicly…

* * *

 **A/N: Kind of a short chapter but its fluffy... XD**

 **REVIEW PLEASE ! IT REALLY HELPS ME IN WRITING ! ;)**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

It is a week before Christmas, everything was doing so well.

Beca was busy producing a new Christmas single with Arianna Grande, Chloe was busy with her assignment that was due…well tomorrow, Aubrey was of course busy with the Bellas, thinking about their next arrangement and also working on something new she invested interest into, and Stacie, just finished her two day experiment.

Today, just like any other day, the girls were up for their breakfast together. It has already become a silent rule for them to have breakfast together, they're just comfortable with each other and they seem to have never ending topic.

But today, someone is somehow a little snappier than usual.

"Beca! I told you to get eggs before you return from your studio yesterday!" Stacie shouted, causing Beca to flinch a little from the couch.

She had expected things like that to happen, she knew her routine. Once the clock strikes twelve in midnight and 18th December is here, Stacie gets angry and pissed off easily. It was like her dark days, she will get emotional over small things and say mean things that she will regret immediately once she's back to normal Stacie.

Every year, they will do the same thing on this day, Stacie will get angry at Beca over stuff during breakfast, Beca was used to it, and had mentally prepared herself for that. After breakfast, she will drive Stacie to the florist to get purple Hyacinth and then to the graveyard. Beca will always get down the car and accompany Stacie for a while, and then she'll give Stacie some private moment with her parents.

After the visit at the graveyard, Beca will try to think of things for Stacie to do, hoping to make her feel better. Once the day is done, Stacie will return back to normal and she'll eventually come by and apologize to Beca about whatever she said or did that day.

So Beca wasn't really that surprised when Stacie shouts at her, "Oh shit! Sorry, I forgot…I was really busy yesterday and by the time I came home it was already very late…" Beca explained, walking into the kitchen to find her sister glaring at her.

"You could've get it from the 24/7 mini mart just across your studio!" Stacie shouted again.

All these shouting of course didn't go unheard by the two girls that were still upstairs. They rushed down to the kitchen not sure what was happening, and manage to hear Beca's small voice.

"I know Stace…I said I'm sorry." Beca said, her tone soft.

Stacie seemed to be even more fumed by Beca's words, "Yeah because of you we can't have breakfast at home today! Of course you should be sorry!"

Aubrey didn't know what's wrong but it's not every day her girlfriend have fights with her sister. She walks up toward her girlfriend and asked lightly, "Hey what's wrong…?"

Stacie turned her body around, letting her back to face all the girls while she huffed out, "Nothing."

Aubrey then turned to face Beca, Chloe had also walked up behind Beca so she shrugs and says, "I just forgot to stock up the eggs, it's no big deal."

Stacie snapped around and glares at Beca, shouting, "No big deal?! You ruined my plan for breakfast!"

Furrowing her eyebrows, Aubrey suggests softly, "Hey…we can always head out to have breakfast…" The blonde walked towards her girlfriend and rest her arms on Stacie's shoulder, feeling her girlfriend taking in deep breaths and then she turned around.

"Fine, whatever!" Stacie said, taking off her apron throwing it on the kitchen counter causing Beca's glass of coffee to spill and roll off the counter at the other side. A loud crack formed and what left are the broken pieces but thankfully, none of the girls were injured.

"Stacie!" Aubrey scolded, wanting to follow her girlfriend for an apology but was stopped by Beca's arm around her wrist.

"No it's okay…" Beca offered her a small smile.

"Go prepare, we're heading out for breakfast in a while." Beca suggested, and the blonde just nod and went upstairs to change into casual wear.

* * *

Beca went to the other side and squatted down to pick up the broken glass pieces. And because she is clumsy Beca, she of course cut her hand while picking up the pieces, letting out a hiss.

"You okay baby?" Chloe asked, walking towards Beca to check on her.

"Hey don't come here, you might get hurt…" Beca said a little too quickly causing Chloe to freeze on her spot.

After Beca picked up all the pieces, she used the mini vacuum cleaner just in case there are smaller pieces, and when she's sure about the pieces, she walks toward her girlfriend, totally forgetting about her tiny cut.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her into her embrace causing Beca to hiss out in pain because of her tiny cut.

"Hey what's wrong?" Chloe asked, looking at Beca with concern.

"Nothing, I was just being clumsy." Beca smiled sheepishly at her, holding up her right hand to show the small cut on her middle finger that is now bleeding again.

"Sorry baby, I didn't know…let me help you." Chloe said so innocently that Beca thought she was gonna help her bandage it up, but NO. Chloe took Beca's hand up to her mouth and slowly suck on her middle finger. Beca just stood there dumbfounded, letting Chloe do her thing. Chloe did it so sexually but her eyes were so innocent.

 _This girl is going to be the death of me._ Beca thought to herself.

"Better?" Chloe asked once she released Beca's hand.

"Hmm…y-yeah, much b-better." Beca stuttered out, mentally slapping herself when Chloe laughed at her.

At that moment, Stacie and Aubrey step back into the living room, Stacie spoke up. "Let's go. Beca you're driving."

"Of course I am." Beca rolled her eyes playfully and then took Chloe's hand in hers.

"Where are we heading to?" Beca asked as she starts the engine of her car.

"That little Mexico place." Stacie said.

"The one beside the park?" Beca confirmed.

"Which one else?!" Stacie snapped, she's getting so annoyed…and nothing that happened today is helping…

"Okay, okay we're going." Beca sighed.

Chloe took her hand that wasn't on the steering wheel and gave it a tight squeeze. She doesn't know what's happening to Stacie but she was sure Beca know what's wrong. She didn't want to interfere what Stacie was struggling at so she just make sure Beca was ok.

"It's nothing…" Beca said softly giving Chloe a reassuring smile before focusing back on the road.

* * *

"Stacie come on don't be so unreasonable." Beca sighed as she walks out of the diner, following Stacie that was storming out.

Beca gave her wallet to Chloe and asked her to help pay the bill as she chased Stacie out when Stacie complaint that they were serving her food too slow.

"I'm unreasonable?!"

"They're always a little slow compare to the other diners because they take their time to prepare the food to their best, you know this!"

"I've waited fifteen minutes for my food!"

"Stacie…" Beca sighed, as Aubrey and Chloe walked out from the diner meaning that they had settled the bill.

When Beca realized that Stacie isn't planning on going back in, she says, "Okay fine, we can go get breakfast somewhere else."

"Get going then!" Stacie shouted, storming to the car that was opposite the road without looking, and obviously, not noticing the truck that was speeding down the road and will crash into Stacie in a few seconds…

All the girls were shocked and Beca was the first one to break out from her thoughts, she ran towards Stacie and jumps on her and made a spin pulling Stacie with her, and they landed on the other side of the sidewalk. Beca met the ground with Stacie on top of her and they landed with a loud 'tud'.

Stacie sat up in shock and saw her legs covered by a few bruises, but then Beca sat up with her face scrunched up because apparently her hand and legs were covered with bruises but she's somehow crying more because of her butt. Her words not mine.

"Oh my fuck…my butt…holy shit…" Beca gasped, and the girls ran towards them.

Chloe kneel down on the floor next to Beca to check on her bruises, "Baby, are you okay? Anywhere hurt? Do you feel dizzy? Did you hit your head? Oh god I think we should bring you to the hospital…" Chloe rambled.

"Hey hey hey…calm down…I'm okay, see? I probably just need to bandage this up and then my butt just hurts. That's all." Beca smiled at her girlfriend's concern towards her.

"What if your spine is broken or whatsoever!? We must bring you to the hospital." Chloe said, lifting Beca up.

"Babe, calm down. I would know if I killed my body okay? I'll let you know if I'm really feeling pain okay?" Beca said, caressing Chloe's cheeks with her right hand. Chloe nodded and then helped Beca to stand properly.

"Now how about a kiss to make me feel better?" Beca asked cheekily, which earned her a kiss on the lips.

Aubrey on the other hands was somehow using a tissue and the bottle of water to help Stacie clean up her bruises on her legs. Stacie just sat there, neither of them said anything.

When Beca and Chloe finished their moment, Beca pulled Stacie up, to Stacie's and Aubrey's surprise at how forceful the tiny brunette was putting.

"What the fuck were you thinking?! Look, I know you get upset at this day but you gotta look out for yourself! Hell knows I can't be there to protect you every fucking time!" Beca growled, it really kills her to see how her sister pays no attention to things around her every time of the year.

Stacie just stared at her… "Whatever…I don't even care…"

"Okay, what exactly are you two talking about and why are you so off today?" Aubrey asked, feeling sick of not knowing anything.

"Today is the day Stace parent's die in the car accident eleven years ago." Beca announced.

"And it was because of me." Stacie mumbled softly.

"No it wasn't Stace, and you know that." Beca glared at her.

"It was! Everybody thinks so! My whole family thinks so!" Stacie shouted, pulling of the grasp by Beca.

"But it's not. It was a technical problem. It's not your fault that the car had issues Stace…" Beca sighed.

Aubrey just looks at Stacie, "Why are you blaming yourself over this Stace…it's eating you up…and only on this day."

"What do you expect?!"

"Maybe just a normal Stacie that will go to her parent's grave, tell them how well you're doing now? Your parents won't be happy if they know that you are killing yourself every time this day of the year Stace…" Aubrey trails off…

"I will go…but I just…" Stacie bit her lip. She herself can't explain why she will act like this on this day, why she'll be so mean and said all those stuff that she doesn't mean to…

"She gets angry easily over small things on a day like this…then after breakfast, we'll go get flowers and head off to her parent's grave. I'll give her some time…but I have no idea what she'll do there…"

"Look Stace, I'm sure your parents will want you to live your happy life and not blame their accident on you. Can we go with you…later?" Aubrey asked, rubbing circles on Stacie back.

"Sure…I don't see why not…"

Beca smiled, thinking that maybe Aubrey can change how her sister acts…"Let's go now…before it gets too late."

* * *

They went to the graveyard but not before Chloe helped Beca clean up all her wounds and bruises and patch them up. It took a little more than ten minutes for that but eventually they were done. The drive to the graveyard took only half an hour. And by the time they reach there, it was a little over two in the afternoon.

The graveyard wasn't like the typical spooky type that you will see in most horror movies. Instead, it was a little garden-like place, having a whole land of colourful flowers around it and also a marble stone pathway. Nobody was there, it was quiet yet peaceful.

Stacie led the way towards her parent's grave, everybody knew better than to talk because they were sure, Stacie is probably having a lot of thoughts in mind. Not wanting to interrupt, they just followed Stacie until she stopped in front of a headstone.

 _In Loving Memory of Two Beloved Parents  
Robert Conrad and Brenda Conrad  
1973-2004  
"The Greatest Gift In Life Is Love"_

"Hey Uncle Robert, Aunt Brenda…" Beca started…

"Hi mum, dad…" Stacie said softly, as she put down the purple Hyacinth in front of the headstone.

"This is Chloe…my girlfriend…I know what you two are thinking…yeah she's very sexy…What can I say, I have great taste." Beca said, grinning like a five year old kid.

"You're so cheesy." Chloe giggled, nudging Beca's side.

"And this is my girlfriend…Aubrey. You two are going to love her…just like I do." Stacie introduced, linking hers and Aubrey's hand together.

"Hmm what can I say, I'm quite likeable." Aubrey stated proudly.

"Yeah if the definition of likeable is 'very annoying and stubborn' then yeah, I'll say she's likeable." Beca rolled her eyes, having fun getting onto Aubrey's nerves.

"Oh shut up midget, you're not that different from me."

"I'm more badass than you that's for sure. But maybe not as good as you're in bed, if what I heard from Stace's moaning the other night has anything to do with you." Beca wiggled her eyebrows and laughs when she saw the flustered face on Aubrey.

"MITCHELL…" Aubrey warns.

"It's okay baby, she's just jealous that she hasn't got into Chloe's pants yet." Stacie said, for the first time today, smiling.

"CONRAD!" Beca mocked glare at Stacie but couldn't hide the curve on her lips seeing her sister smiling again.

Chloe bursts into laughter, and then Beca gasped, acting hurt by Chloe's laugh, "You were supposed to be on my side!"

"Well, it's just funny that they are true…I'm curious too, why haven't we done it yet?" Chloe asked, so innocently as if she was stating the weather.

"Are we seriously talking about sex? RIGHT HERE?" Beca hide her face in her palms, causing the other girls to laugh.

"You started the topic baby."

"I take it back."

Stacie laughs, "Okay, mum and dad are probably curious at how we met the both of them. Well to put it simply, Beca was being Chloe's knight in shining armor, saving her from the bad guy. And me, I just happen to be there, and Aubrey too."

"Hey! You make it sound like we're the side characters!" Aubrey looks at Stacie with disbelief.

"Well, Beca did make an awesome appearance there."

"Fine, but let's not forget how you brought us in the club, and how you seduced me to dance with you." Aubrey said sticking her tongue out, which to Stacie's, it was super adorable.

"You call that seducing?" Stacie looked at her, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, obviously."

"I was not seducing."

"Yes you were."

"Nope."

"Yeap."

Beca and Chloe were just looking at both of them in awe, they're so perfect for each other, and they are acting like five right now…

"Okay, well you two can figure that out together, me and Chloe will take a walk around…" Beca said, holding Chloe's hand and walks away.

* * *

"That's leaves the two of us." Stacie says softly.

"Yeah…" Aubrey hums…and then the both of them fell in a peaceful silence…

After almost five minutes, Aubrey broke the silence. "You come here every once a year?"

"More than that, sometimes when I'm lost or having any negative feelings I come here too…It helps calm down…" Stacie states…silently telling that if one day Aubrey can't find her because of any reason, this is probably the place…

"I understand…" Aubrey smiles and then leans her head on Stacie's shoulder.

"Your parents must be really proud of you…on what you accomplished."

"They probably don't even know…" Stacie mumbles.

"Of course they do…right? Your daughter has become one of the world's famous physicist and she's doing a great job at her field…She's discovered so many things tht not just anybody can do…And she's such a kind person, having all the great personality and being absolutely patient and caring towards her girlfriend…I don't even understand why someone like you will like me…" Aubrey look down to her feet only to have her chin tilted up by Stacie's finger.

"Look at you…you're gorgeous…and you're so smart."

"Not as smart as you." Aubrey deadpanned…well…

"Hmmm…you're smart in your way…" And then they fell into another silence…

It's scary how their silence isn't making things creepy or uncomfortable…it's just…nice.

"Why Hyacinth?" Aubrey asked, all of a sudden.

"Hmm?" Stacie hums in question.

"Why purple Hyacinth and not other types of flowers?"

"Well…purple Hyacinth means sorrow…and sometimes it can translate into I'm sorry…" Stacie smiles sadly.

"Stacie…" Aubrey starts off.

"I know…it's not my fault…but every time when I come to think of it, it is kind of my fault…if it wasn't for me…maybe…just maybe none of this will happen…" Stacie said…

"What happened has already happen…there's no use blaming yourself at it…and if you let this to continue haunt you for the rest of your life…then it's gonna stick in there…and you can't move forward…and that will kill you one day…so you gotta help yourself…and understand that it is an accident." Aubrey said, locking gaze with Stacie. Her tone and face was soft, but at the same time it was firm…

"Mhmm…" Stacie hums and smiles a little…letting everything Aubrey just said sink into her brain…

Then she heard footsteps from behind, turning to face it…she locked gaze with a woman that is probably in her early forties, with a few other familiar faces…

"What are you doing here?" Both of them asked at the same time.

* * *

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

 _"_ _What are you doing here?"_

In front of Stacie and Aubrey, stood a woman in her early forties; a girl probably not much older than Stacie; Shannon; Scott; Sybil and of course her husband. Shannon and Scott are having a smug expression on their face, while Sybil was definitely worried.

"Great manners Stacie, you stayed at my house for like a few months and I thought I taught you better." The woman said, taking a step forward to Stacie, but since our Science nerd has legs longer than a giraffe, Stacie was a whole lot taller.

"Mum…" Syl tried to pull the woman away but she wouldn't budge.

Stacie sighed, and then took Aubrey's hand. They turned around and started to make way to the car, "It's okay Syl, we're just leaving."

"You shouldn't come here at the first place, they wouldn't want to see you here." Shannon's voice rang out, making Stacie tense on the spot an Aubrey turned around.

Aubrey gave Stacie's hand a squeeze before letting go and making her way to Shannon and Scott. Planting her most kind smile on her face, she stood directly in front of them.

"Shannon, Scott, what a pleasure, I believe both of you remembered me." Aubrey said.

"The girlfriend, of course." Scott smirked. It was just like the smirk that Beca will always have on her face, but seeing it on Scott, made Aubrey wanted to punch him.

"Aunt Ross, this is Stacie's girlfriend." Shannon said, taking a step back from Aubrey to stand nearer to the woman.

Rosalie shook her head, "I was right anyway, Beca really infected you that much…" she said, directing it to Stacie. It was obviously about her being gay.

Aubrey quirked an eyebrow, and then she made a walk to Rosalie.

"Ross is it?" she asked nicely.

"That's Rosalie to you." She said with disgust on her face.

"Rosalie…okay, I just want to thank you for making Stacie run out from your house back then, because if it isn't for you, I wouldn't have met her. So…thank you." Aubrey said, bowing a little after the last sentence.

Rosalie stood there dumbfounded, while Shannon tried to be the big guy in this scene.

"You…you're a disgrace to the family. How dare you even bring your disgusting girlfriend here when they don't even want to meet you?" Shannon said, walking up towards Stacie and pulling her by hand. Not sure what she is trying to achieve, but whatever she is trying to do, she was held back by Sybil's husband.

"Stop it! She's the best thing that ever happened to me!" Stacie shouted, after getting out from Shannon's grasp.

"Yeah, I mean who else could _you_ possibly get?! You work like what? A prostitute? Or maybe a model? Whatever it is mom and dad won't be proud at all." Scott said.

And then everybody went quiet.

The fact that they were arguing in front of the grave kind of sinking in their brain.

"Wow…" Aubrey broke the silence.

"You guys don't even know a tiny bit about how successful she is, do you?" she asked, looking at the siblings and of course, Rosalie.

Letting out a loud chuckle, Aubrey started, "Her salary a month is probably higher than all of your salary added up together for a whole year. You guys don't even know her."

Then she walks towards the grave, bowing a little to show apologise since she is planning to start a thing, that will probably end in a fight.

She turns around and looks at Shannon and Scott. "You two are her siblings, tell me then, what's her favourite colour? What does she do every time before she sleeps? What is her favourite food? Does she polishes her own nails or does she let other people do it? She has a tiny scar on the right bottom of her back, when did she get it? How many job offers did she ever reject? She could've easily get into Victoria Secret and be a model, but she didn't, why? Why does she bring purple Hyacinth to her parent's grave every year? And more importantly, do you guys even know the real her?"

She asked without a beat, it all actually came out naturally, she's glad she didn't puke at this point.

"None of you can answer any of those questions…because none of you know her." She said with a small smile on her face.

"Her favourite colour is garnet red; she will put both her bolsters on each side of the bed because she once fell down from the bed; Her favourite food is Mexican, because there's nothing in the world better than a good old bowl of guacamole; she doesn't polish her own nails because she will eventually screw up the right hand since she is right handed; she got the scar by falling down to the floor because she was pushed by a big husky three years ago; she had rejected thirty-two jobs offer, more than half of it is model job opportunity because she has a killer body than none of you can be compared with; she didn't want to become a VS model is because she didn't want to, and because she is a Science nerd that she can't stand a day without even saying anything Scientifically related; she brings purple Hyacinth here every year, because you morons said that the accident was her fault, making her feel guilty every time to believe that this was truly her fault. All of you are adults, and you guys know clearly that this wasn't her fault, it was an accident, and it's known as an 'accident' for a reason. Get over it already." She stopped for a second, seeing all the people's face, she knew she is getting the upper-hand.

"And last but not least, you guys don't even know her. You guys don't know the real her because none of you took the time to understand her. None of you are willing to spend time with her because none of you can get over your sorry asses, and blames all the responsibility on a kid, when clearly, she feels awful already." She continues, walking toward Stacie. Her girlfriend is standing there, biting her bottom lip. Aubrey doesn't know what she's thinking, but whatever it is, hopefully it doesn't involve breaking up with her.

If only she knew, that Stacie is only thinking about one thing currently.

 _My girlfriend is fucking hot when she talks with confident._

"But I'm glad that you guys did that, because if it wasn't for you guys, I would've probably never met her. I won't get to know this awesome human being that let me, and me only, to see the real her. And I clearly wouldn't have this awesome girlfriend that any of you can _never_ have, because she is mine, and mine only." Aubrey finishes, and plants a kiss on Stacie's lips.

There was a sound of applause that broke them apart, behind them stood Beca and Chloe. And based on Beca's expression, she was pleased, and probably very angry, depending on how much she heard.

"That was great Aubrey." Beca said, walking up towards the group but didn't stop in front of the couple. Chloe on the other hand, ran up to Aubrey and gave her a big hug.

"I thought you two went for a walk?" Aubrey asked Chloe, but she wasn't the one who answered.

"We did, but then we went to the car to get some water, when we saw a pathetic grey car parking right beside us. And looking at the car plate number, I know whose car it was. So I had to head back up here to meet you guys, knowing that all of you clearly remembered me." Beca said, one side she was answering Aubrey's question, but on the other side, she is implementing that she came back up here just for the family.

"You do not own that Ferrari. Who are you trying to lie?" Rosalie's daughter, Simone said. She is the youngest among the group and she is usually the quiet one, but today she made a comment, which is kind of rare.

Beca smirked, digging into her jeans' pocket to bring out her car keys, "Well Simone, just for your sake, I can give you a ride later, but not before we finish our business, based on what I heard just now." She said, shaking the car keys in front of her.

"Excuse me." Beca smiled gently as the young girl gave way for her to walk up to her mother.

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah…Just in case you have forgotten, Rosalie, I'm Beca, Beca Mitchell." Beca said, smirking at Rosalie. Rosalie just stood there, of course she remembered this kid, the one that said 'fuck' two times on their first meeting, and since then, they never get along.

"Beca Mitchell, _the_ Beca, which is a bad influence, as you said, to Stacie's life." Beca continued, trying to freshen up the woman's memory.

"The last time we've met, it was probably seven years ago. We didn't end on good terms the last time, although I'm pretty sure this time is just as the same. Now let me tell you guys something."

Taking in a deep breath, "First things first, let's get one point straight, Stacie, is the smartest person I ever met in my whole fucking life. She often says things that I don't really understand, and she reads books that I will never land my hand on. She works as a Professor, which you guys never would've guessed, but still, that's the truth."

"And I don't mean like, college Professor, I mean like, lab Professor, kind of Professor. She experiments, she gets results, she writes reports, and then she'll eventually find out something that is important to the universe or something like that. I would've told you if I understand, but I don't, and I'm pretty sure even if I told you, you wouldn't understand as well." Beca said.

True to her words, she has met with many, many people that doubted when they mention about Stacie's job. People just assume that a hot chick like her, that will wear revealing clothes, is dumb. Well they're obviously wrong.

"Her salary every month, is twice as much as your salary, a year. We're not saying that we're filthy rich or something, but we can live, with a lot of money spared. We currently live in a Semi-D, which is more than enough for the both of us, and hopefully enough for four of us in the future, we have a garage, full of cars, Ferrari is our favourite brand since the modals are cool as fuck. We only wear branded clothing, since the material is far better than others. I have a studio in the basement of our house. Basically, what I am trying to say, is, although the first few years after all the shit happened, both of us lived in a terrible environment, but I can say it was worth it, because it made us, us. And by that, I mean we are living an awesome life right now that we will never have to worry money anymore." Beca smirked, snapping her fingers once to bring their attention again, she continues.

"And I am confident, that in the near future, when all of you realized how dumb of a move it is, to let Stacie out of your hand, you will come crawling back to us." She turns around and start walking back to Chloe.

"I don't want to say anything else, because I'll probably start using the f-bomb a lot, so I'll just make one more thing clear, we don't get on your back, you don't get on ours. This probably is the best term we can agree on. None of you bother us, we won't bother any of you." She continues, and then thought about it for a moment before stopping track and turning to face the family.

"That probably came out wrong, I meant it as a notice, not a negotiation." She clears up.

"So now we will walk away peacefully, and the next time I hear anything, anything from any of your mouth, regarding about Stacie, I will make sure that the police won't be able to recognise your dead body." She finishes, before linking hers and Chloe's finger and starts walking away back to her car.

"Let's go."

And with that, four of the girls start walking off, Beca and Chloe in front leading Stacie and Aubrey behind them. Sybil somehow followed them, until they were steps away from the car.

"Hey Stace." She calls out.

Stacie turns around, surprised that Sybil is there. "Syl…sorry bout that just now, it seems like the people near me, tend to be possessive." She says, smiling at Aubrey beside her.

"It was great, I came just to say something to you."

"Huh?"

"You remember how I told you years ago, that that little Becky is a keeper?" Syl said, looking at Beca's direction earning her a loud grunt following by a loud yell, "I HEARD THAT!"

"Yeah…" Stacie chuckled.

"Now this one, is another keeper." Sybil says, pointing at Aubrey.

Aubrey blushed at what she just said and then looks away, while Stacie smiled at the action. "I will Syl, she won't be going anywhere even if she tries."

"Cool, I'll call you some day." Syl said before going back to her 'family'.

"Bye Syl, thanks…for everything." Stacie said.

And she meant it.

* * *

Okay so now, fast forward, four days till Christmas. Chloe an Aubrey practically lives at Beca and Stacie's at this point. They have sleepovers whenever they want, which is like, a lot. Beca and Stacie had made space of their wardrobe for their girlfriend's to leave clothes there, since it makes things so much easier.

The girls were already on holiday, everybody was done with what they need to do. Beca had finished her single with Ariana and had officially released it yesterday, earning a whole bunch of feedback and now, you can hear it on the radio everywhere… Chloe of course managed to finish her assignment last minute, but she probably nailed it since even Aubrey was impressed by her work.

Aubrey on the other hand, finished setting up the Bellas' rehearsals schedule for after holiday, since the semi-finals are on their way, and about the new thing she invented interest in, it was doing well, she's getting better and better at it. And Stacie, well she'd done her experiment that day, so she's the most…free.

Right now, all the girls were at the kitchen counter, each of them with their own laptop sitting in front of them. They're trying to plan some things to do for Christmas and also New Year, and more importantly, trying to find the perfect gift for their respective other.

"Ugh…my neck is killing me." Beca of course, is the one that complaint.

Stacie raised an eyebrow, but not tearing her eyes from the screen. "That's weird, you can usually sit in front of your laptop for more than a day working on your mix or new single."

"Well, that is because I don't notice the time when I'm working on music. But I am fully aware that I've sit in front of this laptop for two hours since after breakfast." Beca said, stretching her arms out, popping a few of her bones.

"Do you need a back rub?" Chloe asked.

"It's okay…I can stand a little longer…" Beca smiled, reaching for Chloe's hand across the table.

"Okay baby." Chloe smiles at her before returning her focus to the screen.

After about ten minutes, Aubrey surprisingly let out a groan, while her eyebrow furrowed.

"You okay Bree?" Stacie asked, looking at her girlfriend with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Aubrey offered her a small smile before returning her gaze to the screen.

As usual, Stacie took Aubrey's cup of coffee and drank it. It was usual, and Aubrey is fine with it, _was_ fine with it, since it happens almost every day. But today, is not 'every day'.

"Stacie, you drank my coffee." Aubrey looked at her girlfriend.

"Don't I always?" Stacie asked back.

"Get your own coffee." Aubrey scolded, snatching the cup from Stacie's hand and drank.

Stacie smirked, "Technically I made this cup of coffee, so I'm sure I can say that it's part mine as well."

"Whatever." Aubrey glared at her, before closing her laptop and leaving the kitchen. Leaving three very, very confused girl.

All the girls were confused, "Okay what just happened?" Stacie asked.

"Well, from my view, your girlfriend just got mad because you drank her coffee and stormed into your room." Beca answered her.

"Way to state the obvious." Stacie rolled her eyes.

"Well…shouldn't you know the reason? She is _your_ girlfriend."

Stacie thought about it for a moment, before she clicked onto a thought, "Wait…what date is today?"

"Twenty first, why?" Chloe asked.

"Argh. I am so stupid. No wonder she say she wasn't feeling well this morning." Stacie groaned, covering her face with both her arms.

"Ohhh…" Chloe nodded, she knew about it. Yeap. She suffered for it for quite some time last year.

"Why? What's wrong?" Beca asked, not knowing what Aubrey's problem is.

"Girl's problem." Chloe and Stacie said together.

* * *

Stacie got up from her seat and went to grab her comfy-warm-pillow –what she likes to call it- and starts charging it up. Then she went to prepare some chamomile tea, not her choice but hey, people says it helps with the cramps so…why not? Don't forget the straw since it's like dying sometimes when you try to sit up. Then she went to the fridge for some chocolate. Not just any chocolate, but raw chocolate.

When she was done, she grabbed all the items, including the charged hot-pillow and went upstairs. She opens the door quietly, only to see Aubrey lying on the bed, back facing her. She is clutching Stacie's bolster and hiding her face under the bolster. Not sure why she's doing that, but hell, it's cute as fuck.

Stacie enters the room quietly and then walks to Aubrey's side and places the cup of tea and chocolate on the night stand beside the bed. Aubrey opens her eyes and sees Stacie, so she tried to sit up but was pushed back down by Stacie.

"Shhh…just lie down. Here…" Stacie says softly and then hands Aubrey the hot-pillow. Aubrey took it gratefully and immediately places it on her stomach.

Stacie went to her wardrobe to get a soft towel only to wet it with warm water, and there you have it, a warm towel. Stacie is very proud of herself for how much she remembers about ways to feel better during period from an article she read a few weeks ago.

She returns to Aubrey's side and gently put the towel on Aubrey's forehead. I know, she's not sick, she doesn't need that. But actually, it makes you feel better, some people prefers it on the neck, well whichever way you like will do I guess.

"This is chamomile tea, and then there's chocolate, well I'm not sure if you're craving chocolate or not but whatever…if you want anything just call me to get it okay?" Stacie explains, smiling down at Aubrey.

"Anything?" Aubrey asked.

"Anything." She confirmed.

"Even a cuddle?" Aubrey grinned.

"Especially a cuddle." And then Stacie just got into her bed and spent a whole day with her girlfriend in bed.

* * *

Three days before Christmas, Beca went to Scandal, along with the girls of course. They had already decided that they will have a special present exchange thing as a bonding activity, but they will only open the presents after the holidays.

Everybody got their present already and now they're just hanging around. Beca took the time to leave the group for a moment to find some people. First, she went to Luke.

"Becky! Didn't expect you to come!" Luke said, as he walks out from his office on the third floor.

"Well the girls wanted to hang out, and I wanted to give you this." Beca said, and reached into her bag to pull out a box. Not really big, about a book size.

"Seriously Becky?" Luke looked at her.

"Although you're kind of bossy, and sometimes very nosy, but you're still my big brother, and I love you. Oh my god did I just said that out loud? What is wrong with me?" Beca joked.

"I love you too Becs."

"FOR THE FIRST TIME! YOU CALLED ME BECS! OH MY GOSH! I need to celebrate." Beca screamed sarcastically, causing Luke to lightly punch her.

"Oh shut up…your present is in my office."

"You got me a gift too?!"

"Come on." Luke opens his office door and leads them in.

He took the box from below his desk and handed it to Beca. She immediately lifted the cover and took a peak, only to see one thing that she was planning to buy after surveying for weeks.

"Dude! You got me the newest headphones?! It's not even out yet! How the hell did you get these?" Beca looked at him with disbelief.

"I have my ways."

"Luke…this is…too much…" Beca runs her fingers in her hair.

"Becky…" Luke started. "And there he goes…" Beca groans.

"Oh shush…you're the one that gets my club running Becky, this is the least I can get for you."

"Well…now I feel guilty…but thank you, Luke." Beca said, and then gave Luke a big hug.

"Merry _Early_ Christmas, Luke." Beca smiles when they pulled apart, and then off she went.

"You too Becky."

Beca went to search for Jesse, but only to be told that he is already off. He'll be coming back right after New Year though. Something to do with an interview and also some family time.

She smiled and left the present in Jesse's locker. The password for his locker is like the easiest, TBC for The Breakfast Club, which is also, 822. Alongside with a small note.

 _Merry Christmas Weirdo  
Hopefully I didn't buy something you already owned  
PS: You should change your locker pass code ;)  
-Beca_

* * *

The next day morning, Beca and Chloe was still sleeping soundly when the doorbell rang. None of the girls had any hangover since they didn't drink much, especially not Aubrey. She didn't even drink any alcohol, since Stacie was monitoring her all night, which made her feel great for having someone to control her this way.

Stacie was the one to answer the doorbell, and when she opened the door, she was met with a face that she'd met with not long ago.

"Becs! The door's for you!" Stacie shouted.

"Argh…" Beca groaned and cursed a few times before walking down, cursing about pushing the person down hell fire if it's not important, and also mumbling about how Chloe's body is warm.

When she reached the door and looked up to see who was standing outside, she groaned.

 _Seriously?!_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update, was busy last month.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING!**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	32. Taking A Break

As you can see by the title, I am going to take a break on this story.

 **I'm not giving up on this, I swear.**

I've wrote this story for about what...? five months...?

It has been great, knowing that there are people out there reading and enjoying this little thing that I spend my time on doing.

But it has also been quite stressful.

Every time before I post, I need to constantly ask myself, Is this making any sense? Will the readers enjoy this? Is this what they want? Do they think this is something worth it to spend time at? Did I run out of character? Does the story line seems cliche?

I've already forgotten the pure enjoyment of writing, and it's getting very stressful and I've been doing some stupid things.

I know a lot of you will probably think, 'Oh it's your fic, you should do whatever you want with it' or, 'ignore all the other people', it's easy said, but not easy done.

I've never get any encouragement from my family about writing, they often say that I'm wasting my time on this where it will help me in no way, and I should be doing other 'useful' things. My friends understand why I choose to write but they don't give a shit.

And the readers, you guys, it had been a great journey these past five months, every time I receive a review I will literally scream out loud, because knowing that people are actually enjoying it means a lot to me. Some of you even sends me PM saying how much you enjoyed it and how it made your day or stuff like that, which is something that I love the most about writing these...

Although the amount of positive reviews I get is always a lot more than the negative ones, but it doesn't make it hurt less... Every time people say that I disappointed them, or I did something stupid, one even came to my PM and say that I should just stop writing... It hurts. Like hell.

I talked with one of my favorite author, and she advice me to take a break, and find back the excitement of writing, and also try to get my head on something else first.

With that being said, I decided to take a one month break.

Exactly one month later, I will come back with a hella long update, I promise.

In the mean time, I will try to post one-shots that I've already completed, mostly just short ones, but I will have a multi-fic coming up, and that will come out in exactly one month later.

So yeah...

I hope you guys understand that I'm just a 18 year old girl trying to figure out a lot of things currently and also trying to prepare for the presentation next week...UGH.

Thank you so much if you've decided to stick with me, but if you don't, I totally understand, and still want to say thanks.

#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#


	33. Chapter 31

**A/N: I am the worst writer, there I said it for you ;) Firstly I'm really sorry for putting this fic on hold for more than 2 months...  
I just really needed the time, but thanks for sticking with me and not sending those nasty messages to me :)  
Here is a small update for you guys to let you guys know that I'm officially back. **

**READ A/N AT THE END PLEASE ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-One**

 _Seriously?!_

Out of all the people, this is the last person in the world that she wants to meet. He's standing there in his usual suit and tie, his shoes polished. This guy in front of her is none other than her father.

Warren Mitchell.

"What do you want?" Beca asked.

Warren cleared up his throat, "Rebecca…I got your address from the office…I'm surprised." He said.

He had gotten the address from the office, he would never believe it until he sees it for himself, the fact that her daughter is living in a Semi-D, with her friend, without any other help from any other family members.

"What do you want?" Beca demanded again, she doesn't want to waste time standing in front of the door, talking to her good for nothing father, when she can be upstairs sleeping in and cuddling with her girlfriend.

"Rebecca, are you really not gonna let me in?" Warren asked, he actually just wants to talk.

Beca rolled her eyes, groaning and then, "For God's sake, it's Beca! Now unless you're here for some very serious problem, then NO, I'm not gonna let you in."

Warren took a step back, shocked by his daughter's sudden outburst, and then took a minute to reclaim his posture.

"Can we talk? The backyard?" He asked, softly.

Beca looked up at him, seeing him fidgeting a little, so she thought, okay fine, no harm done right? Nothing can happen, and maybe, just maybe, if she talks to him this time, they can never see each other ever again.

"Okay fine." With that said, Beca walked out of the house and head towards the backyard, with Warren following a few steps behind her.

When both of them were there, they stood there in silent, until Warren broke it.

"So…uh how do you afford this house?" he asked. He is really shocked when he saw the house in front of him, he hope his daughter isn't doing anything illegal to afford this house, because if that is the case, he will offer help.

"I'm working." Beca answered.

Warren raised an eyebrow, "I thought you're in college?"

"I have a job as well." Beca said, stretching out a yawn after that.

"A job that can afford you a Semi-D?" He asked, not letting go of the topic, probably because he didn't want Beca to be working as something that have a chance to ruin his reputation.

"Yes. Now what do you want from me?" She asked again, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I just want to apologize." He said, and when Beca didn't answer, he continues, "I know it was wrong to leave you guys at the first place, but I wasn't in love with your mother that time…"

Beca scoffed, "Why? Because mom doesn't own a Mercedes?"

"Re-Beca…it's not that, the feeling just went off." He tries to explain, but clearly, Beca wasn't interested in what he has to say.

"Yeah, thanks for explaining, you can leave now."

"Beca…I can see that you're doing well right now…but if possible, I want to be a part of your life as well…I missed you." He said.

Beca laughs darkly. "You want to be a part of my family after you abandoned me for like more than ten years?! That's kind of late if you didn't realize."

Warren sighs in frustration, "Beca…don't be so hard…"

"I'm being hard?!" Beca asked, laughing bitterly.

"You come back, after leaving me for fifteen fucking years, and you expect me to welcome you with open hands? That's not gonna fucking happen! This is not some Hollywood movie or shit like that, things don't work that way. You don't get to come back here after years, and be the father you didn't be…just because of what? My job? My money? Or you just want to ruin my life again?!Mom died, and partly it was your fault!" Beca wanted to continue, but a sting on her right cheek stopped her.

She can't believe this guy that claims to be here to apologize just slapped her. Beca bit the inside of her cheek, refusing to let the tears that were pooling in her eyes fall.

"B-Beca…I'm sorr-" Warren said, looking just as shocked as Beca was.

"Get out…" Beca said in a somewhat calm voice.

When Warren made no moves, she screamed, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Beca don't…" Warren pleaded.

He didn't intentionally slapped her, but hearing how Beca blame everything on him was just too much for him to handle. He regrets it now, but it's probably too late.

"What happened?!" Stacie asked, rushing into the backyard.

"I want him out. Now." Beca said, glaring into Warren.

"Mr Mitchell I think it's best you leave first." Stacie said, not knowing what happened, but whatever just happened it probably not good and it's best to let Beca calm down first.

"Rebecca…I'll see you after Christmas in school…" Warren said before walking away.

"You wish."

* * *

Half of the day passed by real quick, Beca staying in bed with Chloe for most of the time. She was silent the whole time, her minds scrolling through a lot of thoughts.

Chloe didn't know what happened, all she know is the fact that Beca's father came this morning, and by the time she was awake, Beca came storming into the room and slides next to her in bed and she stayed like that the whole time, just giving a few nods as answers.

Chloe knew better than to push her girlfriend into talking, so she went down to make her breakfast and brought it to bed. To say breakfast was awkward is not entirely true, Beca ate silently, but through the meal she fed Chloe some of hers, just like how she normally would.

When they finished breakfast, only Chloe noticed the red mark on Beca's face, and realized that she probably got physical with Warren. She didn't say anything about it, but when she lay in bed with Beca, her fingers will gently caress Beca's cheek, making sure that her girlfriend don't actually flinch, cause that will mean that it hurts a lot.

Just like that lying in bed, they spent the day in each other's arms. Loving the presence of their girlfriend, and enjoying just a quiet moment together.

Stacie and Aubrey on the other hand, went shopping. For presents of course. They went to the mall together, but because they want to keep the present a surprise, they have come to a decision to go separate ways and meet back at the car after two hour.

Stacie already had an idea in mind of what to get Beca and of course Chloe, but for Aubrey…damn. She want to get her something meaningful, not too expensive cause she knew for a fact that Aubrey doesn't like heavy jewelry and stuff like that.

Aubrey knew exactly what to get Stacie, something that she was sure her girlfriend would appreciate and precious. And for Chloe, she was sure about the direction, but for Beca…well she's kind of lost. She knew she should probably get Beca something music related but what can the midget not buy for herself?

They also need to get presents for their family and some of their friends. Aubrey knowing exactly what her family likes, and got something for Sybil and her family, was quick in that; but Stacie on the other hand, wanted to get something not too heavy in money, at the same time, will leave a good impression on Aubrey's family, she does need their approval anyways…

So, a three hour shopping became a five hour shopping, and by the end of the day, both girls were having bags of different presents with a big grin on their face, excited to see their girlfriend's reaction opening the present.

* * *

Finally it was the day that the girls need to leave and go to Florida and New York respectively. Since Beca and Chloe will be driving, so they left early, but not before saying their goodbyes to the other girls.

"I'm gonna miss you Stace, although it's just for two days." Beca said, as she stood in front of Stacie in her room, Chloe and Aubrey were in the other room saying their goodbye.

It's ridiculous how attached they became, they just dated the girl of their life and before they knew it, boom, four besties.

Stacie grinned at Beca, "Aww, I'm gonna miss you too Becs. It's the first time we spend Christmas without each other for like…ten years right?"

"Sure is…here, I couldn't think of anything better to give you than this. As usual, don't open it until tomorrow." Beca said, handing Stacie the present that she took out from who knows where.

Stacie grinned and took the present, "Oh! Yours is in my room, wait a minute." She went into her room and took the present on the table. By the time she went back to Beca, she was standing in the room awkwardly, just as usual.

"Here, don't open before tomorrow." Stacie gave Beca the present.

"Yes weirdo." Beca saluted.

They fell into a peaceful silent, just standing there, looking at the present in their hands. "It's gonna be weird not spending Christmas with you…" Stacie said, breaking the silence.

"Yeap, although you're a noisy piece of weirdo, I'm really glad to have you in my life Stace, I wouldn't know what to do without you." Beca said sincerely.

"Me too Becs. Love you." Stacie smiled and then embrace the tiny brunette in a killer hug.

"Love you too, weirdo."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the living room, Chloe and Aubrey were having a totally different situation.

"Okay, so get the wine you brought last time cause it was totes the best wine we ever had, and then remember your blanket or else you'll freeze like the last time." Chloe said.

"Right, so wine, and presents." Aubrey memorize it in her head.

Chloe shook her head, "No! It's wine only. You don't need to get us present, I told you this every year."

"Wine and presents, got it." Aubrey smirks.

"You're impossible." Chloe chuckles, knowing how hard-headed her best friend can get.

"I'll take it as a compliment."

Chloe hugged Aubrey, "I'll be waiting for you guys, Bree. Here, I took hours to find the perfect present for you." She said, picking up the present from the table.

Aubrey took it and gave Chloe hers as well. "It's a tie. Probably took me like two hours, but the one for the midget, took more than that, I just couldn't think of anything for her at first."

"Same…I hope she likes the one I got her though…" Chloe said softly.

"She'll love it."

And Beca chose that time to come out from her room, "Babe, we gotta go now or we won't make it in time."

"Okay. We gotta go." Chloe said, giving Aubrey one last big hug.

"Sure, see you two in a few days. You better take care of her Mitchell." Aubrey said to Beca, giving her best stare.

"Same goes to you, if anything happens to Stacie…" Beca trailed off, with a hand slicing her throat.

"GOODBYEEEEE." Chloe said, dragging her girlfriend out.

* * *

 **A/N: Super short I know, Im SORRRYYYYYYYYYYYY  
** **I am officially back on track for this story ! YAYYYYYY  
** **However (BOOOOO) , my exams is coming up real soon, but I will try to update at least twice a month okay?  
** **I understand if you want to unfollow or whatever because some people can't handle long waiting update, but thanks for reading anyways, and thanks to those that are sticking with me.**

 **I have some other stories that I'm working on, so go check it out if you want. ;)**

 **LOVE ALL YOU AWESOME WEIRDOS! ;D**

 **As usual, review please! ;D**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


End file.
